


Jinx

by 1Strategy_Renee1



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 118,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Strategy_Renee1/pseuds/1Strategy_Renee1
Summary: Set in the Regency era but horribly historically inaccurate, this story imagines Charlotte has a fairly different and privileged background before reaching Sanditon. She runs into our favorite and not so favorite characters and will have a twist here and there. Can our girl overcome her questionable repute to have a happy future? A little bit of light-ish fun with an HEA guaranteed.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 1226
Kudos: 753





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi – thanks for clicking on this story. I’ve had this rolling in my head for a while and thought I’d put it to paper and see if it works. I’m still actively writing my other story but this one kept scratching to get out and it was becoming so annoying I had to start it. I’m all about taking risks these days…um, not with the virus but with trying writing like this! I don’t expect it to be very long chapter-wise. Hope you have a good day. Thanks and keep safe everyone!
> 
> Oh, and if this take on the story has been done already, I’m sorry. I probably missed it!

Charlotte stood on the cliff bracing herself against the cold, salty sea breeze that was relentlessly whipping the skirt of her gown and tangling her freshly-brushed hair that was some two shades darker than her hazel eyes. “I fear it won’t get much warmer than this,” she said, looking down at her sheepdog, Chauncy, as the stiff wind blew the dog’s long white hair temporarily out of her eyes. “You may like this you furry beast, but I’d love to sail and sea bathe for once in the summer without catching my death.” She reached down to pet her companion and then headed to the path down to the beach for their daily constitutional, wishing that for once the first day of summer at the most northern of all estates in the country would be warmer.

Charlotte had just started the first steps of the rocky path when the shouts of her maid, Lydia, stopped her cold. “Miss! Miss!” Lydia shouted. “It’s Mr. Bates—please, you’ll want to come!”

Charlotte lifted her skirts and quickly ran past Lydia hearing only the last of her words, “the doctor is here!”

Every possible thought ran through Charlotte’s head. Mr. Bates—her family’s butler as long as she could remember—had taken ill over the Easter holiday and had yet to fully recover. If she could have a second father, Mr. Bates would most certainly be him. His loving and caring demeanor were only matched by his playful challenging of her intelligence and wit. Mr. Bates most definitely matched her father’s fond behavior toward her, but he most certainly held a much more real-world view than her father, the Duke of Banbury, could ever possess.

The servants threw open the large oak main doors of the restoration-era estate as Charlotte ran through without thanking them—a rarity indeed. She bolted up the stairs to the larger rooms they had afforded Mr. Bates and his wife, the housekeeper, Sheila, since his illness. Charlotte had insisted they provide the accommodations and her parents were somewhat embarrassed they had not considered it sooner when reminded of the number of empty rooms of the main house.

At the doors to his rooms, Charlotte stopped and closed her eyes. For months the house had been too quiet without his booming voice and generous laugh. Every memory of him teaching her how to train a dog, how to use the proper fork, and how to slug a disrespectful boy without leaving a tell-tale bruise flooded through her memory and she forced herself to push her emotions aside and only think of how he and Sheila were feeling. She opened the door quietly. The doctor stood over Mr. Bates as Sheila sat at the edge of the bed. The sight of a weakened and listless Mr. Bates as well as Sheila’s concerned visage nearly brought tears to her eyes, but she fought them back just as she’d been taught—“control, calm,” she told herself.

The doctor turned and looked at Sheila. “Oh, take heart, my dear lady. I believe the first course of action is to supply Mr. Bates with a bit of sun and warmth. Taking a man from the south so far north as he has been for this number of years can only bring ruin without regular return,” the kind doctor started. “We have a man here who needs the sea air and peace that only the coast can provide. I believe both Bath and Brighton may be too much society for him, but there are other lovely towns you could explore. I recommend a month or two in repose at the very least.”

Charlotte found her voice. “We will make all necessary arrangements,” she committed, looking at Sheila decidedly. “Not to worry,” she turned to Mr. Bates. “I will ensure the inquiries for rooms are sent today—all you will need to consider are what chessboard to pack and what books you will want me to read to you.” Charlotte smiled at them both and turned on her heel to seek out her father.

From the time it took to traverse the corridors from the Bates’s rooms to her father’s study, Charlotte had organized her plan and plotted her argument. As the only living child of a doting Duke, her education leaned more toward games of chess and rhetorical sparring rather than embroidery, and the entirety of her father’s massive library was more of a friend than any person on the remote estate. She knew every strategy to achieve her objective with him, what she didn’t expect was the presence of her mother in his study.

She took a deep breath as she surveyed them both and quickly adjusted her approach. “Father, Mother…the doctor has provided his report and we now know our responsibility,” she began, seizing on her father’s sense of duty. “We must establish the Bates family in the south in a home on the shore for no less than two months to ensure his good health. I have, in fact, expected such a diagnosis and recall reading of a peaceful retreat that has yet to be invaded by the beau monde but still offers more than adequate society,” she paused, keeping her chin up and considering her next words carefully. “I think it is my obligation to accompany them and support Mr. Bates in his recovery. I can be his reader and I’m sure in my spare time…I can improve my embroidery,” she said, glancing briefly at her mother.

Her parents looked at each other and both let out a light laugh. “Well, that is a good prescription for Mr. Bates and we must begin his travel plans today, but my dear, the embroidery comment was a desperate plea and it gave you away,” her mother said and rose to stand near her husband. “I bet that the town you have chosen has a bay for sailing—maybe even a regatta. Am I correct?”

“I thought the embroidery was a step too far,” Charlotte admitted, falling heavily into the leather chair next to her father’s desk. “I’d very much like to go to help Mr. Bates and Sheila…and to experience the warmth of the south and the sea breezes on a fine sail. And…I doubt anyone would know me there,” she added, her parents fully understanding her unwavering though unfortunate desire for anonymity.

Her father turned to the window, disappointed in himself that even with his wealth and station he was seemingly unable to rid his daughter of such an unjust reputation. Even his wife’s family and their position in society didn’t seem to help, which, to him, was unfathomable. He knew his daughter was strong and resilient, but he could figure no way to help her rise above the cruel words of “polite” society. At twenty-four she had no prospects and her refusal to set foot in London all but ensured she’d die a spinster and that he and his wife would never experience the joy again of children in the house. He’d already secured her a small estate for when his title would need to pass to some unknown relative as he no longer had a son.

“Charlotte,” her mother began, taking her hand. “I know you want to go on this adventure and I am willing to support you.”

Charlotte’s father turned and looked at his wife in disbelief. She glanced back at him and signaled with her hand to quiet his ready words.

“You will need to take Jarvis with you and you must allow him to be your security. And I advise you to use your grandmother’s maiden name, Heywood, as yours,” she said, seriously. “In resort towns, you never know who is telling the truth and who is spinning fiction. Intentions are not always clear and you must protect yourself.”

Charlotte smiled broadly. “I won’t disappoint you,” she promised.

“Those are not my only conditions,” her mother looked at her and took her hands. “At the end of the summer you will meet us at the London house and you will spend time with your godparents and fully participate in society with the objective of meeting a husband.”

Charlotte looked at her mother, her eyes welling with tears that she bravely tried to hide.

“We will not force you to marry someone you do not love, but we will not sit idly by and watch you lose a race because you decided not to run it,” her mother said, her own eyes moist. “We will stand by your side and push aside those silly rumors.”

The weight of her mother’s words, as well as her demands of participating in society, more than dampened Charlotte’s excitement for traveling south and she considered whether the price of heading to the shore was too dear for her to pay.

Charlotte thought of sailing across the bay and the opportunity to explore the town that was described as _a charming and exquisite oasis with waterfalls, rivers and sea bathing beyond anyone’s imagination_. With those ideas in mind, she nodded in agreement.

“Good then,” her mother said, kissing her on the cheek. “Oh, and when we are in London, you will allow your godmother and me to outfit you with a new wardrobe and you will model and appreciate every piece.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “So I can begin the letters today then, to secure a residence? I have the name of an agent.”

“No,” her father said. “Gather the information and bring it all here. I will have my man in London make all the arrangements and ensure a safe and modest house for you all. And I’ll have him secure you an appropriate seaworthy vessel for your leisure,” he winked. “Go, go. And Charlotte, what is the name of this paradise by the sea?”

“Sanditon,” she said brightly. “Sanditon.”

*****

The extensive hours in the coach with Mr. and Mrs. Bates as well as Chauncy was starting to erode some of the excitement of travel. While her three companions slept, Charlotte kept her eyes on the unending forest, anxious now to see farmland as she did the day before. She hadn’t realised it, but over the last several hours, she had removed her bonnet as well as her gloves and coat. The air was becoming warmer and she suddenly recognized the lovely smell of the sea. She leaned her head close to the glass of the coach window as the forest parted and the road curved. All she could see was the sea—blue and churning, reflecting the bright summer sun. She wanted to shout out and wake her travel mates, but she resisted, enjoying this beautiful moment for just herself.

She could hear Jarvis give instructions to the coachman and they came to a gentle yet quick halt. Jarvis was her father’s most trusted guard and had seen much in his forty-eight years in parts of the world Charlotte longed to visit. He leapt down and opened the coach door. “Miss,” he said quietly glancing at her sleeping companions, then held out his weathered hand to help her step to the ground. “Sanditon is just there. I recommend we send the driver ahead on one of the horses to locate our accommodations before attracting attention to ourselves by riding into town. A fine carriage such as this with six horses together with the number of trunks will set tongues wagging fairly quickly,” he said.

Charlotte looked back at the carriage. “Perhaps three trunks of books were too many—but they are small trunks,” she thought. She smiled, somewhat apologetically. “Good thinking. Just remind him of our story. He should not offer any information, but if he is pressed, I am simply the poor but fortunate niece of my aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Bates, who have invited me to join them while he takes the air for his health. He is a reclusive businessman—that is all and because of his health, he is not welcoming visitors.”

Jarvis nodded and glanced at the door of the coach that had been painted over, noticing how the crest of the Duke was still visible in the right light. “We’ll get more paint tomorrow,” he said, knowing Charlotte had observed it as well, then left to give his instructions to the driver and unhook the lead horse.

Charlotte walked toward the edge of the cliff to take in the impressive view. She closed her eyes and let the warm breeze wash over her. It took every bit of self-control to keep from finding some path to the water so she could remove her shoes and stockings and feel what she hoped would be warm water on her feet and ankles.

“Miss, there is a rider in the distance, I might advise you to reenter the coach,” Jarvis said, then escorted her back and helped her in.

She sat with the door open, still enjoying the breeze. Mr. and Mrs. Bates and remained in peaceful slumber, but Chauncy was now fully awake and eager to explore. Charlotte held the sheepdog by the collar as she heard an approaching rider.

“Good day,” the man said to Jarvis, who stood at the front of the coach with the horses. “Are you all safe? May I be of any assistance?”

The man’s voice was both simultaneously soothing and exciting, sending an unexpected shiver through Charlotte—a feeling she had never experienced. She wanted to peer out to see the source but held herself as well as Chauncy back.

“Yes, quite well, thank you,” Jarvis said. “We’ve sent a man ahead—ah, and here he comes now. Thank you for your concern.”

“Well then, if you have no need for me, let me simply welcome you to Sanditon. Good day,” he said and quickly road away.

*****

The remote, two-story cottage her father had secured was Charlotte’s definition of perfection. Wonderfully situated a mile from town, the handsome abode named Bellows sat near the edge of a low cliff with a private path that led to a secluded cove. A well-maintained garden featured colorful flowers and a small seating area overlooked the sea. Mr. and Mrs. Bates as well as Jarvis occupied the rooms on the main floor, leaving those on the upper level for Charlotte’s particular use. A cook, maid, and groom from town had been secured and would commute each day to care for the house and the horses. Most happily for Charlotte, a letter provided by the agent and retrieved when the driver went to town detailed the location of her new boat, which was at the pier just a fifteen-minute walk down the beach.

Charlotte quickly arranged her rooms without the help of the maid and had the coachman store her trunks. After checking on Mr. and Mrs. Bates, Charlotte decided to explore and search out her new boat. She quickly headed out of the house with Chauncy, hoping to avoid her shadow.

“Miss,” Jarvis called out.

Charlotte stopped and turned around. “Must you?”

“Yes, I promised your father,” he said. “Let’s make a deal. I will keep my distance unless I sense danger and once we understand the character of the town and the area, we can discuss more liberty.”

Charlotte smiled then nodded before they headed toward the pier.

*****

“She’s yar,” Charlotte said to Chauncy of her new boat. She looked back at Jarvis and he smiled as he surveyed some of Charlotte’s observers. A lady taking control of even the smallest of sailboats was not a normal sight and he wondered if he should have advised her against practicing this hobby to avoid the unwanted attention but knew if he did that would be like robbing a bird of its wings.

Jarvis departed with Chauncy to observe from the beach while Charlotte evaluated the vessel and raised the sail, readying to depart for a quick voyage. She was about to cast off when the pink silk slippered feet standing near the line surprised her.

“Can you take me to Antigua?” the young woman asked, her eyes wet with tears. “I can pay you…I mean…my banker will pay you.”

With one look, Charlotte could see this poor girl was in desperate pain. “Are you all right, Miss….?”

“Lambe. Miss Lambe,” she said, her lip quivering. 

“I’m Charlotte Spe…, um just call me Charlotte,” she extended her hand. “I fear we would never make it to Antigua in this little boat, but I can offer you a place to sit and rest as well as an ear to listen,” she said, helping the young girl balance and take a seat.

“Georgiana,” the young woman said, smoothing her skirts as she looked around. “Do you really sail this boat?”

Charlotte nodded. “Would you like a short tour, Georgiana?”

“Yes…please,” she said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Charlotte pushed the boat from the dock and expertly caught the slight breeze with the sail, taking them out into the bay. She smiled at the sad girl, hoping she might seize this private time to unburden herself of whatever weight she carried.

“Why do you want to go to Antigua?” Charlotte finally asked. “I’ve always wished to see the deep blue of those waters, it must be beautiful,” she said.

“It is a stunning place,” Georgiana looked off into the distance. “Although much of it is beautiful, there is much ugliness there as well,” she said looking directly at Charlotte.

“Yes, I have read of such terrors,” Charlotte said, looking down, at a loss for words. She remained quiet for several minutes. “And now you are in Sanditon?” she stumbled awkwardly.

“My father died a year ago and my horrible guardian brought me to this dreary, cold place,” she said, flipping her hand in disgust.

“I’m sorry about your father,” Charlotte started, “I…” She stopped mid-thought as she could see a man on the pier in the distance yelling, what she assumed, was Georgiana’s name. “Would that, by chance, be your guardian?” she asked.

Georgiana let out a broad smile, the first Charlotte had seen from her. “I guess I forgot to ask permission,” she laughed. “You see…” she said turning her head back to Charlotte while waving teasingly at the pier, “…I’m an heiress and according to my intolerable guardian, I must be managed. How about we go further out?”

While Charlotte’s heart ached for the girl, she had no desire to place herself in the middle of such a drama or draw any unnecessary attention to herself. “I need to go back, my uncle awaits me,” she lied, bringing the boat about and heading back to the dock. The sail blocked her view of all but the black boots of the angry guardian, who tapped his toe and his cane in unison, clearly trying to control his temper.

“Out!” he growled, and Charlotte could see the man extend his hand into the boat to assist Georgiana.

“I can do it myself,” she scowled, climbing onto the pier. “Why did you interrupt?! This is the first time I’ve had fun in this horrible place,” Georgiana yelled and quickly took off down the pier toward the beach.

“And you, sir,” the man’s ire now focused at Charlotte. “What were you thinking?! Absconding with my ward—I should have you punished for such impunity,” he said, hitting his cane against the boat and resting his heavy boot on its stern.

Charlotte stood and revealed herself from behind the sail. “Sir, I did no such thing,” she shot back, nearly losing her balance as he removed his boot from the boat to stand straight, stunned by the appearance of a young woman. They looked at each other, surprised by the sights before them.

To her he appeared a few years older than she, his chiseled face tanned by the sun, his body obviously strong even under what was clearly the clothing of a London dandy—which seemed a complete contradiction. All she knew for certain was that he seemed a brute who made an orphaned, young girl cry.

To him, she appeared completely and utterly unique, and beyond anything he could comprehend. Her clothing was that of a lady, but her actions were far from such. And her wild hair indicated she understood no social grace. All he knew for certain was that she was not a good influence on his ward.

“I advise you to stay away from my ward. She has no need of your improper…stimulus,” he said as he surveyed the boat. “Good day,” he said and turned toward the beach.

“And I advise you, sir, to be a better guardian,” she raised her voice, going only on instinct and with no thought of consequences. “What type of man makes a young girl cry—a brute, that’s who.”

The man turned and glared at her, with a look that was a combination of hurt and anger. He tried to find the right words as Charlotte secured her boat but he had nothing.

“Good day,” she said as she walked past him to the beach where Chauncy and Jarvis, both who had been keeping a watchful eye, awaited her to walk home. The man’s voice rang in her ears—there was something familiar and exciting but she pushed those thoughts away. He was simply infuriating and hoped not everyone in Sanditon was so horribly rude. If she were looking for ill-mannered and hurtful, she could simply go to London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking a risk with me on this one and for all your support! Let’s see how it goes 😊
> 
> Quick note: work is rather crazy this week so I most likely won’t be able to return to this or my other story until the weekend. Sorry! And sorry for typos! Keep healthy and safe my friends!

“You will not see that woman again, do you understand? She is not a good influence,” Sidney said to Georgiana, his voice calmer than he thought capable after their tense walk from the pier to Mrs. Griffiths’ school for young ladies. They sat side-by-side on the sofa, Sidney trying his best to be familial. “You may not like it here, but it’s my job to keep you safe and you must heed my guidance—it’s what your father wanted,” he said, reaching his hand out to hold Georgiana’s.

She turned her face from him and pulled her hand away.

“We were friends once, yes?” Sidney asked, trying hard not to show the brute he was accused of being. “We used to laugh—you, me, and your papa. I know this has been a terrible year, but trust me when I say, I wish to do right by you and your father,” he said, desperate for her to look at him.

They were quiet for several moments. “It is pure tyranny here. Why can’t I live with you?” Georgiana asked, turning with sad eyes to him. “Why do you want me so far away?” 

Sidney smiled weakly and again reached for and this time successfully held her hand. “Oh, Georgiana. That is not it at all. Mrs. Griffiths’ school is where a lady should grow up—and you are well aware, I have no real home that is my own…yet,” he said. “It would besmirch your reputation to be seen in some of my habitats. I am looking for a house,” he added, half lying, knowing that although he wanted to be a good friend to her, he would never be a good father and it was in her best interest to learn from those like Mrs. Griffiths who understood the numerous rules required of someone of Georgiana’s station instead of a man who had to regularly remind himself of the proper utensils to use at fine lunches.

“If you prefer, would you like me to address my brother, Tom, and make arrangements for you to live with he and his family?” Sidney asked, knowing his sister-in-law, Mary, was already rather overrun with four young children—actually five when you counted Tom himself.

That thought brought a smile to Georgiana’s face, but not one that indicated the idea was a good one. “No—while I much enjoy the frenzy of London, I do not believe the racket of young children is the society I crave.”

“Perhaps you and I can spend more time together and we can determine a way forward that would please us both,” he smiled as he wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

“I’d like that,” she smiled.

“I will return for tea later this afternoon and we can start, perchance, making amends,” he said, standing to retrieve his cane.

He gave her a caring smile and she nodded.

“And Sidney, I think you may be wrong,” she said quickly as he opened the door to the hallway. “That woman from earlier today—she seems to be a good influence…at least on one of us.”

*****

Charlotte sat in the small garden overlooking the sea—her head tilted to the sun and her eyes closed— taking in the warmth of the cloudless summer afternoon. She had returned from her encounter at the pier with the full intent of funneling her frustration into some positive activity such as reading the _Rules of Civility_ to Mr. Bates, but it was clear upon entering the sitting room and seeing Mr. and Mrs. Bates lovingly seated in companionable silence, that she would most certainly be unwanted.

She quickly excused herself and located her copy of Helen Maria Williams’s _Julia_ , with which she intended to spend the rest of the afternoon. She’d already read the work a number of times and after only rereading a few pages, she immediately regretted filling her trunks with old friends instead of new acquaintances. She thought there most certainly must be a well-equipped bookseller in Sanditon and set plans to attend to the town and seek it out tomorrow, reminding herself that she should also post a letter to her mother reporting on their safe arrival although she was confident Sheila was already assigned the daily task of informing her parents of her every move.

After twenty minutes of taking in the warmth, she was lulled to sleep. The patterns the sunlight had made across her eyelids transformed into candlelight at the last ball she’d attended years ago at the height of the London season. Every available young lady of both title and wealth had their share of admirers, except for Charlotte. By every account, she should have been the ultimate prize for all men in the room and beyond. While her beauty was most certainly not conventional, there was no denying she was stunning, intelligent, and witty. Even without any of that, her lineage and wealth alone should have demanded the offer of every single man in the realm, but she was without even one suitor.

When Sir Edward Denham asked her to dance, even though he was most clearly disguised by the liquor-laden punch, she felt she could not refuse. In only a few turns, an unstable Edward stumbled and Charlotte was laid on the marble floor, her skirts revealing her ankles. The music and the dancers came to an abrupt halt and all eyes were upon her. While Edward quickly made his way to the gardens to expel some of the drink, Charlotte was left to her own resolve to rise from the floor as no gentleman nor lady would lend a hand. Even her most noble family friend who had accompanied her to the ball was absent in her time of need. She could hear the word “jinx” quietly repeated as she held her head high and walked through the parted crowd.

Charlotte awoke with tears streaming down her cheeks, angry that her dreams would so betray how that memory—and all of the many others like it—truly affected her. “Control, calm,” she told herself. “Nothing of what they say is true,” she repeated as she stood, trying to convince herself as much as possible that all of the hateful words used to describe her over the years were unfounded. She looked down at a sleeping Chauncy who was spread out over the cool stone patio in the shade of a silver birch. Chauncy, just as the dog’s mother before her, was Charlotte’s most trusted confidant and she wished the dog was awake so that it could nuzzle away the deep loneliness that remained after the dream.

She turned toward the sea, willing herself to forget everything that had ever happened to cause her reputation, regretting all the pain she had unintentionally caused her family, and praying that her mother would rescind her condition that she return to London.

*****

Sidney removed his hat upon entering The Crown drinking establishment and quickly assumed the guise of jovial companion to his friends, and according to societal rules, his betters, Babington and Crowe. While they were all truly caring of each other, there was no denying that they had advantages Sidney did not and could not possess, no matter how hard he worked—namely the titled connections that would support the development and elevation of Sanditon as a destination of the well-heeled, which his brother, Tom, so deeply desired and needed. While Sidney had established himself in some favorable circles of society, they were most certainly more the outer circles and he had little desire to be part of anything more unless it was to help his family.

After two bottles, the appearance of some of the town’s more accommodating ladies, and his commitment to fight in tomorrow’s match, Sidney was convinced that he had secured Babington’s and Crowe’s company for at least two more days and most definitely they’d return for the first ball of the season. Sidney was feeling exhausted in a way he had not experienced before. It may have been the drink or the weight of his conversation with Georgiana, but truthfully, it seemed the words of that woman who seemed to so quickly define him, rightfully, in a way he never wanted to be seen, were the punches that laid him out. “A brute,” she had said. He wondered exactly how far he had wandered from the sentimental and caring young man of just a decade earlier and if he could ever be that person again.

With Crowe and Babington merrily engaged with the ladies, Sidney gave them a smirk and departed the bar. “Damn,” he said under his breath when he realised the lateness of the hour. He had intended to visit the bookseller to hopefully retrieve the latest of Jeremy Bentham’s works, that is if they had kept it for him as he was more than weeks late in visiting the store. He watched as the streets emptied and couples made their way to their respective homes. Sidney wished he had a new book to distract him, but knew the best option now was to finish his work correspondence and then simply go to sleep alone.

*****

“Thank you, Miss. I appreciate your kindness,” Gina said as she secured Charlotte’s hair with another pin.

“It’s your kindness I should be thankful for,” Charlotte said, wincing as Gina yet again stuck her with a hairpin. “It’s lovely,” she said of the style, which she knew was most certainly behind the current trend since she had worn her hair in such a manner the last time she was in London and those trends ridiculously change with every season.

“I don’t get many opportunities to serve young ladies in Sanditon and I fear my hairdressing skills are very lacking. Thank you for letting me practice on you,” the young girl said sheepishly, stepping back from Charlotte and holding her face mirror behind Charlotte’s head so she could see the back.

Charlotte stood and took Gina’s hands in hers. “It is lovely and I will ask my uncle to compensate you properly as a lady’s maid,” she said, realising she needed to correct herself. “I mean, I’ll see if he will increase your wages to wait on me—I don’t know if he will, he’s given me so much already,” she smiled apologetically. “This may be too much.”

“Oh Miss, I just enjoy your company. It’s not very often here that people are kind to their servants. The only women with good reputations for that are Mary and Diana Parker,” Gina said, knowing she had just gossiped beyond propriety.

“I have yet to take the pleasure of their acquaintance, but with your kind words, I look fondly on meeting them both,” Charlotte said, trying to soothe Gina’s unease. Charlotte signaled to Gina to retrieve her coat, gloves, and bonnet and dressed for the walk into town. She had already spent an hour at dawn playing on the beach with Chauncy so the dog was happy to rest at the feet of Mr. Bates as Charlotte traveled to town with Jarvis close behind.

As she walked along the cliff path, Charlotte could see clippers in the distance and she wondered about their far-off destinations where anonymity could most certainly be attained.

“Are you ready, Miss?” Jarvis asked, interrupting her thoughts. He had quickly closed the distance between them before they reached the outskirts of town. “If you wish, I will stay back, all you need to do is call my name,” he said, his eyes caring as they always had been since she was a child.

“I’m ready,” she paused. “But if you could keep a close eye, I’d appreciate it,” she said as she observed the men walking about—many of them looking more from London than a seaside town.

After only a short few steps, Charlotte felt a force against her and stumbled back, barely keeping her balance.

“Henry Parker!” a woman who appeared perhaps a decade older yelled, running quickly to Charlotte’s aid and steadying her. “I’m so sorry—he’s at that most incorrigible age. I fear I’ll fail terribly at turning him into a man let alone a gentleman,” the woman said, giving Charlotte a tense smile then turning to the boy who was now hiding behind a strawberry cart, and by the smear on his lips, had already stolen more than one.

“Come here this instant and apologize for running into Miss…,” the woman looked at Charlotte.

“Charlotte…Charlotte Heywood,” Charlotte said, quickly remembering the old family name her mother advised her to use.

“Come and apologize to Miss Heywood,” she said.

The boy stood in front of Charlotte, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes cast toward the ground. “I’m sorry, Miss Heywood,” he almost whispered.

Charlotte knelt to meet the boy’s eyes. “I’m alright—and don’t worry. I used to do that all the time when I was your age,” she said quietly, giving him a wink.

“Thank you, I’m Mrs. Parker, Mary,” she said, tucking a loose curl back into her bonnet.

Charlotte smiled at hearing the name Gina had just reported as being a kind soul.

“It’s been quite a morning—I think the summer air has turned the children into savages,” Mary said, reaching out her hands for her daughters, who looked as if they had already been scolded that morning.

“These are my girls, Jenny and Alicia, and I have one more at home, James, in the nursery,” Mary said, signaling for Henry to take Jenny’s hand. “Are you the young lady staying at Bellows with your aunt and uncle?” she asked with genuine kindness.

Charlotte nodded, feeling uncharacteristically comfortable with Mary upon this first meeting. With everything she’d experienced in her life, Charlotte tended to be suspicious by nature, but Mary seemed to garner none of that need.

The children pulled at Mary’s arms. “Oh, I’ve promised them the beach. I must go, but I would love to have you for tea. I will send a note later today with the details. I do hope you will come—I can’t promise peace, but cook’s scones are the best in England.”

Before Charlotte could respond, Mary was off toward the beach and Charlotte found herself looking forward to the invitation—it would be her first in years and she would need to ask Sheila to remind her of the expected courtesies. “Do I bring a gift?” she asked herself as she proceeded down the main street. She made a mental note to send a request to her favorite chocolatier who she had invested in to set up shops in London, Brighton, and Bath, to send her a wide assortment of his finest for the children. 

After posting a letter to her mother and then passing a few shops which she intended to visit in the future, she found her desired destination. Her eyes opened wide upon entry. New books lined every wall and filled every table—recent newspapers were available for purchase as well, including two editions from France. Charlotte began to pick up several volumes then set them down lightly. A girl of meager means would never be able to afford such tomes all at once so she forced herself to choose two books as well as two papers that she would share with Mr. Bates.

She placed the papers on the counter as well as a collection of essays from the newly formed Astronomical Society of London. There were so many others she wanted that is was hard to decide, but her eyes quickly located the one she truly desired behind the counter.

“Sir, is the Jeremy Bentham available for purchase?” she asked with a smile.

“Well,” the haggard yet gentle man started. “I was keeping it for a local gentleman but he is nearly a month late in picking it up. I think I can sell it to you and order another when or if he shows up.” He gave her a quizzical look. “But it is a rather ‘thick’ text for some women—or is it a gift?” he asked, genuinely not meaning to insult, but as he had yet to have a female customer who purchased anything but romance novels and dress guides, he was a bit taken aback by the young woman.

“I can assure you I will be fine. Thank you!” Charlotte said with enthusiasm and gratitude. She had long been a fan of Bentham’s philosophies and was excited to read his current thinking. His view of the longevity of the monarchy was similar to hers and his thoughts had served as a wonderful debate topic for her and her father. As Charlotte paid for her items, she looked forward to writing a letter to her father about the new work.

She quickly took the package and exited the store, eager to return home and begin reading. She stopped briefly to purchase fresh flowers for Sheila. It was as she was paying for the flowers when she heard that most frustrating voice behind her and refused to turn around.

“Excuse me, miss. I was just at the bookseller and there has been a mistake. I had ordered that Bentham text and I can assure you it is rather an advanced work for a young lady. I am happy to recommend something more to your sensibilities and will certainly pay for both,” Sidney said, now standing behind her. “Please, I am sure I can find a new novel or embroidery book to your liking.”

Charlotte steadied herself as she could feel the anger pulse through every vein of her body. “Control, calm,” she repeated, again and again, frustrated that the only thing she could remember at that exact moment was how Mr. Bates taught her how to slug a disrespectful boy without leaving a bruise. “I can assure you that I am very well versed in Mr. Bentham’s utilitarianism notions as well as his calls for the separation of church and state and his belief in the rights of women,” she said turning to face him, her chin raised in defiance.

Sidney closed his eyes in disbelief that this woman was again frustrating his day. “I should have known,” he said, opening his eyes.

“I can assure you that expecting a bookseller to hold an item for nearly a month is beyond any respectable behavior—he should not be expected to keep your debt without receiving prompt recompense. Good day,” she said taking the wrapped flowers from the merchant and walking toward Bellows.

“Miss, you…” Sidney tried to stop her, but again, he had no words. Her assessment of his treatment of the bookseller as well as her understanding of Bentham was spot on. He stood watching her as she walked away, confused at her status as today her hair was neatly appointed as were her clothes. Jarvis looked back at a dumfounded Sidney as he passed and smiled. He was most certain that the confused young man was lost in thoughts of who Charlotte was and how she had come to Sanditon and Jarvis couldn’t be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your patience as I try out something a little different. Have a great day/weekend and please stay safe and healthy! As always, apologies for typos.

“Infuriating,” Charlotte muttered under her breath as Jarvis offered to take her packages for the walk back to Bellows. “Yes, please. Thank you,” she said, knowing his smile was more than just a courtesy as she handed him the parcels. “Out with it,” she jokingly demanded, giving him a piercing look.

His smile widened. “I doubt that young man has ever met someone like you,” he said, letting out a slight laugh.

“What do you mean?” Charlotte questioned, standing a little taller. “What did I do?”

“Given his reaction, I take it that the ladies, um, well, are a bit more deferring to his authority,” he started, awkwardly. “I expect young women of society are more reserved in their opinions—you remember how ladies behaved in London,” he said, thinking with his last comment he possibly went a step too far and waited a moment before continuing. “He can’t be all bad as he was the gentleman who approached us on the clifftops when we first arrived to check on our safety.”

Charlotte turned her gaze to the sea. She knew she had never been one to exercise all of the mind-numbing pleasantries expected of young ladies and wondered if her long absence from London had perhaps blinded her to the standard practices of the day. She also wondered if her Northern ways may be off-putting as well as attention-grabbing in this seaside town. She didn’t want to ask but felt she must. “Do you think I need to change?” she questioned quietly.

Jarvis let out a loud laugh. “Oh my dear, I wouldn’t change you for the world. I just think you should know that you’re probably not what he expects—you may want to give the young man some grace to catch up.”

Charlotte smiled and nodded. She’d reflect on her behavior but she knew she needn’t waste time thinking further on placating that brute of a man as she had no intention of seeing him again.

*****

Charlotte spent the next few days devouring her new texts, sailing the bay, and reading the papers to Mr. Bates. Outside much too often to ever truly be considered fair, Charlotte noticed how, in just her short time in Sanditon, her skin had turned a healthy golden from the summer sun and she enjoyed her new look as well as the freckles across her nose.

The sun had yet to break the horizon as she quickly dressed and ushered Chauncy quietly down the stairs for what had become their new tradition of a dawn romp on the beach. Jarvis had given his permission for her to explore alone as who could possibly be this far from town so early in the morning. As she retrieved her wrap, Charlotte quickly glanced at the entry table where the two large boxes of chocolates sat which were delivered from her chocolatier late the evening before. She knew they must have sent a rider immediately upon receipt of her letter and she was anxious to share a box with Mary and her children at their first planned tea later that day.

As soon as the door opened, Chauncy bounded out toward the beach, enjoying this new routine of walking some twenty minutes down the beach and then returning to sit at their private cove to watch the sun completely emerge from the sea. Charlotte would occasionally pick up a piece of driftwood for Chauncy to fetch, but to be honest, the dog was much more interested in chasing the crabs that attempted to return to the sea after the receding tide. Upon observing the dog, Charlotte thought she most certainly needed to find sheers to relieve the poor beast of some of her heavy hair before the full heat of the summer approached.

Charlotte removed her wrap and draped it over her arm as the warmth of the morning began to erase the chill of the night. Chauncy had disappeared a few moments before beyond the curve to their private cove as she always did to await Charlotte’s arrival. But today, Chauncy ran back to Charlotte appearing to carry what looked to be a boot in her mouth. The dog stood before Charlotte, gripping the black leather between her jaws. When Charlotte tried to retrieve it, the dog bit down harder, clearly piercing the leather. Charlotte recited every command for Chauncy to drop her treasure, but she would not. She simply turned and ran back to the cove. It finally dawned on Charlotte that perhaps the wise hound was trying to tell her someone was in trouble so she lifted her skirts and quickly ran after, dropping her most favorite wrap on the beach.

Out of breath, Charlotte made the turn to the secluded cove and almost ran into Chauncy who sat on alert with the boot in her mouth next to a haphazard pile of clothes, her eyes fixed on the sea. Charlotte turned to trace the dog’s gaze and watched as a naked man slowly emerged from the water, the sun edging his strong frame, illuminating the articulation of each muscle, of every appealing curve. She had most certainly seen a naked man—in books and statues—but this was definitely different. Hard to focus, Charlotte’s eyes were everywhere and nowhere—seeing his face, his body—looking and trying not to look all at once. It was only when his eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a brief moment that she recognized him and took a quarter turn, keeping on alert with him in her peripheral view.

She swallowed hard and found her voice. “What is this atrocious trespass? I should call the guard for such impudence,” Charlotte began, realising her words were not those of the station she was pretending to inhabit.

“Miss, I believe it is you who is trespassing…this is a private cove…perhaps I should call the ‘guard’ on you,” he nearly laughed, seemingly not embarrassed by his bare appearance and, instead, amused by her situation.

Charlotte lifted her chin higher, noticing as he took a few steps closer but remained in the water. “I can assure you, sir, that I am most certainly not trespassing as this cove is part of that house, of which I am in current possession,” she said loudly, half hoping and not hoping to wake Jarvis. “I advise you to vacate this property immediately.”

“Well, I will need by boot,” he said, slightly confused as well as intrigued that she did not yet run from him as most young ladies would and, as decorum decreed, should.

Charlotte looked down at Chauncy and again tried to pull the boot away. This time the dog complied, giving Charlotte a wide smile. The look Charlotte gave in return was one that did not match the dog’s happiness. She held the boot in her hand for a moment and then tossed it into the water in front of Sidney, the water splashing him in the face.

Charlotte headed toward the path then stopped and turned to face him head on, controlling herself to look at him only in the eyes. “I trust this will be the last time I see you. Gather your things, go, and never return,” she said, snapping her fingers for Chauncy to follow.

Sidney watched as she disappeared up the path, unexpectedly fascinated and, more surprisingly aroused by her behavior—the later feeling one he had not felt in quite some time. He made his way to the beach and slowly dressed. He looked around; a bit frustrated that he would need to give up his time in his family cove as she had rented his now-deceased parents’ home. He was also frustrated that Tom had not shared the details of the house’s letting with him earlier. After putting on his left boot, he picked up the right. “What the?” he said aloud upon seeing a number of holes clearly made from her dog. “I doubt I will be able to go a day in Sanditon without her causing some problem for me.”

He refrained from donning his jacket and carried it as he began walking back to town by way of the beach. Not far in his journey, he found a forest green shawl— immediately confident it must be hers. He knew it not only from the freshness of the garment but from the scent that he, during one of their encounters, had unconsciously registered as hers.

He stood motionless on the beach with the fine wool fabric in his hand. He was fairly familiar with the quality of cloth as part of his business involved importing and exporting only the finest textiles among England, Spain, and Italy. He wondered how such an exquisite work had found its way to Sanditon. After exhaling loudly he reluctantly started his trek back to Bellows. Sidney paused outside the front door for only a moment, then decided to simply leave the shawl folded on the bench in the garden his mother had planted. He glanced around, remembering how she would read to him there as a boy on summer afternoons, and wondered if that baffling woman now enjoyed the beautiful space as well.

*****

“More tea?” Mary asked, preparing to pour.

“Yes, please,” Charlotte smiled, giving a quick nod to Jenny who picked out a chocolate from the box and ran to sit near the window with her dolls. “Your children, your house…everything is so lovely. Thank you for your generous invitation.”

“You are most welcome—I hope you will become something of a regular here, that is, if you like,” Mary said. “You’ve most certainly won the hearts of our children,” she let out a light laugh as Henry spied Charlotte from behind the drapes. “I think he may even have a little crush. You’re such a natural with children. Do you have siblings?”

Charlotte took a long sip of her tea, deciding how to answer. She of course once had a brother who she knew only from stories. Fifteen years her senior, the gentle yet headstrong young man and heir had set out without his parent’s permission to fetch the doctor when Charlotte was ill as a baby. Charlotte was an unexpected blessing and loved by her parents and brother and he had declared himself her protector at first sight. Her brother was a weak equestrian and a sudden rainstorm caused the young man’s horse to slip and crush him, killing him instantly. Neither her parents nor anyone else ever found fault with Charlotte for the tragedy, only later in life would this heartbreaking story become just one of the many examples used to prove her cursed nature. 

Charlotte gave her a weak smile and simply shook her head. “Just me,” she said, watching as Alicia joined Jenny and they sat quietly planning a wedding for their dolls.

“Have you had a chance to meet many people yet in Sanditon? There is a little buzz about you, ” Mary added, a little too seriously.

“Buzz?” Charlotte asked, most certainly not wanting the attention. She then blushed remembering the encounter she had just had that morning and wondered if the horrible man had the gall to report their inappropriate meeting to others.

“Sanditon isn’t a large place and any time new people come to town there is some attention—and well, not many, or really any ladies here sail,” she said, raising her cup in something of a toast to Charlotte. “I can only hope my own daughters will have such spunk…so have you met many people?” she asked again.

“You’re the first, but I’m actually very busy with my uncle. You see, he is ill and I read to him,” she said, seeing what appeared to be a mischievous sparkle in Mary’s eye and not liking it.

“Our first ball is coming up—you must come…everyone will be there,” Mary started and was then interrupted as her name was called from another part of the house. “Ah, Tom,” she called. “Come meet our guest and tenant.”

Charlotte looked at Mary, unaware that the house her father had secured belonged to the Parkers. She stood as the tall man entered. “Welcome, welcome,” he said with contagious enthusiasm.

“This is Charlotte Heywood. Charlotte, my husband, Mr. Tom Parker,” Mary said as the children rushed to him. “You must tell her about the ball,” she said, guiding the children back to their play area.

“Spectacular. Magical—that is what everyone will say. The finest music, the most appetizing refreshments—the ladies and gentlemen in their most beautiful attire,” he smiled, weaving a lovely image in Charlotte’s head. “I’ve even built a new assembly hall as well—come let me show you the map of the town,” he said, waving Charlotte and Mary to his study.

Charlotte followed them a few steps behind. She most certainly loved to dance, but it had been years since she had attended anything other than her parent’s small Christmas gathering with the servants or a local festival with the townsfolk. In addition, since no London ball had ever gone well for her—one even in a place as removed from London as Sanditon would be completely out of the question.

The plot of the town stopped her cold in the doorway. “That is beautiful,” she said, mesmerized by the model.

“Really, come see,” Tom said, drawing her closer and describing all of the town’s elements both existing and planned.

“Might I see it, would you show me the construction?” she said, completely enthralled with his vision.

“Well, yes! No one has ever asked before,” he said, proudly. “I am off today to bring our new doctor to Sanditon, but perhaps the day after next?”

Charlotte nodded.

“Oh, and you should come to dinner tomorrow when Tom returns with the doctor—we already have it all planned,” Mary said, sensing a little hesitation in Charlotte’s demeanor. “Of course, please ask your uncle; we would love to see you and I’m sure the doctor will be an interesting dinner amusement,” she said, whispering those last words.

Charlotte nodded again, “I will ask him,” she said. It was one thing to have tea and tour some buildings, quite another to create deeper relationships with balls and dinners. She did not want to deceive either of these fine people about her identity for an extended period. “I should be going,” she said, realising she had stayed much longer than intended and that Jarvis was waiting to see her home.

Mary linked her arm with Charlotte’s and walked her to the door. “And in addition to dinner, please don’t forget to ask your uncle about the ball—on this point I can agree with my husband—it will be magical,” she said, giving Charlotte a quick but genuine hug. Charlotte smiled as she waved goodbye, wondering if this is what it felt like to have a real friend.

Charlotte was deep in thought considering whether or not she should attend the dinner or the ball, as Jarvis, who had followed since the Parker home, closed the distance and joined her at the outskirts of town. “Are you alright, miss?” he asked, noticing the concerned look on her face. “Did everything go alright?”

“Yes,” she smiled lightly. “Just a long day,” she said, shivering a bit as the sun had already started to wane. She remembered she had failed to retrieve her shawl from the beach and was confident by now it would be gone but needed to try. “Perhaps we can return via the beach as I left my shawl there this morning,” she said, angling toward the beach path.

“Actually, miss, I found it in the garden this morning. I believe Sheila placed it back in your bureau,” he said, offering her his jacket, but she kindly refused, unwilling to cause him to be chilled.

Charlotte began to wonder if that man had returned it—remembering how Jarvis had shared that he did come to check on their coach when they first arrived in Sanditon. Images from that morning started repeating in her head and she knew they were causing her to blush. They walked in silence for several more minutes when Jarvis began.

“After some inquiries, I do believe the Parker family are good people and their acquaintance would be an acceptable one,” he said. “There are some warts, but I believe all families have them. And Mary Parker, she is beyond reproach—just in case you are wondering about forming a friendship. I am also confident that you are safe with them in case you’d like more liberty.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. I think I may want to dine with them tomorrow evening,” she said, keeping her eyes forward.

“Very good, miss, very good,” he said and smiled to himself.

*****

Sidney stood in the parlor, waiting for Mary to return from tucking in the children for the night. He had longed to dash up the stairs to cuddle them up but thought his sister-in-law would not appreciate any of his type of help that would most certainly rile them up instead of settling them down. He ran his hand across the elaborate lid to the box of chocolates on the table, which included the crest of the Duke of Banbury. He shook his head, damning Tom for again clearly living beyond his means and hoping his failure to inform him about letting Bellows didn’t mean he was trying to again hide funds that should rightly be split amongst all siblings.

“Sidney,” Mary welcomed. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve come to see Tom,” he said, giving her a tender hug.

“I’m sorry, but he is gone for the night—he returns late tomorrow afternoon with our new doctor—what is his name. Yes, a Dr. Fuchs,” she said, motioning to the decanter and offering a drink. Sidney nodded and she poured them both a glass. “We’re having a small dinner for him tomorrow—please say you’ll come at least to keep me company and help distract the children when needed. You know how they can be.”

Sidney nodded. With Babington and Crowe already back in London, he had little to occupy his time and while he was making progress with Georgiana, he most certainly had a hard time seeing her have more than five minutes of patience with his nieces and nephews. “Count me in,” he said, finishing the contents of the small glass in one gulp. “I’m assuming no Arthur or Diana at this one?”

“I thought we might give the doctor a break on his first day from those two who will most certainly be his most frequent patients,” she smiled. “Oh, also,” Mary started, stopping abruptly. She intended to tell him about inviting Charlotte but was most certain that if she informed him of the presence of a young lady, he would most certainly see it as some type of set up and come up with an excuse to decline. “I also wanted to ask; you will be here for the ball?” she changed direction.

“Ah, yes, the famous ball. I will be there and I’ve secured Crowe and Babington as well. I will see who else I might snag from the beau monde—although I’m not sure if having them here will be a good thing for Sanditon in the long run,” he said, pouring himself another drink.

“I know. I worry about it succeeding as much as I worry about it failing—and what both will do to Tom,” she said, hoping Sidney would offer some view into what troubles Tom may be hiding from her.

“Not to worry about Tom,” he said, taking a sip, knowing he was lying. “Not to worry.”

*****

“Do you think it will do? Is this what someone would wear to a dinner with new friends?” Charlotte asked, regarding herself in the mirror. Gina had prepared her hair into a simple yet elegant updo and Sheila had selected a demure blue dress from her wardrobe.

“You look perfect but I think that necklace may be considered beyond your means—even if it wasn’t real and was only paste,” Sheila said, giving her a loving look in the mirror.

Charlotte smiled as Sheila removed the gold and sapphire necklace from her neck. “This is more for London and perhaps at your godparents’ home,” she said as she placed it into its traveling case. She returned with a simple heart that she attached to a ribbon. “Here, this is more your station.”

“Thank you,” Charlotte said, her smile turning into a grimace of concern. “Do you think badly of me—for deceiving them?”

“Oh my dear, don’t give that a thought. Take one day at a time and see where it goes,” she said, giving her a reassuring nod. “Now, just have fun. If anyone deserves it, you do.”

*****

Sidney’s task was well-defined by Mary. Exhaust the children before dinner so that they would not plea to stay up with the adults. After several rounds of tag, raiding the castle, and other games, Sidney was wondering if he would be able to make it through dinner as he passed the children off to Nanny to begin their nightly routines.

Sidney straightened his clothes and donned his waistcoat, then went off in search of Tom, anxious to get an update on the current progress of Sanditon’s development. He and the entire family were well invested and although he and Tom had sorted out finances recently, he feared Tom may have yet again gone down a perilous path and did not want it to get to a point of no return.

“Brother!” Tom welcomed Sidney to the study with a generous smile. “Wait until you meet Dr. Fuchs, he is the most charming man and you will be absolutely amazed by his aptitude. What a boon for Sanditon.”

Sidney returned Tom’s smile but with less enthusiasm. He knew when he was being sold something and wasn’t in the mood. Every time he’d tried to corner Tom about finances on this visit, Tom had avoided the conversation by making excuses of prior engagements or quickly calling for the children. Tonight Sidney feared it would be much of the same.

“Tom, I would like to review the books—see if there is anything that needs to be shored up now that we’re nearing completion with this critical phase,” Sidney started. “And I understand you’ve let Bellows—what is the rate and why wasn’t I notified?” he asked, pouring a drink from the crystal decanter near the unlit fireplace.

Tom began to stutter and was again saved from a conversation with the announcement of Dr. Fuchs’ arrival. Tom quickly brushed by Sidney, who downed his drink and reluctantly followed.

“I brought my violin in case anyone is up for some entertainment or would like to dance,” Dr. Fuchs’ said, patting the case in his hand and handing it to Tom who nodded excitedly and placed the case on an adjacent table.

Watching the exchange, Sidney refilled his glass nearly to the rim and downed half in one gulp. Mary caught his eye and gave him a smirk as she entered the room. “Watch—you don’t want to be drunk for our guests,” she whispered as she walked past him to welcome Dr. Fuchs.

Sidney finished the drink and then it dawned on him. “Guests?” he thought, glancing through the doorway to the dining table and counting the settings. “What has she done,” Sidney muttered to himself, knowing that Mary was secretly always on the hunt for his future wife and silently prayed she hadn’t tried it tonight as he simply wasn’t in the mood.

“Charlotte!” Mary said happily, confirming Sidney’s suspicions. He exhaled and steadied himself before turning to meet who was most likely going to be either a chirpy, frivolous young lady or an introverted church mouse. He could hear the young woman speak and the voice was strangely familiar. “It couldn’t…” he mumbled and turned, his eyes immediately locking with hers.

Charlotte had long been trained in diplomacy, meaning she was very capable of controlling her reactions when needed, particularly in crowds, and held her smile. More difficult, though, was governing her eyes as they traveled over his body that just yesterday, she had viewed in full and complete detail. The smirk he quickly gave her seemed to indicate he most certainly knew her mind.

“Sidney, this is Miss Heywood, she and her aunt and uncle have let Bellows for the season,” she said, motioning for Sidney to show some gentlemanly manners and come to greet the young lady.

Sidney slowly walked to her. “Miss…” shaking his head slightly indicating he hadn’t bothered to remember her name.

“Miss Heywood,” she said with a forced yet kind smile. “And you?

“I’m sorry, where are my manners?” Mary quickly chimed in. “This is my wonderful brother-in-law, Mr. Sidney Parker. I’m sure we’ll all have a lovely time tonight,” she said, taking a glass from the servant who had arrived with a tray and offering it to Charlotte. She then left the two alone to get acquainted while she served Tom and Dr. Fuchs.

Sidney lifted his glass to Charlotte in a mock toast and gave her an obviously fake smile. Charlotte responded by glaring at him over the rim of her glass as she took a polite sip. They both knew that tonight would not be one of friendly repartee and readied themselves by mentally loading their quivers with every stinging quip they could conceive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as I try this new thing! A short chapter—work a bit wild. Sorry for typos. Keep healthy and happy everyone and hope you are enjoying the holidays!

“Come on you two,” Mary awkwardly broke what had become something of a staring contest. “It’s time for dinner.” She led them to the dining room where she escorted Charlotte to her place next to Dr. Fuchs and motioned to Sidney to be a gentleman and help with her chair.

“Are you going to pull it away as I sit and drop me to the floor?” she whispered through the clenched teeth of her smile.

“After three tongue lashings I don’t think anyone would blame me, Miss…” he gritted through his smile, pushing her chair a bit too close to the table.

“…Heywood,” Charlotte looked at him and rolled her eyes while keeping her smile, only doing so as she knew he was her only audience. “We may want to ask Dr. Fuchs about your health,” she whispered. “You clearly have something wrong with either your hearing or your memory—such sad afflictions for someone so young.”

Sidney gave her an annoyed glance, then turned to help Mary with her chair.

“Thank you, Sidney,” Mary said, sensing something was afoot, but after taking an extra sip of port before dinner to deal with Tom’s exuberance, she was not in much of a mood to investigate. “You’re next to me, across from Charlotte.”

Sidney nodded, holding out her chair and smiling, but keeping an eye on Charlotte. He suddenly was feeling very interested in the evening and was anxious to see just how formidable his dinner companion truly was.

He started with a few simple questions about how she came to Sanditon, to which she provided even more simple responses—nearly verbatim to what she had told Mary at their first tea. She then deftly cut off his question about sea bathing by turning her direction to Dr. Fuchs and engaging in a long conversation about the expansion of trade between England and Germany and the open sharing of medical knowledge or more accurately the lack of it amongst universities. Occasionally, she’d speak German and they’d laugh—she’d explain to the rest of the table that they were laughing about her pronunciation but Sidney doubted that was the complete story.

Each time Sidney would try to interrupt with questions for Charlotte, she would be at the ready with another question for the doctor, who was very capable of responding to an easy question with a complex and lengthy response. While frustrated, Sidney was actually amazed and impressed with her quick ability to divert attention with interesting and topical questions even though their answers proved tiring.

Charlotte was very happy to keep the focus on anyone but her. It was Tom who brought her back into the spotlight. “So, Miss Heywood, we are set for our outing tomorrow. I will show you the construction and you can give me your thoughts,” he said as they were served the third course.

“I’m very much looking forward to it,” Charlotte said. “Where will we start?

“First the apartments, and then the shops and we can end with a visit to the new hall where we’ll hold the upcoming ball,” he concluded, placing a fork-full of an eight-bird roast in his mouth.

They were all quiet as they ate, Charlotte enjoying the peace that sadly for her, did not last long.

“Perhaps I might join you tomorrow, Tom,” Sidney said, realising it may be one of the only opportunities to corner him on this visit about the project’s finances since he needed to return to London the day after next. In addition, he thought it might give him a chance to learn more about this woman who seemed to deflect nearly every question or provide such little information she essentially revealed nothing.

“That is a marvelous idea, Sidney,” Mary said. “I may come along as well and Charlotte, perhaps you and I might visit a store or two so I can find some new ribbon for the ball. Oh, have you by chance discussed it with your uncle? Will you be able to attend the ball?” Mary asked, smiling as the servant placed the clementine ice in front of her. “I do so hope to see you there,” she said as she lifted her spoon to sample the dessert.

Charlotte looked down at her plate, offering no immediate response, which was very unlike the behavior she had exhibited throughout the dinner. Sidney noticed this seemed to be the first time she was truly at a loss for words and put down his spoon to observe her expression and listen to her response.

As much as she enjoyed dancing and longed to go, attending a ball was a step too far in this ruse and she was not willing to risk being recognized or worse yet, take another humiliating fall or experience some other equally mortifying “accident.” She kept her eyes focused at the table as she spoke. “I really can’t dance,” she lied—the words leaving her mouth before she thought and not knowing why she said them. It just seemed the best way to put Mary off.

“I’m sure we can remedy that,” Tom chirped in. “Dr. Fuchs has his violin and already offered to play and Sidney here, Sidney knows all of the latest dances of the London beau monde. He can teach you some after dinner. There, it’s all settled,” he said, raising his glass then downing its contents in one gulp.

Charlotte slowly raised her eyes to Sidney’s and for the first time, he saw a less-than-confident woman looking back at him. “Was this her Achilles’ heel?” he wondered and felt a touch guilty that teaching her how to dance might actually be a fun way to torment her for her previous tongue lashings. He gave Charlotte a mischievous grin. “I’m happy to be of service, Miss Heywood,” he said as he stood. “I will instruct the servants to move the furniture and make some space in the drawing room.”

Dr. Fuchs happily uncased his violin and began to warm up as the servants arranged the makeshift dancefloor and rolled up the rug. Tom and Mary entered the drawing room hand-in-hand, looking forward to the evening’s entertainment. Charlotte trailed far behind, taking her time as she made her way to the drawing room, trying desperately to come up with any excuse that would put an end to this without offending her hosts. She knew this would not end well—she simply didn’t have the luck for it.

After a few sour notes, Dr. Fuchs began to play a slow waltz. Tom and Mary gracefully began as Sidney bowed to Charlotte and she curtsied in return, her hand slightly shaking as she took his. Seeing her genuinely uncomfortable surprisingly pained Sidney and he squeezed her hand so she’d look at him and gave her a reassuring smile. “Come on, it won’t be too horrible, I promise,” he said, beginning the dance.

There were only a few awkward steps at the start but it was clear some few minutes into the waltz that she most certainly knew how to dance and danced well. With each new song, Charlotte seemed more at ease and instead of a worried frown, she occasionally seemed to wear a slight smile, which, unknowingly, caused Sidney to smile as well. He was amazed to find that he was actually enjoying himself.

When Dr. Fuchs launched into a fast, Irish country song, Charlotte beamed as Sidney quickly turned her about the room. It was the first time she’d felt so free and alive in the company of others in as long as she could remember and she was enjoying every minute of it—feeling something of a sense of friendship with them all, even Sidney.

The joy twisted quickly to fear as her lace snagged on a cracked floorboard and she stumbled into a side table, knocking over a large Grecian-style bust that hit the floor and shattered loudly. Charlotte nearly fell onto the broken pieces but Sidney quickly clutched her waist and pulled her to him. He held her tightly, looking down at her, confirming she was okay, both of them breathing heavily. They quickly whispered apologies over each other. “I’m sorry, I forgot about the board,” he said. “I’m sorry, I was clumsy,” she said.

“Oh my, are you all right dear?” Mary asked, stepping over the broken pieces and reaching for Charlotte as Sidney released his embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Mary, I’ve ruined it all,” Charlotte said, hearing the word ‘jinx’ repeated in her head. “I will see to its replacement,” she looked down at the broken shards.

“Don’t you dare,” Mary whispered. “In fact, if you and Sidney could try to hit into every one of them, I’d greatly appreciate it,” she said, giving her a quick hug.

Charlotte smiled and tried to laugh, but every negative word said about her while in London echoed as she remembered being blamed for every broken cup, cheating husband, or lame horse by the time she left town. “I’m actually rather tired, I think I should go, thank you for such a lovely evening,” Charlotte said, heading to retrieve her wrap. “Again, my apologies.”

Mary quickly followed. “I think it may be a bit early. I thought I heard that your driver was to return at ten,” Mary said, motioning her to have a seat.

“I can take you in our coach, if you’d like,” Sidney offered, looking at Charlotte from behind Mary.

Charlotte wasn’t quite sure how appropriate his company would be but did not want to tempt fate by remaining and nodded.

“Thank you, Sidney,” Mary said and turned to look at him while Charlotte offered her thanks and farewells to Tom and Dr. Fuchs then walked toward the door. “Try to convince her to come to the ball. I will be very disappointed if she lets this small accident dissuade her,” Mary whispered. “I think she is quite alone and we can’t have that for guests of Sanditon.”

Sidney nodded. “I’ll do my best,” he said then donned his hat and coat to escort Charlotte to the coach.

*****

He studied her profile as she kept her eyes focused on the darkness outside the coach window. She was not only a good dancer; she knew London dances. She was smart, witty, and spoke German and he guessed, probably other languages. Hell, she sailed. Sidney had a very hard time believing she was simply a poor relation of an ill uncle—there was a deeper story there. He desperately wanted to ask her more but felt perhaps tonight was a bit too much for her for some reason and wondered how the simple discussion of a ball seemed to throw her when in everything else she seemed so assured. Instead, he decided on a topic he thought she might appreciate. 

“How is Bentham coming?” Sidney asked, breaking the five minutes of silence since the coach departed the Parker residence.

“It was very good—he makes some convincing arguments about the longevity of the monarchy and the impacts of the American and French revolutions,” she said, clearly more relaxed with this topic instead of revisiting the events of the evening.

“You’ve read it already?” he asked, taken aback that she had successfully waded through the dense writing so quickly.

“Yes,” she smiled slightly. She paused and thought if she wanted to continue their connection before offering, “I could lend it to you if you’d like.”

“I would, thank you. I’ve been anxious to read it,” he said appreciatively.

They sat in silence again for several minutes. Realising there was little time left in their journey, Sidney knew he needed to broach the topic or he’d never hear the end of it from Mary.

“Miss Heywood, we do not know each other and our first exchanges were most certainly not the most pleasant and I own my role in that. But I do hope that my inability to properly lead you in the dance this evening will not deter you from attending the ball. I know Mary is quite looking forward to your company, and,” he waited until her eyes met his almost disbelieving he was about to say it, “if I promise to be a more observant partner, perhaps you will do me the honor of a dance.”

Charlotte shook her head softly. “I can assure you that you were not at fault,” she almost whispered, tempted to reveal her reputation to warn him away, but she found herself enjoying his company and even though she thought it perhaps selfish, she wasn’t ready yet to end their acquaintance. “Thank you for catching me,” she said, looking out the window as they pulled up to Bellows.

“Will you at least think about it?” Sidney asked, exiting the coach to assist her descent and walk her to the door.

“We will see – I need to talk to my uncle,” she decided the made-up story of her uncle’s refusal of her attendance would be her best excuse when she’d eventually decline.

Sidney led her to the open door where Jarvis waited. “I decided to come back early,” she said, giving him a smile. “Mr. Parker saved you a trip.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker,” she said. “I appreciate you taking time out of your evening to escort me home.”

“Most certainly. Until tomorrow then,” he said, bowing slightly then turning back to the coach as she disappeared into Bellows.

Sidney laughed to himself as he opened the door to the coach and looked back at the house, wondering how someone who had infuriated him just that morning had now completely captivated him. “You don’t need the distraction,” he reminded himself, slamming the coach door. “You have enough with Tom, Georgiana, and the business—don’t let yourself get sidetracked.”

“Mr. Parker,” she called as the horses just began their return journey. Sidney signaled the driver to stop and Charlotte ran to the coach and handed Sidney her copy of Bentham. “I look forward to discussing your thoughts,” she said quickly and stepped back from the coach.

Sidney smiled shyly. “Thank you. Good night, Miss Heywood.”

“Good night, Mr. Parker,” she smiled back then stood and watched as the coach pulled away.

Sidney ran his fingers over the fine binding knowing full well that he was most certainly distracted by this woman and very happily so. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for such kindness! Work is a bit crazy so I may not be back until next week. Happy Holidays! Please stay safe, healthy, and jolly!
> 
> As always, sorry for typos!

The first glimmer of light had started to appear across the horizon as Sidney made his way sleepily down the beach. He was already near his destination when he stopped and shook his head, exasperated as he remembered the cove was no longer available to him for sea bathing. How he had forgotten that fact considering the events of yesterday morning, he had no clue. He slowly climbed up to the cliff path to make his way more quickly to the gentlemen’s area at the beach on the opposite side of town. As he reached the top, he stopped and looked back toward the cove and watched as Charlotte emerged from around the bend, running happily and throwing sticks into the water for her dog to quickly retrieve. He’d never see a grown woman display such unabashed joy and couldn’t imagine any of his female acquaintances of the beau monde exhibiting such abandon.

He watched her for several minutes and couldn’t help but smile even as his mind wandered to the questions of her he had pondered the night before. “She’s most certainly a conundrum,” he said to himself as he watched her chase the dog into the water, getting her boots and the hem of her dress wet. Only when the rising sun temporarily blinded him did he realize how long he had observed her and reluctantly turned to head to the other beach.

It was Chauncy’s sudden barking that drew Charlotte’s attention to the cliff path and she turned just in time to catch a quick glimpse of Sidney walking away. She felt a touch of excitement then some remorse as she realised she had somewhat robbed the cove from him for her own pleasure. The image of him emerging from the water the morning before filled her head and the memory of the feeling of his hands about her waist as he saved her from the fall made her smile. Her breath quickening, she was suddenly very happy that he’d be joining them on the tour of the project this afternoon. It was Chauncy’s wet paws on her dress—the ignored dog jumping up for attention—that brought her from her thoughts. She looked out at the rising sun and truly appreciated the start of a new day and all it might bring. 

*****

“You look strange,” Georgiana said, eyeing Sidney up and down while he buttered his toast. His coming for breakfast instead of tea was a surprise, but welcomed, nonetheless. Georgiana had been more than astounded by the fact that since her sail with Charlotte he had visited her every day and they had substantial conversations about her feelings and her future. She had yet to share all of her secrets with him, but she did have to admit that some of his actions were potentially for her own good and not simply to punish her.

He gave her a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow. “I have no idea what you mean,” he said, taking a bite.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you were actually happy,” she said, leaning forward, crossing her arms, and placing them on the table.

“Did Mrs. Griffiths teach you that?” Sidney asked, almost teasing and Georgiana sat up, displaying perfect posture while giving him a fake smile.

“Stop changing the subject, why are you so happy?” she asked, relaxing her pose.

“Because I’m here with you,” he said finishing his toast and offering her a piece before he snagged another. “Actually, I have to go to London for a fortnight, three weeks at most for business. I leave in the morning. I thought we might write if you like and I’d be happy to pick up anything you need for the ball, that is if you can’t find it here.”

“Take me with you, please,” Georgiana asked quickly on instinct. “I promise, I won’t see Mr…” she stopped, detecting by his expression that her words were useless.

“I know on this matter we do not agree,” he said softly. “And I know this will not ease your disappointment but, if you like, perhaps I might ask Miss Heywood to take you for a sail in my absence,” he said. “I would be happy to ask if you like.”

“That will not make up for love,” she said, turning her head from him.

Sidney was all too aware of the pain of young love and wished he could make her understand that this was for her own good, but he did not want to crush her with the truth about her admired and his heavy debts resulting in questionable associations. Feeling their conversation had come to an end, Sidney gathered his things. “I will write you when I arrive in London and will see you in a few weeks,” he said, hoping that today’s discussion hadn’t erased all of their progress.

His hand was on the doorknob when she spoke. “I would like to see her—if you could ask,” she said, keeping her eyes focused on the table.

“Of course,” he replied, dearly hoping Miss Heywood would say yes.

*****

“‘…And therefore I here entreat those who have any tincture of this absurd vice, that they will not presume to appear in my sight.’ The end. So what’s next on our list,” Charlotte asked, putting down the edition of Swift and taking a long sip of water to refresh herself after reading aloud for nearly an hour.

Mr. Bates adjusted the pillow behind his back and tried to sit a little more upright. “How about you share what has you so happy today—I doubt it’s the ending of _Gulliver’s Travels_.”

Charlotte took another sip of her water. “I think it’s this place—the sun, the sea air—I think it agrees with me. Don’t get me wrong, I love the north, it is my home but the warmth here is so welcoming. And you, you’re looking better.”

“So that happiness you’re wearing isn’t because of a dinner last night, or perhaps a young man who escorted you home?” he asked, very aware through Jarvis, as was Sheila, of Charlotte’s comings and goings.

“They are certainly most kind people,” Charlotte said, rising to return the book to the shelf and browsing for another. “But you and I know, anything beyond a fleeting acquaintance is unthinkable,” she said, not looking at him. She was looking forward to the day but knew none of the friendships could be enduring ones.

“May I speak freely, miss?” he asked, trying to stand but not finding enough energy.

Charlotte turned to him, her look one of hurt. “You never need to ask—you know you always can. You are like my second father, and I hope, my friend,” she said, returning to her seat and taking his hands.

Mr. Bates smiled lovingly. “My dear, the years go very fast. I know you have experienced pain and are right to feel wary but I encourage you not to avoid the opportunities in front of you because of the past or some fear of what’s to come. I think this time in Sanditon is precious for both of us and maybe it can heal us in just the ways we need if we let it.”

Charlotte smiled as he patted her hands. “Now go get ready—I understand you have a tour of the new buildings. If I’m well enough at summer’s end, perhaps you can be my tour guide.”

Charlotte nodded and headed for her room to change.

*****

“And these will feature Cornish slate, correct Mr. Stringer?” Tom turned to his foreman, the young James Stringer, who had not heard one word of Tom’s question as his attention was fully captured by Charlotte who had already peppered him with inquiries about everything from the structural piles used in the sandy soil to the positioning of the windows to capture the best summer breezes. “Mr. Stringer?” Tom asked again.

“Yes, yes, what?” he asked, but Tom was already onto the next topic, running his hand over the stacked timber and reciting how he intended to potentially use it for the pagoda.

Charlotte scanned the streets. They were some fifteen minutes into their tour and Sidney had yet to show. Tom insisted they leave on time and refused to wait for him even though Mary did try to tarry, looking at every shop window along the way, and was now lingering in the shoe shop to give Sidney time to catch up.

“How are you enjoying Sanditon, miss?” James Stringer began, his hat now in hand.

“I think it’s magical, and what you’re doing here…it’s inspiring,” she said happily while keeping her eyes on the streets.

“I’ve heard you enjoy sailing. I myself greatly enjoy the water,” he said shyly, stepping slightly closer to her.

Charlotte gave him a quick smile but felt uncomfortable that he apparently knew things about her that she herself did not share. 

Sidney approached the apartments quickly, frustrated by Tom’s game. When he arrived at the Parker home it was clear that Tom had given him the wrong departure time in an attempt to avoid any deep discussion about the project’s finances. He was already irritated and seeing Mr. Stringer in what looked to be an intimate conversation with Charlotte was not what he needed to alleviate his mood.

“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte said upon seeing him approach and taking a few steps away from Mr. Stringer to greet him, relieved to break the closeness the young man sought. “We thought you had decided against joining. It’s good you’re here,” she said, blushing slightly that she added those last words. “Mr. Stringer was recently telling us about the rooflines that lead to the sea—very smart, indeed.”

“Yes, yes, very well done, Mr. Stringer,” Sidney nodded, feeling somewhat relieved by her welcoming smile. “Tom, I believe we had our times misunderstood,” he said, giving an annoyed scowl only seen by Tom. “Go on with the tour—I am very interested to hear the latest.”

Tom fumbled a bit, trying to decide which direction to go. Charlotte could sense his unease and thought she’d ask what she assumed was an easy question. “Mr. Parker, which firm did you partner with to insure your work? A London firm or is there a more local establishment able to handle such a grand endeavor?” she asked innocently.

Tom appeared more flustered than before—a look Sidney most certainly marked. “How about the new shops…Mary,” he called as she exited the store and he walked to swiftly take her arm.

“Sidney,” Mary said, “So happy you could join. I guess we are off to the new shops then,” she smiled.

Charlotte followed closely behind Tom and Mary, not realising that both Sidney and James nearly knocked into each other to accompany her and ended up walking together.

“How are the men doing—do they have everything they need,” Sidney asked James quietly. 

James considered his words and remained silent for a few moments too long, worrying Sidney. “Actually Sir, we could use more men and…”

“Mr. Stringer, please come share how we selected the glass for the storefronts,” Tom called, clearly unnerved when seeing the two men in close conversation.

“Charlotte, come with me—I need a new ribbon for the ball and let’s find one for you as well,” she said, taking Charlotte’s hand and leading her into the store, not realising that Charlotte was much more interested in learning about the glass.

Mary held up a few choices. “What do you think would look best if I had it woven into my hair?” Mary asked, pulling Charlotte’s attention from the window where she could see the three men in what looked like an intense discussion.

Charlotte examined each, not experienced in choosing such things, but not liking any. She instead looked at the display and selected one of a lovely scarlet silk. “Not knowing the color of your dress, I think this would be best with your hair and your fair complexion,” she smiled.

Mary nodded and handed it to the shopkeeper. “Now for you,” Mary said. “What color is your dress?” she asked sorting through the selection. 

Charlotte wasn’t quite ready to commit but didn’t want to start an awkward conversation. “I haven’t had a chance to talk with my uncle, but white,” she decided, knowing her simple dress would best fit with her pretend station.

“Oh, well you should talk with him soon,” Mary said, clearly disappointed. “Here, this will be lovely,” she said, handing her an elaborate silk ribbon with large flowers.

Even with all of her training in diplomacy, Charlotte could not hide her dislike and Mary laughed. “Something a bit simpler?” she asked, selecting a yellow silk with small white flowers.

Charlotte nodded and shortly after, both walked arm in arm out of the store with their respective purchases—Charlotte decidedly refusing to let Mary pay for hers. It was clear they happened upon a tense conversation among the men but before any inquiry could be had, a yell followed by shouts for help drew their attention back to the apartments. Charlotte kept up with Sidney’s quick gait as they reached a worker who had fallen from a second-level scaffold laying on the ground, his broken bone piercing the skin.

Charlotte immediately knelt at the man’s side, trying her best to assess the situation based on incidents she’d seen on her family’s estate as well as in her father’s medical books. Sidney stripped off his coat and hat and quickly joined her.

“Father!” James Stringer shouted as he approached, clearly in shock.

“Get the doctor, Tom, and meet us at Trafalgar House, quickly!” Sidney shouted, beginning to lift the man.

“No! We need to stop the bleeding first,” Charlotte commanded as she quickly unwrapped her new ribbon and deftly tied it tightly around his leg. “That will hold…for now,” she said, looking nervously at Sidney. “Now carefully,” she instructed, calling other men to help.

Moments after they arrived at Trafalgar House, Dr. Fuchs arrived out of breath from running, with Tom several paces behind. On instinct, Charlotte readied herself to help the doctor just like she did when there were accidents at the estate. She was known there for her calming demeanor and steady hands and assumed Dr. Fuchs would need assistance.

Sidney watched for a moment as she used the hem of her dress to wipe away the blood from the wound, never flinching. He then signaled for Mary to take James to another room so the doctor could work as he stayed back to assist as well.

After nearly fifty minutes, the doctor was able to set the leg and stitch the wound, with Charlotte serving as nurse and Sidney holding the old man’s hand and talking to him even though the laudanum was apparently doing its job.

“Thank you both for your service. I think we have done all we can for now,” Dr. Fuchs said, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes with a clean cloth. “Why don’t you get his son now—I’m sure he will be eager to check on his father,” Dr. Fuchs said to Sidney. “And miss, have one of the maids fetch you a basin—you have some blood on your hands and near your cheek. You’ve done an amazing job,” he said to Charlotte, nodding appreciatively.

Sidney looked at her, amazed to see a woman be so capable in such a dire situation. He could barely imagine anyone he knew, let alone a woman, being so calm and proficient. It was a tilt of Dr. Fuchs’s head that took him from his thoughts and sent him on his way for James.

Charlotte quickly found a maid, who escorted her to an upstairs guestroom then left her alone to wash with a fresh basin and towels. “Not yet,” she told herself, holding back the tears that had waited until the old man was safe. “You must wash up then leave here immediately. Just focus—it’s not true,” she repeated. She quickly cleaned the blood from her skin, ignoring that on her clothes, donned her bonnet and coat, and made her way down the backstairs to the kitchen door.

“Miss Heywood, are you alright. Do you have all you need?” the maid asked. “I am happy to wash out the blood from your dress,” she offered, knowing no woman would want to be seen in such disarray.

Charlotte took a deep breath; the tears had started to come and she did not want the maid to see. She only partially turned, keeping her face hidden by the brim of her bonnet. “I am fine, thank you for your assistance. I need to head out to care for my uncle, please give the Parkers my apologies. Good day,” she barely whispered the last words as she exited through the back door to the alley.

Charlotte kept her head low as she took the back way to the beach, quickening her pace then breaking into a run at the thought of her presence causing that poor man’s injury. “It’s not true,” she kept saying aloud with each stride, but the word “jinx” started to replace it and by the time she arrived at the cove she was covered in tears and exhausted by the run and the growing feelings of blame. She quickly threw her bonnet and coat on the sand, and walked into the roaring waves, eager to wash away both the blood from her dress and the guilt that had overtaken her. 

*****

After retrieving James and delivering him to his father, Sidney cleaned up then sought out his brother, determined to have a most necessary conversation. He was terribly disappointed when he spotted Tom through the window heading down the street. Sidney quickly made his way to the front door. “Tom!” he yelled, not willing to let him leave again without discussing all that he’d learned and seen that afternoon. “A word. Now!”

Tom knew there would be no escape from this conversation so he reluctantly returned and led Sidney to his study. After nearly a half-hour of excuses, Tom finally revealed the facts about the investment including the lack of insurance, the need for wages, as well as more men and new equipment. By the end of another forty minutes and some rather choice swearwords, Sidney had developed a plan to address the most pressing issues.

“I will handle this, Tom. But, while I am in London, I will have new contracts drawn up and restrictions placed on your ability to draw on accounts or take credit.” Sidney could see the pain in Tom’s face on hearing that last condition. “I love you, brother. You need help and I will help you just as you helped me years ago,” he said, placing his hand on Tom’s shoulder. “When I was not able to help myself, you stepped in and put me on that boat to Antigua. You saved my life. Let me help you now,” he said, looking him in the eyes.

Tom nodded and embraced Sidney, feeling for the first time in a year that there may be hope.

*****

Sidney left Tom in his study to reflect on the day in search of Charlotte. He returned to the parlor where the maids were just cleaning up after James removed his father to recuperate at home. On the floor lay the bloodied ribbon. “Should I try to clean it, sir,” one of the maids asked, observing his gaze.

“No, I believe it is quite lost,” he said. “Thank you for your work here today.” Sidney quickly scanned the rooms. “Do you know what happened to Miss Heywood?”

“She departed after the procedure, sir. She mentioned she needed to care for her uncle and sent her apologies,” the maid said a bit nervously, wondering if she should have alerted him or the lady of the house sooner.

Sidney nodded his thanks as he picked up his hat, cane, and jacket. On the way back to his hotel, he thought how lucky they all were that she was there that day. Not only was she an immense help with the old mason, but her simple question about insurance also revealed what could have been a disastrous situation. The memory of the bloody ribbon crossed his mind as he approached the line of ladies’ shops and found himself entering the store she and Mary had visited.

He looked through the ribbons, having no idea what to choose but wanting to replace the one she so immediately offered to aid a stranger. He turned to the proprietor. “There were two ladies here earlier—a Mrs. Parker and Miss Heywood. I’m afraid one ribbon—that of Miss Heywood—was already lost. Could you please help me?” he said pointing to the mound of options and picking out one that was quite bold.

“Oh, if it is for Miss Heywood, she elected something simple,” the kind woman said, her smile wide as she assumed this was the start of young love. “We no longer have the yellow silk, but this here is the exact one she chose but in blue. I actually think it suits her better.”

Sidney smiled in agreement and thanked the woman as he took the wrapped package from her hand and made his way to Bellows.

The light breeze provided the wonderful smell of the sea on his journey and he loved how that same breeze carried the smell of his mother’s flowers as he approached the house. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say, but he knew he wanted to check on Charlotte and thank her for all she had done for both his family and the mason. He also wanted to ask her to consider taking Georgiana for a sail—now more than ever seeing her as a very good influence on his young ward. He knocked on the door and waited.

After knocking again and waiting several more minutes, Mr. Bates opened the door. “My apologies, sir, I forgot the servants are away and my wife is napping. How may I help you?” he said, trying to remember that here he was not the butler.

“I’m sorry to disturb you. I’m Mr. Sidney Parker. Miss Heywood is an acquaintance of my sister-in-law. I was stopping by to drop this off and see as to her health,” Sidney tried to appear confident but felt that he had stumbled through his words.

Charlotte had spent so long in the water that her fingers had started to wrinkle. Soaking wet, she gathered her things and slowly made her way to Bellows, trying to decide when she should return North and how she could avoid London. She wrung out her skirts then entered through the kitchen door, finding Chauncy eagerly awaiting her return. “How about I change and then we take a nap?” she said, wiping away a few last tears as she nuzzled her pup. She took only two steps and stopped cold as she heard the voices.

“I apologize. I have been asleep. She may be upstairs resting. I can check,” he said. “You are welcome to come in.”

Sidney knew Charlotte’s uncle was not in good health and did not want to tax the man nor disturb his wife or a possibly resting Charlotte after all she had been through. “Sir, no, thank you. I’ve taken up enough of your time. Might I leave this for her? She did my family quite a service today. We were very lucky that she was with us. I do not know what we would have done without her,” he said, handing Mr. Bates the package.

Sidney looked at the man, knowing he was clearly overstepping but simply could think of no reason not to risk it. “Sir, I know we have just met and I am leaving tomorrow for London on business for a fortnight, but I wondered…there is a ball in a few weeks’ time and I, I mean my sister-in-law and family, would like Miss Heywood to accompany us if that is agreeable to you. I am certain my sister-in-law would be happy to come and make introductions in my absence.”

“I see no reason to make any objections if my niece would like to attend,” Mr. Bates said rather loudly, having spied Charlotte a few moments earlier. “In fact, I would encourage you to write her while you are in London to inform her of our discussion,” he said, knowing Charlotte would give him an earful once Sidney was well out of sight.

“Well then, thank you, sir. I will, Mr…” he said extending his hand.

“Bates. Mr. Bates,” he smiled and shook Sidney’s hand, very much looking forward to seeing this young man again.

Charlotte watched through the window as Sidney left Bellows, stopping first to smell the roses in the garden.

“Well,” Mr. Bates said, picking up an apple from the bowl on the counter and taking a large bite.

“I can’t. You don’t understand, today…” Charlotte began, trying to reconcile the feelings of guilt with those of hope she was feeling from hearing their discussion.

“Whatever happened this afternoon, Mr. Parker was very clear that you made his life and his family’s lives better—in fact, having you there was what he called ‘lucky.’ So whatever happened today, I urge you to see it through his eyes,” Mr. Bates said, handing her the package.

Charlotte took it and unwrapped the brown paper slowly.

“What is it?” Mr. Bates asked.

“It’s my ribbon,” she said. “My ribbon for the ball.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, friends! And thank you for your support. Apologies—something of a rambling chapter—couldn’t figure out where to cut so a bit long. As always, I do try to catch typos but they seem to make their way through…those little, slippery things!
> 
> Please stay healthy everyone! We will beat this thing!

_~~Dear Charlotte,~~ _

_~~Dear Miss Haywood,~~ _

_~~Dear Miss Heywood~~ ,_

_~~Good day, Miss Heywood,~~ _

Sidney sat back in his chair, letting the pen fall from his hand. “Damn man, you can’t even get the first line right,” he said aloud, taking a long sip of coffee. He woke two hours before dawn, when the coach would arrive, to assemble his bags and compose a letter to Charlotte so that he might deposit it at Bellows on his way to London. He was eager to set up a meeting for her and Georgiana, worried that his young ward might just become a bit wilder without a good, strong influence in his absence. And, he had to be honest, he wanted to start a conversation with this most intriguing woman.

After ruining several more sheets of paper, Sidney had managed to craft a short, simple letter:

_Miss Heywood,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good health._

_I had the most pleasant opportunity to speak with your uncle yesterday and he recommended I write as I did not have the fortune to meet with you in person._

_I’m writing to express my gratitude for your invaluable service to both my family and the elder Mr. Stringer. The abilities you demonstrated—such patience in the face of adversity—would greatly benefit my ward, Miss Georgiana Lambe, who you met at our first encounter. Might I impose on you to look in on her in my absence and perhaps offer her a sail? I understand this is a significant draw on your time, but please know she is anxious and happy to resume your acquaintance._

_Also, I wanted to thank you for lending the Bentham. I have only started, but I am not sure if I agree with your perspective that he points to the recent revolutions as the sign that will mean the weakening and ultimate dissolution of the English monarchy. I would enjoy discussing this upon my return—perhaps at the ball? I hope the replacement ribbon will prove suitable for that evening._

_With respect,_

_Mr. Sidney Parker_

_7 Bedford Place_

_London_

“Richardson wrote _Clarissa_ in shorter time,” he thought as he folded the letter, addressed then sealed it with his family crest of the rising sun over the sea. After giving the instructions to the coachman, Sidney settled in for the ride first to Bellows then to London. He held the letter in his hand wondering exactly what he was doing. He knew Georgiana needed better influences than Mrs. Griffiths and her charges, so having Miss Heywood as a potential mentor would do her good. But he knew this definitely went beyond Georgiana.

“Don’t, you’re foolish to think…and she is of no means…stop…you damn well know that isn’t important to you…don’t look for excuses…her mind, her smile, her…stop…you must focus on righting this situation with Tom…the ball, did she like the ribbon?... the ship, that is your focus in London…it’s due in two weeks and it carries a precious load…would she consider me?…am I good enough?—I wasn’t before,” every thought was plaguing him at once and his head began to pound.

The sun was just rising over Bellows and he started to reconsider leaving the letter but he promised Georgiana and did not want to let her down. He owed her father and wanted to do better by her, a desire encouraged by Charlotte’s dressing down at their first meeting. He knew Charlotte was an early riser and hoped that she went directly to the beach. While the idea of seeing her at the bloom of day brought an unfamiliar smile to his lips, he was not ready for that today. He preferred that she read the letter and respond so he knew if there were a shared interest in friendship. He would not let himself believe it with the simple lending of a book.

He did not expect to find Jarvis outside the house at such an early hour but was pleased to be able to deposit his letter in trusted hands. “Good morning, might I ask…” Sidney started.

“Of course, sir. We all wish you safe travels,” Jarvis said.

Sidney was a bit taken aback that Jarvis seemed to know his plans and hesitated before telling the driver to ride on, feeling all of a sudden that perhaps both Mr. Bates and Jarvis may be encouraging him on this matter.

“You owe me five pounds,” Mr. Bates said as Jarvis entered the house with the letter. He hadn’t been up that early since they arrived, but Mr. Bates was most certain that Sidney would deliver a letter before he left for London while Jarvis thought he might wait until he arrived in the city to send one.

“Okay, okay,” Jarvis laughed, stepping to the windows in the parlor and looking out to the beach where Charlotte and Chauncy were most likely already walking. “How is her mother responding to this news of this man…are we sure she wants it to continue with him or any of his family? While they are respected, they are most certainly in a different league.”

“Both the Duke and Duchess are very happy to see where this may go,” Mr. Bates said, easing himself into one of the more comfortable chairs ready to go back to sleep. “They are a bit concerned with some of what you’ve found about his history—especially, his romantic entanglement and resulting behavior years ago,” he said, both giving each other a knowing look. “And they worry that his brother may be overextended, but they are not opposed if she so chooses—if she ends up truly loving him, which it is much too soon to tell.” 

“Will they insist she marry, if this, here, doesn’t materialize?” Jarvis asked, not believing they would but knowing her parents…and not to mention her godparents…would want some settled future for her.

Mr. Bates shook his head. “They will not force anything, but I fear that in another year, she will feel obliged. Even though they have established her to live as a spinster on her own, if she can find good in potentially marrying a foreign nobleman or someone that may benefit the North, I believe she will. Love will have nothing to do with it.”

“Sometimes I wish they would give me permission to punish the woman who apparently started this all,” he said, turning his eyes back to the sea and painfully remembering all of the various missions he executed at the government’s direction but feeling that his hands were tied with regard to Charlotte.

“I know, but those are only rumors…there is no proof,” Mr. Bates said, pulling a blanket over his legs. “Our best hope is that Charlotte can grow stronger here in Sanditon—so much so that it fortifies her for London and perhaps, this Mr. Sidney Parker…”

“What about Mr. Parker?” Charlotte asked as she entered from the kitchen, her hair wild from the sea breeze. She eyed the two men. “What are you two doing up so early? You look as if you are cats who just ate canaries.”

“We had an early delivery…” Jarvis said, handing her the letter and watching the look of happy surprise cross her face when he said, “from Mr. Parker.”

She quickly tried to replace the smile with a disinterested look, but both men were already pleased by her first response. “I’ll review this after breakfast,” she said, placing the letter in her pocket. “Actually, I’m not terribly hungry, I’ll just head up to my room. I have a few things to do,” she said and slowly walked from the room. After watching her calmly leave, both Jarvis and Mr. Bates let out light laughs as they heard her take the steps two at a time to her rooms.

*****

Charlotte read the short letter three times, the last time wondering how far he got into Bentham because she believed his theory on the monarchy was obvious. After giving her word to meet with Georgiana and thanking him for the replacement ribbon, she went into a rather lengthy defense of her position until her ink was almost expired.

Donning her pink spencer, she collected the thick letter as well as a much shorter one she had written to her parents the day before and set off for town to post them as well as check on the elder Mr. Stringer and visit Georgiana—marking that she should also stop and purchase more ink.

“Miss Heywood,” James Stringer said, surprised to find the young woman at his door.

“I came to check on your father—is he progressing?” she asked, accepting his unspoken invitation and stepping inside the humble home that was smaller than even the servants’ cottages on her father’s estate. She started to wonder about the wages Tom Parker provided his workers.

“I am quite well, miss,” the elder Stringer said tersely, clearly mitigating the pain with a bottle of whiskey at the early hour. “Ready to get back to work,” he said, taking another drink.

“Thank you, Miss Heywood, for all you did for my father yesterday,” James said quietly, taking a step closer to her.

“This is all a lot of fuss,” the elder Stringer interrupted. “My boy needs to get to work—you better be off now, miss.”

“I didn’t mean to keep you. I hope you continue to make strong progress,” she said, turning to the door, thinking it best to perhaps make this her last visit as to not upset his father nor encourage his son.

James opened the door, red with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, miss.”

“I understand, Mr. Stringer. Best of luck with your work, good day,” she said and turned to find Mrs. Griffiths’ school as he wished her one in turn.

*****

“And London, it has everything…what does Sanditon have?” Georgiana complained as Charlotte caught the wind in the sail, which propelled the small boat quickly across the bay.

“It has this amazing sea,” Charlotte said happily, trying to help the young lady see the beauty around her. Upon arriving at Mrs. Griffiths’ she was surprised to have found that Mr. Parker had given the governess explicit instructions the day before to permit Charlotte to take Georgiana on walks and sails if she appeared.

“Would you care to sit a bit?” Charlotte asked and lowered the sail after Georgiana nodded.

Georgiana leaned over the side and dipped her fingers in the water. Letting out a loud sigh, “I would very much like to go to London…perhaps you could take me?”

Charlotte had tipped her head back to the sun and closed her eyes. Upon Georgiana’s request, she opened them and looked at her. “I doubt there is anything in London that deserves so much persistence,” she said. “Georgiana, is there someone in London you’re anxious to see?”

“I’m not to talk of it to anyone,” she said, her eyes focused on the water.

Charlotte remained quiet—she would not push the young girl to reveal her secrets as Charlotte most certainly had enough of her own to keep.

It was several minutes before Georgiana whispered, “there is a young man, Mr. Otis Molyneux.” She stopped there and looked at Charlotte.

“And who is Mr. Molyneux?” Charlotte asked, even though it was obvious in Georgiana’s eyes.

“He wants to marry me, but my guardian has rejected him—he’s brought me to this horrible place, forcing us to part,” she said, her eyes welling with tears.

Charlotte had never been in love and could not understand what appeared to be such intense feelings from a young girl of seventeen who was not yet of respectable age to marry. By nature, Charlotte was inquisitive and that trait took over. “Is Mr. Molyneux seventeen as well? Is he in school or trade?” she asked.

“No, he is twenty-seven this year and he is involved in the cause of ending slavery,” she said, proudly.

“He sounds very honorable,” Charlotte said, beginning to raise the sail as she feared her next question may cause anger and wanted to be ready to return to the dock. “And, is Mr. Molyneux employed by the cause or is he a man of means?”

“That does not matter to me—I have enough for us both,” she said, giving Charlotte a questioning look.

Charlotte smiled. “But how does he support himself now…before you marry?”

Georgiana again was quiet and turned away, providing no response—embarrassed to admit that she did not know.

“I am somewhat jealous—I am much older than you and have not felt as you do. When I start to question, I find that sometimes the intentions of an admirer are not terribly honorable,” she lied, trying to get Georgiana to think beyond her intense feelings. While Charlotte had no antagonism toward the unknown Mr. Molyneux and deeply respected his cause, she did wonder how a man of such an age would think it honorable to push such a young woman to marry and encourage a rift between her and her guardian.

Georgiana sat in the boat deep in thought as Charlotte secured it to the dock, only rising when Charlotte extended her hand to help her up. “If you like, we can do this tomorrow, or perhaps walk on the beach,” Charlotte said to a rather befuddled Georgiana.

“Yes,” Georgiana finally replied. “Tomorrow afternoon would be lovely…now, I believe I have a letter to write.”

*****

Sidney let out a happy sigh as he opened Charlotte’s letter. While the first lines related her thanks for the ribbon and her commitment to meet with Georgiana, the remaining sheets were her detailed arguments for her position, citing exact chapters in Bentham’s work that supported her thesis. “And she’s doing this by memory,” he said impressed, looking to the large borrowed volume that lay on his chair.

“What has you so amused?” Babington asked, pouring a drink and offering one to Sidney.

“Nothing, just an interesting letter,” he said, not ready yet to discuss Charlotte with Babington.

“I’m off to Mrs. Maudsley’s – she is having a small party with sixty or so. Interested?” Babington asked then finished off his drink.

“I think I will pass…I have a great deal of reading to do,” he smiled, looking forward to Charlotte’s letter and crafting his own response.

*****

Over the next fortnight, Sidney and Charlotte sent letters almost daily—their contents an ongoing debate on philosophical theories and various interpretations of Bentham, incorporating other works each had read to bolster their arguments. His only view of life in Sanditon were the letters that he was very surprised to receive from Georgiana. Her short letters recounted her outings with Charlotte and made no mention of returning to London to which he credited her companion.

In just two days, Sidney would return to Sanditon with Babington in tow to attend the first ball of the season. Crowe had begged off to join an event in Brighton with the Prince Regent, promising to talk up Sanditon with him as penance. While Sidney had successfully sorted out all of the needs for Sanditon during his time in London, he was worried about the arrival of his ship from Spain. There had been reports of pirates trolling its route and while it would be unfortunate to lose the cargo, he was more concerned about his crew and wondered if he had done enough to protect the men. The ship was set to make port someday this week and he desperately hoped it would arrive before he departed for Sanditon. If it did not, he knew he’d need to return to London the morning after the ball.

He diverted his worries by pouring a brandy and settling in to read Charlotte’s latest letter—four full pages—front and back. “Well, she has won this debate,” he said to himself upon finishing her treatise, convinced now of her argument. “She deserves some prize.”

Sidney went to his desk and searched for a small gold pin in the shape of an arrow he had won as a youth in a sporting competition. After composing a short letter where he conceited his defeat and expressed his hope to see her at the ball, he folded the small trophy into the letter and summoned his man to post it directly. 

*****

“Do you think you could fasten it with this?” Charlotte asked, handing what had quickly become a cherished possession, the arrow pin from Sidney, to Sheila.

“Of course, where is this from?” she inquired, never seeing it among Charlotte’s things.

“I’ve had it about,” Charlotte lied, wanting to keep her debate with Sidney and her victory of their first of what she hoped would be many, a secret for now.

“There, it looks perfect,” Sheila said after securing the silk chord that held her heart pendant with the arrow pin at the base of her neck. “You look lovely, the ribbon from Mr. Parker is a beautiful addition to the dress,” she said as she quickly tugged lightly to test the stitches that fastened the ribbon at the empress waist. “Are you sure you don’t want a plume for your hair,” Sheila teased.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and laughed. Even as a child she thought that look silly as it reminded her of watching a flock of chickens primping for the rooster. “I’m sure I have no time, Mr. and Mrs. Parker will be here shortly—it was kind of them to offer to take me with them, right? It’s a good sign to go with them, yes?” Charlotte asked, a bit nervous.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I know you are nervous and while I promised not to say anything, I feel I should let you know that Jarvis will remain concealed outside with your coach if you need anything,” Sheila said, smoothing Charlotte’s skirts.

“Please, I don’t want him to waste his evening,” she said, although immediately feeling a bit calmer with the knowledge of him nearby.

“Nonsense—I’ve had the cook pack a lovely basket for him as well as a good book. Dear, we all want to protect you—even though I’m sure you won’t need it,” Sheila said, looking at her lovingly in the mirror. “Just have a fun time—and dance every single dance.”

The sound of the Parker coach could be heard approaching and Charlotte felt her heart pound faster and her eyes swell with tears—the combination of hope and fear were becoming overwhelming and she had to remind herself to be calm. Sheila handed Charlotte her wrap as she headed for the stairs. She could hear Mr. Bates talking and assumed Tom Parker had come to escort her to the carriage but froze momentarily as she spotted Sidney at the bottom of the stairs wearing his London finest.

Sidney could see the brief look of surprise and confusion on her face as she descended the stairs, looking more lovely than he thought a woman could. He smiled as he noticed the ribbon he had given her now enveloping her most beautiful form and lost himself in thoughts of dancing with her. She stood before him for several silent seconds—it was Mr. Bates clearing his throat that brought him back from his thoughts.

“Good evening. I was just explaining to your uncle that Mary and Tom needed to head to the ball early to see about arrangements. They sent me in their stead. I hope that will do,” he said, his expression an anxious one.

“It will do quite well,” Charlotte said as Sidney took her wrap from her hands. She turned for him to help her with it and he paused when he saw his pin at the back of her neck, fighting every urge he had to run his fingers across it.

*****

“I have to admit, you most astutely won our first debate—but I think that’s because you had time to think on the text while I was just beginning it. I’m sure I’ll win our next,” Sidney said, as the horses began their journey to the ball.

“Oh, that’s something of a poor excuse as you had the text and I had only my memory,” she teased. “What topic do you recommend?”

“It will need to be one upon which we have different minds,” he said, wondering what that might be.

They went through a number of topics and found that on the majority they were of the same thinking. “I’m sure we will find something,” he laughed. “Before we arrive, I wanted to thank you for your attention to Miss Lambe—I’ve seen your influence already as she did not resist coming tonight. I expect to find her with Mrs. Griffiths and her wards happily in attendance.”

“I’ve enjoyed our time together—I understand how she feels,” Charlotte said, slightly embarrassed. “I mean, being in Sanditon and not knowing many people.”

“I hope you might continue your relationship with her, if it’s not an imposition. Unfortunately, I must return to London tomorrow for business,” he said, trying to conceal his worry.

Charlotte’s look of concern encouraged him to continue.

“A ship loaded with important cargo and the best crew is late in returning from Spain and I fear for their safety,” he said, clearly pained.

“You’re a good brother to come back for the ball with all of that on your mind—I’m sure Mr. Parker appreciates it greatly,” she said as the coach slowed at the new assembly hall.

“Well, I had to keep my word to Tom and to Georgiana, and I was looking forward to our dance,” he said as he exited the coach, extending his hand for hers.

Charlotte’s eyes widened as they entered the main hall. The mirrored-walls reflected the candlelit chandeliers giving the room a magical, hazy glow. Sidney and Charlotte had arrived on time and already the dancefloor was overflowing with happy couples and those ladies and gentlemen not in the dance were eyeing each other from across the room. Tom and Mary quickly rushed to welcome them, with Tom stealing Sidney away to meet some new visitors and potential investors.

“Oh, you have no plume for your hair—I could have lent you one. You are the only lady here without it,” Mary said kindly, not catching Charlotte’s slight grin. “You would be willing to dance with a tradesman or other men of the town, yes?” she asked. “We have a bit of a disparity of gentlemen to ladies this evening.”

“I’d be happy to dance with whoever may ask,” Charlotte cheerily responded as she scanned the room, not seeing any London acquaintances. Charlotte regretted the words nearly immediately as James Stringer quickly approached and extended an invitation. She found him likable enough, but his heart was clear and she did not want him to waste his time on an unwinnable prize. After one dance, she excused herself to seek out Mary.

“I am not certain if either of you has had the pleasure. This is Miss Denham. Miss Denham, this is Miss Heywood, she is visiting Sanditon for the season.” Mary happily made the introduction as she was growing a bit tired of Miss Denham’s critical state.

Charlotte smiled, hiding her concern as she immediately recognized the name as a relation of Sir Edward Denham. “Are you enjoying the ball?” Charlotte asked, trying to make light conversation.

“It is tolerable,” Esther said. “It wasn’t as if my attendance was much of a choice,” she told Charlotte after Mary was called away to address a question from Lady Denham. “My aunt insists I come to events like these to find a husband—as if there would be a man here worth the having,” she said, looking around, spotting her brother downing yet another drink with some of the widowed gentlemen of the town.

Charlotte had not yet observed him even though she kept scanning the crowd, becoming nervous that he may indeed recognize her.

“Miss Denham, Miss Heywood,” Sidney greeted the pair, his voice surprising Charlotte and causing her to jolt back slightly. “Miss Heywood, might I tempt you to the dancefloor?” he said. “I promise I will try to do better than our last dance,” he smiled as he extended his hand.

Sidney was a bit disappointed as the next dance was not a waltz as he expected but a quick group dance where conversation was not possible nor was the closeness he looked to again have like they did while dancing at Trafalgar house. His desire to continue with another dance was dashed by the responsibility to greet his friend Babington who had just arrived late but looking eager to dance. “Might you come and meet a friend—he’s come on my invitation and I would like to welcome him,” he said, leading a willing Charlotte to the front of the room.

“May I introduce my friend, Lord Babington. And this, this is Miss Heywood,” Sidney said, looking forward to having his best friend meet this woman who was slowly becoming part of his every thought.

Charlotte forced herself to maintain her smile as she nodded at him in greeting.

“Miss Heywood?” Babington said, more as a question.

“Yes,” Sidney said, placing a hand on Babington’s shoulder, his attention quickly stolen by the arrival of Georgiana. “Might you acquaint yourself with Miss Heywood while I check on Miss Lambe?”

Babington gave him an agreeing nod then offered his hand to Charlotte for the next dance, a waltz. After a few moments, when he was certain Sidney was out of earshot, Babington could control his question no longer. “What pretend is this, Charlotte?” he asked quietly, ensuring their distance from the other dancers.

Charlotte met his eyes with what looked like a combination of disappointment and abhorrence. “Using my Christian name implies we are still friends, Lord Babington. I believe you severed those ties the night of the ball years ago,” she gritted through her fake smile and set her gaze over his shoulder.

Babington tried to again capture her eyes, but to no avail. “That night haunts me—my ungentlemanly behavior was, is still, inexcusable. There isn’t a day that’s passed that I don’t regret the injustice I did you and your family,” he said, his voice full of true regret. “Your father trusted me to escort you and protect you, and I…”

“You betrayed your word and a century of friendship and amenity between our families so you could side with your London dandies and their cruel ladies,” she said, refusing to be polite on the subject. “I did you a great favor by never telling my parents nor your father of your behavior that night, how you abandon me first to the likes of Sir Edward Denham and then left me alone on the floor in my time of need to pick myself up after his despicable treatment. You solidified a cruel reputation that I did nothing to deserve and, as a lord, set the standard for the behavior of others,” she said, still maintaining her smile, but loading every one of her words with well-deserved accusation and reprimand.

“If I could go back to that night,” he started, trying to remember the dance steps as he apologized.

“I saw you, Babington. I saw you say the word with all the others—you called me a jinx,” she said, her smile starting to fade.

“Please know that I have lived my life since that night trying to make amends, trying to be a better man,” he said, squeezing the hand of the now young woman who he once saw as a little sister. For years, he had been something of a substitute brother and yet, he weakly joined with so many others to tease and berate her for things that were most certainly not her fault just so that he could impress a group of fashionable ladies.

“How can I ever begin to repair this,” he said as he bowed to her, the song now at its end.

Charlotte curtsied and smiled as expected. “Keep my secret. Tell no one of my identity. Let me have just this…this one summer where no one knows me,” she said. “Not even Mr. Parker or his family. I’m here for Mr. Bates’s health—once he is recovered, we will leave and no one will see me again. No one needs to be the wiser.”

Babington nodded.

“Give me your word—say it,” Charlotte demanded, again through her smile.

“I give you my word. Please, Charlotte, I will do everything I can to make amends,” he said as she turned and walked away to the refreshment table.

Charlotte knew Jarvis was outside and tried to decide if she should make her escape now or stay. She wanted to trust Babington—but she had that night and he had failed her desperately, even showing to the beau monde how a peer of the realm thought her a jinx. “Make your apologies and leave now,” she decided and turned quickly to find Mary and ran into a man standing much too close.

“May I have this dance,” the man said, the invitation somewhat slurred.

Charlotte froze, her eyes locked with Sir Edward Denham’s. “I’m sorry sir,” she said quickly, casting her eyes down, “I am just leaving.”

“Oh come, you can leave after just one dance,” he said, taking her hand forcefully and leading her to the floor.

Charlotte was not able to pull her hand away and did not want to make a scene at Tom’s grand event.

Edward pulled her slightly too close for the waltz, his breath laced with the same liquor as so many years ago. “I know you,” he said, sloppily leading her across the floor and gripping her wrist now instead of her hand.

“No, sir, I am new to Sanditon,” she said, trying to turn her head from his, wishing for the song to end. She could see Babington across the room dancing with Miss Denham and near them were Tom and Mary. She desperately wished she had left earlier as she could feel Edward’s movements become more erratic and was flashing back to all those years earlier. She could see other couples begin to look at them and quickly move to get out of their way. As they came to a dark curve at the back of the room, their dance came to an abrupt halt as Sidney put firm hands on Edward’s shoulders.

“I think that’s more than enough, Edward,” Sidney said sternly, escorting Edward to a chair. Edward tried to rise in protest but was unable to stand without falling back twice. Sidney gave him a threatening look and Edward remained still. “Miss Heywood?” Sidney took her hand in his and gently rested his other at her lower back, then led her to resume the waltz without a misstep.

After several quiet moments, Charlotte spoke. “Thank you, Mr. Parker,” she said, not looking at him. “I think I should go; I have a ride…”

“I believe I have earned at least another dance,” he said, noticing that the waltz was coming to an end.

She still kept her eyes from his. “Everyone saw how Sir Denham and I…”

“Everyone saw that Sir Denham acted like a donkey, in truth, not even that honorable,” he said, trying unsuccessfully to make her laugh. “His aberrant behavior does not reflect badly on you, you know that, yes?” he whispered, his eyes both concerned and loving.

Charlotte looked up at him. “Thank you,” was all she could utter and kept her eyes locked with his as they finished the waltz and broke etiquette by continuing with another. Shortly after, Sidney retrieved her wrap then escorted Charlotte back to Bellows—neither of them speaking along the way.

Sidney exited the coach and helped her down. “I almost forgot,” he said, reaching back into the coach. “Thank you for lending me your Bentham. I’m sure you have already read Immanuel Kant—probably in the original German—but I thought we might discuss this work since we couldn’t agree on anything else to debate earlier. I had him with me just in case,” he said, handing her both her Bentham and his latest edition of Kant’s essays.

Charlotte smiled broadly and nodded.

“I leave for London at dawn, but may I write again?” he asked, wanting to take her hand.

“I would like that,” she said, spying Mr. Bates at the window. “Now, I believe I should go in as we have an audience.”

Sidney glanced back and tipped his hat at Mr. Bates who looked as if he was being pulled away from the window by a lady who appeared to be his wife. “Thank you, Miss Heywood. Good night.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker. I will write my thoughts tomorrow,” she said, tapping the edition of Kant that she had pulled tightly to her chest. “First thing in the morning.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I made the mistake of sitting at my computer to track some missing gifts and got wrapped up in a tiny update to advance this little story. Hope you have a wonderful holiday! Please be safe and healthy!
> 
> As always, those little misspelling elves, I’m sure, have been at work—no worries, they are already on the naughty list! Okay, truth. I'm on the naughty list—I'm having a glass of cheer after a busy day!

Sidney looked out on the town as he awaited the arrival of his coach. He knew he was early but he felt the brisk morning sea air would be a better tonic to his restless night than his stuffy room in the hotel. The evening replayed in his head. While he was happy to avert a bigger scene with Edward, he was perplexed as to how Babington allowed Edward to even approach Charlotte with such a stench of liquor about him, let alone dance with her. Babington and Charlotte must have been unavoidably separated, but Sidney thought he was leaving Charlotte in good hands when he left to check on Georgiana. He felt as if he had failed Charlotte as the duty to see to her safety was ultimately his as he had promised her uncle.

He scanned the quiet street—dawn was just breaking and this was his most favorite part of the day. He realized he was half hoping that somehow Jarvis would suddenly show up with a letter from Charlotte. “She did say morning,” he thought and half laughed, thinking how regularly his thoughts drifted to her.

As the coach pulled up and his man loaded his bags, he was surprised by an unexpected travel companion exiting the hotel.

“Do you mind if I hitch a ride?” Babington asked, looking as if he hadn’t slept one wink.

“I thought last night you said you intended to stay—something about a walk with a Miss Denham by the waterfall or did I have that wrong?” Sidney asked, signaling his man to take Babington’s bags.

“I asked her aunt, Lady Denham, if I might write to her niece. I think it’s best that I head back to London today, give her some space,” Babington said, half lying. While he most certainly would write Miss Denham, the reason he was leaving was that he had spent several hours thinking of the effects of his behavior those years ago and didn’t want to pain Charlotte any further by remaining in Sanditon and perhaps running into her, knowing his company was most certainly unwanted.

The two men settled in for the long ride. Sidney planned to sleep the entire way in order to be ready for whatever would meet him regarding his ship when he arrived in London. Babington’s distraught look as he stared out the window caused him to pause his plan. “Old friend, what is it?”

Babington shook his head slightly and said nothing at first. A few moments later he started. “I was recently reminded of something in my past. I knew I regretted it, but just now realized how much,” he said, keeping his eyes focused on the view of the sea in the distance. “I don’t think I ever told you about how I was quite a cad while you were in Antigua—drinking more than Crowe, focused only on my own needs, spending time with a rather cruel crowd, a big disappointment to my family,” he said, swallowing hard.

That sounded nothing like his friend, but Sidney knew how easy it was to become someone you’re not, especially with the wrong influences. “I think we all have done things we regret. You are well-versed in my aberrant behavior years ago and how much pain I caused my family,” Sidney said, concerned for his friend as he had never seen him look so despondent.

“But you’ve made amends and more my friend. I have all my work ahead,” he said, looking at Sidney and giving him a weak smile before pulling up his jacket collar and closing his eyes.

Sidney could swear that there were tears on Babington’s cheeks, but wasn’t sure whether or not it was a play of the morning light. Thoughts of helping his friend when they arrived in London were his last ones before Sidney was lulled to sleep by the steady rocking of the coach.

*****

“So a good time then?” Sheila asked, chuckling to herself that Charlotte had yet to remove her nose from Sidney’s book since returning from the beach with Chauncy that morning. Charlotte had her own edition of Kant in German next to her and would occasionally compare passages and let out a light “hmmm.”

Charlotte heard the question but kept her eyes focused on the books and her letter to Sidney. She didn’t want to think about Babington or Edward Denham and was worried that her eyes could confess something to Sheila she did not want exposed. While she never told her family about that night years ago and how Babington betrayed her, she knew how the servants shared information across houses and she didn’t need to confirm rumors for Sheila, Jarvis or Mr. Bates. All they knew from her was that the beau monde called her a jinx and she returned early from the ball in tears. Just because Babington was disloyal, that didn’t mean she would be. “And what did it matter,” she thought. “He wasn’t the source of it all anyway so why hurt his family.”

“Are you heading into town today? If so, would you post some letters for me?” Sheila asked, approaching the desk, trying to catch a quick glimpse of Charlotte’s correspondence.

Charlotte folded her hands over the letter and gave Sheila a grin. “Letters or reports to my parents?” she asked, raising one eyebrow. “And yes, I’d be happy to take them.”

“When do you expect Mr. Parker to return to Sanditon? Or is that confidential as well?” Sheila asked, lightly drumming the paper.

“I don’t know. I believe it will depend on what happens with his ship. For all I know…” Charlotte hadn’t thought of this before and the understanding hit her harder than expected. “…He may not be back this season.”

“Oh, I doubt that miss,” Sheila smiled, resting a light hand on her shoulder. “I believe there is much here that interests him.”

“Yes, of course,” Charlotte responded lightly. “Georgiana, his family, his investments—how silly I am,” she said, unexpectedly finding great comfort.

“Very silly,” Sheila nudged her, hoping that she’d realize how, in fact, she could be one of his interests. “I’ll fetch the letters and leave them by the door for you.”

*****

Babington’s reflective mood remained after the pair awoke as they reached the outskirts of the city.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Sidney asked sincerely. “I don’t think I’ve seen you so pensive before…unless it was trying to determine which fighter to bet on, me or the other guy,” he said lightly, trying to get something of a smile.

“Tell me about this Miss…, I’m sorry, I can’t remember her family name,” Babington said honestly as he had no idea what to call her without revealing Charlotte’s true identity.

He unknowingly smiled, telling Babington more than Sidney’s fumbled words ever could. “She’s, well, a friend of my sister-in-law and has been a good influence on Georgiana, I believe,” he awkwardly ended his comments there.

“Ah, and she is a resident of Sanditon then?” Babington started to enjoy Sidney’s boyish behavior instead of the frustrated businessman who returned from Antigua less than six months ago.

“She’s accompanying her uncle—a Mr. Bates—he is there for the season for his health. An immediately affable man—seems he’s offered her something of his support,” he said, keeping his eyes on the busy streets outside as he remembered Mr. Bates knowing smile from the window the night before.

He knew he needed to shake this off and focus on his ship. “Babington, do you mind if the coach drops me at my office first and then delivers you? I’d like to get a status update on the ship.” Babington nodded and Sidney shouted the new directions to the driver.

After Sidney departed, Babington fell heavily back into the seat—his loyalties torn. He desperately wanted to repair his severed relationship with Charlotte but worried what this might do to Sidney and his investment for, most certainly, if the crueler set of the beau monde knew of her presence in Sanditon, the town could be deemed unfashionable and forever shunned. The two things Babington did know for sure were that Charlotte was smart and she was selfless, and if she felt for a second that her residency was affecting the Parker investment, she would leave long before being asked.

*****

The cook had already long retired before Sidney returned to Bedford Place, and he was grateful to have the bread and cold meat left covered at his desk upon his arrival. He spent the day reviewing the cargo logs to establish a full inventory if the ship was indeed lost and worked with his financier to determine what insurance would cover. The images of his crew doomed to a watery grave or at the mercy of buccaneers were becoming overwhelming and he tried to blur them by pouring a large glass of port. He felt helpless and desperately needed something, he knew not what.

He sat at his desk and picked at the food while he ran his fingers over his stationary. He did not wish to impose but felt for some reason that she was the only person to whom he could reach out.

_Miss Heywood,_

_I hope this brief letter finds you and your entire household in good health. I would like to thank you for allowing me to escort you to yesterday’s ball and appreciate your genial companionship in the dances. I will cherish the bright memory of the evening as, unfortunately, there is only dark news of the ship from Spain._

_While there is still reason to be optimistic, I am beginning to fear the worst for the crewman and am worried that there is little I can do to remedy the situation._

_I do not mean to impose on you, but as you have most certainly brought my family luck in the past, might you think kindly about this situation and send your fortunate thoughts? Such hope versus rational thought, I’m certain, goes against Kant’s thinking, as I’m confident you may argue._

_Thank you for your consideration._

_With respect and gratitude,_

_Mr. Sidney Parker_

He warily considered the letter, then addressed and sealed it with his family crest, which he looked at with a tired smile thinking there was always hope with a new day.

*****

Charlotte had just posted the letter the day before yesterday and was frustrated with herself that she was growing impatient for his reply. “He possibly has not even yet received it you silly thing,” she admonished herself. “He is busy, I’m sure. And has much more important things to do, especially now with his ship, than to make conversation with me,” she told herself as she threw the stick far out into the waves where Chauncy quickly swam to retrieve it. As she looked at the horizon, the word jinx echoed in her head again and she worked to halt the thought. “You have absolutely nothing to do with his ship—nothing,” she told herself and whipped another stick out further for the dog, who, although tiring, made a very good show.

With Mr. Bates on the mend, Charlotte’s reading obligations had lessened considerably and while she did enjoy her time with Georgiana, she was growing concerned about building too close a connection and thought she might start limiting her visits to every other or even second day. “You should focus on your investments—send some letters of inquiry,” she thought, then remembered she had done that only a few weeks ago and had no desire to be a meddlesome overseer with people she trusted. If she were at home, she’d be focused on improving her father’s estate and developing ways to bring more trade to the North. With industry becoming more of the norm, she was worried those living in more rural regions would be left behind and needed to create some ongoing investment that supported their way of life. While she could definitely see Sanditon becoming a seaside resort—the ever-present chill of her home would most likely never lend itself to be such a destination.

Her head was full of such thoughts when she returned to the house, happy to have Jarvis in the kitchen at that early hour to distract her.

“Ah, I’m happy to have met you, I was about to leave and wanted to confirm that you intend to stay close to Bellows again today. Yes?” he asked, placing an apple in his pocket.

“I might go for a sail, but yes, I have no other plans,” she said. “Are you off somewhere?”

“Yes, I’m to London today to handle a few things for your father but will be back no later than tomorrow morning. Do you need anything?” he asked. “I already have the request for more chocolates from Sheila.”

Charlotte shook her head. “Nothing, unless you will share what business you are on,” she smiled, knowing he wouldn’t say unless instructed by her father to do so and aware it most likely had to do with recent government proceedings and his role at the House of Lords.

He smirked and pursed his lips as he moved his fingers as if turning a key. “If you change your mind, I’m off in about twenty minutes,” he smiled. “Oh, and the early post brought a letter for you, from London.”

“Why didn’t you say…” Charlotte stopped herself and quickly headed to the entry hall to retrieve the letter. She opened the thin parcel quickly and leaned slightly against the desk reading the news of the ship and that he considered her lucky. “Jarvis,” she called out, returning to the kitchen. “Please, a favor—would your journey offer the time to deliver a letter in London?”

Jarvis could see the earnestness in her eyes and he simply responded. “Of course.”

*****

Charlotte hoped that her letter had not overstepped but found that sometimes when faced with a problem she could not solve, it helped to conquer another. After noting that their letters must have crossed and expressing her true hopes for the safe return of his ship, she thought it best to focus his attentions on some good that he could do while he awaited word.

She asked a simple question as to whether or not the families of the crew would have enough to live on with the ship’s delay and if that was something Sidney might consider addressing. Not only would the crew and their families appreciate it, but it would also firmly establish his reputation as a good employer in a market where solid, respectable, and loyal mariners were hard to find. It was only hours after handing the letter to Jarvis when she realized she had made many assumptions about his business and feared her opinions may not be welcomed.

*****

It had been five days since Charlotte wrote her response to Sidney and four days since Jarvis returned, confirming he had delivered it to Bedford Place but not in Sidney’s hands as he was not at home. The thought of offending Sidney or worse yet, the potentially grave news of the fate of his ship, had caused her more distress than an acquaintance should warrant. She could no longer resist the urge to call in at Mary’s to see if there might be any news.

“Charlotte, perfect timing!” Mary happily exclaimed upon receiving her in the parlor. “I was just planning the menu for our little party—you must come and tell me what you like,” she said, motioning for her to take a seat next to her at the table. Mary placed several menus in front of Charlotte. “Which would you prefer?”

“I’m sorry. I’m at something of a loss,” Charlotte smiled, beginning to sort through the menus.

“Oh, I’m sorry, where is my head?” she apologized. “This weekend is Tom’s latest idea—a concert on the beach. We will have refreshments and there will be a special platform for dancing for those who would like to try, although I believe dancing in the afternoon isn't quite acceptable.”

“That sounds grand,” Charlotte said, seeing no indication in Mary’s voice that there was any bad news from Sidney, of course, she was not certain how much he shared with his family about his business.

“Tom is using it as a draw to tell more people about the upcoming regatta—he’s putting a lot of effort into it,” Mary smiled, pushing the menus toward Charlotte.

“So which do you prefer?” she asked.

“This seems like quite a lot for a refreshment tent,” Charlotte said, reviewing the number of courses that rivaled those her parents had when they were entertaining the nobility of other countries.

“No, my dear. This is for the small dinner we will have the night before. You must come—things have been happening so quickly these days, I must have forgotten to mention it at the ball,” she took Charlotte’s hand in hers and gave an apologetic look. “Please say you’ll come—you will make the evening so much better.”

Charlotte did not feel she could refuse the gracious invitation without deeply hurting Mary. “Of course, I am very thankful to be included,” she said, patting Mary’s hand. She glanced at the menus, quickly selecting the one that was most appealing and handing it to Mary.

“Oh, this is lovely,” Mary said. “It’s exactly what Sidney will want and we just heard from him this morning that he plans on attending with a friend. It was a short note, but he’s had his hands full, I’m sure. You know, London and all.”

Charlotte could barely hear the rest of what Mary said—she was too distracted by the fact that her letters to Sidney went unanswered yet he had written to confirm his attendance at the dinner. After discussing more of the event in detail, learning that both of Tom’s other siblings, Diana and Arthur would be in attendance, and determining there was no dancing planned at the dinner, Charlotte said her goodbyes and headed back to Bellows.

She strolled slowly down the beach, swatting at the sand with a long piece of driftwood she found that she thought Chauncy might want to chew. “Of course he’d write to his family…what were you thinking?” she said, annoyed that she had spent the last few days wasting her thoughts on the matter. She had developed an entire argument about how Kant would support efforts to help his crews’ families, if he so wished to engage, which apparently, he did not.

“This season in Sanditon is for you to spend time helping Mr. Bates recuperate, reading, and sailing…not for whatever it is you’ve been doing,” she muttered under her breath, considering she should perhaps spend time improving her embroidery to surprise her mother. The thought brought a smile to her lips and she laughed to herself. “That is NOT going to happen.”

Instead of heading inside, Charlotte found a shady spot in the garden to enjoy the summer day. Before long, Sheila appeared with a tray for afternoon tea.

“I thought you might like some refreshment,” she said, placing the tray on the table next to Charlotte.

“Yes, thank you,” Charlotte smiled. “It was a long walk.”

“No my dear,” Sheila said, reaching into her pocket. “I thought you’d need the tea while reading this—it arrived after you left this morning—I believe it may take a while,” she said, handing her the thick letter.

“Oh,” was all Charlotte could say as she took the letter from Sheila's hand and looked at Sidney’s handwriting— _Miss Charlotte Heywood_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! Had a bit of insomnia waiting for Sidney Clause to come down the chimney—um, still waiting...so thought I’d do a little writing and figured I’d post. Hope it’s okay and not too typo-y. Stay safe and healthy!

Charlotte ran her fingers lightly over the words. Sidney had addressed the letter using her Christian name. While she had signed her letters as _Miss Charlotte Heywood_ , this was the first time he had written her full name and she felt unexplainedly elated at seeing it. She looked around to ensure she was unobserved as she opened the letter, smiling when she again saw his salutation.

_Miss Charlotte Heywood,_

_My apologies for the delayed response to your thoughtful letters._

_First, I’d like to thank you for your wise question as to the health and well-being of the crews’ families. I will admit, when I read your question, I brushed aside your concern and was not immediately aware of the benefit of helping at that moment. But upon further reflection, it was clear you most certainly knew the advantage of giving me an actionable task to pull me from my worry. In addition, you reminded me of the very real responsibility I have to those families, which, in my concern for the ship, I had temporarily forgotten._

_Instead of sending my man, I decided to visit each family with funds myself, which is why you find this response so tardy. Although many of their homes are humble, they were all so willing to show their hospitality and have pleasurable conversations. And all were very generous in their thanks. In fact, the day after I visited the last of the families, there was a line of wives outside my office when I arrived at work—all with their finest baking. The office was so full of goods, I had them taken to the nearby church. I also gave them to some of the men—considered some of the best sailors—who came to apply to work our next voyage. They said they wanted to work for a company that would see to their families. Some of the women even brought pictures drawn by their children. I’ve included two that reminded me of your sailboat. I thought you should have their thanks as the idea was, in fact, yours._

_I’m happy to bring more of the pictures when I return for Mary’s dinner party and Tom’s concert on the beach, which, if you plan to attend, I thought we might sit together and discuss Kant during the intermission. A friend—a supporter of Sanditon’s investment—will accompany me on this visit but as they are not versed in Kant or any philosopher I believe, the conversation will be up to us._

_Oh, I’ve nearly forgotten to share the important news that allows me to return to Sanditon so quickly. The ship has been found and all are well. We’ve received word that the ship is in Brest. Apparently, the mast was cracked during a storm and the captain, who has friends in the town, felt it was safer to have it repaired instead of risking the final leg of the voyage. Thank you for your kind wishes and for again bringing such luck to the Parker family. The ship is due the day after the concert, so I will need to return to London, but I do plan to spend the week of the regatta in Sanditon and hope we can have our philosophical debates in person._

_That said, my second reason for writing is to clearly take the opposite side of your thoughts on Kant’s discussion of primary qualities. You may want to think of what prize you will award me, for I most certainly will win this debate. I’m required to attend a few social gatherings in the coming days with potential investors which may prevent my writing, but here is my argument in full…_

Charlotte quickly scanned the rest of his letter, which included several pages of a very detailed debate of his perspective. She also looked at the charming pictures from the children. Her heart had never felt so full and she knew that Mary’s dinner couldn’t come soon enough.

*****

“Thank you so much for stopping by on your rounds this morning, Charlotte,” Mary said, leading her into the parlor.

“I’m on my way to see Miss Lambe; it seems she is unwell,” Charlotte said, removing her bonnet. “I wanted to see if there is anything I might help with for your dinner this evening,” she said, not able to control her eyes as they scanned the first floor looking for any sign of Sidney.

“That is very sweet of you my dear. I think it is under control, although I fear our party will be smaller as I did receive word from Miss Lambe’s governess reporting her condition and declining tonight’s invitation. I know Sidney will be disappointed,” she said as both Alicia and Jenny ran into the room and hid behind Mary’s skirt.

“Well, good day, Alicia and Jenny,” Charlotte knelt to meet them at eye level but the normally gregarious girls hid shyly behind their mother.

“Go ahead girls,” Mary said, trying to push them forward. “Charlotte, they have something they’d like to ask you.”

After several awkward moments, Jenny took Alicia’s hand and both girls carefully stepped forward. “Miss Heywood, would you sail in the parade of boats at the regatta and let us ride with you so we can have an all-girl boat?” Alicia asked, keeping her eyes on the floor as she spoke.

“I’d be happy to,” Charlotte said immediately, not wanting to disappoint Mary’s charming girls. Her response resulted in applause and hugs from the girls who quickly ran upstairs to work on plans on how to decorate the small boat.

“You have no idea how long they’ve wanted to ask you. Thank you, Charlotte,” Mary said, giving her a sisterly hug.

After a few more minutes of discussion about the upcoming regatta, Charlotte set off to seek out Miss Lambe, happy to have pleased the girls and looking forward to dinner just an afternoon of hours away.

*****

“Is that?” Crowe asked himself, stepping back out of the carriage, catching only a glimpse of Charlotte before she turned down the street to Mrs. Griffiths’ to visit Georgiana.

“Crowe, come. If you want to have a tour of the seaside and still have time for a bit of ‘bracing exercise’ at the Crowne, we must head out now,” Sidney called to him.

Crowe scanned the street, trying to locate her again, but to no avail. “Well, at least she looks happy this time,” he said aloud as he fell heavily into his seat.

“Who? One of your special acquaintances?” Sidney asked, not wanting to add the next words but feeling he needed to. “I’d like to avoid Sanditon gaining the reputation as a town where you can bring married ladies for trysts if you don’t mind,” he said, giving Crowe a scolding shake of his head.

“Look man, I’m doing a service to those lonely ladies. It’s well known that those who marry for money most certainly pay for it in other ways,” he said, taking a quick sip from his flask. “No, actually, I thought I spied ‘the Jinx,’” he started, looking again at the window for Charlotte.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sidney said as he took out his watch to confirm the time. He most certainly wanted to build Crowe’s interest in Sanditon by spending the afternoon showing him the town’s pleasures, but he did have a schedule to keep. He was eager to talk with Georgiana as she had stopped writing. And, he was most certainly looking forward to seeing Charlotte at dinner. He’d spent the last few nights with the beau monde trying to talk up Sanditon and while not a horrible time, he felt he was much more on edge and short-tempered as a result and knew he’d rather be with her than them. He hoped to arrive at Mary’s early to have some time to talk before dinner.

“It’s so silly, but you know how the beau monde can be, especially some of the ladies—just eager to bully someone younger so they hold their position. And god help if a young lady is more beautiful or wealthier or titled—the older women can be all the more vicious,” Crowe shook his head. “I don’t know all the specifics, I used to drink a lot more back then,” he smiled, then took a long drink from his flask. “The story is that this young lady—'the Jinx’—caused her brother’s death. I believe he was the heir to someone important. Then, on the day they were holding a grand ball to introduce her to society, her grandfather died and they canceled what was to be the social event of the year. A year later, her grandmother insisted they have another, and the old woman ended up dying just days before. That was all the material the cruel set needed to solidify the girl’s reputation. She got blamed for everything—if the milk went bad at breakfast, they’d say the Jinx must have walked by. You still hear it at the gaming tables—'the Jinx must have touched the deck.’”

Sidney looked at him with disgust at the story, remembering that he had, in fact, heard that expression in his short time back but never asked what it meant. “You know, they say our country is so much more civilized than the island I most recently called home. I rarely see it.”

Crowe looked at Sidney, his eyes sad. “I only saw the girl on one occasion. I was at a ball and I had just ‘entertained’ one of my married lady friends by the coaches. I actually spent most of the ball there,” Crowe smirked. “I saw the girl walk out of the house and then almost run to a coach when she thought no one was watching. She turned; she didn’t see me. In that short glimpse I had of her, she looked like the loneliest person I’d ever seen in my life—it broke my heart. And me, I never even thought I had one,” he gave a half-laugh. “I learned later that the entire party had turned on her—I understand it was sickening. I never saw her again. That woman in the street looked like her, but it’s hard to imagine someone of that circle here—at least yet.”

“I’d hate to bring any of that cruel set that hurt her here. But again, isn’t that the exact circle Tom wants to attract?” Sidney asked, resignedly.

“No. The Prince Regent will bring a better crowd. In fact, if I remember correctly, he would not allow any talk of a jinx or a curse in his circle,” he confirmed. “Well, I don’t know if that was her, but if it was, at least she looks happy, and isn’t that what all of us want—to be happy?”

Sidney smiled reflectively, his mind quickly picturing Charlotte. “Yes, I agree—I think that’s what we are all looking for.”

*****

Charlotte was surprised to see Georgiana in bed, the drapes closed and the room dark. She reached for Georgiana’s hand, but the girl pulled hers away and turned her back to Charlotte.

“What is it, my dear? Has Dr. Fuchs been called?” Charlotte asked, becoming increasingly concerned as even in the dim room, the girl’s eyes appeared swollen. Charlotte had seen her just the day before yesterday and there was no sign of ailment. In fact, Georgiana had asked for instruction on sailing.

Georgiana was quiet. “I should have never listened to you,” she whispered.

Charlotte looked at her, holding back comment as she was sure Georgiana very much wanted to continue.

“I wrote Otis…I asked him about his income and he, after weeks…he finally responded. He said I was disloyal,” she barely uttered, slow tears rolling down the sides of her face onto the pillow. “He accused me of taking sides…taking sides with the wealthy against his cause.”

“I’m sorry, Georgiana. I don’t understand,” Charlotte said, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “It’s an innocent question that you have a right to ask—even if you weren’t an heiress you should know. I don’t see how it goes against his most noble cause.”

Georgiana had no logical response and only accused Charlotte repeatedly of not knowing what it felt like to be alone. Charlotte simply stroked her back as she cried, knowing she had no words that could help Georgiana at this point—it was something the girl had to work through on her own.

After half an hour, it was clear Georgiana was ready to fall back asleep.

“My dear,” Charlotte began, softly. “I know your heart is breaking and that you are looking to blame but know that all I care about is your ultimate happiness…as I believe your guardian does as well. I am your friend—and I hope that by sharing what I know and have learned in my years, that you will avoid even more pain. I’m sure it doesn’t feel like that now—but it’s the truth. Get some rest and I hope to see you tomorrow at the concert.”

Charlotte stood quietly after receiving no reply. She left with a heavy heart to return to Bellows to prepare for dinner.

*****

“Charlotte! Don’t you look lovely,” Mary said, signaling the servant to bring the tray of beverages in new crystal glasses.

Charlotte smoothed the skirts of her pale yellow gown that was embroidered with small white flowers and subtle green leaves. She was worried the dress may be too above her supposed station but it was her favorite and she did think Sidney might like it. So, after trying on all of her dresses—some twice— she concluded that no other would do for the evening. 

She again wore the ribbon around her neck with Sidney’s pin and was very much looking forward to telling him that he had not yet won the debate and she had no plans to ready any prize for him. Each time she’d hear the door open, she’d turn expecting to find him but was repeatedly disappointed. After nearly forty minutes getting to know both Diana and Arthur Parker, whom she found truly genuine and entertaining, she thought she must have missed his arrival and excused herself to survey the other rooms but was met with no luck. She could see from Mary’s expression that it was getting close to the time to serve and Sidney nor his friend had yet to appear. Reluctantly, Mary called everyone to dinner.

Sidney stood outside of Trafalgar house, slowly counting to one hundred yet again. The evening was not going as he planned. Crowe had imbibed far too much to be acceptable at Mary’s dinner and Sidney had to secure him with some discrete entertainment for the evening. And when calling on Georgiana to provide an escort to dinner, he found her indisposed and again full of spite that he came between her and Mr. Molyneux.

All he wanted was to sit next to Charlotte and have an interesting conversation, which upon entering the house, he learned quickly that also would not happen. The party was in the process of being seated for dinner and Sidney found himself at the opposite end of the table from her—making his immediate dining companions his sister, Diana, and Dr. Fuchs. He and Charlotte exchanged a disappointed smile as he sat, knowing it would be at least two hours before they might converse.

Throughout the dinner, Charlotte occasionally half-heard curt remarks from Sidney to his companions—not the behavior she expected given his letters. At one point, she thought she witnessed a hurt expression on Diana’s face, which made her more concerned than she expected. She had only just met the woman and felt instantly that there was only goodness there that no one should try to harm.

As dinner ended, Sidney opted to join the ladies for tea instead of the men for cigars, hoping to steal a few moments with Charlotte. “Miss Heywood,” he caught her just as she entered the parlor. “I thought we might have a moment to talk,” he said eagerly, his eyes full of hope and happiness as he noticed his pin again securing the ribbon at the nape of her neck.

“I’d like that very much,” Charlotte said, turning to give him her full attention. “That is quite good news about your ship, I’ve heard…” she started, but stopped as Diana touched her arm.

“I see you have met my brother,” she said. “He has such wonderful stories of his travels. I, of course, have never been on a ship. I do not know how I’d deal with the seasickness…”

Annoyed and eager to have Charlotte to himself, Sidney snapped, “Diana, I think it would be better to discuss your ailments with Dr. Fuchs. I think we’ve all had enough of this tonight.”

Diana's eyes widened then immediately turned glossy. “Of course, I’ll leave you. Excuse me.”

Charlotte watched as Diana quickly made her way to the other side of the room and turned her head to the window to hide her tears. She swiftly turned to Sidney, who had attempted to resume their conversation. “I’m sorry. Could you please let me know when Mr. Parker arrives for I do not know this man before me. All I see is a London dandy who mistakes wit for cruelty—a common disorder of the beau monde. Excuse me.”

Charlotte turned from him and walked to Diana, saying loud enough for Sidney to hear…“My dear, Miss Parker, will you be so kind as to accompany me to the music room? I find the air here to be nothing but hot.”

Feeling like a cad, Sidney had no desire to stay with the ladies or join the men. He instead, stood in the hallway, catching phrases from conversations. The one between Diana and Charlotte, made him feel worse than he already did.

“I’m sure he doesn’t do it on purpose,” Diana said, dabbing her eyes. “He is a good brother, he looks after us…it’s just, he is never here. Arthur and I, well me, I’m simply an obligation he does not want and did not ask for. Tonight’s dinner was the longest he and I have ever sat together. I was so young when he left and it would be so nice to have him care about me,” she all but whispered.

“Have you ever told him this…how the situation and what he says makes you feel?” Charlotte asked, holding her hand. “I doubt he’d act that way if he knew.”

Diana shook her head.

“Look, I do not have a brother or a sister, but I do have dogs,” she said squeezing Diana’s hand. “What I have seen is that as puppies there is a lot of play—some of it can be hurtful. And when it is, one puppy will let the other one know by barking, or whining…or by biting back. You need to stand up for yourself,” she said. “Tell him—and if he doesn’t change, then you know where you stand.”

Diana nodded. “I’ve never had anyone tell me that before—thank you, Miss Heywood.”

“Charlotte, please,” she said, giving Diana a reassuring stroke on her arm.

“Miss Heywood,” Dr. Fuchs interrupted. “My coach is leaving now if you’d like a ride.”

Confident she didn’t want anything else to do with Sidney that evening and hoping her departure would give Diana the chance to have a much-needed conversation with her brother, Charlotte left the party. While she wondered if she overreacted, she was not sorry for it. “What future do we have anyway?” she silently questioned herself as she looked out at the black sea through the coach window, thinking how soon she’d need to leave Sanditon for London. “You are a fool to think any of this can and should continue beyond the summer—you’ve lied to everyone and once they know the truth…” she thought to herself and wiped away a quick tear. “Hopefully, at least, Diana will be better for me being here.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking on this little story. I hope it’s okay—I think I was a bit verbose in this chapter (surprise!). Have a good day and please continue to do all the things that keep you and everyone else safe and healthy! Happy New Year!

“Damn it,” Sidney growled to himself, angry that he absentmindedly made his way there once more. The cove was not his again until they vacated the house at the end of the season, and he was torn on whether he looked forward to Charlotte’s departure or not. It wasn’t long ago that he felt on much firmer ground—and now it seemed that he regularly found himself challenged and his behavior under scrutiny. “What does she even know of the damn beau monde to group me with such people?” he muttered. “It’s not as if an unconnected young woman like that has enough experience...she most likely read it in some book.”

This morning Sidney was feeling particularly unsettled. Last night’s conversation with Diana made him realise how lacking he’d been as a brother. He and Diana talked for nearly an hour after Charlotte’s departure and they were eventually joined by both Arthur and Tom. The four shared memories of their parents for another hour, all nervously laughing and openly regretful about how they had never done that before.

If he had been so in error with the treatment of his siblings—specifically Diana and Arthur—for these many years, he wondered what else was he wrong about. It was that question that made his hotel room much too stifling to sleep and he decided to take to the beach for a short swim. It was at least an hour before dawn. “It’s much too early for anyone to be awake in the house,” he concluded, seeking immediate relief from the heat and having no desire to walk to the gentlemen’s beach to find it. He quickly disrobed and disappeared into the dark waves.

“This is ridiculous,” Charlotte said aloud, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Even with all of the large windows open to the sea breeze, she felt the room was roasting and she simply couldn’t get cool enough to sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time the entire night.

“Grow up, you silly girl,” she told herself, replaying the last twenty-four hours in her head. “What did you think would happen at the dinner? Some intense philosophical debate or better yet, some romantic encounter?” she asked herself aloud. The image of seeing Sidney at the cove weeks earlier quickly ran through her head and she stood up to shake it off. She wasn’t disappointed with how she rebuked Sidney for his treatment of Diana—she just so wished none of it had happened. Looking forward to seeing someone—especially a man—was not something she had much, or any, experience in and she was angry that she had let herself hope and even fantasize a bit for those many days before the dinner. “You are leaving soon. Stop it!”

The worry about what might happen at today’s concert was making her even more uncomfortable and she quickly threw off her nightgown and centered herself in front of the expansive main window of her room. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she let the sea breeze cool her naked body—willing the sound of the roaring sea to drown out her thoughts.

The rough waves had both refreshed and exhausted Sidney and he slowly made his way out of the water to the beach. During his swim, his mind whirled with questions. Did he enjoy her rebuke or any of her criticisms? No. Was he grateful that her ideas and even her reproaches seem to set him on a better path each time? Yes. Was it evident that she was wiser than he and that he was obviously not worthy of her? He disappointedly concluded his answer was also yes. If she was certainly so much his better, should he just abandon any hope of a friendship or possibly more? For this burning question, he had no answer.

His thoughts racing, he made himself focus on the simple task that after he dressed, he needed to ensure there was no trace that he was there for a swim. With dawn approaching, he knew he needed to leave quickly as he was determined not to meet her. He started to hurry from the water. A few feet from the shore, he looked up at the house and saw Charlotte in the window. He closed his eyes tightly, convinced her image was a trick of his mind. When he opened his eyes, she was still there, her head tilted back, her naked body outlined by just the first wisps of dawn light.

Although he knew he needed to leave, his feet would not move—it was as if his entire body was entranced by the sight of her. She was the combination of a Raphael and a Botticelli—yet so much more—it was as if he was looking up to an angel or the icon of a new religion to which he would most readily convert. He closed his eyes again and opened them to take her in once more, but she was gone. Sidney swiftly gathered his clothes and dressed, not sure if what he saw was real or a fantasy. All he knew for certain was that he had the answer to his burning question—he would dedicate himself to repairing their relationship and commit to becoming his best self for her. 

After climbing to the cliff walk, Sidney turned to watch the sunrise and spied Charlotte and her dog making their way down from the house to do the same.

Separately yet together they watched the sunrise, the sky turning a crimson red. Simultaneously they both uttered quietly, “red sky at morning, sailor take warning. Red sky at night, sailor’s delight.”

*****

After watching the sunrise, Charlotte spent another hour on the beach playing with Chauncy, trying to shake her fears of how things might go when she saw Sidney at the concert. She was also trying to shake the feeling that he had somehow just been where she now walked—she even imagined his scent on the breeze. “You must focus, Charlotte. Stop giving all your thoughts to this man,” she told herself as she planned her day.

Her mind traveled to Georgiana and she summed that visiting her today would most likely be a repeat of yesterday, that is if she was even admitted to the girl’s room. As she made her way up the bluff, she considered all of the times Georgiana had asked Charlotte to take her to Antigua, to London, to anywhere but Sanditon and started to wonder if she would contemplate doing anything rash in the wake of Mr. Molyneux’s recent letter. Even though Charlotte had yet to meet Mr. Molyneux and did not want to judge, she still wondered why a man of his age would put a young girl in such a predicament with her guardian if he truly cared for her. She had these thoughts as she entered the kitchen and found Jarvis chatting with the cook about the upcoming concert and the happenings of the town.

Charlotte’s look gave away more than she intended and Jarvis motioned for her to join him in the drawing room where they could speak in private.

“What do you need?” he asked, knowing from her expression not to waste any time.

“I never wanted to do this here, you know that right?” she asked in return, realizing full well that he knew what she was about to ask.

“I know that you will do what you need to do to protect those you care about,” he said, giving her the committed look he recognized she needed. “After all, you are your parents’ daughter.”

Charlotte smiled briefly at his comment. “I would like you to go to London as soon as you can ready a horse and find out the business of a Mr. Otis Molyneux. Discover his income and his connections…I fear there is something dangerous there for Miss Lambe,” she said, hating to violate Georgiana’s privacy but knowing she wanted to be ready with the information if needed.

Jarvis gave her a nod, then looked down at his hands for what seemed to be several minutes but, in actuality, was only seconds. “I’m sorry,” he said, breaking the silence. “Miss, my job is to keep you safe and I’ve already inspected the relations of Miss Lambe,” he said, drawing a letter from his pocket.

Charlotte took a step back. “Have you done this with all of my acquaintances here? Is that why you went to London?”

“This is not why I went to London, but, yes, it is important I know the connections of the people you spend time with—I must keep you safe,” he said softly.

“So you know the pasts and the secrets of all of those I’ve spent time with in Sanditon?” she asked, suddenly feeling like she was under the thumb of her parents and not liking it. “And what, you report all of the details to my parents without my knowledge?” she asked, feeling very much like a child and suddenly realising she was acting like one.

“No, my lady. I only divulge what needs to be shared for safety’s sake. I’ve had no need to report many details at all to your parents. But we do have a growing threat, which I need to bring to your attention,” he said, unfolding the letter. “I received by express post this morning something rather concerning from my men in London. I’ve learned that Mr. Molyneux has secured many a debt using Miss Lambe’s name, saying they are engaged. He seemed a very good man who made a rather desperate mistake at a gambling house. You had mentioned in the past how young she is for marriage and it caused alarm that he would confirm his debts in such a way,” he said, offering Charlotte the letter, which she took and scanned, her face turning pale.

“That letter confirms you are in no danger, but as you can see someone has purchased Mr. Molyneux’s debt and there are rumors that he intends to seize Miss Lambe and escape with her to Scotland to marry and assume her fortune,” he said, looking at Charlotte to ensure what he said registered. “I have guards that should arrive shortly and I’ll place them discretely near her location to secure her safety but I will need to inform her guardian today of these happenings so that he can attend to it.”

Charlotte looked at him and nodded. “I understand—you must tell him and you must reveal the truth.”

“Actually, with your permission, I thought I might tell him that I am here for the protection of your uncle—an important businessman. I don’t think it would be in your best interests for your identity to be revealed,” he said, reclaiming the letter from her. “At least not yet.”

“If you are certain,” Charlotte said, more relieved than she expected.

“I will need your help to bring Mr. Parker here and tell him that I am in charge of security for your uncle,” he explained. “Right now, he only sees me as a servant and may not understand the weight of my words. Can you bring him here after the concert so I might speak with him?”

“Of course,” she said, taking his hands in hers. “Thank you and I’m sorry if I seemed upset, I just…”

“Please don’t give it a second thought,” he said, squeezing her hands gently. “I will leave now and watch over Miss Lambe myself until the guards arrive.”

Charlotte smiled and kissed Jarvis on the cheek in thanks for not only taking such good care of Georgiana but for giving her a way to quickly get past at least some of her anxiety of meeting again with Sidney.

*****

“The pleasures of Sanditon are certainly many,” Crowe said, as he watched the waitress who had just placed the tea service at the table walk away.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself last night?” Sidney asked before he nearly drained his cup, eager for the caffeine.

Crowe gave Sidney a roguish look. “Be assured. I can definitely give my highest recommendations to the Prince.”

“Are you planning on joining us for the concert today, or have you arranged for other entertainment?” Sidney inquired, glancing at the waitress.

“No, I am eager to see the more refined offerings of the town, but if that sort of man is at the concert, I’m not sure how refined it will be,” he nodded to Babington who had just entered and greeted them both with a broad smile.

“I thought I’d find you here. What? No drink in your hands?” he asked, pulling up a chair.

“Did you send word? I didn’t know to expect you,” Sidney said, signaling the waitress for another service.

“No, this was certainly not planned. Late last night I received the most gracious invitation to attend a concert on the beach today from Miss Denham, no doubt demanded by her aunt,” he laughed loudly. “I’m sure she delayed sending her letter, thinking I would not be able to make it on such short notice. She does not know what an impassioned heart and a fast coach can achieve.”

Sidney smiled, happy to see his friend in much better spirits today than at their last encounter.

“And will Miss Heywood be in attendance?” Babington asked Sidney, eager to see the progress there. After days spent agonizing over his past treatment of Charlotte, Babington committed to serving her as best he could by concealing her identity, which he also believed would help his friend’s investment in the process.

“I do not know. I would think she plans to attend as the entire town will most likely be there,” he said, doing his best to act dismissive.

“And who is this Miss Heywood?” Crowe asked. “What have I missed here? Have you been keeping secrets?” he smiled, leaning in for what he hoped was a good story.“Mr. Crowe, is that you?” the voice made him jerk upright. He knew who it was and had no desire to turn around but knew he must. “Mrs. Maudsley, my dear, what brings you to Sanditon?” he asked, rising to meet her. She was most definitely a drunken conquest he regretted, finding her company beyond tiresome and her behavior more than meanspirited.

“I was headed back to London from my country estate and, can you believe it, the wheel of my coach cracked. Poor workmanship I’m sure—and I paid top dollar for that coach. This was the closest hovel where it could be looked to,” she said dismissively, glancing around, clearly judging the room. “They say it will take some two hours to fix—Two. Whole. Hours.” she repeated to Crowe, giving him an inviting look that made his stomach churn. She turned her attention to the other potential companions. “And who have we here?” Overdressed in silks that appeared much too grand for traveling, she extended her hand and both Sidney and Babington rose to greet her. “Lord Babington,” she said and nodded as he took her hand. “And you—it’s been nearly a decade, hasn’t it, Mr. Parker?”

Sidney looked at her, straining to remember the acquaintance.

“I was once Miss Claymore, a friend of the now Mrs. Campion. I knew you when you courted her,” she said, giving him a knowing smirk, pleased that she clearly brought up a painful memory. “She married quite well and is even more beautiful. You see, she and I are still very close friends. Tell me, I understand you went abroad after her wedding…did you ever marry?”

“Yes, well then, Mrs. Maudsley, why don’t I show you the shore?” Crowe immediately interrupted, taking full responsibility for her presence and wanting to save his friend from remembering that most difficult time.

Sidney gave Crowe a thankful look as he led Mrs. Maudsley out the door.

“She is an insufferable woman—always looking to inflict pain for her own pleasure,” Babington muttered with a disgusted tone. “Are you okay, my friend?”

Sidney nodded. “I must be off—I need to check on Georgiana and I have some other business I need to attend to before the concert. Are you good on your own?”

“Hopefully I will not be on my own for long. I hope to escort Miss Denham to the concert if she’ll have me,” he smiled at the thought of her arm in his. “By the way,” he said as Sidney began to depart. “If you see La…Miss Heywood, please give her my best.” Babington did so hope Sidney would see Charlotte before the concert as he had no wish to surprise her with his attendance.

*****

Sidney again tried to speak with Georgiana and, like the day before, was turned away. He started to think it may be better to simply tell her the truth about Otis’s gambling and varied nefarious connections but doubted she’d believe him. If he could remedy his relationship with Charlotte, perhaps she might be able to offer some advice. Of course, he had no idea if she would attend the concert or how he might approach her if she did.

He turned down the street to Trafalgar House—at least he could keep his promise to Diana and escort her to the concert. Hopefully, she was one woman he’d no longer disappoint.

*****

“Charlotte! I’m so happy you made it,” Mary said, laying out sandwiches at the refreshment table. “It’s early, but it already seems like we have quite a gathering,” she said, truly impressed with the showing.

“I’m sure Mr. Parker will be happy,” Charlotte said. “You’ve done such a wonderful job. Everything looks lovely.”

“Yes, Tom is all but crowing! I keep reminding him the concert hasn’t even started yet, and I’m not sure of the dancing,” Mary said, looking off into the distance. “And I just hope those storm clouds stay away until we’re done,” she said, motioning to the horizon.

“They wouldn’t dare spoil Mr. Parker’s special day—even the heat has gone away and we now have this lovely cool breeze,” Charlotte smiled and gave a wave as Mary was pulled away with questions by some of the attendees curious about the food.

Charlotte looked among the faces, not spotting any she knew. At one time that would have given her great relief but today she knew she needed to speak with Sidney.

“Miss Heywood,” she turned hearing her name.

“Lord Babington,” she said, disappointed. “I did not expect to see you so soon back in Sanditon.”

“I did not expect it either, but I received an invitation I could not refuse,” he said, giving her a genuine smile. “Might I ask you to walk with me to that clearer spot so we can talk openly?”

Charlotte reluctantly accepted and walked with him to the edge of the concert area.

“I assume you have not talked with Sidney…Mr. Parker yet today?” he asked. “I was hoping he might tell you of my arrival at the invitation of Miss Denham—who apparently did not want an escort but did agree to one dance if the music pleased her,” he said, looking for her in the crowd.

Charlotte shook her head. “I have not seen him today and I’ve learned he is much more like you and your beau monde than I expected…” she started and then stopped, not wanting to confide anything to Babington.

“I do not mean to distress you with my presence here. I truly want to make amends and again be your friend,” he said, his eyes soft, reminding her of the young caring man he once was. “Let me be that friend by telling you that the one thing I know for certain is that Sidney is nothing like the cruel set of the beau monde—he may be gruff and short-tempered, but he is one of the best men I know.”

“You should have heard how he spoke to his sister last night…” she began.

“Well, whatever was said, it appears all is resolved,” he grinned, motioning Charlotte to turn to see Sidney entering the gathering with Diana, both of them laughing and smiling. Diana spotted Charlotte and waved, directing Sidney to join their company.

Charlotte inhaled deeply, knowing she needed to speak with him but not yet ready to.

“I’m going to speak freely. It’s obvious you care about him and I can see he cares about you—give him some grace as you figure each other out,” Babington said. He added very quickly, “He is not as experienced with love as you might assume—his heart was betrayed many years ago and this is the first time I’ve seen such light in his eyes,” he ended abruptly, then smiled broadly at their new companions. “Sidney, Miss Parker, what a grand day for a concert.”

“Isn’t it?” Diana said happily. “I was just telling my brother we should try to take seats near the shade but it may also be good to sit near the dancefloor to watch the dancers or even join in—what do you think Lord Babington?”

“Why don’t we go and survey the options and report back to Sidney and Miss Heywood,” he said, offering Diana his arm and nodding to Sidney as he left him with Charlotte to hopefully sort things out.

Both Sidney and Charlotte were quiet, neither knowing where to start.

Charlotte tried to remain calm with Babington’s recent revelations about Sidney echoing in her ears. It was the second time she was told to offer Sidney some grace. She wondered if her past experiences had perhaps made her too ready to judge and she was hopelessly searching for the right words to start.

The guilt from the evening prior was weighing heavy on Sidney’s mind as was the sight he assumed he most likely imagined that morning of her in the window. Now he found her just as enchanting as she stood before him, her simple cornflower blue dress setting off her tanned skin, and her hair free, with the sea breeze catching her silky strands. His efforts to find some way to begin a conversation were failing—he couldn’t think of any words that seemed to matter.

“Do you have an opinion as to the seating?” he asked, embarrassed that was the only thing he had to say.

“In truth, I haven’t given it any thought,” she said, meeting his eyes briefly then turning her gaze back to the crowd. “It is good that the weather has cooled. It will make for a better event,” she added, feeling increasingly awkward.

“I did want to ask your advice on Georgiana,” he said, looking for some common ground. “She has taken to her rooms and seems to have become even more pained by being in Sanditon.”

“I actually wanted to speak with you about Georgiana. It would be better if we could talk somewhere more private. Perhaps you might come to Bellows after the concert?” she asked, this time meeting his eyes as she awaited a response.

“Of course. I must meet with my brother briefly, but I could meet you say, an hour after the concert. Perhaps we might walk on the beach?” he suggested, finding himself suddenly full of hope.

Charlotte nodded and again they were both quiet.

“I wanted to say, last night, at the party, my actions…,” he stumbled, nervously clasping his hands behind his back. “I hope that I can redeem myself. I understand if not…but I would like to again talk with you…discuss Kant, perhaps.”

Charlotte glanced over at a smiling Diana, who was waving for them to join her and Babington. “It looks like you have quite redeemed yourself in your sister’s eyes,” she said, giving him a genuine smile. “You know, Kant instructed that you should live your life as though your every act were to become a universal law. I hope one day that the kindness you’ve clearly shown your sister should become such a law—the world would be better for it.”

Sidney had to control his smile that her kind words had inspired. He decided to risk it and extended his arm to escort her to their seats. She didn’t look up at him, but accepted his arm, keeping her growing smile to herself.

Some twenty minutes into the concert it was clear that Tom was becoming increasingly concerned that no one had elected to use the newly constructed wooden dancefloor. After catching Sidney’s eye, Tom motioned for Sidney to start the dance. Sidney responded by shaking his head, but after Tom’s expression grew more troubled, he finally acquiesced and turned to Charlotte. “Would you care to lead the dance with me?” he whispered, motioning her to look toward Tom.

Charlotte could see the concern in Tom’s countenance and then glanced at Mary, who was now wringing her hands. She nodded and as the performers ended their song, Sidney led Charlotte to the dancefloor for the next.

Being on such display was not what Charlotte ever desired, but she could not let her friends down and she readily took Sidney’s hand when he offered, her eyes locking with his as he began to lead her in a waltz. Unawares, their smiles grew with each verse. Just like the times they danced before, she again enjoyed the closeness of Sidney and found that she missed his hand on the small of her back when he removed it for just a moment to turn her.

They were both so lost in each other’s eyes, neither realised that Babington and Diana had joined them. One by one, more couples took to the dancefloor and the musicians elected to play a country song to accommodate a group dance. James Stringer asked for Diana’s hand while Babington sought out Esther Denham, who accompanied him with little resistance. Sidney’s and Charlotte’s pairing went unchallenged and neither welcomed any new partner as they continued into the next dance together.

Crowe had grown tired of pushing off Mrs. Maudsley’s advances and convinced her that they should at least take in some of the concert. By the time they had arrived, the dancing was in full swing. They stood at the back of the gathering, Crowe becoming more annoyed as Mrs. Maudsley whispered criticisms about the crowd in his ear. He was about to abandon her to seek out a glass of port, when she pulled at his arm, bringing him closer to her. “Is that…” she pointed. “Is that the Jinx dancing with Sidney Parker?”

Crowe quickly picked the couple out amongst the dancers. He watched how Sidney’s smile expressed a happiness he had never seen in his friend before—it was the same pure joy Sidney’s companion, the supposed Jinx, displayed. “I think you are very much mistaken—that’s just some simple country girl…she has probably never even seen London.” He quickly raised his hand to Mrs. Maudsley’s cheek and turned her head to his. “Perhaps you have had too much sun and are seeing things, my dear. I think we should find a quiet, shady spot where you can rest, and perhaps, loosen those stays.”

He quickly took her hand and led her past the refreshment tent where he downed a glass of port before leading her toward the secluded dunes.

*****

Both Sidney and Charlotte knew they had danced too many dances together to be proper and reluctantly headed for their seats to enjoy the rest of the concert. It had been several minutes since they had ended their dancing yet both knew their hearts were beating fast for another reason. Neither looked at the other for the rest of the concert, both afraid what one glance may reveal.

After the applause and the crowds started to part, Sidney and Charlotte slowly rose from their seats. “Thank you for the dances, Miss Heywood,” Sidney was barely able to whisper.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker,” she smiled. “An hour then?”

“Yes, I will meet you in the garden, if that is suitable?” he asked.

Charlotte nodded and Sidney watched as she headed toward the beach path.

She walked back to Bellows slowly, not wanting to get there too quickly as she had no desire to be peppered with questions about the concert from Mr. Bates, Sheila, or Jarvis while she waited for Sidney. If she timed it right, perhaps she could arrive when he did so they might talk for a short bit and she could prepare him before calling for Jarvis to share Georgiana’s predicament.

Lost in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the coach that had stopped up on the cliff path, the occupant using her Galilean binoculars to study Charlotte.

“That is most certainly the Jinx,” Mrs. Maudsley said, smiling. “Take me directly to Mrs. Campion’s house when we arrive in London,” she shouted to the driver. “GO!” She stored her binoculars and smiled. “And I thought this was going to be something of a dull summer. Just wait until Eliza hears about this,” she said to herself and reclined against the supple leather of the seat to think about all the fun ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note…I’ve shared in other posts that I’m a very early morning person and usually see the sunrise. The old adage, which I learned as a very young girl on a little island, “red sky at morning, sailor take warning. Red sky at night, sailor’s delight,” has actually proved true for me at every turn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy New Year! Thank you for reading my story and for the lovely comments. My dog, Butter, always knows when I’m reading them because I get all happy and uncharacteristically shy (for those of you who have read my other story, Butter is very frustrated that she is not featured here and considers me to be a most disloyal companion by instead featuring my girlhood dog, Chauncy. I keep trying to explain that I can’t have her in a Regency-era and a modern-day fic but then she counters with the new Wonder Woman as well as every time-travel book/movie out there, so that’s where we are in our household. I half expect she threw some typos in this chapter just for spite.) Have a good week and stay safe and healthy everyone!

“Tom, I really need to leave,” Sidney said, trying to be patient but growing tired of his brother’s litany of new ideas. “If you’ll just sign the papers, I’ll release some of the funds for the regatta directly to the vendors.”

Tom exhaled and gave Sidney a polite smile as he elaborately wrote his signature. “Another thing about the regatta,” he began again, the pen still in his hand. “I’ve been thinking, perhaps you can direct one of your ships here—maybe invite some of the more influential members of the beau monde for a sail. We could make a grand day cruise of it,” he said, his faraway gaze revealing that his mind was envisioning the sight. “The ladies most beautifully attired, the men in their straw hats…we could outfit the deck with fine cushioned chairs and the best champagne and chocolates. Can’t you just see it?”

“Tom, please Tom,” Sidney said as if trying to pull a child back from a dangerously engrossing dream. He laid his hand on Tom’s shoulder, hoping that would bring him back to the present. “We must focus on the here and now. We are balancing precariously on a very fine line with this investment and I need you to be more realistic.”

Sidney spied the ornate wooden box that had once held expensive chocolates. The children had turned it into a storage container for shells and other treasures from their walks. “And please, Tom, you need to start living within your means—no more gastronomic extravagancies and elaborate candies,” he advised, pointing to the chocolate box in the corner of the room.

“I will, I will,” Tom gave him a quick smile and turned his attention to the window. Sidney knew he was only half-listening, if that,—his mind most likely still lost in the thought of somehow organizing pleasure cruises for the regatta.

Sidney gathered the signed papers and placed them in his leather portfolio, securing them for delivery to his attorney when he returned to London in the morning. He looked back to Tom’s desk, noticing a past-due notice from a local store. He tried to maintain his temper—a promise he had made to himself after the discussion with his siblings the night before. “Tom, Tom,” he said with increasing intensity to bring him back to reality. “Tom!” he nearly shouted.

“Yes, yes,” Tom turned quickly. “Yes, right!” he said to try to prove he was listening.

“You need to make sense of these papers. It looks as if some of these have been here for nearly a month, maybe more,” Sidney said, holding up the bill. “You cannot allow yourself to gain a reputation as a man who does not pay his debts. Sanditon is a small town. Think of Mary and the children,” he nearly pleaded. After a few moments, he tried to incent Tom. “If you categorize everything in a week’s time, I will see if I might be able to help with some of the payment.”

He knew if he was to have any substantial time with Charlotte, he needed to leave immediately. Sidney gave Tom a quick hug. “Give my best to Mary and the children. Now, I must go, I’m very late.”

Tom watched his brother gather his things, aware of the weight he was placing on Sidney and beginning to feel he needed to do more to remedy his situation. He couldn’t help but clear himself of one charge, no matter how insignificant. “Sidney,” Tom called, stopping him at the door. “I have been better and will continue to try—I promise. And those chocolates—those were a gift from Miss Heywood.”

*****

He had intended to walk to Bellows, but since his business with Tom took well past an hour and storm clouds looked to threaten nearly immediate rain, he instructed that his horse, Mercy, promptly be saddled for the quick ride.

“That seems a rather extravagant gift for a girl of little means,” he thought as he awaited his horse. “Perhaps they were a gift to her uncle. He may be a more prominent man than I gathered…and since he is unwell, he could not accept them…” his thoughts ended there as Mercy was delivered and he quickly took to the saddle, eager to see Charlotte.

The wind was most certainly not his friend; the gusts making it hard for his trusted steed to maintain her gait and blowing off Sidney’s hat nearly twice before he hastily crushed it into his saddlebag. The rain started to come midway through the ride, first in a drizzle, then in sheets by the time he reached Bellows. He immediately steered Mercy to the stables where he found Jarvis, who looked to have just arrived as well.

“Mr. Parker,” he welcomed, gathering Mercy’s reins as Sidney dismounted. “We’ve been expecting you. I appreciate you coming,” he said as he led Mercy into a stall and calmed the horse as a clap of thunder echoed through the stables. “Perhaps we can talk here,” Jarvis said. “It is private enough.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand. Miss Heywood invited me for a conversation—we were to meet in the garden,” he looked at the raging storm, the wind ravaging the roses his mother planted in the distance.

“Yes, well sir, she invited you here to, in part, speak with me,” Jarvis said, motioning Sidney to a bench away from the stalls. “Perhaps you’d allow me to explain?”

Sidney removed his coat and shook off some of the water, kindly declining to sit. “Please, what is it?” he asked, wondering if he’d be allowed to see Charlotte on this visit.

“I take it she hasn’t had the opportunity to explain my true role here?” Jarvis asked and Sidney responded to his question with a questioning look. “I ask for your confidence in what I am about to say,” Jarvis added quickly and Sidney nodded, even though he was at a loss for what this could be about.

“I am in charge of security for Mr. Bates and in my duties, unfortunately, I have uncovered a potential plot that involves your ward, Miss Lambe,” Jarvis explained, watching Sidney’s eyes widen at the revelation.

“Please continue,” Sidney said, taking a seat on the bench.

“My sources tell me that a former beaux, a Mr. Otis Molyneux, has spoken of her fortune in an attempt to secure his debts. I’ve learned that a nefarious man has purchased his debts and intends to abscond with Miss Lambe to Scotland, where he plans to marry her,” he paused, ensuring Sidney had understood all he said.

Sidney’s stomach churned and he instantly chastised himself for allowing for such an acquaintance to form when he left her in London under the guidance of her former absentminded governess. “I should have spent more time with her then,” he said under his breath, loud enough for Jarvis to hear.

“I understand the plan is afoot. Now, I’ve spent the day guarding Miss Lambe and all is well—no signs of such villains. I have also stationed two guards that will rotate their duty until we develop a plan,” Jarvis stopped, noticing how Sidney had turned pale at the news and could see the guilt in his eyes.

After a few moments, Sidney stood, extending his hand to Jarvis. “Thank you, I am off to London in the morning and will secure her safety. If you give me the bill for the guards,” Sidney started, but Jarvis was already shaking his head.

“Sir, we are all settled there. And I have a man in London—I will give you his name—he can help you put this right,” Jarvis said. “If it’s any consolidation, from all investigation, Mr. Molyneux is fairly naïve in all of this—I do not believe he fully understood the consequences of his words or actions.”

“Yet, that does not excuse him—he is accountable,” Sidney said curtly, putting on his coat. He took a deep breath, the weight of his responsibilities crushing the hope he had for today’s visit. Taking his burdens out on Charlotte was the last thing he wanted to do, but he felt that one smile from her would lighten them and give him the strength he needed. He ran his fingers through his damp hair deciding on his next words.

“Sir,” he began. “Thank you for all you have done on behalf of Miss Lambe. I don’t know how I will ever repay you.” Sidney hesitated. “Might I have a word with Miss Heywood before I depart?”

“Of course, I’m sure she is eager to see you,” Jarvis smiled, knowing those words were most surely true, even if Charlotte didn’t always admit them.

The two men made their way quickly across the yard and passed the garden to the kitchen door, bringing in what felt like buckets of water with them. “What a mess!” Sheila exclaimed. “You both look like you’ve been completely submerged,” she said, taking their coats and draping them over the fireplace screen.

“Thank you,” Sidney said, bowing slightly to Sheila. “I’m not in the most presentable state, but I wondered if I might have a moment to talk with your niece, Miss Heywood?”

Sheila looked at Sidney, then to Jarvis and back to Sidney, her usually happy expression turning quickly to one of panic. “She is not here. My La..Miss Heywood has yet to return from the concert—I thought she may be with you or sought refuge from the storm at your family’s house,” she said, her breathing revealing her increasing distress.

“Damn it,” Jarvis said under his breath, quickly grabbing his coat from the screen then running from the house. “You stupid man—could this all have been a ruse…a diversion?” he thought to himself, every image of what her abduction would look like suddenly flashed in his head. Charlotte first running then relentlessly fighting her abductors as he had taught her so that she could cry for help and get to safety—but knowing if there were more than one man involved, if they had a weapon, if no one was around to hear her—she was most certainly lost. The thoughts of the villains touching her, binding her hands, letting themselves take advantage, made him vomit. He knew he had to steady himself and focus only on the task at hand—getting her back.

“Stop,” he said to himself as he retrieved his saddle. “Think, man. You’ve worked with those men…they are all loyal to the Crown. They would not betray you with false information.”

“The last time I saw her she was headed to the beach path—that was nearly two hours ago,” Sidney said as he ran into the stables and opened Mercy’s stall. “Would she have gone for a sail?” he asked, quickly mounting Mercy, ready to ride—his vest and shirt already soaked as he had left his jacket in the house.

“No, there was a red sky this morning. She would never risk it,” Jarvis responded, securing his saddle.

“I’ll take the cliff path overlooking the beach. You take the direct path to town,” Sidney decided, not waiting for an answer as he took off into the raging storm.

*****

Charlotte played with one of the pink tassels on the corner of the duvet as she watched her mother dress for dinner. She didn’t need her mother to ask the question again, she heard it the first time but chose to ignore what she most certainly considered an insult. If her mother only knew the truth of what happened at the ball and Babington’s ungentlemanly behavior, this would be a very different conversation.

“Charlotte, dear, I’m asking you a question. Is it because you’ve grown too fond of Babington? Is that why you refuse to encourage him to attend our annual shooting party with his parents?” the Duchess asked. “I’m only asking you to write a simple letter to urge him to come. What is the problem with that?”

Met with a wordless scowl, the Duchess chose her next words carefully. “Charlotte, it’s not uncommon for someone your age to develop strong feelings for a man that is close but not a relation. I know it’s a confusing time—your feelings, as you become a young woman, are very muddled and it’s very difficult when you have these strong desires and the object of your affection doesn’t readily return your feelings. Is that what happened with Babington? Is that why you leave the room when your father or I even bring up his family? Did something happen at the ball—did he reject you?”

Charlotte still remained quiet as her mother continued. “I know you are stronger than this. In truth, my dear, his parents are worried that he’s fallen in with a rather cruel crowd. He spends nearly all of his time drinking and gambling. It would be good to have him here for the month—get his head straight with simple country people like us who care about him, remind him of who he is,” she said, not realising the irony of her words as she held first the heavy diamond then her emerald necklace to her neck to determine which best accented her ornate, yellow brocade gown.

Knowing that she had no desire to break a generations-long family connection over that man’s, no, boy’s betrayal, she kept what she truly wanted to say hidden and simply asked, “help me understand the logic. If I indeed had unrequited feelings for him, wouldn’t I be the worst person to send a letter? He might think that I’m sitting here every day just pining for him and that once he arrived, I’d follow him like a silly puppy…like my little Chauncy girl. Wouldn’t it be best if he thinks I don’t care?” she said, sliding in her ivory silk gown from the bed to the floor, where Chauncy was very happy to give her kisses.

The Duchess sat quietly, hating that her daughter had yet again bested her and hating even more that Charlotte would not confide in her. “I see your point,” she said, turning to face her daughter. “One day you will find your true love and Charlotte, I beg of you, please don’t shut me out. Talk to me, let me help you,” she almost pleaded and then was quiet for a moment before she turned back in the mirror and looked at her daughter in the reflection. “Oh Charlotte, you are getting your dress all wrinkled and that dog, that dog is soaking your cheeks…and you are all wet…your dress is all wet…you need to get up now Charlotte. Charlotte, Get Up Now!”

Charlotte opened her eyes, her head pounding. The memory of that long-ago conversation with her mother quickly faded away and all she saw was a flash of lightening above her and felt the hard rain on her face. She reached her hand to her head, touching lightly where it pounded most. Her fingers returned covered in blood. She struggled to sit up, her dress soaked and every muscle in her body aching. Finally able to push herself up to sitting, she looked out to the water and thought she saw what looked like her bonnet being torn apart by the pounding waves. She tried to piece together what had happened, shuddering at a bright flash of lightning followed instantly by a loud clap of thunder.

She remembered the concert, dancing with Sidney, heading slowly back to Bellows to meet him, to tell him about Jarvis. Then the storm clouds came fast with the rain quickly falling hard. She was at the narrowest point of the beach and the waves quickly enveloped the shore, soaking her dress. Having her wits about her, she quickly took to the steep stone path to climb to the cliff walk and was near the top but the rocks there were too slick and she tumbled down. Charlotte was not sure of how much time had passed, all she knew was that the sky was near black and she needed to find some way to shelter.

She pushed herself up from the rocks and tried to stand but a sharp pain in her right leg drove her quickly back down and she let out an anguished cry both for her leg and for the jagged rocks again driving into her skin. The blood soaking the hem of her dress gave her some indication of what was awaiting her view as she lifted her skirts. A deep gash across her shin led to a swollen ankle that was worse than any she’d had as a girl on her parents’ estate.

“Courage, Charlotte,” she told herself as she tried to rip the sash from her dress to make a tourniquet. Her hands were too cold to get a firm grip and she was feeling weaker than she ever had and just wanted to sleep. “You must stay awake,” she told herself, relentlessly pinching the tender skin of the top of her hand but feeling little pain.

She took a deep breath while she tried to determine her path. The rocks up to the cliff walk were far too slick to attempt again and the narrow beaches to the left and right of her were already overtaken by the pounding surf. While the waves were only a few feet deep, she knew if she would fall while trying to walk through them, she would assuredly be taken out to sea by the undertow. Considering she had yet to even properly stand, she thought her best plan was to determine how she might last the night, certain someone would come find her once the storm had passed. 

Before steading herself for the night, her first priority was to tend to her leg and she gave every bit of energy she had to again try to tear her sash to make a bandage. The unsuccessful effort left her lightheaded and she reluctantly laid back down on the rocks—she looked up at the sky, wishing desperately to be back dancing with Sidney as the cold rain mixed with her hot tears as she again fell asleep.

*****

Charlotte awoke to the thunderous roar of the surf. The unrelenting lightning illuminated the raindrops and they suddenly reminded Charlotte of the candlelight at her first ball in Sanditon. She reached up to catch them and could hear the music in her head from that night and Sidney’s voice inviting her to dance. After several minutes she realised that she must move. She forced herself to sit up and again she felt weak. Her feet were colder than they were before and she looked as the wind drove the waves over the rocks and lapped up to her knees. “In another hour the sea will take you, you must move,” she said to herself in a hoarse voice. 

Looking up to the cliff, she knew immediately it was too steep…if anyone did come to find her, they would not see her. She would not be rescued; she would need to save herself. She began to slowly back her way up the rocks, less than an inch at a time, each movement becoming increasingly painful. “Here you have a real threat to Georgiana and you make yourself the helpless heroine by slipping on some damn rocks,” she laughed through her tears.

It took all of her energy to move just six inches. “The water is rising faster than I can,” she whispered and looked at her feet, the water no longer just lapping them but pooling there. “Come on, Charlotte—you must see mother and father…and Sidney.” That last thought made the tears flow even more freely.

“Miss Heywood!” she heard her name on the wind.

“Miss Heywood—Charlotte!” she heard it again and started to laugh. “Great, now I’m going mad,” she smiled, pulling herself up another inch and laughing through her pain.

“Charlotte! Charlotte!” she looked up wondering if god had sent an angel for her and saw Sidney standing at the top of the cliff. With one step further he would most certainly slide down and meet the same fate.

“Stop!” she tried to shout as best she could, her voice weak—she held up her hand to warn him. He quickly disappeared and Charlotte convinced herself he was simply an apparition, something her tired mind had teased her with to give her the will to go on.

Sidney stood back and surveyed the situation—his heart pounding six times faster now that he had found her.

For the last hour, his mind was clearer than it had ever been—he had only one purpose in life and that was to find Charlotte and keep her safe. He had ridden the cliff path several times then finally realised he could not fully see the entire beach from his perch. Soaked to the bone, he dismounted Mercy and held her reins as he walked as close as possible to the cliff edge—hoping she would be his anchor if he should slip. The recent clap of thunder had so startled his trusted mare that she rose on her hind legs in terror and quickly took off to the forest, tearing the reins from Sidney’s hand, leaving it raw.

Even from the cliff, Sidney could see the gash on Charlotte’s forehead and the blood near the hem of her dress. He knew there was no time to waste. As a boy he had climbed the rocks nearly every day in both the brightest sun and darkest storm and quickly removed his boots and stockings, surprising himself as he said a silent prayer to his parents that they would help him now. He slowly eased his way down the slippery terrain, the sharp rocks cutting into his fingers and feet, reminding him he was most definitely not the boy he once was.

Charlotte had seen nothing of Sidney’s approach. Confident she had imagined him; she took it as a sign to try harder and was able to move some five inches—the water now only covering her toes. “Keep going Charlotte…just a little more…tomorrow find Sidney before he leaves for London and tell him the truth,” she all but shouted as the wind painfully whipped the rain and sea against her face.

“Charlotte!” Sidney yelled, just some eight feet above her as he slowly made his way, trying to determine how he might lift her safely back up to the cliff path.

“Sidney?” she turned her head up—her eyes meeting his through the sheets of rain. “Stop! Please!…there is no way out of here,” she yelled, her voice failing.

Neither cared that they had assumed such familiarity with using their Christian names as they both had said them secretly before sleeping nearly every night since they met.

Sidney quickened his pace and within minutes was at Charlotte’s side. That she was alive was all he had hoped for and he could feel warm tears of relief pour down his cheeks.

“No, you…you must go back up…you must save yourself,” Charlotte said as strongly as she could, looking out at the sea, the waves becoming more threatening with every passing second.

While he opened his mouth to speak, Sidney found that words were no longer important. He cupped his hand to hold her cheek while his other examined the wound across her forehead. He was relieved to find that it was only a flesh wound—a nasty one though, accompanied by a large bruise.

As the rain punished them both, he traveled his hands down her body, trying to find additional injury. “Tell me what hurts,” he said loudly, above the thundering rumbles of the rain and the waves. He explored every inch and she winced when he felt her bruises, which were many. When he made his way down her legs, she reached for his hand.

“My right leg,” she said, her eyes still pleading that he leave.

Sidney quickly looked up at her for approval and she nodded. He lifted her skirts to see her leg both bloody and swollen. “How long has she been in such pain?” he thought as he quickly unwrapped his cravat and secured it tightly around her leg.

“Mr. Parker!” the shout seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. Sidney looked up to see Jarvis with what looked to be two sets of reins in his hands. “Hold there, I will come down.”

“No!” Sidney yelled as loudly as he could. “There is no way safely up…I will carry her through the waves and meet you at the beach on the other side. Take the horses.”

Jarvis waited, looking down at Sidney who had turned his attention back to Charlotte.

“I am going to ask you to trust me—a trust I have not earned but you must give me now,” he shouted above the thunder—the rain pouring down his face as he checked to ensure the security of the tourniquet about her leg.

“Yes,” was Charlotte’s simple answer, hating that she had put him in such danger.

With one quick move, he cradled her into his arms and pulled her tightly to his chest. “Put your arms around my neck and don’t let go, no matter how the water rises,” he pleaded. “I will deliver you to safety. Please, trust me.”

Charlotte wrapped her arms securely around him. “I trust you with our lives,” she said, looking up at him with all the faith she had ever put into another person.

Sidney leaned his face to hers and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, pushing away the words he suddenly felt that he desperately needed to say. Charlotte nuzzled her face into his neck as he began to slowly climb down from the rocks into the waves. He had walked this beach his entire life and trusted that the sea would not seek any vengeance on him that night. The waves lapped against his chest, frequently splashing over his head and always trying to pull him and Charlotte back with them. When he finally reached the bend to the wider portion of the beach, he breathed freely but still kept Charlotte tightly pressed against him, feeling that was where she belonged.

“Are we through it?” she asked, not releasing her grip on him in the least. 

“Yes, my darling,” he said, leaning to again gently kiss her on the forehead.

“Mr. Parker! Lady Charlotte!” Jarvis yelled, quickly realizing his mistake but not caring.

Neither Sidney nor Charlotte looked in his direction.

“I must get you to Bellows,” Sidney could barely whisper, suddenly realising the cold of the sea had claimed nearly all of his energy.

“Thank you,” was all Charlotte was able to whisper, her hands still firm around, her lips warm against his neck.

“Here, Mr. Parker—let’s get Charlotte onto my horse,” Jarvis said, hurrying to them, not knowing if he was heard.

He was. Sidney looked and saw the lights of Bellows in the distance through the pouring rain. “No, I have her,” Sidney said, taking a barefoot step forward through the wet sand, not feeling the pain in his legs or his arms—all he felt was the intense relief that Charlotte was safe and in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Work is creeping its way back in after the holidays and I most likely won’t be able to update until next weekend if you’re interested in continuing with this little story. 
> 
> @Katie—hope this is an okay answer to your question! Let me know if we should add more details 😊 Have a great day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a little time and needed an escape…so got to the next chapter a little earlier than expected. Hope it’s okay.
> 
> Thank you so much for your kindness. Butter is not so kind. She wants to know how she gives a “thumbs down” on a chapter. She is very much convinced that if she was in the previous chapter, she would have saved Charlotte without all of the fuss. She keeps pitching new stories—most of them, um, all of them, include her eating a lot of treats and Sidney giving her long belly rubs. There is also one where she leaps into Mr. Howard’s coach from a charging horse to save Georgiana.
> 
> Anyway…hope you are keeping safe and healthy! All love from Butter and Renee!

“Quickly, take her up to her room! I have the fire ready,” Sheila directed, leading Sidney up the stairs. Sheila had kept a lookout from the upstairs windows since the moment they left—pacing up and back and across the entire floor to catch every possible view from the windows—and readied all she could once she spotted Sidney with Charlotte in his arms down the beach. Mr. Bates watched as Sidney climbed the wooden steps, leaving wet footprints outlined with blood from his cut feet.

Sidney gently rested Charlotte on the bench near the fireplace. Leaning over her, he softly placed his hand on her cheek while his eyes examined her from head to toe. Charlotte raised her hand to cover his. “Thank you,” she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. “Thank you, Sidn…Mr. Parker, I can never repay…” she didn’t finish, his eyes telling her that she needn’t. He understood.

Sheila gave them their brief moment but knew she must now intercede for propriety’s sake. “Mr. Parker, please. We need our privacy,” she said, motioning for him to leave.

Sidney nodded and gently squeezed Charlotte’s hand as he removed his from her cheek. “Her leg…it needs immediate attention,” he said, stumbling toward the door.

“I will see to it,” Sheila said as she followed Sidney and closed the door behind him. Sidney took a deep breath and fell heavily against the wall then slid to the floor—all his energy expended. He tried to push himself up but his arms would no longer follow his will.

“Mr. Parker, come, come,” Mr. Bates said, grabbing him by the arm. He took most of Sidney’s weight and quickly deposited him in the chair by the fireplace in the room next to Charlotte’s. “Jarvis!” he yelled. “Bring warm clothes, bandages, and a basin of hot water for Mr. Parker, now!”

Mr. Bates swiftly started a blazing fire and began to remove Sidney’s clothes. Sidney tried to assist with his own care but had little control of his limbs and needed all of his energy to simply stay awake. Jarvis arrived with the basin then cleaned and bandaged the wounds on both Sidney’s feet and hands. “I don’t know how he was able to carry her that far—his cuts, the sand, the water—he must have been in excruciating pain the entire time,” Jarvis whispered, looking up at Mr. Bates. 

“Help me get him into bed,” Mr. Bates said. Both men lifted a nearly unconscious Sidney into the bed and covered him with every blanket in the house that was not being used for Charlotte. “I don’t think he ever felt the pain…” Mr. Bates whispered, both men looking at him, knowing they as well as the Duke owed him a debt they’d never be able to repay. “…He’s in love.”

*****

“How is he?” Charlotte asked again as Sheila lowered the chemise over her head.

“As I said earlier, Mr. Bates and Jarvis have seen to him—he is resting, just like you need to,” she said sternly. “Now that you’re all bandaged and dry, let’s get you into bed.”

“I need to see him, to thank him,” Charlotte said, taking a small step but her bandaged leg would not hold her weight and she quickly clutched the bedpost to balance herself.

“You already thanked him and you don’t need to disturb him—especially dressed in only your nightclothes,” she looked at Charlotte more like a strict governess rather than the family housekeeper. While Sheila very much liked Mr. Parker and most certainly welcomed the young couple’s affections, she knew whatever was to happen next most certainly needed to be proper and a conversation between them now would not be. The adoring looks they briefly shared when he delivered her to the room started to convince Sheila that someone from the household must accompany Charlotte when in his company for the foreseeable future.

Sheila and Charlotte both looked at each other for several moments. This was the first time in her life that Charlotte thought to assert her privilege and demand Sheila acquiesce to her wishes to see Sidney. Every nerve in her body was craving something not yet known to her and all she did feel for certain was that she wanted, no, needed to see Sidney. It was the quiver in Sheila’s lip that brought Charlotte back to her senses. She knew that Sheila was only trying to protect her health and reputation. Charlotte broke her gaze with Sheila and looked down, embarrassed for her arrogance. As quickly as possible, she complied with Sheila’s wishes and slipped into bed.

After propping a pillow under Charlotte’s leg, Sheila stacked some six books next to her bedside and placed the chamber pot within reach. “There—you have no reason to leave the bed,” she smiled, relieved Charlotte had complied with her wishes. “I’ll be back with a tray shortly.”

“Did we offer Sidney food? Can we call the cook back from town? Give him bread, meat, port, the new chocolates—give him everything,” Charlotte rambled.

“I will see to serving our hero,” she smiled. “I promise. Now, my Lady, please, rest.”

*****

Sidney awoke, uncertain of the time. The fire was blazing in his room and there was a small tray of food and water set on a table within his reach. The house was quiet and all he could hear was the rain against the windows but even that seemed to be fading. He propped himself up, his bandaged hands sore, and reached for a large piece of bread, slowly savoring each bite and thinking it the most delicious meal of his life. His mind was silent for only the shortest of moments, “Charlotte,” he whispered, remembering how cold her cheek felt when he caressed it—even colder was her hand on his.

He pushed the covers from his aching body and dragged his legs over the side of the bed, trying to determine how to best inquire on her health. Not certain of the lateness of the hour, he didn’t want to call out and disturb the house. Knowing she was in the room next door, he simply wanted to go in and see her—but he’d already broken more than enough rules and had no desire to besmirch her reputation in her aunt’s or uncle’s eyes. He stood slowly, his legs aching, but at least now they were doing his bidding.

He hadn’t worn a nightshirt since he was a boy but was thankful for it as he was Jarvis’s and Mr. Bates’s attentive and generous care. He ran his hand across the back of his neck as he looked about the room. After feeling that his clothes were still damp as they continued to dry on the fireplace screen, he hunted for a robe or something he might cover himself with and then search out Mr. Bates or Jarvis for an update.

A loud crash from Charlotte’s room pushed aside any fear of impropriety and he quickly ran to her door and opened it without hesitation. Charlotte looked up at him as she leaned unsteadily off the side of her bed trying to pick up the books that littered the floor—her chemise hanging loose around her shoulders, revealing more than it concealed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you, I was just…I wanted the water and couldn’t quite reach and knocked over the books,” she said, her hands awkwardly grasping the bed frame to support her weight—not thinking to cover herself.

Within three swift steps, he was kneeling at her side, his hands on her shoulders, helping her back into bed. He couldn’t let himself linger on what he had just seen of her lovely breasts, he needed to focus on gaining the strength to remove his hands from her nearly bare shoulders. He let his thumbs gently brush the thin fabric and stopped only after she gasped lightly then met his eyes with hers.

“I’m sorry…” he simply breathed, stopping all sound as Charlotte gently touched her fingers to his lips.

“Sidney,” she said softly, slowing bringing her lips to meet his.

“Are you alright?” Sheila’s voice echoed throughout the house; her footfalls heavy on the stairs.

Sidney quickly pulled away with only the promise of Charlotte’s kiss and he began to gather her books from the floor—both his and Charlotte’s cheeks dyed with their blush.

“Mr. Parker!” Sheila said surprised, but in actuality was not. Mr. Bates had held her back after they heard the footsteps upstairs to give Sidney and Charlotte just a brief moment alone together.

“A gentleman would never risk a lady’s reputation…of course, unless he was most ardently in love,” Mr. Bates said, smiling at his wife and squeezing her hand. Sheila remembered the feeling of new love and her own desires at Charlotte’s age and then took to the steps.

“I dropped the books by accident…Mr. Parker came to check on me,” she said, trying to explain.

“But of course,” Sheila said, giving them both a slight smile at their blooming cheeks, happy she seemed to arrive just in time.

“Mr. Parker, thank you for your continued service. It’s best that you rest now,” she said, taking the books from his hands.

He nodded to her politely. “I’ll be leaving at first light,” he said. “I must be off to London. May I again write?” he asked, not sure if it was Sheila or Charlotte he should be addressing at that point.

“Of course,” Charlotte said. “I would very much welcome your letters.”

Sidney stood for another moment then bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sheila turned to Charlotte, her look one of understanding. Charlotte pulled up the covers. “Is Jarvis awake? If so, can you send him up, please?”

“At this late hour?” Sheila confirmed.

“Yes, it’s very important,” Charlotte said with a resolute look that suddenly softened as she considered speaking her next words. “And Sheila, when did you know you loved Mr. Bates?” she asked quietly.

“My dear, ask me that question tomorrow after the emotions of today’s adventure have settled a bit,” she smiled. “I’ll ask Jarvis to come up.”  
  


*****

Within minutes, Sheila returned with Jarvis.

“Might you leave us, please, Sheila? Good night,” Charlotte said, making certain that Sheila understood it was not really a question.

Charlotte waited until the door was closed. “Jarvis, thank you for everything you’ve done to help me, Mr. Parker, and Miss Lambe,” she said softly with an appreciative smile. “I need to ask you another favor though,” she said, her eyes becoming apologetic yet determined. “I worry about Sidney’s health after his harrowing night. I ask that you speak with the coachman and ready our coach for the morning. I’d like you to accompany Mr. Parker to London. Watch over him—help him solve all of this horribleness with his ward. Buy whatever debt her ‘beaux’ has incurred if it will help—I will pay for it from my own accounts. You can claim it’s ‘my uncle’ who insists.”

Jarvis nodded, himself concerned for Sidney’s safety after all he’d been through. And, while Sidney seemed to be more than capable, Jarvis wondered if he knew the level of depravity he would be dealing with in his ward’s situation. “Of course,” he smiled. “If I might be so bold, I thought I would recommend just what you suggested—that is, if you promise to keep clear of the beach during storms while I’m gone.”

Charlotte returned his smile and reached out her hand to him and he took it lightly. “And don’t forget to look after yourself too, my dear friend. I don’t expect you to do this all yourself. Hire all of the resources you need,” she looked up at him with complete esteem and care. “I hope you understand that I’d be lost without you.”

*****

Jarvis closed Charlotte’s door and paused at Sidney’s—trying to hear if he was still awake. He knocked lightly and Sidney’s quiet “yes” welcomed him in. “Mr. Parker, I’m sorry to disturb you…” he started.

“Please, I hope you will call me Sidney with all we’ve been through. I can never repay you for the kindness both you and Mr. Bates have shown me,” he said, trying to sit up, but feeling a bit week after returning from Charlotte’s room.

“No. We are in your debt for saving Miss Heywood. In fact, we’d like to help repay it in some small part by transporting you to London tomorrow to help you with your ward’s issue. These men are surely villains and you are not at your full force,” he said, anticipating Sidney’s refusal.

“I can’t accept,” Sidney could barely get the words out as Jarvis continued.

“And Miss Heywood is very concerned with your health and refuses to care for her own unless you agree. You’ve seen enough of her character to know that she will not be moved,” he smiled.

Sidney’s mind flashed back to his first meeting with Charlotte at the pier and closed his eyes, a slight grin on his lips. “Well, then I believe I have already agreed,” he said.

Before leaving, Jarvis placed another log on the fire. “Might I ask another favor, Jarvis?” Sidney asked. “Could I please have some paper and ink to write a letter?”

“Of course,” Jarvis immediately knew the recipient and quickly retrieved the necessary supplies from the study. When Jarvis returned, he found Sidney asleep, his arm extended over his head—his hand pressed firmly against the wall that adjoined his room with Charlotte’s.

*****

The peach silk of the canopy was most certainly a welcomed site as she opened her eyes to the new day. She stretched her arms over her head and thought how lovely things were turning out.

Eliza was more than happy to be back in her London home after self-exiling for an “acceptable” albeit short period of mourning to her country estate. It took her nearly a decade, but she was finally rid of a husband she thought would barely last a year after they married. She believed his drinking and nearly nightly whoring would have done the elderly man in long ago. She smiled as she thought that he at least used that time to more than triple his already massive fortune and had become the wealthiest and most powerful untitled person in England—a position she was now more than ready to assume. 

She had spent much of her “mourning” period combing through his books—both sets. She was more than familiar with her husband’s business dealings but needed to refresh herself on who of the beau monde—especially the nobility—were now under her thumb thanks to excessive living that drove them to her husband, desperate for loans that were often paid back with a currency other than money.

Mrs. Maudsley had provided some rather wonderful information yesterday—worth some ten pounds. Eliza would credit five to the account of her long-time friend. She smiled as she remembered how easy it was to turn the beau monde against the Duke’s daughter. It was the first real test of her power and she enjoyed it immensely. She remembered when the girl first came into her sights.

Her modiste should have just given Eliza the dress. To Eliza, it seemed like ages ago when the Duke’s daughter was to have her second try at a coming-out ball. Eliza was determined to outshine everyone, even Charlotte—she had to. Eliza was considered the youngest, most beautiful, and wealthiest member of the beau monde. She would not let her position be challenged by a girl with beauty, even more wealth, and a most desirable title. Originally, she thought she would just surpass her with the most breath-taking ensemble available. When she saw Charlotte’s gown at her modiste with its white silk brocade detailed with delicate scarlet rose petals, she knew there was nothing finer and demanded it—but to no avail. She realized that in even fashion, this girl might just outdo her.

After the ball was canceled, Eliza saw an opportunity to go beyond simple fashion and decided to destroy the girl through gossip and silly superstition. It was so simple. All Eliza needed to do was piece Charlotte’s history into an irresistible narrative, toss in some juicy lies, then have those indebted to her husband spread the story like little mosquitoes infecting the beau monde. She barely had to say a word. The fact that she was able to use one of her most indebted “friends” to turn even Lord Babington against Charlotte with the simple promise of sex, she considered one of her finest achievements.

How the Jinx had weaseled her way into the company of _her_ Sidney, she did not know but it didn’t matter. Even though Eliza broke her engagement with him, Sidney was most certainly still hers. She did think him desperately selfish for running away to Antigua, as she assumed they would have a special arrangement after her wedding. As her mother reminded her when she pushed Eliza to marry Mr. Campion, Eliza only needed to be a virgin to one man—the richest.

There were few days that passed over the last decade without Sidney’s image entering her mind—typically when the now late Mr. Campion sought her bed or, in truth, when she looked to find satisfaction with any of her many lovers. Knowing Sidney had returned and was unmarried made Eliza very happy, but she was even happier knowing she could play with her little Jinx again and see just how fast she could make the beau monde dance for her this time.

*****

Charlotte had slept much later than she intended. After willing herself to stay awake until she could confirm there was no trace of red in the dawn sky to ensure Sidney’s safe journey, she fell into a deep sleep. It was nearly noon before she opened her eyes, roused by the sound of Sheila placing a tray of food on a table near her bed.

“How are you feeling, dear?” she asked, laying her hand on Charlotte’s forehead.

“Tired,” Charlotte answered as Sheila lifted the covers to examine her leg.

“It looks like the swelling has gone down a bit, but you’ll need to stay off of it for a while. And your cut looks to be healing,” she smiled, placing the covers back over Charlotte and helping her sit up in bed before she retrieved the tray.

As Charlotte eyed the tray, she quickly noticed a note in Sidney’s handwriting. She looked at the unsealed letter then glanced up at Sheila.

“No, my Lady. He invited me to read it as your ‘aunt,’ which I did not. I think you are quite capable of reading your own love letters,” she winked as she left the room.

Charlotte opened the letter and smiled as she read it—recognizing his struggle to remain proper yet personal.

_Dear Miss Charlotte Heywood,_

_I apologize for the brevity of this letter. There is little time to write properly as we must depart for London shortly. I am leaving this note in the secure hands of your kind Aunt to make two requests._

_First, and most notably, please attend to your health. It is of great importance that you are safe and healthy and I urge you to take the time you need to fully recover from your experience. Please know that I will not speak of the event with anyone—it is yours to share as you see fit and I will only admit to it upon your command._

_Second, I do not expect I will be able to return to Sanditon before the regatta. I would very much welcome the opportunity to escort you that day and perhaps discuss the future. Perhaps we also might continue the discussion we started last night._

_I imagine while I’m in London there may not be much time to write but will do so at the first available moment. There is much about Kant that you and I disagree about and I have yet to fully make my argument and claim my prize._

_Again, please attend to your health. I look forward to our conversation at the regatta if you agree to my proposal._

_Thank you for your kindness and that of your Aunt and Uncle in both helping my recovery and in assisting with this most regretful journey upon which we now depart. I am forever grateful to you all._

_Yours,_

_Mr. Sidney Parker_

Charlotte reread the letter three times, lightly brushing her fingers across her lips at the thought of continuing the “discussion” they had started last night. “What a risk he took with that line,” she thought, pressing the letter to her chest. “And did he mean to use the word ‘proposal?’”

As she replayed the events of the last twenty-four hours in her head, she thought what an incredible mix of excitement and fear it had been and how wonderful now that all she felt was hope. And even though she had yet to realize it, Charlotte had never once—through it all—thought herself a Jinx.

*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi – thank you for reading and for being so lovely. I apologize for any randomness and typos in this chapter, I’m somewhat under the weather, and updating the story is keeping me entertained 😊 Have a good weekend and stay healthy!

Both Sidney and Jarvis slept nearly the entire way to London, Sidney waking just before they passed the palace. His first thoughts were of how his hand shook when he gave his letter to Sheila, like those of a schoolboy. “Was I too forward?” he questioned, wondering if she had read the letter and if, in fact, delivered it to Charlotte. “Was it too soon?” he asked himself, staring out the window. He smiled to himself, realizing he truly didn’t care. All he knew was that last night, the thought of losing this woman who was both fascinating and mysterious, was more than he could bear and he had no desire to waste time with doubts, rules, or drawn-out formalities. And if her near kiss was any indication, he dared to believe that she may feel the same. For a man who had long-thought he’d spend his life a confirmed bachelor, that now seemed like a most agonizing future.

He allowed himself a moment to hope then the responsibilities came flooding back. He must secure Georgiana’s safety, he must meet his ship and ensure the health of the crew, he must meet the obligations of his business, he must carry more of the weight to seek investors and visitors to ensure Sanditon’s success—all of the musts took much of the hope from him and whatever energy he gained from his recent sleep seemed already spent.

Even though he tried to put up a good façade, he had no idea how to truly deal with the threat facing Georgiana’s safety. He’d most certainly done his fair share of gambling—so much so that his brother, Tom, had to cover his debts. While he paid Tom back with more interest than any bank would ever charge, he had no idea how to actually handle the menace facing him now and was even more grateful to Charlotte’s uncle for providing Jarvis and his expertise.

Jarvis awoke shortly after Sidney but feigned sleep as he noticed his traveling companion was in deep thought. It was obvious from his pained movements and tired shoulders that Sidney needed more time to recover and Jarvis intended to give him it. His plan was simple—deposit Sidney at his home then immediately seek out the man who had purchased Mr. Molyneux’s debt for £3,800 and buy it from him for not one shilling more using the full threat of the crown and its soldiers behind him. Even conspiracy to kidnap was a hangable offense and thanks to his associates, Jarvis was sure he’d have enough proof to hold over the villains’ heads to quickly get them to deal and abandon all future plots.

It was then Sidney’s job to get Mr. Molyneux under control by whatever means necessary to ensure his ward’s ongoing safety. It was clear from his investigations that Mr. Molyneux was in no situation to pay the debt and while Sidney could, Jarvis had yet to decide if he’d ask it of him. While Sidney was not young enough to be his son and was perhaps more the age of a much younger brother, Jarvis could feel that Sidney needed the gentle hand of a father figure. The weight Sidney carried was indeed heavy and Jarvis feared he might succumb to it if he didn’t have someone to perhaps assume part of the load and remind him of the more important aspects of life. Jarvis knew firsthand what it was to put responsibility before love and after seeing Sidney and Charlotte together, he pledged that he would not let the couple suffer the fate that he and his once-beloved Maria had so many years ago.

***** 

“That must have been some letter,” Sheila thought as she studied Charlotte’s demeanor. She tried to hide her smile as she helped an uncharacteristically quiet and clearly muddled Charlotte wash and change into a new chemise and robe before settling her into a chair by the window where she could spend the afternoon recovering by reading and petting Chauncy, who was clearly eager to get back to running on the beach but seemed to understand the need for her mistress to rest.

Charlotte leaned over to nuzzle Chauncy and quickly kissed her nose, keeping close to the dog while she quietly asked Sheila the same question she had posed the night before. “So, when did you know you loved Mr. Bates?”

Sheila, who had been tidying the bed, turned, looked at Charlotte, and smiled, expecting the question. She nodded and sat at the edge of the bed, brushing the one stray lock of her blond hair behind her ear. “I’ve been thinking about how to answer your question since you asked last night,” she said.

Charlotte sat up, looking jumbled. “You had to think about it?”

Sheila let out a light laugh. “I was trying to decide how honest I should be. You see, if I was, say—your governess—I’d tell you that I waited until I received the blessing of my parents to speak with him. Then, only after a proper courtship that ended in an engagement, which again, my parents approved, did I know I loved him.”

Charlotte looked at Sheila attentively, concentrating on every word and not realizing that what Sheila had said was something of a joke. Having a rather lonely life in the North, Charlotte had studied nearly every subject—and what she studied she mastered. Yet, she had never studied anything that truly explained the feelings she had for Sidney and, while yes, she had read her fair share of novels—even those her mother had hidden in her private study—she was confused by her own mind and body and she didn’t like being confused. Since meeting Mary, Georgiana, and Diana, she felt she was at a great disadvantage as she had never had the opportunity to really talk with other women who were friends, or even girls when she was one, about things that were not captured in her books. This was the first time she had let herself display her ignorance on the subject of ‘love’ and was putting all of her faith in Sheila to help her.

When Sheila looked at Charlotte and noticed there were tears starting to well, she recognized that this was most certainly a subject upon which she should not joke. “Oh, sweetheart,” she said as she quickly took to Charlotte’s side and sat on the adjacent stool. “Love is wonderful and maddening and illogical and frustrating and it makes you have these feelings for which you can’t really prepare yourself. All the books and stories say things, but it’s different for everyone—some people feel it at sixteen, others at twenty-six, others at sixty,” she smiled, taking Charlotte’s hand in hers. “It’s overwhelming and confusing and whatever you’re feeling is right.”

Charlotte looked at her, appearing at least a little relieved.

“When I first met Mr. Bates—I fell in love, but I didn’t know it was love. My dear, do you want me to speak freely?

Charlotte squeezed her hand and looked at Sheila like a student desperate for knowledge, “please,” she smiled, urging her to go on.

“I don’t know if this is anything your mother would want me to say but the minute I met Mr. Bates my world stopped. Everything I thought life could be suddenly seemed so—I don’t know—incomplete. But at the same time, he angered and frustrated me, and stirred these insatiable urges and needs in me I had never known,” Sheila paused, as a deep crimson blush traveled from Charlotte’s cheeks, down her neck and beyond. She was clearly familiar with what Sheila described.

“You said I should speak freely…the truth is that all of the desires that they say men feel, women feel, and more,” she said almost breathlessly, amazed she had been so candid to her most cherished charge. “Know that you can ask me any questions you’d like,” she whispered. “We’re just girls here,” she said, giving a cuddle to Chauncy.

Charlotte thought about all of the questions she wanted to ask and tried to come up with one to cover them all. “What…exactly…did you do with Mr. Bates before you were married?”

Sheila almost wanted to laugh but quickly abandoned any impulse as she realized that Charlotte was trying so hard to learn and felt horrible that Charlotte didn’t have a group of girlfriends to talk with. She cleared her throat and shared the most chaste version she could. “He and I talked, we wrote letters, we danced, and we did other things. When you really love someone it’s desperately hard to not touch them or kiss them or more—you want so much to be one with them…that’s why I think it would be a good idea that you have a chaperone when you and Mr. Parker next meet,” she said not wanting to dampen the conversation, but knowing she needed to express the thought based on what she witnessed between Charlotte and Sidney the night before. She most certainly knew the look of love, and unlike herself, she was confident Charlotte must be a virgin on her wedding night given her parents, and, more importantly, her godparents. And, the truth was, there was no certainty that Sidney—who was clearly Charlotte’s first love—would be her husband.

Charlotte wanted to share with Sheila every thought and every marvelous feeling she had about Sidney but would not. She only wanted him to know those things. It was enough for her to feel that she was not alone—other women felt the same way—in fact, it was normal, she was normal. “I have another question,” she asked, slyly. “So, what’s the best way you know to evade a chaperone?”

*****

Sidney had yet to fully understand how quickly Jarvis obtained the debt and secured Georgiana’s safety. And while it was kind of Charlotte’s uncle to offer to assume the debt, that would certainly not do and Sidney paid him promptly.

He leaned heavily on the cane Mr. Bates insisted he take on his journey. He often carried one more as a point of fashion, although he also liked having it to defend himself, if needed. When he first came to Mr. Molyneux’s residence he wasn’t certain whether or not he would need to use it as a weapon. When Otis opened the door to him, he was clearly taken aback by Sidney’s presence but swiftly regained his composure and was ready to defend himself from any verbal or physical attack.

Sidney simply handed Otis a piece of paper showing him that his debt had been paid in full. “We need to talk,” Sidney said and then brushed by the shocked man into his flat.

*****

It had been five days since they departed for London and Charlotte had yet to hear any word from Sidney or Jarvis. While still a little tender, her healed ankle now permitted her to resume her walks and she was looking forward to taking tea with Mary. “Perhaps they have heard from Sidney,” she thought as she rang the bell…hoping for some update on his health and situation.

After nearly an hour of planning with the girls on how to decorate her boat for the upcoming regatta, Charlotte was happy to have some time alone with Mary and was trying to determine how she might casually inquire about Sidney. Her opportunity never arrived.

“Mary, have you seen this?” Tom asked, holding a newspaper from a few months prior. “I was cleaning off my desk and voila, there it was,” he said, handing her the paper.

Mary read the piece, her eyes widening with each word. She glanced over to Charlotte then handed the paper back to Tom. “I don’t think this is the time for this. We were just discussing the regatta.”

“Oh, well Sidney will most certainly want to know—if he doesn’t already. I wonder if she’s back in London. Perhaps he’s already become reacquainted? Wouldn’t that be marvelous?” he said more to himself than Mary or Charlotte, rereading the article.

Charlotte looked at Mary who simply smiled at her. “What do you think you’ll wear to the regatta?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“This may be his opportunity to rekindle their engagement,” Tom said, hitting the paper with the back of his hand. “She is the wealthiest widow in the land…he will most certainly want to know about the newly widowed Mrs. Campion,” he said as he headed back to his study to write Sidney.

The cup slipped clumsily from Charlotte’s hand and hit the table loudly, spilling its contents onto her dress. “I’m sorry,” she said over apologetically to Mary who quickly ran out of the room to fetch a towel.

That name was not one Charlotte wanted to hear, especially not in this house, not in this town, and not in any connection to Sidney. “Engagement,” she whispered. “To her?” While Charlotte had no proof, her maid, Lydia, had heard other lady's maids claim that Mrs. Campion was behind the Jinx rumors all those years ago and urged Charlotte to stay and fight in London instead of returning North as she did. Charlotte knew of the woman, but only from afar as she had never been introduced. To Charlotte, it wasn’t logical and she could not conceive of why someone she’d never even met would do such a terrible thing. That’s why she kept what she believed were Lydia’s unfounded claims to herself, although she was certain Lydia had shared them with the rest of the staff. “Is that why he hasn’t written—is he with her?” she thought, biting her lip.

Mary quickly returned and blotted Charlotte’s damp dress. She had seen the looks between Sidney and Charlotte and the way they danced—she had no doubts there were deep feelings between them both. “Don’t you worry,” Mary said, clearly seeing a range of thoughts running through Charlotte’s mind. “That was very long ago, and, after she hurt him so badly by breaking their engagement, I believe he sees her for who she truly is. He won’t trust her again,” she stroked Charlotte’s arm lightly and gave her a reassuring smile.

Charlotte offered a weak smile in return as she realized that Sidney had no reason to trust her either, after all, she’d been lying to him about her identity from the start. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi – short chapter. Still feeling under the weather—maybe that’s why there is a bit of angst and typos (any excuse for there being typos) 😊 Butter has been a good snuggler. Be well, my friends!

“Come, Sidney, come—you have a bevy of beauties waiting to hear about the wonders of Sanditon,” Crowe shouted merrily as he and Babington entered Sidney’s study. “And I have a certain lady who awaits my particular attention,” he said and gave Sidney a wink.

“Hopefully not Mrs. Maudsley again,” Babington joked.

Crowe met his eyes with a glare. “That woman and her entire set…” Crowe exaggerated a disgusted shake then took a long sip from his flask. “Someone needs to put them in their place.”

Babington—feeling a bit ashamed—turned his attention to Sidney. “Really, we should be off—we can make a night of it. It will be like the old days.”

“I don’t think I have much energy for that in me anymore,” Sidney said, looking down at the little he wrote and longing to stay in and finish it. Sidney had just started on what he intended to be a substantial letter to Charlotte and he was feeling that he was somehow already failing her before they had a real chance to begin. He had received her letter three days ago, the contents of which so bolstered his strength with its report of her improving health and her acceptance of his offer to escort her to the regatta. She also challenged him to decide on Kant’s next theory to debate and he had yet to respond. His time in London was quickly overtaken by his numerous responsibilities and so far, he had composed only one brief note to Charlotte to inform her about Georgiana’s situation, which Jarvis offered to hand-deliver when he returned to Sanditon. He desperately wanted to spend the night alone composing his thoughts but knew this party would include some of the wealthiest of Crowe’s social set and was thankful to his old friend for securing him an invitation.

“Well you better have enough energy to turn on that old Parker charm—I’m sure there will be some lonely, rich women there who would be ready to invest in Sanditon if they think you’ll be in residence to greet them,” Crowe gave Sidney another wink and pushed him to get out of his desk chair.

Sidney stored the letter, as he did all his correspondence, in a mahogany box on his desk that was a gift from Georgiana’s father, and the three headed out.

It wasn’t a long ride to the home of Lady Vicory, which was good news for Sidney since that meant it wouldn’t take long for him to return home to compose his post. To counter the heat of the summer, the ostentatious hostess had decorated the entire home with ice sculptures and shredded paper that, in the right light, looked like snow. “Don’t knock over a candle or we’ll all be up in flames,” Crowe said, decidedly not joking.

Good to his word, Crowe introduced Sidney to a variety of wealthy women looking for the newest and most fashionable destination so they could “discover it” and laud the clever find over their “friends.” Sidney did his best to keep them interested but was not able to feign any favorable response to their flirting. “Damn it, man,” Crowe pulled him aside after their last exchange with some very affluent and attentive ladies. “Do I have to do your job for you—at least show them your smile. If you’re going to keep with this celibate behavior tonight, I’m going to need some fortification to do the flirting for you,” he showed Sidney his empty glass and went in search of another drink.

Sidney surveyed the room, Babington was in a corner enjoying a cigar with some old friends and there was no one else he recognized and, he had to be honest, no one he was truly interested in meeting. Years ago, when he pursued Eliza, he happily attended so many of these types of flamboyant parties. Now they seemed trivial and tedious, and he had no doubt that most of the people in attendance had spent their entire day—maybe more—on readying themselves to be seen. “What a silly life,” he muttered under his breath and turned his attention to the dancefloor.

What he saw took his breath away. There she was as if a decade had not passed—her smile was just as bright, her eyes still sparkled, and her golden hair looked just a silky as it had been when she’d let him caress the curls at the back of her neck when they stole moments in dark hallways during parties just like this one. He wasn’t sure how, but as the song ended, he found himself at the edge of the dancefloor. Eliza’s eyes quickly met his and they invited him to join her for the next dance. Another man reached her first to claim his agreed-upon dance, but she summarily dismissed him.

“Sidney,” she smiled as she curtsied to his bow.

“Mrs. Campion,” he whispered as if in a dream and extended his hand for hers.

For the first minute of the waltz, they were silent and studied each other’s eyes. Sidney was transported to the young man he once was—a young man in love with the woman who, in his eyes, could do no wrong. And for a moment, Eliza remembered what it felt like to be loved by him—adored and protected by someone who asked nothing of her in return.

“I was hoping to see you when I came to London,” she started, then squeezed his hand as they danced. “After a decade, it appears we finally will have our time together.”

Sidney’s confused look indicated he clearly had not heard the good news.

“Mr. Campion has finally passed,” she smiled, no remorse in her eyes. The sparkle that he thought was there, seemed to turn into something he didn’t recognize and Sidney instinctively yet unintentionally shuddered. As the music ended, Eliza motioned for him to extend his arm to escort her and she took it in full view of the room. “Let’s find a private place to catch up—I want to know about everything and everyone in your life, my dear.”

*****

Charlotte was at the door to welcome Jarvis back from London. “We’ve been so worried—how are you? How is Sidney, I mean Mr. Parker?” she asked as she helped him off with his coat, embarrassed at her mistake but too tired to care. It was nearly midnight when she heard him return with the coach and was desperate to check on his health and learn something of Sidney.

“All is well—I am fine as is Mr. Parker,” he smiled. “It’s been a very busy week and there has been little time to write, but I believe this letter should provide you with an update.”

Charlotte took the letter and looked at it, eager to read it but also fearful that it may contain information that she did not wish to read about a renewed relationship with Mrs. Campion. She’d spent far too much time considering varied scenarios since tea with Mary and also had to remind herself that Sidney was in Antigua and was no part of that society when everything happened to her. She deeply doubted he could ever be part of something so cruel—again she had thought the same of Babington.

“Go up to bed with your letter,” he teased. “We can talk in the morning and I can answer any questions you have about the trip.”

“Good night, dear friend,” she said and gave Jarvis a thankful smile before she ran up the stairs.

Closing the door behind her she quickly tucked herself back into bed with Chauncy and adjusted the candle so she could best view his beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Miss Charlotte Heywood,_

_I apologize for both the tardiness and brevity of this note._

_I hope you have fully recovered your strength and are in good health._

_The good news is that, thanks to the kindness of your uncle and the remarkable skill of Jarvis, Georgina’s safety is secured. I don’t know how I will ever thank you all for your care and support in this matter as well as the attention Jarvis paid my health._

_I will confide in you that I did have the opportunity to have a long conversation with Mr. Molyneux and made him aware of the depraved impact of his actions, of which he was unaware. He desires to pay off his debt and gain employment that will better his situation. We have come to an agreement and he will join the crew of my ship, The Lily. Her captain is a fine man of high character who will mentor and educate him on the operations of a ship. If he proves himself in a years’ time, he may again write to Georgiana, that is, if she agrees. He is writing to her now, under my review, to explain the situation and his decision. I thought this important information for you to have if she should break her isolation and contact you as I know she trusts you and values your company._

_Please know that I am eager to resume our philosophical discussions and look forward to the opportunity to escort you to the regatta. The days cannot pass quickly enough until that time. Perhaps I can arrive early and we can spend the morning taking a cliff walk?_

_I must head to my office to meet with clients, but in an effort to bring Kant into the conversation, the below quote reminds me of Mr. Molyneux’s desire to improve and, truthfully, my own._

_‘Out of timber so crooked as that from which man is made nothing entirely straight can be carved.’_

_All my respect and admiration,_

_Mr. Sidney Parker_

Charlotte let out the deep breath she’d been holding in since she started reading, relieved there was no mention of Mrs. Campion. “All my respect and admiration,” Charlotte read the line twice aloud. The first time sent a wonderfully warm feeling throughout her body, the second provided a chill. “Will he still have the same regard when you tell him who you are?” she asked herself as she folded the letter and placed it in the book on her bedside table. “You must tell him at the regatta—you must tell him your real name and your reputation—so that he can decide,” she committed then blew out the candle. She needn’t have bothered as she would not fall asleep for many more hours.

Something started to burn inside her that she would later identify as a mix of anger, determination, and pride. For the first time she felt she must relentlessly fight the reputation she had wrongly been given—suddenly confident that the guilt she felt for even the possibility of being somehow responsible for her brother’s or her grandparents’ deaths was most decidedly baseless. While she had told herself that the label was silly for years, for some reason, now she believed it in her bones and refused to lose her heart’s desire because of it.

***** 

It was late and he was still in his evening clothes from yet another fashionable gathering but he knew he must make the time. Sidney removed the correspondence he had started four days earlier from his letterbox and placed it on his desk together with the unread letter from Charlotte he had received two days before. He was ashamed that over the last ninety-six hours he hadn’t given it nor Charlotte much thought as everything became a blur when he became reacquainted with Eliza. She had unexpectedly taken up all of his free time—whether he wanted it or not. Once she learned of his promotion of Sanditon, she arranged for a parade of investor meetings with all of her influential friends and between his own business obligations, his head was swimming with a mix of parties, promises, and a rather potent port. By his count, there were at least fifty of the beau monde who had committed to attend the upcoming regatta, with ten already eager to sign contracts for residences—site unseen.

He ran his hand over the back of his neck as he began to read Charlotte’s post. Charlotte wrote that she had already visited Georgiana and while the girl was still confused and hurt, she seemed to have gained some better understanding of the realities of being an heiress and wanted Sidney to know she’d like to see him when he returned to Sanditon. Charlotte then went into a rather astute discussion about Kant’s observation that _there is something splendid about innocence; but what is bad about it, in turn, is that it cannot protect itself very well and is easily seduced._

He knew she meant the quote to be in relation to Georgiana, yet he was feeling as if he had done little to protect Charlotte over these past days and in fact, was starting to think he had somehow betrayed her trust, her innocence, and even himself by falling in with Eliza and her friends in his drive to find investors for Sanditon. Everything had been so bright and distracting over the past four days that he hadn’t had time to think. It was at tonight’s gathering when he overheard a conversation between Eliza and Mrs. Maudsley in which they spoke so viciously about the appearance of some Duke’s daughter that he remembered this was not what he wanted—it hadn’t been for years. He quickly delivered his goodbyes to the party as well as a clearly disappointed and frustrated Eliza—then headed home, feeling as if he had luckily escaped some strange and deadly siren’s song.

Looking down at his barely-started letter to Charlotte, he knew it wasn’t enough. There were no words that could express how he felt and how much he needed her to ground him in what was real, kind, and true. He quickly tore the letter in half and threw it into the fire. The regatta was still nearly two weeks away and waiting that long to see her was not an option. He’d leave for Sanditon at first light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the doghouse, so to speak. Butter is mad, very mad. She, again, is very unhappy with the last chapter. Under the threat of destroying much of my closet, she has demanded I apologize to you all and let you know that she had NOTHING to do with Sidney falling under Eliza’s spell (even briefly). I tried to explain to her that their bond was forged at a young age which can have a life-long impact—Eliza has shaped how he sees himself, and he hasn’t had any deep relationships since (I even tried to tell her how some people still think back to their teenage/university relationships in determining their self-esteem). All I got was a paw to my lips telling me to hush. She contends that would not have happened if she had written it and the chapter would have been much better (I agree). Going forward, she wants final editing rights. We’ll see how that goes as she’s napping now and I’m posting anyway (probably a bad idea). With that…here is a new rambling chapter. Hope it’s kinda okay--I'm going to go ensure the closet door is closed.
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and well wishes (and DMs on Twitter ). Have a good day and stay safe and healthy!

_He couldn’t feel how the cold rain and waves chilled his skin, nor the pain from the cuts on his feet or hands, all he could feel were her arms around his neck and the rapid beating of her heart as he carried her through the waves and around the rocks to safety. He knew he let his lips linger too long on her forehead–his soft kiss was his vow to keep her safe, always. “Mr. Parker! Lady Charlotte!...”_

Sidney opened his eyes wide. He’d dreamt of that night several times—all of it in pieces, but never that segment before. “What did Jarvis say?” he asked himself, rubbing his eyes then looking out at the countryside instantly knowing he was halfway to Sanditon. He brushed aside the confusing memory and focused on the day ahead. His time was limited and if he were to meet his obligations, he would need to head back to London that night with fresh horses to review the cargo first thing in the morning. He must turn around the ship as fast as possible as he had his employees, business partners, and the entire crew to care for.

The guilt he felt for his actions over the last few days was heavier than any weight he carried about Georgiana, Sanditon, or his own ventures. How he could let himself feel that Eliza’s acceptance would, at last, somehow redeem him for all his past faults he did not know. In his heart, he knew Charlotte was his only redemption. He felt embarrassed and was ashamed that he had ever danced with Eliza and he now regretted promoting Sanditon among her friends—they were the last sort of people he wanted in his once quaint and humble town.

He was quite sure that his visit to Sanditon was, in part, selfish. Charlotte’s health and happiness were preeminent, but he also was desperate to confirm who he was and know whether or not he was really enough for her. She was so much more than he could ever have wished for and while he cherished their letters, he needed to declare how he felt and needed to hear her and see her feelings in return.

“Would she even welcome this unannounced visit?” he worried. He closed his eyes remembering the feeling of her fingers on his lips and let his worry be soothed as he urged the driver to make haste to Sanditon.

*****

Charlotte sorted through the morning’s post with only one hope and unknowingly gave the same disappointed sigh she had for the past several days. Mr. Bates looked up from his paper and watched her with a smile, remembering how it felt to impatiently wait for letters from Sheila so long ago. She went through the letters again—many of them were for Sheila for the running of the house…but the one from her father took her by surprise. He hadn’t written for weeks. Charlotte retrieved the letter and sat across from Mr. Bates who gave her an understanding nod and raised his paper again. She was about to read her letter when she was distracted by the paper’s headline.

“They’re calling a special session of the house?” she asked, craning her neck as she tried to read from across the table.

“Ah, yes, seems there is something that needs doing—I expect your father should be back in London within two to three weeks,” he said, folding the paper and handing her the article for her quick review.

She scanned the short paragraphs. “This is strange—it gives no reason.” She handed the paper back to Mr. Bates and looked down at her father’s letter. While Mr. Bates was a most trusted soul, she felt she should first read her father’s words in private. Charlotte casually took an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table and made her way to the garden.

The day was looking to be perfect—the sun was bright, the sky clear and a slight breeze was rustling the leaves and releasing the fragrance of the flowers which simply made the garden the most wonderful place to be. Even Chauncy thought so as she was already sleeping on the bench just where Charlotte intended to sit. Instead of disturbing the dog, Charlotte simply sat on the curved arm of the bench and ran her fingers over her father’s seal of the rising Phoenix. She broke it gently and began to read.

_Dearest Charlotte,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. From the posts we have received, it sounds as if you are having quite an adventure, although your mother and I find there is most certainly a discrepancy in your account of events and those we read from others in the house. I’ve noticed your accounts appear to underplay things—that’s my girl! I look forward to hearing all about your exploits in person when I see you next._

_The chessboard has been quite lonely without you this summer and I have received many new books that I believe you will find fascinating, including an interesting work by Friedrich Accum who denounces food additives. It’s a most interesting read._

_Unfortunately, these pleasantries are not why I write today and I will not insult you by avoiding the true purpose of this letter. I cannot provide details in writing, but your mother and I are preparing to depart for London and we look forward to seeing you at the end of the season as planned. Until that time, please continue to conceal your identity. You are in no danger but it is something I believe is the right thing to do until some issues are sorted. As of the writing of this letter, the newspapers have yet to report on the topic, but I’ve no doubt that you will notice soon enough an intrigue brewing and I believe it best for you to maintain your alias._

_Again, I have no reason to be concerned, but you know me well and are aware of my need to err on the side of caution. Please, my most trusted daughter and friend, enjoy your time in Sanditon and be safe._

_Your loving father_

_P.S. Φωτιά_

Charlotte raised her head up from the letter, confused by its content and torn by her reactions. Her first response was that she must write to her father and explain why she needed to reveal herself to Sidney and express all he had become to her. Her second was guilt—guilt that she had let herself have a summer adventure and hope at romance while there were so many important things going on that clearly dealt with crown and country.

His postscript concerned her the most. It had started as a game when she was young—it was his trick to teach her Greek. He’d write letters and add words that had various “coded” meanings. _Φωτιά_ was a most simple yet decisive instruction. The Greek word for fire told her to immediately burn the letter.

Charlotte walked slowly back to the house. She knew that there were issues when parliament was last in session—some switched votes that she wasn’t supposed to know about. Reluctantly, she burned the letter in the kitchen fireplace. Knowing Jarvis most likely wouldn’t be able to say much about the issues that clearly troubled her father, she knew he’d still be the best to advise her on her father’s direction as well as the true risk of revealing her identity to Sidney at the regatta as she had resolved to do days earlier.

“What was that, my dear?” Sheila asked, surprising Charlotte.

“Nothing—scrap,” she lied. “Have you seen Jarvis?”

“Oh, I meant to tell you—he left late last night for London,” she said as she placed a kettle on for tea. “I don’t know what prompted it—but you know him—ready at a moment’s notice to do his duty,” she smiled. “Would you like to join us for some tea?”

Charlotte became more concerned for her father by this news. She wanted to write but wasn’t sure her letter would arrive before her parents left for London and she didn’t want a letter waiting in either place for them unattended. Part of her wanted to take to a horse and ride home immediately. She needed to calm herself. “Thank you. I actually will pass on the tea. I think I’ll head out for a long walk—perhaps pick up a new book,” she said then quickly headed to her room to retrieve her blue spencer and bonnet. Within two minutes she was headed down the cliff path, leaving Chauncy asleep in the garden where it seemed the dog planned to spend most of the day.

*****

It was the first hint of sea air that energized him. Sidney straightened his clothes and did his best to make himself look somewhat presentable after the long ride. He knew he’d be at Bellows shortly and every speech he practiced immediately abandoned his tongue and he had no idea how to express why he was there.

When his coach pulled up, Sidney didn’t let the fact that he had no words stop him from exiting before it had come to a complete stop. Mr. Bates, who had taken to the garden watched the young man’s acrobatics and applauded loudly.

“Bravo, Bravo,” he shouted, as he picked up the flowers he had just trimmed for Sheila. “It’s good to see you up and about again. Were we expecting you?” he asked, extending his hand for Sidney’s.

“No, no, very unexpected,” Sidney gave Mr. Bates a hearty handshake. “I wanted to thank you for all of your help with my ward as well as your kindness to me…and I thought I’d check on your niece…is she…recovering well?” he managed to ask without stuttering, pleasantly surprised that he didn’t sound completely insane.

Mr. Bates smiled, knowing full well that they both had most certainly written to each other of their respective health. “Quiet well—she is back to full strength,” he said, giving only that information and making Sidney ask for more.

After a few silent moments, Sidney finally inquired, “might I speak with her?”

“I’m sure she’d love that,” Mr. Bates said, turning toward the house as Sidney followed. “But she is not here.”

Sidney stopped for a moment, trying to decide his next steps as Mr. Bates looked back at the most forlorn young man and decided to stop teasing.

“I believe she walked into town—I overheard something about a book,” Mr. Bates said, and gave Sidney an approving nod to leave.

“Mr. Bates…how might I contact Mr. Heywood?” Sidney asked, surprised the words came from his mouth as he hadn’t thought of them before speaking.

The question took Mr. Bates aback and he stumbled a bit, realizing the deception must come to an end but knowing that he could not be the one to do it. He reached out his hand and placed it on Sidney’s shoulder. “Son, I believe that is a question for Charlotte.” 

“And I have your permission to ask her?” he questioned, looking for some acknowledgment that he was, in fact, good enough.

Mr. Bates wondered how Sidney would feel when he learned that he sought the permission of a butler and felt that he understood Sidney well enough to know he wouldn’t care. “Yes—most definitely. All I ask is that you have faith in her and care for her heart.”

Sidney nodded—knowing the guilt he felt for just the last few days and vowing that would never happen again. 

“Now, go to town and ask her,” Mr. Bates said, giving him a broad smile. Sidney quickly hastened to the coach and was off.

Mr. Bates knew the Duke and Duchess would accept him if Charlotte did. He hoped the challenges would be few for the young couple but was certain they would have them.

“Who was that?” Sheila asked, emerging from the house.

“I believe Charlotte’s soon-to-be fiancé,” he smiled, pulled her close, and handed her the flowers.

*****

Sidney kept his eyes on the beach as the coach traveled the cliff path toward town. He desperately hoped he might meet Charlotte away from the eyes of the town, but as Sanditon quickly approached, he knew that would not happen. As the coach approached the bookseller, he again swiftly departed only to be yet again disappointed. He sent the driver forward to care for the horses at the nearby stables while he walked the town.

“Uncle Sidney!” he heard the voices he most certainly adored but wasn’t expecting to hear. Before he turned to greet them, the children were already clinging to him and he welcomed them with hugs and kisses while keeping an eye out for Charlotte. Jenny and Alicia began to chatter wildly about the upcoming regatta and Miss Heywood’s boat. Sidney smiled and listened as attentively as he could. He hadn’t planned on seeing Tom, Mary, and the children….and while he loved them all dearly, he had only one focus for his trip and was eager to get back to it.

“Sidney, we didn’t expect you,” Mary said, extending her arms for a hug. “Come to the house for tea—we’re just heading back.” Mary started to gather the children and point them toward Trafalgar House.

“Yes, yes, you must. I’m eager to hear about how attendance is building for our regatta—do you think they will take houses?” Tom asked nervously.

“All is well—I already have a few contracts that I will send when I return to London tonight. I really must go,” he said to Tom, watching as Mary and the children walked ahead. “I will try to stop by before I leave, but I am here on an urgent errand and need to be off. Please give Mary and the children my sincere apologies,” he said, heading to search out Charlotte at Mrs. Griffiths’.

“Wait—Sidney! There is exciting news I meant to share—I wrote you a letter but forgot to post it,” Tom, said, holding Sidney’s arm as his family disappeared down the street. “Did you know that Mrs. Campion is now widowed? The woman you’ve loved for a decade is now free and is the wealthiest woman in the country. It looks like you can have your happy ending after all,” he smiled and slapped Sidney on the back in congratulations.

Sidney glanced at Tom, not wanting to spend time on the subject but needing it to be clear. “I will not marry Mrs. Campion—my sights are on someone much more than she could ever be,” he said, giving Tom a determined look.

“I don’t understand, brother…I thought…after everything,” Tom said, remembering how destroyed Sidney was so long ago and thought his news would be more than welcomed, especially given Eliza’s circumstances. “Who?”

Sidney shook his head and smiled, “I’ll tell you if she accepts me.”

“How could she not?” Tom said, looking at Sidney with respect and love before giving him a hug. “If you find anyone that is even half as good as Mary, you will be a very lucky man,” he said, suddenly realizing he was desperate to return to his family. “Good luck,” Tom said, heading toward home. “Oh, and the desk is cleaned—I’m ready to discuss some of the bills!” he shouted back, waving as he hastened his pace.

Sidney laughed to himself, not expecting Tom’s response, and continued on his way to Mrs. Griffiths’. When he arrived, Georgiana’s quick and kind welcome came as even more of a surprise than Tom’s response as did her tears of gratitude. While he did demand to review Otis’s letter before it was sent to Georgiana, Sidney did not guide his words that expressed authentic regret for his actions. Although his mission was to find Charlotte, Sidney could not leave an unexpectedly chatty Georgiana whose long, self-imposed isolation had clearly left her eager for company.

“Was Miss Heywood to see you today?” Sidney asked, politely refusing the tea Mrs. Griffiths had provided for their refreshment.

“Yesterday,” Georgiana said as she reached for an edition of Rousseau’s _Discourse on the Origin and Basis of Inequality Among Men._ “Charlotte said it would be a good text for she and I to discuss.”

Sidney took the text from her extended hand and paged through it. “She’s not starting you off with anything easy, is she?” he laughed. “You enjoy her company?”

Georgiana nodded. “Yes, but,” she started, putting down her cup. “She challenges me all the time—it’s so frustrating…because I find she’s usually right,” she said. “But don’t tell her that.”

“I think I know what you mean,” he smiled. The view of the water told him where he needed to go to find Charlotte and he gave his apologies to Georgiana, promising to spend time with her at the upcoming regatta, after which he intended to spend the week in Sanditon.

*****

Charlotte tied the final knot to secure her small boat to the dock. She smiled as she surveyed the vessel, thinking of the numerous decorations the girls were assembling for the regatta then slowly began her walk back to Bellows. Even though the afternoon sun was beginning to wane, it was still warm and she carried her spencer and bonnet instead of wearing them, her chestnut locks flowing free in the cooling breeze.

Earlier that morning her only concern was finding the right words to share her true identity with Sidney at the regatta, now she worried about the challenges her father faced in London and couldn’t help but want to join her parents to somehow help, no matter how she felt about the city and some of its society. Afterall, Mr. Bates was on the mend and maybe in the city she’d have more of an opportunity to spend time and even help Sidney, who apparently was so consumed by business it was hard for him to find time to write. She wasn’t going to allow herself to run away with scenarios again of what might be taking up his time—they had set a date for the regatta and she’d focus on that. She laughed to herself…at least she had time before she saw Sidney again to plan what she’d say.

Sidney knew it wasn’t proper, but he removed his jacket and hat as he approached the dock—they were simply too warm to bear. He absent-mindedly rolled up his sleeves when he found Charlotte’s boat secured and she was nowhere to be found. The day was racing forward too quickly and he knew his time was running out. “Where is she? Sanditon is not that big,” he said to himself, exasperated as he stood at the edge of the dock and looked up and down the beach. He barely caught a glance of her flowing white dress before she disappeared around the curve of the shore and he set off down the beach.

First, he walked swiftly then quickly broke into a run as he raced to catch her. He thought he’d see her at every turn, but it seemed as if she was always just too far ahead. Finally, after making his way around a large outcropping of rocks, he found her standing on the narrow beach where he had walked through the waves with her in his arms. He stopped for a moment to watch her, trying to gather his thoughts. He was entranced by the sight of her…her hair and skirts danced in the breeze and her expression looked as if she was mulling over all of the problems of the world. His breath caught as she turned to look at him—her obvious surprise becoming an accepting and welcoming smile. 

Within seconds, he was in front of her, his eyes focused only on hers. He fumbled for words while his hands lost hold of his jacket and hat, letting them fall onto the sand.

Charlotte looked at him, knowing words weren’t needed, and she dropped her things to join his. She raised her fingers to his lips and brushed them lightly. They stood like that for several moments as Charlotte studied his face, her fingers trailing from his lips, to his cheek, down his jaw then to the back of his neck as Sidney’s hands found her waist, his fingers expanding to embrace her from her hips to nearly the sides of her breasts, pulling her close.

Charlotte raised herself on her toes as Sidney lowered his lips to meet hers. First, it was a simple, light touch—their lips barely meeting. After several soft, chaste kisses—Sidney pulled her closer as Charlotte’s fingers extended to caress his neck, playing with his silky, short waves. They both gave into the building desires that had pursued them since their first meeting—lips and tongues exploring, teeth nipping until they simply embraced each other—Charlotte’s head resting on Sidney’s heart, his cheek nuzzled in her tousled hair.

“I’m not worthy of you, you know,” he whispered, feeling accepted for who he was as a happy tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

“Nor I of you,” she said softly, hugging him closer to her—not wanting to ever break their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for typos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you again for reading and being so kind. Seriously, your thoughts are helping me survive this pandemic (as is the news today of a potential season 2—fingers crossed!!). Short chapter—hope that’s okay—work is crazy! Butter is busy writing a new chapter where she switches bodies with Chauncy and goes back in time—it’s a whole Freaky Friday thing. Whatever…she’s busy so I’m posting. Have a good weekend and stay safe!

It was when their breathing seemed to assume the same rhythm that both realized they had held their embrace far longer than either was aware. Charlotte slowly unwrapped her arms from Sidney’s back as he did from hers—both immediately missing the touch of the other.

Sidney looked at her tousled hair, her flushed cheeks, and remembered Kant’s comments on innocence and felt an immediate need to protect hers as well as her reputation.

She watched him as he quickly rolled down his sleeves and fastened his cuffs then swiftly retrieved their things from the sand. It came upon her unexpectedly, but for the first time, she wondered if she had done something wrong. The thought was brief as Sidney reached out his hand for hers and gave her the most loving smile she’d ever seen—a smile that expressed acceptance, hope, and care all at once.

He led her to the outcropping of rocks from which he had carried her to safety not long ago. After placing their things on the rocks and reluctantly releasing her hand, he kept her gaze as he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her to sit on a flat boulder, not able to resist the urge to let his hands gingerly brush her thighs as he pulled them away.

“Charlotte,” he whispered, looking at her for permission to use her Christian name as he did that night.

She smiled at hearing it and held out her hand to reconnect, then interlaced her fingers with his.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t write, I got…I was…I just needed to see you…to tell you,” he was stumbling and his mouth felt dryer than the sand upon which he stood. Sidney was momentarily blinded by a reflection. He hadn’t noticed it before, but the flash was the sun reflecting on his gold arrow pin Charlotte wore on the neckline of her dress near her heart. He remembered the first night he saw her wear it to fasten the ribbon at her neck and exhaled in relief that it perhaps meant something to her.

She followed the path of his eyes. “I understand—whatever happened in London doesn’t matter, you’re here now,” she smiled, pulling his hand toward the pin. “I always keep it close to my heart,” she said and looked up with a teasing smirk. “It’s so nice to remember how much better I am at debating than you.” Her playful words temporarily lightened the moment.

“Oh, you think so?” he smiled. “Well then I have a topic for us to argue,” his look became more serious. “I can’t see a future without you.” He watched as her eyes widened and she inhaled deeply. “Can you?”

Charlotte sat quietly for a few moments, then looked away and released his hand. “I…you don’t know…there are things I need to tell you that might change your vision,” she said as she tried to decide whether or not to defy her father’s wishes. Her feelings for Sidney were certain, but she could not ignore the responsibilities of her station nor the wishes of her father who was not in any immediate need, but yet, still in line for the throne.

“No, that’s a false argument path,” he said, placing his hand on her chin and gently raising her eyes to meet his. “I think we are human and, as Kant says, we are all made of crooked wood—and I am sure I have much more to own up to than you,” he released her chin with a look of deep understanding. “Charlotte, I want to share everything with you and I want you to share with me but the conjecture I’ve posed is that I cannot see a future without you—that is the simple fact. I need to know if you have the same view so we can go forward and sort things out together,” he said, not knowing what drove those words but convinced they were true. “And as we work toward our future…I understand…” his voice soft, “…if something I’ve done changes your mind about that future, then I will accept it.”

“And if it something you learn about my life…my family…” she squeezed his hand, “…you can change your mind.”

He nodded lightly, “but I also can’t see a future where that could ever happen.”

Charlotte again inhaled deeply. Her heart was torn—she could not go against the wishes of her father without more information on his situation, nor could she abandon the future it was clear they both desired. She watched as Sidney’s eyes became glossy with what looked like tears and she considered her words. “So I think I must return this to you,” she whispered as she briefly struggled to unclasp his pin. She removed it and handed it to him. “If your words are true, I can’t see any point upon which to argue,” she placed the pin in his hand. “I have no counter argument—you win,” she said with a look that was both nervous and confident. “All I can see is a future with you.”

Overjoyed, Sidney wanted to again embrace her but controlled his emotion, knowing that he would never be able to let her go if he did. Instead, with slightly shaking fingers, he reattached the pin to her dress. “Consider it a promise,” he said, his fingers unintentionally brushing the soft skin of her décolletage as he fastened the clasp then helped her down from the rock. He gathered her spencer and held it up for her. “I’d like to write to your father. How can I reach him?” he asked.

Charlotte kept her back to him as she fastened her buttons and thought of an answer. “I learned my parents will be in London after the regatta—perhaps then?” she posed, knowing that would give her enough time to write to her father and talk to Jarvis. “You could meet in person,” she said as she turned to face him.

“That sounds perfect,” he said, holding out his arm to escort her to Bellows. “We can sort out the details at the regatta.”

She shook her head and laughed. “I think it may be wise if we part company here—after that night I received a rather intense lesson on needing a chaperone when I’m with you. I’d hate to disappoint Sheila.”

Sidney nodded, “I think you are right.” He smiled, gently took her hand, and raised it to his lips, holding it there for several moments as he secured the memory. “Until the regatta then,” he said, reluctantly releasing her hand.

“Until then,” she smiled and began walking toward Bellows.

They went in opposite directions, each looking back several times to spy the other before they were both out of sight.

*****

Even though she was still concerned by the contents of her father’s letter, Charlotte couldn’t help but smile. Everything suddenly seemed brighter, the sea bluer, and she had an energy that made her want to run and laugh and even sing.

She couldn’t hide her enthusiasm as she entered the house. Both Sheila and Mr. Bates sat side-by-side on the settee reading and looked up as she entered. Sheila could see the bloom in Charlotte’s cheeks and her hair that looked as if it was disheveled by more than just the sea breeze made her stomach drop. Mr. Bates quickly took Sheila’s hand and squeezed it gently to calm her concerns.

“So, good day?” Mr. Bates asked nonchalantly but with a gleam in his eye.

Charlotte simply nodded. “It was a beautiful day for a sail,” she said, noticing the concern on Sheila’s face. “I briefly saw Mr. Parker,” she looked at Sheila. “He is well thanks to both of you and your kindness. He thanks you again.”

“Will we be seeing him soon?” Sheila asked, eyeing Charlotte up and down trying to determine exactly what might have occurred between them.

“At the regatta. He will escort me that day, of course, only if you will volunteer to chaperone,” Charlotte said, trying to ease her concerns and demonstrate that she, in fact, had listened.

Sheila gave her a knowing look; very aware she was simply being appeased. “But of course, my dear. And if Mr. Bates is feeling up to it…perhaps we will all make a day of it.”

“Perfect,” Charlotte smiled at them both then retrieved the newspaper from the table and headed up to her room.

“I hope nothing inappropriate happened,” she said, looking at Mr. Bates, who was smiling broadly.

“Oh, don’t worry—I’m sure they’re just like any young lovers…just like us,” he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” she said nervously, then smiled, remembering the thrill she felt when alone with him before they were married—the same thrill she still felt when he kissed her.

*****

Sidney fell heavily into the coach seat, happier than he’d ever been. “I don’t have a right to be this happy,” he thought, unable to stop smiling. On his way to the stables, he ran into Diana and Arthur returning from their daily constitutional, and even they were stunned to see his jovial expression and experience his most generous hugs. He spoke of them potentially coming back with him to London after the regatta—not telling them but thinking they might serve as chaperones as he and Charlotte traveled to see her father. What shocked them most was his farewell. “Life is beautiful!” Sidney shouted as he waved goodbye.

A day that had started out with panic and doubt evolved into the best day of his life thus far. While he knew there were many challenges to face—the primary one being securing finances for Sanditon—the fact that he had a wonderful family, that he had the support of Tom who seemed to be genuinely focused on improving, that Georgiana was safe and happy, that his relationship with Diana and Arthur was repaired, and that Charlotte saw a future with him, he felt as if in a wonderful dream from which he never wished to wake.

He placed his hat on the seat as he watched Sanditon disappear in the distance, committing to himself that after the regatta, he would never leave Charlotte again.

*****

“I’m sorry, that’s all the information I have,” Sylvia apologized, fearing that Eliza would dismiss her without a recommendation for the news as she had other servants in her employ.

“Get out,” Eliza sneered at her maid. “Send Heidi to finish my hair!” she shouted after Sylvia had closed the bedroom door.

Eliza had assembled a small, but impressive group of “friends” for tonight’s dinner. She had the cook prepare a nine-course meal and the best champagne was already chilled. “Damn it!” she growled, throwing her brush across the room. “Where is he!”

Eliza had sent her maid earlier that day to Bedford Place to summon Sidney to her home for dinner and timidly returned only with the news that he was “out of town.” There was no news of his return and no indication of where he’d gone. The fact that he left without informing Eliza had more than infuriated her. Unbeknownst to Sidney, he was to play a key role in tonight’s dinner as her “intended” and Eliza more than hoped he’d stay long after her guests had departed.

“He would not go to see her—not after seeing me again,” she whispered to herself as she stared in the mirror.

Eliza didn’t respond to the soft knock at the door and watched in the reflection as a terrified Sylvia opened it slowly. “Mam. The coachman has spoken with Mr. Parker’s stable boy and learned that he went to Sanditon…he is expected to return late tonight.”

Sylvia did not wait for a response and silently shut the door.

Eliza closed her eyes knowing exactly who and what she wanted. “The Jinx—she will pay,” she said as she opened her eyes and smiled determinedly at her own image.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi – be healthy and safe! As always, sorry for typos!

Eliza put on a beautiful show at dinner just as she always did—entertaining her friends with witty quips and the occasional curt criticism that kept each of them on their toes. All the while her mind was reeling, developing then abandoning various plans to revenge Sidney’s perceived slight and, once again, secure his affections. She had so many of those indebted to her attending the regatta, she knew that she could have them humiliate Charlotte without her even saying a word, after all, she needed to guarantee that she was above reproach in the situation. That was the easy part. The hard part was ensuring that Sidney would not rush to the silly girl’s rescue. There was one annoying trait Eliza had forgotten about him—underneath it all, he was genuinely kind. He’d always be much too considerate of the servants, of those not in the higher circles of the beau monde, of the needy—of everyone. It was only when he was beyond tired that he would ever be truly rude to those who she believed always deserved it—and after, he’d always feel guilty about it.

“And then, after we realized we couldn’t get a vote to change the ownership laws, I said, we should just cut off all of his credit and demand immediate repayment of the loan,” a drunk Mr. Johnson hooted from across the table. Eliza hadn’t been listening but the idea sounded intriguing, so much so that she asked the middle-aged man desperate to win her approval to repeat his story.

“My father is a partner at the London Bank and, well, you see, my sister was not properly respected by the host of the Café Rosemond. When she complained to the owner, he sided with the host as apparently, he found her demands to clear the restaurant for her party unacceptable. And I said,” the balding man paused to take a long sip of his champagne, “because under the law people like that are allowed to own restaurants, we should just cut off all of his credit and demand immediate repayment of his loan. And we did and he had to close his silly restaurant within the day or go to debtor’s prison. We now own his building—everything,” he laughed, clinking glasses with his tablemates. “The last I heard; he was trying to sell lunch cakes from a cart near Parliament.”

Eliza looked at him suspiciously. “But he must have had contracts for the loans—why would he sign such a document that allowed immediate repayment?” Eliza asked, turning her question into something of a flirtation looking for more information.

“Well, my dear, desperate men sometimes don’t read the fine print,” he said, slurring some of his words. “And…sometimes, contracts can be changed if the borrower isn’t smart enough to have a copy filed with their own attorney.”

“My dear, Mr. Johnson,” Eliza smirked, realizing that the best way to secure Sidney’s affections and allegiance might just be to indebt him to her—just like all the others. “Come change places with Mrs. Maudsley and sit by me…I am most interested to learn more.”

Mrs. Maudsley reluctantly stood, resigning her place at the right hand of Eliza and wanting to lay a little sting of her own for the insult. “Eliza, I almost forgot to mention,” she said as she moved to the far end of the table. “I saw Lady Susan earlier today—she’s returned from the continent after all these years. She looks as beautiful as ever—and her coat and dress…the most elegant I’ve ever seen. I told her about the Sanditon regatta and she’s most eager to come,” she grinned at Eliza as she sat, knowing that was most unwelcome news.

Eliza glared but maintained her smile as she lifted her crystal glass to her lips. With Lady Susan abroad for so long, Eliza had nearly assumed her role in society, with most following her lead in determining what, where, and who was fashionable and worthy of attention. It was a role Eliza enjoyed and had no desire to relinquish. This was certainly a complication she did not need and couldn’t deal with at the moment. She turned her attention to Mr. Johnson. “So tell me about the fine print.”

*****

“Just the stew, I don’t need anything more,” Sidney said, nodding to his housekeeper who placed the tray on the edge of his desk and smiled. “Goodnight and thank you.”

Sidney helped himself to a few spoonfuls of her famous recipe as he reviewed the new contracts for Sanditon homes. “It’s amazing that these people are taking the residences sight unseen—I guess Eliza’s opinion is rather important to the beau monde,” he said to himself as he ran his fingers over the stack of papers. While he would like to deny the homes to some of that crowd, he knew this was the best way to secure the town’s financial future as well as repay Tom’s debt. Thanks to Sidney’s help, debtor’s prison was not to be in Tom’s future and he hated that it was for any person. “What was Parliament thinking when they voted down the bill to help debtors last session?” he said aloud, frustrated that the government continued to make it so difficult for people who got into financial trouble. He was just happy things were moving in the right direction now—in all aspects of his life.

As he finished his meal, he let himself dream a bit—wondering where he and Charlotte might summer one day. If Sanditon became so fashionable…would they want to be there? “Possibly further north,” he said aloud, glancing at a map of the world on the adjacent wall. “Or we could go to the continent—Spain,” he thought, smiling as he remembered her kiss on the beach just a few days earlier.

The bustling sounds from the hallway brought him back to the present and he could clearly hear Babington’s voice. “I don’t think you need to announce me—I’m fairly confident he knows I’m already here,” he said, his boots loud on the floor as he opened the door and all but burst into the room.

“What is this I hear about a marriage?” Babington said, his expression grave.

Sidney stood and looked at him confused. “How could Babington know our goals? Charlotte would never say…” he thought to himself. He had no intention of discussing anything with him about his or Charlotte’s feelings until he had permission from her father.

“It’s all over town…I thought you cared for Ch…Miss Heywood. How could you engage yourself…” Babington said, looking angrier than Sidney had ever seen.

“My friend—you have the advantage. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, taking a step toward Babington and offering him a chair, which he refused. “And what are you doing here? I thought you were at your country estate until the regatta.”

Babington paced up and back for a few moments. “I’ve been called for a special session of Parliament—I can’t talk about it…truth is I don’t know much…but that’s not why I’m here tonight,” he said, looking at Sidney. “You and Mrs. Campion…it’s on everyone’s lips.”

“I don’t understand,” Sidney said, becoming more concerned.

Babington continued to pace and he remembered how lovingly Charlotte looked at Sidney—how happy she was and how he could not fail her again by allowing her to be hurt even by his best friend. “You can’t string along Miss Heywood in Sanditon and court Mrs. Campion in London at the same time—it’s not right.”

Sidney’s eyes widened at the accusation and he took a moment to calm his rising anger. “All Mrs. Campion is doing is promoting Sanditon amongst her friends—I have made no advances toward nor any commitments to her.”

“Did you not dance with her? And you’ve been in her company several times on consecutive days from what I was told. Sidney, the town is half-expecting banns to be published and read as soon as next Sunday,” he said, looking at Sidney for some explanation, but Sidney remained quiet, trying to determine what just simply being in Eliza’s company had stirred.

“Damn man, yes, you’d be the wealthiest untitled man in the country if you marry her—is that what you’re after?” Babington asked, thinking how Charlotte’s heart would break at the news and his aching at the thought of it.

Sidney looked at his friend, unable to comprehend exactly what had spurred these rumors and frustrated that he’d become any topic of conversation. “I can assure you—banns will never be read when it comes to Mrs. Campion and me. Never.”

Babington could see his friend trying to contain his anger and believed his words but wondered if he truly knew the nefarious and damaging power of rumors and innuendo in the beau monde. “Let’s hope that Mrs. Campion agrees with you.”

*****

It was well past midnight when Sidney rose to put out the candles in his study. Babington’s words had left him rattled and it took him several hours to get through the rest of the contracts. Part of him wanted to rush back to Sanditon, hold Charlotte, and push all of this away. He had forgotten what just an innocent look could mean to these people and was eager to escape this crowd—hating that he had offered to provide them a tour of Sanditon during the regatta. He thought Charlotte and he could together play host for part of their time together, but now, he had no desire to expose her to this group.

Tired, he had just laid his foot on the first stairstep to head to his room when a strong knock at the front door startled him. He looked through the eyehole and saw an agitated Jarvis on the other side of the door and quickly opened it—fearful there was another kidnap attempt looming for his ward.

“Mr. Parker,” he said brusquely. “May I come in?”

“Of course, my friend. And, Sidney, please,” Sidney said, growing more concerned. “Are you alright?” he asked, leading Jarvis back to his study where he quickly lit a few candles.

Jarvis looked at Sidney, trying to temper himself before speaking. “Did this boy really know what he was doing…what he was getting himself into?” he thought as he declined Sidney’s offer of a drink.

“Please…what brings you here at this late hour…have you heard more threats against Miss Lambe?” Sidney asked, ignoring the drink he had poured for himself.

“No—your ward is fine. I am here on another matter,” he paused, trying to determine his words. “As you know, I look out for the well-being of others. I am hearing word that you are to engage yourself to Mrs. Campion,” he said—not only concerned for Charlotte’s happiness and safety but Sidney’s as well.

Sidney looked at Jarvis, disappointed that this rumor had not only reached his friend but that it was known to someone so close to Charlotte. He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly exhausted. “There is no truth to any of those words,” he said, looking Jarvis in the eyes. “All Mrs. Campion has done is to speak of our upcoming regatta and promote the town to her circle to encourage them to take houses for the season—there is nothing else between us.”

Jarvis exhaled at hearing the news. He wished he could tell him more but knew he must keep everything a secret—at least for another week, maybe two. “Forgive me for speaking so plainly,” Jarvis said, hoping he had established enough of a relationship with Sidney to be so bold but needed to ask the following questions to clearly know where Sidney stood. “Do you love Charlotte? And what are your intentions?”

Sidney was too tired to mince words and was confident in his aims. “I love her with every part of my being and I intend to marry her.”

“Well then,” Jarvis smiled. “That’s what I needed to know.” He gave Sidney a quick nod and was out the door before Sidney even had the chance to respond.

Sidney collapsed onto the sofa and covered his face with his hands, wanting only to be done with the regatta so he and Charlotte could seek her father’s permission.

*****

After days of using the indebted connections from her special book to secure information, Eliza was growing more frustrated. Sidney held little to no debt and even the large sums accumulated by his brother, Tom, had favorable rates and terms due to Sidney’s recent renegotiations. And it was clear from the records, that Sidney was smart enough to have copies of all contracts filed with his attorneys. To add to her annoyance, everyone was talking of the return of Lady Susan—her wit, beauty, charm, intelligence, and kindness. At least Eliza was confident the gold coat she had specially designed for the regatta would be the finest at the event.

Now, if she could only confirm that the dashing Sidney would be at her side. She needed to have him so that people would continue to speculate about her imminent wedding—keeping her as a high topic of conversation…in line with, if not above Lady Susan. And she would not, could not let people think that he had somehow not wanted her—even with her power, she knew that would make her a target of laughter and criticism that she would not allow.

As her coach approached Bedford Place, Eliza had no plan other than to appeal to his long-ago love for her and hope that the power she already displayed over the beau monde in attracting them to Sanditon would endear her to him.

*****

Sidney sat looking at the long letter he had just finished to Charlotte and smiled. How the feelings flowed from his heart and through his pen so quickly he had no idea, but he did know that every word of how he loved and admired her was true. He hated recommending that they keep separate until after the regatta in order to spare her the tedious crowd he had invited. Instead, he would come to Bellows directly after the event and hoped he might dine with her, Sheila, and Mr. Bates if they were so inclined. Or, if Mr. Bates were feeling up to it, Sidney would host them for dinner at the hotel where they could discuss their travel to London to see her father.

Sidney then glanced over the brief letter for Babington. He wanted to make clear his intentions with Mrs. Campion so that if Babington were asked at the regatta, he could respond appropriately. He wanted the rumors stopped—and stopped now. The idea that Charlotte might have heard any of it had made him skip breakfast—his weak stomach only able to handle tea.

He had just addressed the two envelopes and inserted the letters when he was interrupted. “Sir, Mrs. Campion…” his housekeeper said as Eliza quickly stepped passed her, not giving Sidney the opportunity to turn her away.

Eliza smiled, “good morning, Sidney. I’ve missed you and thought I’d take a chance that you’d be here.”

She watched as Sidney quickly placed the envelopes in the mahogany box on his desk then rose to greet her. “I was just about to leave for my office,” he said, not intending to be rude, but also not wanting to be in her company.

“I know you are very busy—but not too busy for me, yes?” she said. “I remember when you promised that you’d always put me first.”

“That was long ago—before you were a bride—I was a young, foolish boy back then,” he said, not able to fake a courteous smile.

Eliza shirked off the insult. “We’ve done quite well promoting Sanditon. I’ve heard many of my friends have signed contracts. We make quite a partnership,” she said as she removed her gloves. “I look forward to you convincing me at the regatta to take a house…or, do you still keep a house there?” she asked.

“My family has a small home—but it is already let by a charming family,” he smiled when he thought of Charlotte. “Thank you for your help in promoting Sanditon,” he said reluctantly. “I’m sorry, I really must go. Much to do.”

“You are welcome to ride in my coach to the regatta—we could spend more time getting to know each other again,” she tried.

“Thank you, but I’ve already planned my journey—many obligations that day,” he said, collecting his leather case and motioning her to the door. “Now, I really must go.”

Eliza realized that no amount of charm was going to win him at that moment and instead began to fan herself. “Would it be too much trouble if I just sit for a moment? I seem to feel a bit faint. I’ll leave shortly,” she smiled. “Have a good day.”

Sidney didn’t like the idea of leaving Eliza in his home but disliked remaining in her company even more. He asked the housekeeper to give Eliza some water and, after she left, seal and post the two letters in the letterbox.

Eliza barely thanked the housekeeper for the water before dismissing her, claiming to have a headache and needing silence. After the study door was closed, Eliza quickly started going through Sidney’s desk…trying to find something that would help her advance her cause. Opening the mahogany letterbox, she retrieved his unsent correspondence and smiled broadly.

“Oh, this will do. This will do quite well,” she whispered to herself as she read the letters. “Quite well indeed.”

*****

Charlotte sat in the garden, Chauncy asleep yet again at her feet. She held a recent work by Benjamin Constant in one hand while she absentmindedly stroked Sidney’s pin with the other. While she was desperate for Jarvis to return and to discuss things with her father, she couldn’t help but feel happy and content. Sidney would arrive tomorrow for the regatta and they’d have the entire day together—as well as the entire week after. Mr. Bates was still undecided on attending tomorrow’s event, not sure yet that he wanted to risk an outing. In truth, Charlotte knew he’d fallen in love with the peace and calm of Bellows and would prefer it above a noisy, crowded regatta.

“Well, it looks as if he can’t even wait a day,” Sheila said, as she approached Charlotte and handed her Sidney’s letter. “I’m still going to work on Mr. Bates you know,” she smiled. “It would be nice to have the four of us together.” Charlotte nodded and smiled as Sheila returned to the house.

Charlotte hadn’t expected Sidney to write—he was busy with his ship and with promoting the regatta. She knew time was precious and felt so thrilled that she was on his mind as he was on hers.

She gently opened the thin envelope and unfolded the paper, suddenly feeling something was very wrong.

_I write this for your eyes only._

_I felt I needed to make my intentions clear and well understood before the regatta._

_What we spoke of the last time we met must not and will not ever happen. Know that the future we discussed is revolting to me and I could never commit myself to it._

_If people speak of it at the regatta, I urge you to condemn any such repellant sentiments. You, of course, do not need to use such harsh words in your discussions, but I felt it important that you see my true feelings upon the matter._

_I will be engaged with investors at the event and will not be able to speak freely with you but did want you to know what my wishes are and how I appreciate that you support me in clearing any assumed connections._

_Regards,_

_Sidney_

Charlotte gripped the paper tightly as she tried to breathe. She wanted to run into the waves and wash all of the horrible feelings away but lacked the strength to even stand so she just sat and reread the most hateful words crafted in his beautiful handwriting and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘 Are we good?
> 
> Busy week coming up…might not be able to update until next weekend. Have a good week!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi—thought I’d stay up and write so I can keep things moving since the last chapter fell something like a lead balloon (Plunk!) and left some dramatic ripples. Sorry—it’s just how I separate the story in my mind.
> 
> Butter knows where the story is going and told me that I might want to mention upfront how important suspension of disbelief really is with this story—um, with everything I write. Actually, she rolled her eyes at the end of this chapter and was like, come on! Is this General Hospital or Home and Away? I told her that we will get to the HEA soon (which may include some just desserts) and reminded her that these are how the stories play in my crazy mind when I run in the morning to keep me motivated. Then, I handed her a steak and promised to read her current manuscript (yes, I’m now bribing the dog—don't worry, she's got your back!) 😊.
> 
> Keep safe and have a good day!

Charlotte wasn’t sure how long she sat looking at his letter…all she knew was that she had no more tears to shed and, at some point, Chauncy had awoken and was now resting her head on Charlotte’s knee attempting to console her. “You’re stronger than this,” she whispered to herself then found her footing. “I know this isn’t right,” she thought, walking quietly into the house and up the stairs to avoid speaking with Mr. Bates or Sheila. “Even if this is true, he’s not a coward—and writing this letter is certainly the act of a dastard.”

She softly closed her bedroom door then retrieved one of Sidney’s earlier letters—she had recognized the handwriting as his but held out hope that it was somehow forged. Charlotte winced as it most certainly matched his other correspondence. “I still can’t believe it,” she shook her head, but then remembered his rude behavior to Diana at Mary’s dinner after returning from London.

All of this was so new to her—she had never loved someone in this way and while she knew Sheila and Mr. Bates most certainly cared about her and she dearly cared for them, the only advice she wanted right now was from her parents.

She closed her eyes and stood in the middle of the room considering her options. She created a simple plan: “You will pack your things today. You will fulfill your commitment to Alicia and Jenny tomorrow. Then you will immediately depart for London and focus on helping your father with whatever is needed and give yourself some time to sort this out and understand your feelings—stay calm.” She repeated her plan several times. When she felt strong enough, she opened her door and set out to give instructions to Sheila.

“I don’t understand,” Sheila responded, setting down the knife she was using to slice strawberries for a pie. “How can you leave tomorrow? What of Mr. Parker? What did he say in his letter?”

“He did me the kindest of services,” she said, smiling as best she could. “He defined what he wanted for his future and it appears we are not aligned.”

Sheila took a step forward to hug her but Charlotte stepped back. “No, thank you. Look…he really has saved my life twice if you think about it – once in the storm and now, from wasting my time thinking on a future we will not share,” she said, amazed her voice was as steady as it was considering how fast her heart was pounding. “Now, I will start on the trunks if you could please speak with the driver to have everything ready for tomorrow. I will come here directly after the regatta and I will leave immediately. In fact, see if he can add an extra pair of horses—I’d like to get to London as quickly as possible.”

She could see Sheila’s eyes well up with tears and shook her head in response. “Please—it is all fine…I am good. I promise. You can better focus on Mr. Bates’s continued recovery without me distracting you. Considerate it a second honeymoon,” she smiled weakly.

“But I’m not sure if your parents have yet arrived at Dunbar Place...they are not expected for days…and you cannot stay there alone,” Sheila said. “And, what am I thinking, you can’t travel all that way alone. It won’t be safe.”

“It will be fine. Load one of the guns into the coach and I can defend myself. And I’ll head to my godparents’ home until my parents arrive—see, easily solved,” she nodded.

Before leaving the kitchen, Charlotte retrieved one of the large, empty chocolate boxes from the pantry and brought it with her up the stairs.

*****

Babington quickly sorted through his morning correspondence before heading to his solicitors to review recent contracts. “From Sidney?” he said aloud, wondering the last time he’d received an actual letter from his friend. He quickly unsealed the envelope and unfolded the paper. “What? He must be losing his mind,” Babington laughed as he dropped the blank page onto his desk.

“I’ll have to find him at the regatta tomorrow and poke him a bit,” he thought, the idea swiftly leaving his mind as he came across a letter that looked to be from Esther Denham. “Yes,” he slapped his knee at her acceptance of a walk during the regatta. “I’m going win that girl yet!” he said, dropping Sidney’s wordless correspondence into the rubbish bin.

*****

She took to the beach before dawn—knowing it would be her final day in Sanditon. Charlotte watched as Chauncy again played in the waves, thinking how much she had learned during her short stay—so much more than any book had ever taught her. She experienced feelings she didn’t think herself capable of knowing and she pledged to regard her time in the small town without any regret.

After a long game of fetch, she sat and watched the sun break over the horizon and smiled. She would not let herself feel hurt any longer, at least not today. After thinking through varied scenarios she simply concluded that Sidney must have reconnected with Mrs. Campion, learned of her reputation as the Jinx, and made his decision to sever their connection in order to protect his family’s reputation, the investment in Sanditon, and perhaps even his own business. But yet, even though that was the most logical deduction, she still didn’t believe it. She half hoped she might talk to him today—to hear it from his own lips, but she wasn’t sure she really wanted to just yet. Her intuition was telling her something even more nefarious was at play and while she always wanted to handle her own dealings, she felt it was right to talk to her parents as they were much more versed in life than she could ever hope to be. 

Once the sun was fully revealed, she stood and brushed the sand from her skirts and headed back to the house. Mr. Bates awaited her with open arms. “Sheila told me,” he said, giving her a compassionate smile. Charlotte again wanted to refuse any solace but could not from her substitute father and let herself be soothed by his loving and protective embrace. They stood for several moments—Charlotte refusing to let any tears fall. “When you’re ready,” Mr. Bates whispered. “I am here to talk.”

Charlotte gently pulled from his hold and nodded. “Thank you,” she said and made her way back up the stairs to her room.

Mr. Bates watched her go. He knew that he had been wrong about many things in his life, but this—the love he was certain Sidney felt for Charlotte—he knew he could not be wrong and had no plans to give up just yet on the young man.

*****

“Yes, we are planning to add more dress and ribbon shops very soon! And restaurants too! They will rival those of London,” Tom said, thrilled at the turnout. Sidney rolled his eyes at Tom’s hyperbole but was grateful for his presence. Sidney couldn’t stomach playing tour guide alone and thought Tom much better suited for painting the fantastical picture of what Sanditon could become for the more than eager and nearly salivating group of Eliza’s friends. He was also very happy that Tom had claimed Eliza’s arm, freeing Sidney from her company. He hated spending his day this way but knew how important their funds were to clearing Tom’s debt. In the distance he saw Arthur escorting Georgiana out of town—happy that they intended to spend their day away from the beau monde exploring the cake stands and the booksellers as Georgiana looked to impress Charlotte with some scholarly purchases.

He scanned the streets for Charlotte, anxious for the day to move quickly so he could reunite with her. “Mr. Parker, where will you spend your time after the wedding?” Mrs. Maudsley whispered to him, taking his arm. “Will you take a home in Sanditon?” she gave him a wink and then looked toward Eliza.

“He shook his head – what would give you any impression that I am planning to wed? And if I were, it would not be to anyone in this party,” he said unintentionally bluntly, knowing he was anxious to set the plans for his future in motion but most certainly not with who Mrs. Maudsley assumed. Before she could answer, Sidney released her arm. “My apologies, I must check on the arrangements for the boat parade—I will leave you in my brother’s very capable hands,” he bowed slightly and left before Eliza had the chance to object or to follow.

He swiftly made his way to the dock, hoping to find Charlotte. It was a good hour before the event and he longed to see and talk with her before it began but was met with an empty slip. “Sidney!” Mary called from the shore with Henry in tow.

Sidney joined them and lifted Henry up into his arms for a bit of a jostle. “If you’re looking for Miss Heywood and the girls, you’ve missed them. They have already taken out the boat to ensure the girls’ decorations are secured,” Mary said, watching as Sidney’s expression displayed how disappointed he was at her news.

“Was she well?” he asked, his eyes scanning the water for her boat.

“She seemed quiet—but fine,” Mary said, very aware how Charlotte failed to meet her eyes even once during their conversation and how she seemed to use the oversized brim of her bonnet to keep her face concealed. “Did you and she have words?”

Sidney smiled broadly and shook his head, “no. I believe all is good, in fact, very good.”

Mary returned his smile, hoping that was indeed true.

*****

Charlotte was very happy to have borrowed Sheila’s bonnet for the short time she’d attend the regatta and was thankful the kind woman put up her hair so that it was hidden from view. She was also happy that she had taken the back route to the dock since it was as if all of London society had descended upon the town. And while she was committed to fighting for her reputation; she had no desire to start doing so today as she felt her father’s wishes for her to remain concealed were, for some unknown reason, even more important now.

Charlotte channeled her inner diplomat and pushed her emotions down so she could ensure the girls enjoyed their adventure. She taught them the proper names for everything on the boat and provided them with an overview of how to handle the vessel as well as basic safety. When they entered the parade, the girls waved wildly while Charlotte kept her eyes on the water, only once turning her head slightly toward the shore. It was enough time for her to see Sidney standing next to Eliza Campion. The woman looked as beautiful as ever. While they had never formally met, Charlotte remembered seeing Eliza across the room at a tea years ago. Charlotte quickly turned her head back to the water as the girls loudly yelled, “Uncle Sidney!”

Sidney waved back joyously, much to the annoyance of Eliza, who repeatedly and unsuccessfully tried to take his arm and receive his attention for topics beyond the Sanditon investment for nearly the entire afternoon. Her irritation was only increasing as the Jinx hadn’t yet made an entrance.

He stopped waving only after the girls were out of sight, concerned that Charlotte had not joined them in the fun—not even turning to look his way. “That’s not like her,” he thought. “Has she heard the silly talk about an engagement?”

After watching a few other boats pass, he couldn’t wait to see her any longer and tried to quickly untangle himself from the insipid conversations around him. It seemed there was someone wanting his attention at every turn, hindering and often stalling his escape for minutes at a time. He had only made it some twenty feet from Eliza when he received the question that brought all of the disjointed thoughts that had plagued his mind over the last several weeks together. “I thought the Jinx was supposed to be here today. Have you seen her yet, Mr. Parker?” an acquaintance of Eliza’s, a Mrs. Fairchild, asked.

A distracted Sidney stopped and looked at the woman, trying to recall the reference.

“I think she was in that boat with those little girls,” her companion chimed in. “I remember hearing that she knew something of boats. She knows better than to show her face,” she laughed. “And I can’t believe any good mother would trust her children with that young woman. I’m sure something horrible will happen.”

“Miss Heywood?” Sidney barely whispered.

“No, that’s not it…she’s the Duke’s daughter. Lady Charlotte…” Mrs. Fairchild began.

As Sidney heard Charlotte’s name, Mrs. Fairchild’s words no longer resonated as Crowe’s story about the Jinx filled his ears—how lonely she was and the desperate cruelty of the beau monde. He remembered that day on the beach—how Charlotte had wanted to confess something. His stomach dropped, realizing that he brought all of these people here—probably the same horrible people who had tormented her years ago. He knew he needed to find her and he quickly abandoned the ladies, hearing one of them call him “horribly rude” and not caring.

When he finally made it back to the dock, he found Diana and James Stringer with the girls who immediately ran to greet him.

“Mr. Parker, congratulations on the regatta. It looks to be a smashing success,” the young man said as he secured the last line of Charlotte’s boat to the dock.

“Sidney,” Diana greeted him with obvious concern. “Charlotte asked Mr. Stringer to secure the boat and for me to tend to the girls. She looked unwell—pale actually,” she said quietly, noticing the worry on Sidney’s face. “I think it would be good if you could check on her. I’m happy to go fetch Dr. Fuchs,” she offered.

“What direction did she go?” he asked, trying not to sound panicked in front of the children. He knelt and kissed the cheeks of his nieces, who were clearly disappointed as they expected him to stay. “You both did a lovely job…yours was most certainly the finest boat in the parade…now I’m going to check on Miss Heywood,” he gave them the best smile he could and was off.

“Friend!” Babington called. He had just assisted Miss Denham into her aunt’s carriage and spent the last few minutes watching as it disappeared over the horizon.

Sidney did not stop nor even slow his pace and Babington forced himself to run to catch up, immediately feeling the effects of his lack of vigorous exercise. “What’s wrong?” he asked, nearly out of breath.

Sidney didn’t respond. His focus was on Bellows and he had yet to realize his friend was at his side.

“Sidney!” Babington said louder. “And what was with the blank letter you sent me—are you okay?” he reached out and grabbed Sidney’s shoulder.

Sidney stopped abruptly, finally registering the presence of his friend after his last remark. “What?”

“Yesterday—your letter, it was a blank page...” he attempted to explain but was quickly interrupted.

“Who is Charlotte Heywood?” Sidney asked bluntly, looking his friend in the eyes as he remembered seeing Babington and Charlotte in a deep discussion upon their first meeting but thinking nothing of it at the time. “Is she this Jinx they talk about?”

Babington could barely hold Sidney’s gaze. “Yes, my friend. She is that…and so much more.”

*****

“Charlotte, is that you?”

Charlotte stopped her quick gait as the melodic voice immediately brought back the smell of lavender and the feeling of laying on soft grass with the warm sun on her face. “Susan?” she turned, surprised to see her family friend back in the country. “When did you return?”

“It’s not even been a fortnight,” Susan said as she lovingly embraced Charlotte. “I was hoping to see you—but I was not expecting you here,” she looked around at the crowd with a disappointed expression.

It had been years since Susan had hosted Charlotte and her family at her estate near Provence and she remembered how immediately she and the young girl had bonded. Charlotte’s French improved remarkably over the month of her visit thanks to their frequent conversations as Charlotte had a quick wit that Susan truly enjoyed. The long illness of her beloved husband and his subsequent death had limited Susan’s regular correspondence. It also kept her away from England for more years than she expected. She had just reunited with her “particular friend” of her youth who had convinced her to return to London and resume her role in society. While she was happy to return, she was not pleased with what the beau monde had become and now she understood why her friend was so eager to see her back as a role model for the elite set. 

Although she had not seen Charlotte in years, Susan could easily perceive that the young woman was more than befuddled. “Are you alright my dear?”

“Actually, I am off to London right now. In fact, I have a coach waiting. I really must go. Are you at your London house? I will write,” Charlotte said, giving her a quick hug, then beginning to swiftly walk away.

“Charlotte!” Susan called as she nodded to her man to open the coach door. “I’ll take you to it…come join me,” she said as she climbed back in, glad to delay any interactions with the regatta’s other attendees.

*****

By the time they arrived at Bellows, Babington had his hat and coat in hand, was sweaty, and out of breath. “I really need to take up sea bathing,” he thought to himself as he watched Sidney approach the door, clearly not feeling the effects of the brisk walk, nearly run.

Sidney had no need to knock as the door opened and a surprised Susan met him with a firm look of disappointment.

“Mr. Sidney Parker, I presume. We were just talking about you,” she glared. Mr. Bates and Sheila could be seen a few paces behind her, their expressions also ones of deep displeasure.

“May I please see,” he looked back at Babington, “Lady Charlotte?”

Sheila let out a light cry then angrily spat out, “how could you? Why? You come now only after knowing her station?”

Mr. Bates took her hand. “Sheila, all will be okay. Why not have Cook set up some tea and rest a moment,” he said, knowing Sheila had yet to sleep since Charlotte had announced her plans to depart the day before.

Sidney’s look of confusion and concern convinced Mr. Bates that this young man was not the villain Sheila assumed and he motioned for the men to join he and Susan in the parlor. After awkward introductions, Susan took a seat, eager to clearly understand the particulars of the situation as the same look of dismay that appeared in Charlotte’s eyes was obviously in those of the young man before her.

“Please,” Sidney said, wanting to throw away all modesty and take to the stairs to Charlotte’s room. “May I please see her—I fear there has been a great mistake. I need to talk with her.”

“I am afraid she left for London nearly thirty minutes ago, my boy, in a coach with six horses,” Mr. Bates looked at him, changing his stern expression to one of compassion, then sat on the comfortable chair near the window. “And, if you did not expect that she would leave after reading your letter, yes, it sounds as if there has been quite a misunderstanding,” he said, looking at Susan who understood from Sheila that Charlotte had left for London with a broken heart. “Tell me, what were your expectations today? In the interest of time, I recommend that you speak freely to the people who love Charlotte so dearly.”

Babington, who had always liked Mr. Bates, found a new level of respect for the man as he was most certainly playing the role of caring uncle—much more caring than he had been all those years ago. Babington had confessed everything to Sidney as they sped to Bellows, and Sidney’s silence made him wonder if he would be forgiven.

Sidney surveyed the room—he wanted to ask questions but quickly understood that he must first respect theirs. “I expected that she and I would dine with you and your wife—we would discuss the plans for Charlotte and me to travel to London to talk with her father about the future. I thought my brother and sister would accompany us…you see they are becoming good friends with Charlotte…” he knew he was starting to go into unnecessary details and wondered if he was actually permitted to use her Christian name at this moment. “It was all in my letter.”

Mr. Bates stood and took Sidney by the arm, leading him to the stairs. “There is something very wrong here—I don’t know what has happened but I think it’s best if you go up to her room alone. She has left something for you there. We planned to deliver it to your brother’s home for you in the morning.”

Sidney nodded and swiftly ran up the stairs. On Charlotte’s bed he found the chocolate box with a folded letter placed on top. He immediately recognized his stationary and slowly unfolded the page, at first confused that she had Babington’s letter and then quickly piecing together what had happened. While he knew Eliza could be cruel among her set, he never imagined someone he once loved could sink to such despicable depths. Feeling weak and wounded, he sat down on the bed. He of course knew what the letter contained and what she must have felt upon reading it. He ran his fingers over her handwriting before his eyes found the energy to focus on her words.

  
_Dearest Sidney,_

_It seems strange to use your Christian name to address this letter, but as that is how you’ve signed your brief note to me, it seemed appropriate. I appreciate the courtesy you offered of providing so much space for me to compose my response on the same page._

_I am clearly naïve in the ways of love. So I ask, is this a strange game, a debate you’ve introduced that I am to argue? I pray it must be because I simply cannot believe these severe sentiments express your true feelings. I am confident that I know your soul as I do my own and these words—even though they are written in your hand—seem the thoughts and voice of another man. I told you once that I trusted you with our lives, and I still do._

_I do not know what has happened over the few days we were apart. I can only assume that you have learned the truth about me and have decided that my reputation hinders us from our imagined future. I harbor you no ill will if this is the truth. I meant no harm to you or your family. But please know, my reputation as a Jinx is a rancorous lie and I am sorry that you have fallen under its sway. I intend to fight it until my last breath._

_If you truly possess these harsh feelings, then I’m sure Mrs. Campion and her friends can use this note as proof of their wit at your next dinner party. I’ve included in this box everything that you have given me in case you instead prefer no evidence of our relationship’s existence. You need not worry that I’ve kept any proof nor memento that you ever, even for a second, cared for me, the Jinx. You can burn it at your leisure._

_Yet, I hope you do not. I hope your letter was written under some vapor or was the result of a haunting, for the man I know, the man I love would never write such words (yes, I never said that word to you, but it is still my truest feeling). The man I love would at least do me the courtesy to speak with me directly upon such matters. I am off to London to seek the advice of my parents and focus my mind on other important subjects rather than the loss of what I imagined to be a most beautiful future with you._

_Please know that whatever you decide, I wish you every happiness and may every good fortune befall you._

_Yours,_

_Lady Charlotte of Banbury_

“She still loves me,” he said, breathing a sigh of the slightest relief and finding a morsel of joy in how she cleverly chastised him throughout. “She most certainly is the best debater.”

He looked at the family crest on the cover of the box, smiling that it all was in front of him from the start. The smile disappeared quickly as he opened the box and saw every one of his letters, his pin, the edition of Kant—even the ribbon he had purchased for her that was clearly viciously ripped from her gown as it still had the frayed threads attached.

He closed the box and hurriedly took it under his arm, determined to immediately ride to London to return it to her that night. He descended the stairs three at a time, noisily bursting into the parlor. “She loves me still—I must find her tonight. Please, I beg of you,” he looked desperately to Mr. Bates. “Her father’s address.”

“I’m sorry, but she is not there." Mr. Bates looked to Babington. "She’s gone to stay with her godparents.”

Babington closed his eyes upon hearing the news.

“Well, who are they?” Susan chimed in, caught up in the romance of the situation.

“It’s a very well-kept secret. Only a handful of people know, if that many,” Babington said, his eyes now locked with Mr. Bates’s who nodded to him after a few moments, giving him permission.

“Please,” Sidney placed his hand on Babington’s shoulder.

Babington laid his hand over Sidney’s and patted it lightly. “My friend, have you ever been to the palace?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for being so wonderfully supportive with the last cliffhanger (especially looking at you TrvInBelle, Sonia, Lydia, Disco Darling, Katie & the moderators for all you do to support the writers, including the silly ones (me) 😊). You have no idea how much your kindness filled my heart.
> 
> Have a good day. As always...sorry for typos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your comments! Your thoughts are most certainly great fuel to continue with this little story. Apologies for typos!

Even though she stared out the coach window the entire time, Charlotte had barely noticed the landscape change from rolling countryside to busy city streets. The thoughts of everything and nothing seemed to oscillate in her mind with the same rapid rhythm as the coach. It wasn’t until the driver rapped three times on the roof and the subsequent barking from a rudely awakened Chauncy, that she realized they were just minutes from the palace.

As she petted Chauncy to calm her, she was surprised at how calm she herself felt, and so strong. For years she knew she fit into the category of a ‘young woman,’ but now she felt as if she truly were a woman, not a girl trying to convince herself otherwise. It was as if all of her confidence had finally awoken and she was ready to face the world in a new way, so much so that she would have no fear of walking into Claridge's for afternoon tea with the entire beau monde tomorrow if she so chose.

She laughed as she felt so bold, yet, out of an abundance of caution, she pulled the curtains across the windows for privacy, blackening the interior of the coach. She sat up on her knees and, by memory, felt for the hidden latch for the secret compartment in the ceiling. When she was a young girl, she always wondered why her father didn’t have the compartment built into the seat or the floor for easier access but he reminded her that those were the obvious hiding places—cautioning her to always think beyond the expected.

Charlotte felt for the velvet pouch she had stored there before they departed and retrieved the ring her godparents had given her when she turned sixteen that included the combined crests of her father’s and theirs. She placed it on the ring finger of her right hand, forgetting how heavy it was. She ran her fingers over the gold, feeling the raised images of the lions and the crown of Charlemagne. Not often, only occasionally, she wondered what it would have been like to reveal her family’s even closer connection to the crown beyond her father’s title to the beau monde, but she agreed with her parents that they all had enough privilege and that one should be regarded for what they accomplish on their own, not for their relations.

As the carriage came to a halt, she opened the curtains and smiled respectfully at the stoic guard approaching. She could hear the driver announce her and, as the guard opened the door, she gripped Chauncy’s collar with one hand and raised her other to display the ring. While Chauncy could be loveable, she could also be fiercely protective and Charlotte wasn’t positive of the reaction she’d have considering the dog had never experienced a palace guard before.

They were quickly waved through and she released her grip on the dog’s collar. “Sweetie, you need to be on your best behavior here,” she said and kissed the dog on the nose, hoping she did the right thing by bringing Chauncy with her. She hadn’t realized how scraggly the dog’s hair had become from playing on the beach and wondered the impression the beast might make. While her godmother was quite the liberal, her godfather, not always so much, and most certainly not with his dogs. She mentally ran through all of the proper etiquette she’d need to display, knowing they would quickly dismiss it but not wanting to seem disrespectful.

As they entered the porte-cochère, Charlotte attached Chauncy’s lead and both were ready as the guard opened the door. Charlotte thanked the driver and followed an elderly butler up the few steps into the palace to the yellow receiving room. She remembered how she used to love hiding there as a child when the maids were kind enough to play with her. “They’ve recovered all of the furniture,” she thought as she tugged Chauncy to prevent her from hopping on the while silk settee.

“Love!” the word immediately felt like a hug. Charlotte turned to her godmother, who, from her gown and lovely jewels was most certainly entertaining and she felt horrible for interrupting.

She stumbled a bit as she pulled Charlotte into a tight embrace before even giving her the chance to curtsey. “You’ll have to excuse me, we have the Russians and the French ambassadors tonight and a few wayward princes acting as emissaries to negotiate some favorable trade conditions—and after dinner, we began the debates on whether vodka or wine is better,” the elegant woman, only a year or two older than her mother, nearly tittered.

“I’m dreadfully sorry to interrupt, I didn’t know, but my parents are not yet at Dunbar and this was…” Charlotte tried to explain.

“Oh, my dear, you have no idea how happy I am that you are here. And I know…your parents were delayed by being at the bedside of Lord Granger as he passed, but it’s so very important what they are doing you know,” she said, immediately realizing that Charlotte perhaps may not know all. She redirected the conversation by kneeling to pet Chauncy. “Looks like someone could use a good bath,” she said, stroking the dog’s ears then gazing up at Charlotte. “And the dog too,” she hiccupped then laughed.

Charlotte smiled at her godmother who was most certainly not what most people would imagine when they thought of Queen Caroline but was dismayed at the word of Lord Granger’s death. While she had no memories of him as a kind man, she wished ill of no one and had a hard time imagining why her father would be at his bedside upon his death as they were never friends nor even amiable colleagues.

“Come, let Chester take…” she started.

“Chauncy,” Charlotte smiled, shaking her head as she brought herself back to the present moment.

“Take Chauncy for a bath—and you come and practice your languages with our guests. My Russian is very rusty and I need someone sober to help ensure I know all of their gossip,” she stood and handed the lead to Chester then again embraced Charlotte. “I’ve missed you so,” she said, her eyes glassy. “It’s been too long.”

“Yes, and I’m sorry for that,” Charlotte said, taking her godmother by the shoulders. “But I’m back now.”

“And I couldn’t be happier…now come…come join the party,” she said, taking Charlotte’s hand and pulling her to follow.

“I can’t—look at me, look at you,” she laughed at her most eccentric godmother as she held out the skirt of her dress.

“Oh, I can fix that,” she said, removing her diamond tiara and placing it on Charlotte’s head. “And, I want to hear all about your time in Sanditon…and the beau I’m not supposed to know about,” she said, making Charlotte stop cold.

“Mr. Parker?” Charlotte asked.

“But of course,” the Queen said. “Jarvis is very impressed with him, and as we all know, Jarvis is always right,” she laughed and again took Charlotte’s hand. “Let’s be off…I’m worried that if George does any more testing of the liquor, he might just give away Scotland.”

*****

They all knew they could not simply storm the palace to find Charlotte so Babington sent his man on their swiftest stead with a letter requesting admittance the following morning. While a large coach, Sidney felt what could best be described as claustrophobic. Susan had convinced both he and Babington to abandon their own transport and ride with her to London so that she could get up-to-speed on both Charlotte’s situation and the current happenings of the beau monde. Sidney sat on his own, with the box of Charlotte’s belongings at his side. He had yet to look at Babington, keeping his attention either out the window or on Susan, who peppered them both with direct and probing questions.

Sidney knew his own past was riddled with brutish behavior, but the idea that his friend could abandon Charlotte like he did, at the moment, seemed unpardonable. Hearing Babington recount the story again to Susan, did nothing to inch Sidney closer to forgiveness.

“And how did it all start?” Susan asked, patting Babington’s hand with compassion as she could recognize his true desire to right the situation.

He shook his head, “I don’t know.” Babington looked toward Sidney, very aware that Sidney had yet to regard him the entire ride.

Sidney finally turned to him, with a slight look of empathy, realizing he was also seeking his own forgiveness from Charlotte and knowing the ache it caused. “I’m guessing Mrs. Campion is near the root.” Normally a private man, Sidney found himself relating his ties with Eliza and his certainty that she had switched the letters, replacing Babington’s with a blank page of his stationary.

“That sounds rather desperate and thoughtless,” she raised a brow at Sidney. “I wonder—what could have driven her to such a foolish mistake that is so easily discovered?”

Sidney gave a shrug of ignorance but Babington had his own theories. “If I had to guess, she feels as if she is losing control. It’s clear she expects to renew the engagement with Sidney that she abandoned years ago—an engagement he no longer pursues, instead favoring someone completely opposite of her. And, if I may be so bold,” Babington said, looking at Susan, who nodded with permission “…and while Charlotte may be her Achilles’ heel with regard to love, you, Lady Susan, are hers in society. With your return, her place is now uncertain,” he said.

Susan sat quietly for a moment. “What I don’t understand is why so many have chosen to follow her lead. She is beautiful, wealthy, and, I’ve heard, witty—but to be so cruel. I find it hard to believe that there could be so few with honor. That was not the way when I was here years ago.”

Babington looked away, keeping his focus out the window.

Sidney knew when his friend was trying to hide something. Even with the news about his past treatment of Charlotte, Sidney had only experienced Babington to be a man of honor—so much so that when they were young and Babington had forgotten to study for a test and let himself copy from another boy, he confessed his transgression right as he turned in his paper. “You know something,” Sidney said. “Now is not the time for secrets. Out with it.”

Babington looked gravely at them both, trying to determine how much to say given there was no proof. “There are rumors…and again, these are only rumors. And as much as Mrs. Campion has done wrong, there is no proof of what I will share and you must remember that. It could be construed as slander.”

He was quiet again until Susan nudged him with her arm and gave him an impatient glare. 

“They say that many of the ton are indebted to her and that sometimes, she demands forms of payment other than cash,” he explained.

Sidney shook his head, thinking of the contracts for Sanditon houses on his desk from Eliza’s “friends” and wondered if they had been forced in taking the residences at her demand. He ran his hand over his eyes and then rubbed his neck, knowing he could not accept the funds, no matter how much Tom needed them.

Susan watched him, noticing how his jaw clenched and understanding how Charlotte could most certainly be attracted to this man even upon first sight. “Tell me—we still have hours to go—it’s clear you have some new trouble on your mind. We have more than enough time to discuss it here and perhaps make progress in solving it,” she said, using her fan to rap Sidney lightly on the knee.

Sidney exhaled. “It seems today we are confessing all,” he said giving Babington a forgiving smile. “The Sanditon investment is rather extended,” he let out a light laugh at his use of the word “rather” instead of “embarrassingly/horribly/apocalyptically.” “I have several contracts that would have lessened the debt, but now, I can’t honor them if they were forced,” he finished, looking out the window.

“I wouldn’t tear them up just yet. I do not believe this race is yet won,” she struck him on the knee again to encourage him to meet her gaze. “Between my particular friend, Charlotte’s godparents, and parents, I believe there may be other options at play,” she smiled.

Sidney briefly felt hope, then wondered what Charlotte’s family would think of him. “Would they even accept someone like me,” he thought—untitled, a rough history, and an indebted brother.

The look of doubt that crossed his face was obvious to both Susan and Babington.

“Don’t doubt yourself, man,” Babington said and Susan nodded in agreement. “You are more than equal to any suitor.”

“Titled or not,” Susan added. “And Charlotte has chosen you.”

Sidney let out a deep breath, knowing he needed to have faith in Charlotte just as she continued to trust in him…even with evidence written in his own hand before her. He looked out the window into the dark night and hoped for the dawn to come fast, praying for anything but red skies.

*****

“I don’t think you want me to translate,” Charlotte whispered. She had spent the last hour pretending she spoke neither French nor Russian so she could clue in her godmother on the side conversations happening around them. Her godfather, the King, knew the trick and was happy to play along with her presumed ignorance. After a formal introduction, where Charlotte displayed her best curtsy, George stood and embraced her briefly, eager to show his happiness with her presence, but not wanting to show himself as too sentimental of a King in front of his guests.

“Oh yes, please,” Caroline whispered. “That’s an order,” she smiled.

“…They, think you are…a very beautiful queen,” Charlotte said, not wanting to repeat the comments on exactly what they found beautiful about her.

Charlotte started to hear the side chats begin to turn to her own shapely form and she could not control the blush that started in her cheeks and traveled quickly down her neck and chest. Her vocabulary was limited on some of the terms they used but she clearly heard something about licking her nipples and another comment about stroking her, what she translated as, wet cat. She looked over at the pair of drunk French princes and gave them a condemning glare.

“I think I’ve grown a bit tired,” she smiled at Caroline and rose from the settee. “The journey and all.”

“Of course, of course,” the Queen said. “And tomorrow, I want to hear all about Sanditon and this man of yours,” she whispered.

“And I’d like to learn all that Jarvis has shared,” Charlotte said, squeezing Caroline’s hand.

Charlotte curtsied to George who gave her a wink before taking a sip of Irish whiskey, which had now entered the battle with wine and vodka as the best drink. As Charlotte approached the doorway, he yelled to her. “Oh, and Charlotte. I have a new dog, Beurre, a golden retriever. You must meet her tomorrow.”

*****

Charlotte stood in front of the gilded mirror as the maid helped her remove Caroline’s tiara, unpin her hair, then disrobe. All of the attention was awkward, as Charlotte had cared for herself since arriving in Sanditon, but she welcomed the help as she was starting to feel the effects of staying up so long. As the maid fetched her robe that had been laid out on the bed, she regarded her naked body in the mirror, again blushing at the comments she had heard from the emissaries earlier and wondering exactly what some of them meant. She began to remember the feeling of Sidney’s hands on her waist, how his fingers slightly brushed her thighs when he lifted her to the rocks, the image of his body at the cove… and began to feel very warm. Luckily the maid spoke, reminding her she was not alone.

“I took the liberty to draw a hot bath, my Lady,” the young girl smiled but it quickly faded as she wondered if Charlotte would want to bathe so late.

“Oh yes, thank you,” Charlotte said, newly energized by her own thoughts. 

The maid led her to the adjacent chamber and added another large pitcher of steaming water into the bath, then added lavender oil to the water. “Would you like me to bathe you and wash your hair?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine on my own,” Charlotte quickly confirmed, motioning toward the door.

Charlotte took her time, enjoying the warmth of the water. She began to imagine Sidney, his hands traveling up her body. Without thinking, she began to trace her fingers over her breasts. “Would he want to kiss me here as they wanted?” she wondered, rubbing her nipple lightly, feeling it begin to harden. She let herself ponder the question for a moment then abruptly stopped herself. “No, no more dreaming on this—you must find the truth and not live in some fantasy,” she said aloud. She quickly bathed, washing her hair with the lovely lavender soaps and oils, then rejoined the maid in her room to be dressed in her nightgown and to have her hair combed through—never a favorite task. As the maid work, Charlotte entertained herself by petting a now clean Chauncy, who sat next to her, already suffering the same torture earlier that evening.

Charlotte reclined on the edge of the bed, exhausted but not yet ready to sleep. The maid had just left and the light knock on the door was unexpected. She was too tired to rise and simply said “come.”

“My Lady, I am sorry for the late intrusion but I heard you were here ahead of schedule,” Jarvis started. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am in good health,” she smiled as she rose to greet him, holding out her hand to lovingly shake his.

“I thought you would be in Sanditon with Mr. Parker—I was under the impression he was planning to stay the week. Was I mistaken?” he asked.

“I do not know his plans…” Charlotte stuttered a bit. “…Apparently we have separate plans and thoughts of the future.”

Jarvis gave her a confused look. “Do you no longer care for him?” he asked, then realized that it may have been a step beyond propriety to ask. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”

“No, I am fine answering you,” she said. “You see, I do care for him—deeply—but I received a letter from him that has confused things. I believe he’s learned of my reputation and wants to sever things.”

“From everything I’ve seen of Sidney, he does not give a fig about what other people think. When he was in Antigua, he went against a very vicious circle and convinced not only Miss Lambe’s father to release his slaves, but several other plantation owners as well. Antigua high society branded him an outlier and he did not care. Are you sure the letter is in his writing? Do you have it here?” he asked, immediately assuming the worst and looking to resolve the situation between the two lovers.

“It is most certainly his hand—and no, I left my response on the same page. The letter is at Bellows. Mr. Bates and Sheila will deposit it at his brother’s home tomorrow,” she said, sitting again at the foot of the bed, becoming unexpectedly exhausted with the weight of the topic.

“May I speak freely with you as we have before on this matter?” he asked, his look serious.

“Of course, always,” she replied.

“I will break Sidney’s confidence by telling you this but when I saw him only days ago, he expressed how committed he was to you and was very set to marry. While I know men are weak beings, I doubt there could be anything in this world that could deter him from his goal,” he said, his mind quickly beginning to wonder if Sidney had somehow come under the duress or debt of another.

“I need to talk to Sidney, to hear the truth from his lips. I just couldn’t stay in Sanditon—I needed perspective,” she smiled weakly. “I had hoped my parents were in London so I could speak with them.”

“They will be here tomorrow—I left them earlier this afternoon and came here directly to alert the King and Queen,” he retrieved a letter from his coat pocket.

Remembering what the Queen had told her earlier, “why are they at Lord Granger’s? My father was never close to him, especially after the last session of the house,” she asked.

“I cannot tell you yet, I’m sorry. I trust they will reveal all when they see you—even though I do not believe they know you to be here.”

“I will be a surprise,” she said. “Hopefully a happy one.”

Jarvis smiled. “You could never be anything but most loved and welcomed by them or any of us. But I believe you may have your own surprise in the morning. This letter came by Lord Babington’s man just as I arrived,” he said, handing her the letter.

“It’s addressed to the Queen,” she said, hoping Jarvis had not intercepted the post.

“She has seen it and asked that I bring it to you and let you decide,” he said.

_Her Majesty the Queen,_

_My sincere apologies for the brevity of this note and immediate request as we are taking to our coach now with the intention of traveling from Sanditon to London to call upon Lady Charlotte at eight tomorrow morning._

_As her godmother, we seek your permission for an audience for me and Mr. Sidney Parker._

_There has been a cruelty done by a malicious actor between Lady Charlotte and Mr. Parker and I am hoping that we may have your permission to explain the situation and reconcile to the truth._

_If our request is denied, I fear that this vicious person may never be brought to appropriate justice and two people will be left hurt and broken._

_Unless I receive a denial at my London address, we will plan to arrive at eight._

_I have the honor to be, Madam, Your Majesty's humble and obedient servant,_

_Lord Babington_

Charlotte’s eyes welled with tears of relief that fell to the page, smearing the ink.

“Will there be a response?” Jarvis asked, hoping that Charlotte would welcome them both.

“No, no response,” she smiled, half wanting to rush out into the night to meet their coach and trying to decide if she should head to Lord Babington’s or Sidney’s home. She steadied her excited thoughts and realized they’d be there in fewer than eight hours.

“Can you ensure they arrive here tomorrow safely, Jarvis? No hiccups with the guards,” she asked.

“Of course, my Lady, of course,” he smiled, happy to see the look of pure joy that graced the dear girl’s face.

*****

She knew it was far too early to ring for her maid but Charlotte could no longer sleep and was eager to get the day started…eager to see Sidney.

After quickly dressing in her basic blue muslin, leaving her stays a bit loose without assistance, she rustled up Chauncy and headed into the gardens. The east garden was in full summer bloom and she paused for a moment, praying to every blossom that her reunion with Sidney would go unhampered.

Chauncy nuzzled her knee, bringing her back to the task at hand and she searched for a stick. “These gardens are all too well maintained,” she said to Chauncy. “Not even a broken stick on the ground,” she muttered, exasperated as she hunted under bushes. Suddenly Chauncy approached with a rather large limb and they started on their daily game.

While the garden was stunning, both Charlotte and Chauncy immediately missed the wide expanse of the Sanditon beach and the play of the waves. In an attempt to give the dog more of a run, Charlotte threw the stick as far as she could, hearing it hit the metal bars of the high fence. Chauncy disappeared into the brush to find it. Moments turned into minutes and Charlotte began to worry. She quickly tried to pinpoint the dog’s path and made her way through the bushes and passed the trees that blocked the garden from public view. When she arrived at the fence, she became overwhelmed at the sight of Sidney petting Chauncy through the thick iron pickets.

“Sidney,” was all she could whisper.

He looked up to her, unshaven and appearing as if he had not slept. “Charlotte,” he breathed, standing and reaching his hand through the rods for hers. He had so much he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find where to start. Since leaving Bedford Place in the dark hours before dawn—anxious with the upcoming day’s events—his mind was so lost in thought that he only realized he had absentmindedly made his way to the palace when he saw Chauncy trying to retrieve a stick that had eluded her through the iron slats.

Charlotte took Sidney’s hand and leaned her body into the fence.

Sidney pressed his body against the bars, lowering his forehead to hers so they could slightly touch.

They both stood speechless as they explored the emotions in each other’s eyes.

“I knew you would never…” she started, but couldn’t continue, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Never,” he whispered, a few of his own tears falling. “Absolutely not ever. And I’m so sorry I brought those horrible people…”

“No, you have nothing to apologize for,” she smiled and laced her fingers with his. “But how? That letter?”

“That letter was for Lord Babington—I needed him to quash any rumors about a potential reunion with Mrs. Campion,” he tried to quickly explain. “The letter I wrote to you…they were switched. I can tell you the first line I wrote to you was simple—only three words,” he inhaled deeply. “I love you.”

Charlotte squeezed his hand. “And I love you, Sidney,” she said, rising to kiss his lips lightly, the cold bars pressing into her cheeks.

Sidney let his lips linger on hers, not wanting to pull away, but needing to ask. “Charlotte, I am so beneath you…there is so little I can offer you as compared to your other suitors…” he said, leaning his head back, his eyes looking at the palace beyond the trees...taking in the full enormity of the situation. “Do I really even stand a chance? Should I even dare?”

“You are everything I want and so much more. I choose you,” she nodded and smiled. “Will you choose me?” she asked, taking in a deep breath as she awaited an answer.

“Forever…” he said, again leaning forward into the fence. Sidney raised his hand to gently stroke Charlotte’s cheek then kissed her softly. “…Forever and ever and ever and always—I choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading. Sidney has a lot of people to meet next time.
> 
> Two quick notes:  
> 1\. We’re changing history...um, like none of this is accurate, so…yes, Caroline came back from living with her lover in France to be the Queen and there was the whole divorce thing…but in this story, Caroline and George are happily married.  
> 2\. And you knew Butter had to show up in some way 😊
> 
> Have a great day and please keep safe and healthy! And anyone planning ahead for the Jane Austen celebration in Bath this year? I’m thinking of going if it’s safe 😊


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi – thank you for reading! So…remember when I said this story is horribly historically inaccurate…yes…this chapter, as the previous one, is what I’m talking about. Thanks for sticking with me. Keep safe and have a good day!
> 
> BTW, now Butter wants French food since I changed her name. She’s demanding her kibble be wrapped in crepes. And she tried to edit this chapter into French using Google translate so all typos and inconsistencies are hers. Yes, drama 😊

Dressed in her favorite rose-colored gown, Charlotte watched as the maid pinned the last of her curls into place. Sidney and Babington would arrive in thirty minutes—their agenda now changed from a reconciliation to one of preparation for Sidney’s introduction to her parents and godparents. As discussed at their unexpected but most welcomed meeting earlier, while Babington and Susan had briefed Sidney on the appropriate etiquette during their journey from Sanditon, he was anxious to learn more about her family. All she had time to confess that morning was that Mr. Bates and Sheila were, while most loved, in fact, not her relatives. She was thankful he met the news with a hearty laugh.

She doubted her godparents would be awake to receive Sidney and Babington at that early hour as she imagined the debate regarding wine, Irish whiskey, and vodka ran late into the night—especially if her godmother had anything to do with it. And, if their son had shown up…the party might still be underway. In addition, she was confident her mother and father wouldn’t arrive until the afternoon, so that gave her and Sidney plenty of time to establish their strategy. 

“Do you need anything further?” the maid asked, collecting Charlotte’s nightclothes from the bed.

“Yes, please, can you tell Jarvis to ensure my visitors are brought to the yellow receiving room quickly upon arrival?” she asked. It was her favorite room in the palace and had the best morning light. She watched as the maid left then glanced at the clock on the mantel. “Why wait here?” she smiled, grabbed the notebook in which she had just started to compile some thoughts on what Sidney should know before meeting her family, then hurriedly made her way there herself to enjoy the sunlight.

She didn’t think it unusual when she found the door to the room closed and opened it quickly, not expecting to find the entire party she’d hoped to avoid that morning there to greet her. “Well, good morning Charlotte,” Caroline said, smiling over the rim of her cup as she took a sip of tea.

“Charlotte, dearest!” her mother rose to hug her. She tightly embraced Charlotte, who was so stunned she didn’t even remember to raise her arms to return the hold.

“How? Why are you all…here so…early…good morning,” Charlotte tried to articulate some comprehendible thought without sounding completely disrespectful.

Her father followed her mother and gave Charlotte a quick peck on the forehead. “We’ve missed you my dear—what a surprise to find you here…we’re so happy we left at first light from Lord Granger’s estate this morning. There is much to discuss,” his voice changing from happy to nearly grave. “I was just providing an update to Georgie,” he said, nodding in the King’s direction.

“Good morning Charlotte, come here…meet Beurre…give her a treat before we all get down to business,” the King said, waving his hand for her to join him near the window where he was feeding small pieces of cheese to the dog. “Only the best for my girl,” he said, giving the golden retriever another piece and then a nuzzle.

The dog gave Charlotte a look that seemed to be one of intense scrutiny—seriously evaluating her as a friend or foe. The nearly immediate thumping of Beurre’s tail against the chair leg indicated friend and she gingerly licked Charlotte’s hand.

“See, this one—she’s a good judge of character,” he smiled. “Always an important trait in a companion, don’t you agree, my dear?” He bent his finger, instructing Charlotte to lean close in for a secret. “I’m sorry, dearest. I know this seems like an ambush, but time is of the essence—it’s just luck your parents arrived before your young man. This wasn’t planned but is the best of opportunities,” he said, gently taking Charlotte’s hand in his and laying his other on top, patting hers lightly. “You will need to be strong.” 

*****

Sidney fumbled with the buttons of his waistcoat; his nervous fingers unable to manage the simplest task. “Focus, man!” he muttered to himself as he finally secured the final button. He took a deep breath as he lifted his eyes to the mirror. Here he was, a man who was well-traveled, who had a successful business, who had taken on the responsibilities of a ward as well as much of his family, and today he felt like the most unaccomplished and worthless fool in the world. “They will see me as nothing,” he said to himself but Charlotte’s words would not let him linger in doubt. “She chose you…you cannot let her down.”

His man had done a decent job with the shave, in record time no less. Charlotte and he had lingered much longer than appropriate on opposite sides of the fence and he was thankful that he would have time to understand the intricacies of her family before making their acquaintance.

“Sidney!” he heard Babington yell from the foyer. “We’re late…let’s go!”

Sidney steadied himself as he donned his coat and placed the arrow pin in his pocket—he had no ring yet, but he hoped she would again accept it as a token of his promise that he would always choose her.

Even though he thought he was doing a herculean job of controlling his nervousness, Babington’s cane on his foot told him he was not. “You’re like a damn rabbit tapping that foot…relax, it will all be fine. Since you jumped the gun and met with Charlotte already, now we’ve got the entire morning to sort things out,” Babington said, trying hard to hide his own anxiety and be a supportive friend.

The ride to the palace was faster than Sidney had expected and he let out a slight sigh of relief as he saw Jarvis awaiting them as they exited the coach.

“Sidney,” Jarvis met him with a slight smile. “My apologies for the deception—it was unavoidable.”

Sidney shook his hand, “most understandable,” he said, his eyes taking in the grandeur of the entry and then looking back to Jarvis for reassurance.

“It will be fine, but not what I think you expected,” he directed both men into a small alcove. “I’m sorry – I don’t have the time nor the authority to say…this morning will not be what you planned,” Jarvis looked to Sidney. “Please, just be yourself, Sidney, and all will be fine. I promise—everyone is on your side,” Jarvis said, then patted Sidney on the back before he took off down the hallway, motioning them to swiftly follow.

*****

“I must speak,” Charlotte said, rising from the King and turning slowly to meet the eyes of each person in the room, her gaze resting on her father. “Whatever this is about, you know this is not fair to him. Please don’t surprise Mr. Parker like this. Let me talk with him first,” she said, her words coming too late as she turned at the sound of the door opening.

Jarvis gave Charlotte an apologetic look as he ushered Sidney and Babington into the room.

Sidney tried to remember all of the required etiquette, but it was clear he did not expect to come upon the group in this manner—the Queen and Duchess on a settee taking tea, the King feeding cheese to a dog, the Duke fiddling with the drapes near the window, and Charlotte, looking more than exasperated. She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders, smiling lightly in amazement at how their plan had completely fallen apart.

Still having no idea what the situation that brought her parents and godparents here, all Charlotte thought to do was to quickly join Sidney and take his arm. “Since there seems as if there is something grand at play, how about we dispense with formalities?” Charlotte said, holding Sidney in place by her side. “You all know Lord Babington. This is Mr. Sidney Parker,” she said, lightly squeezing his arm. “Mr. Parker, this is my godfather, his Royal Highness, King George IV.”

The King nodded at him, “welcome, welcome—so what do you think of him, Beurre?” The immaculately groomed golden retriever approached Sidney with something of an arrogant stride, sniffed him, and then sat between Sidney and Charlotte, tilting her left ear to be scratched. “Now that’s a good showing, speaks volumes, Mr. Parker,” the King said, slapping his knee.

“Just keep petting the dog,” Charlotte whispered, throwing her eyes to the dog then back to Sidney. “And this is my lovely godmother, Queen Caroline of Brunswick.” The Queen simply nodded while eyeing Sidney up and down as she would a racehorse, giving an approving smile. “My mother, the Duchess of Banbury, and…”

“I am quite able to introduce myself,” the Duke smiled to Charlotte and approached Sidney, extending his hand. “The most important thing you need to know about me is that I’m Charlotte’s father,” he smiled and as Sidney took his hand to shake it, the Duke pulled him closer. “I know everything about you…,” he paused and caught Sidney’s eye, enjoying the slight look of fear. “And I believe you to be a good man…good men are what this country needs right now.” He released Sidney’s hand and smiled at Charlotte, then took the chair across from the King.

The Duchess gave her daughter a smile and motioned her hand, instructing them to sit on the adjacent settee, then looked at her husband to begin.

“I am going to assume that there has been some discussion upon your futures together and you were both intending to announce those plans today, but we cannot attend to that, you see…” he began. 

Charlotte looked to her mother, wishing that she had demanded to review every letter that left Bellows to inform her parents of her happenings so that she understood exactly what they knew, or thought they knew, of Sidney. 

“Dear,” the Duchess interrupted her husband. “To be clear, from all we’ve learned from Jarvis, we do not immediately oppose those plans—though we do need to discuss them in great detail. But there is some urgency and your attention is needed on another matter first,” she nodded to her daughter then turned back to her husband. “Okay, you can continue.”

The Duke shook his head. “Where was I? Yes, I…”

“I’m sorry, you have to remind them that everything said here today is of the highest confidentiality,” the King interrupted, clapping his hands for Beurre to return to his side from Sidney, not liking that she had opted to lay at his feet.

“Yes, Georgie, you’re right...I’m confident in Charlotte’s discretion, but Lord Babington, Mr. Parker—do you give your word?” he looked at them, eager to get on with the details.

“Of course,” Sidney said aloud while Babington nodded.

“During the last few sessions of parliament, there has been something very troubling about the outcomes of several votes. I became concerned about this trend and Jarvis has been kind enough to investigate. There were rumors…but the Duchess and I just acquired a signed confession from Lord Granger on his deathbed that details his treachery. Apparently, he’s sold his vote a number of times to quell the demands of a debtor and he claims that he is not the only one to do so.”

“This is treasonous. Who holds the debt?” Charlotte asked. “Is this an international attack to weaken the government?”

“No, the actions come from inside our own borders,” the Duke looked at Sidney. “Lord Granger named Mr. Campion. Sidney, I believe you know his widow, Mrs. Eliza Campion.”

“Yes,” Sidney said with regret. “Mrs. Campion is many things, but a traitor? This, I cannot see.”

“Even after her actions with the letters? And the rumors about Lady Charlotte?” Babington asked softly, remembering Eliza’s group of companions and putting the pieces together.

“I cannot and in no way do I defend those hideous acts. But what you are speaking of here is a crime against the Crown—she could be hanged,” he said, looking at Charlotte. “Are we sure she was involved in her husband’s actions? If you suspect her, why don’t you confront her?”

“What does this have to do with Mr. Parker?” Charlotte asked, already surmising the answer and slowly shaking her head.

“The issue is that we have no proof,” the Duke said, looking at Charlotte and realizing she had already deduced their plan. 

“Even though Lord Granger confessed that he switched his vote because he was indebted to Mr. Campion, a deathbed confession is not enough,” he said. “We need physical proof. He indicated there was an accounting of the situation—a ledger listing everyone’s names, debts, and the actions they’d taken to repay them--both legal and illegal actions. We are not sure if it was Mr. Campion’s scheme or if Mrs. Campion knew of the vote-buying. She may be a victim herself in all of this.”

Babington let out what can only be described as a snort. “Can’t you simply search the Campion home?” Babington asked. “There is most certainly cause to do so.”

“No. We have no idea who may be involved and what they’d do to cover up the ways they ‘repaid’ the Campions. There could be several people in the government entangled—many reputations at stake,” the Duke explained. “We can’t let them know that we are on to them. If they find out—even someone in the ranks who is chosen to search the house—they could destroy the evidence before we can get to it. We need to understand the extent of the corruption so we can apply appropriate justice—help those who have been victims and punish those who deserve it.”

“You’d need someone close to Mrs. Campion, someone who could freely search her home without suspicion…” Charlotte started, looking at Jarvis and then to Sidney, knowing that he was obviously most central to their plan. Charlotte placed her hand on Sidney’s arm. “How did you leave things with Mrs. Campion?”

With Charlotte’s question, Sidney realized just what they were all thinking. “I believe she and her friends are well aware that I have no romantic inclinations there,” he said, half hoping that his reply would put an end to the scheme but knowing there was much more at stake than just his happiness. “I think it would take considerable effort…but I may be able to repair the relationship…if needed,” he stood, meeting Charlotte’s gaze as he did to understand her position—she simply nodded. He then turned his attention to Jarvis.

“What exactly do you need from me?” he asked, knowing the plan most likely originated with him.

“We need you to resume relations with Mrs. Campion so that you might have free run of her house to search for the logbook. We’ve tried to send people, but she has very good security. Only someone she trusts would have access to…the safe’s location,” he paused, his eyes unintentionally trailing to Charlotte’s, then to the floor.

“And where is the safe?” Charlotte asked with something of a disappointed sigh, again anticipating the answer.

“It’s in her bedroom,” the Duchess said bluntly, keeping her eyes locked with Charlotte’s, clearly telling her to think of the bigger picture and her responsibility to the Crown. “We have information that she had the safe relocated from her husband’s study shortly after his death. It could be as easy as getting invited to one of her all-night dinner parties and searching while everyone else is otherwise dumbed by drink,” the Duchess said, trying to provide options other than where she knew her daughter’s thoughts had rested. “This could all be resolved in a matter of days.”

The room was silent as Sidney knew he had only one option and stood in front of Charlotte. She rose and looked up at him. “It’s the right thing,” she whispered, only for his ears. “I love you. I trust you.”

“I love you,” he whispered his response and removed the arrow pin from his pocket and discreetly placed it in her hand. “I promise…I choose you forever.”

“Will you help us, Mr. Parker?” the King asked, able to see the sad yet determined look on his goddaughter’s face.

“I am your servant,” he said not turning to the King as he responded, keeping his eyes on Charlotte who smiled slightly in reply.

The Duke stood and walked to Sidney, again holding out his hand to firmly shake his. “Thank you,” he said turning his head to his daughter. “Thank you both.”

“And sir, when this is over…you and I will have a conversation,” Sidney said strongly, not asking.

The Duke smiled and lowered his voice so only Charlotte and Sidney could hear. “If Charlotte says yes, my boy, you already have my blessing.”

*****

Charlotte and Sidney walked through the Queen’s private garden; Charlotte’s hand in the nook of his arm. Occasionally she’d glance up and see a parent or godparent spying on them, reminding her that they were most certainly not alone.

They had spent the afternoon with Jarvis and her parents as he detailed the plans—everything from the blueprints of Eliza’s London home and type of skeleton key needed for the safe to reminding them both that they could have no contact with each other beyond what was part of the plan. Sidney must not approach the palace after this day and Babington would serve as their go-between. Charlotte remembered Jarvis’s caution that Eliza most likely had many people indebted to her and therefore had spies all about the city. “Don’t trust anyone outside of our little circle,” he advised.

“I’m so sorry about all of this…you know that I had nothing…” Charlotte started but Sidney quickly interrupted.

“I know—I know,” he led her to an arched arbor encased in purple bougainvillea which blocked them from their second-story chaperones. “This will not be easy,” he said, taking her hands in his. “And your idea…I don’t think I can do it…”

“You must…the fastest way to get her to trust you is for you to publicly shame me as the Jinx. Two days from now, you must play your part when I arrive at Claridge’s. I promise you that your words will not hurt me—I will hear every one of them as a declaration of your commitment to this country and to me. And, the sooner this is over with, the sooner we can marry,” she squeezed his hand and grinned. “That is if you will properly ask me.”

Sidney smiled broadly then kissed her gently, letting his lips brush hers lightly, feeling her breath mix with his. “Miss Charlotte Hey…,” he laughed lightly. “Lady Charlotte,” he started as he began to lower himself onto his left knee.

“Mr. Parker!” he heard the call from the Duchess, who clearly had observed their stalled position under the hidden arbor.

Sidney looked at Charlotte and smiled apologetically, stood, then offered her his arm.

“Simply say the words,” she said as they began to walk out to the clearing. “Before she gets here.”

“Will you marry me, Charlotte?” he asked, looking at her with more love in his dark brown eyes than she’d ever known.

“I will,” she smiled confidently and brightly. “I will.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for sticking with this story. Work has been kicking my, um, behind this week so I’m sorry if this is somewhat silly and hope it’s okay. SORRY FOR TYPOS! This is a little chapter to keep us going. Butter says bonjour! Have a great day!

It was clear from the bloom on both Charlotte’s and Sidney’s cheeks that the Duchess had most certainly interrupted something and possibly just in the nick of time—"or just past it,” she thought.

“So glad I found you two,” she smiled, giving them a once over to see if anything was out of place as she herself tucked a fallen curl of greying brown hair behind her ear. “Charlotte, why don’t you go inside and see your father? I’d like a little time with Mr. Parker,” the Duchess’s sharp gaze indicated it was indeed not a request.

Charlotte grinned at Sidney and mouthed silently, “good luck, fiancée.” 

“Mr. Parker, please, let’s review the roses,” she said and motioned for him to join her as she led the way to the walled area where pink floribundas climbed freely.

Sidney clasped his hands behind his back and followed obediently, unsure of the conversation to come.

“I have much to thank you for it seems,” the Duchess said, not raising her eyes up from the roses. “I understand from Jarvis that you saved my daughter’s life, putting yourself in deadly peril to do so,” she said. “I will be forever in your debt for that—she is the most important…I couldn’t bear to lose her after…” she brushed what could have been a tear from her cheek but refused to look up and Sidney did not know if he should offer his handkerchief or not.

She was quiet for several moments then began to again speak. “But more importantly,” she now looked up and met his gaze, “you have helped her become her truest…her best self. I can tell that in just how she’s behaved today. For that, I am eternally grateful.”

Sidney smiled. “My Grace, I believe she is the one who has done that for me.”

The Duchess nodded. “You look as if you just might make a good team,” she said, reaching for his arm and he provided it. “Has she told you much about herself?”

“I think I know her mind and her heart, but this is all something of a surprise,” he looked around the garden.

“Yes, even with all of this she is all fairly grounded—I think that’s what I like most about my daughter. I think it comes from growing up in the North and not in London—where it sometimes seems the thing that sparkles and glimmers the shiniest gets the most attention even if that attention is not entirely deserved.”

Sidney gave her a confirming grimace, thinking of how his own sister often lamented the same behavior and himself knowing how silly it all could be. “Your Grace, may I ask a question that has nibbled at me since arriving this morning?” he asked, amazed he was being so bold.

“I think I may know your question, but please, go ahead, Mr. Parker,” she said.

“This cruel reputation your daughter has been assigned—I would think that you or her godparents could have quashed it in a second. Why has it been allowed to continue for so long?” he asked, making sure his voice lacked any accusatory tone.

The Duchess looked at him and squeezed his arm. “One day you will have children and you will find the hardest thing is to do nothing and let your child fend for herself. Many times the Duke and I debated getting involved, but we knew if we did, that it wouldn’t change Charlotte’s opinion of herself. She needed to learn how to fight her battles…and Charlotte is definitely one who wants to fight her own battles…you see, while very unlikely, she could sit on the throne one day and if she doesn’t have the confidence to stand up to the beau monde now, it’s likely she won’t have it then.”

Sidney stopped cold and looked at the Duchess.

“Yes, that’s not a very well-known fact,” she smiled. “For safety, we don’t talk about it much…that’s why we don’t share the identity of her godparents. We felt we didn’t need to lay her out unnecessarily to be a target for kidnappers or some political threat. We barely even acknowledge it with her—although I’m sure it’s somewhere in that mind of hers.” The Duchess examined Sidney’s face, knowing the enormity of information with which the poor boy was dealing with in fewer than twenty-four hours. “My husband is the King’s cousin…third in line beyond Georgie’s son and brother. We hope they both have children to spare my husband or Charlotte from assuming the role.”

“It’s not something you want then, to yourself be queen?” Sidney asked softly.

The Duchess responded with a hearty laugh. “No. Not one bit. I would of course do my duty if it was so required, but I enjoy our home up North. There are plenty of responsibilities and good work to do to support the realm and its people—and we get to do it without all the speculation, and to be honest, the silliness of the beau monde. Don’t get me wrong my dear, I love a fine silk gown and my jewelry, I’d never want to be without it,” she brushed her fingers across her large emerald necklace, “…but I prefer having substantial conversations instead of gossip and I like having one or two friends I can trust instead of a gaggle of fickle followers. In fact, I understand you traveled with one of my favorite people. Lord Babington said Lady Susan accompanied you here?”

“Yes, she’s quite lovely,” he said.

“Yes she is—and wise and, most importantly, someone you can trust,” she advised. “So if you find yourself in trouble, know you can turn to her.”

Sidney nodded in thanks.

“So, I’m assuming after this is all over with Mrs. Campion, you plan to marry my daughter? And I’m guessing she told you to ask her—under the bougainvillea?” she asked.

Sidney didn’t respond, shocked at her correct supposition.

“Oh, don’t worry. I only know because that’s what I’d do—it’s a good strategy. You see, we tend to be people who don’t waste time when we know what we want,” she said. “Charlotte is not one to let the grass grow, so to speak. It can be exhausting you know—you’ll need to get used to it…fast.” Sensing she had given him too much to comprehend with her last few comments, she could only think of one last word. “Drink?”

Feeling overwhelmed by all he’d just learned, Sidney replied rather weakly, “please.”

*****

The Duke handed Charlotte two-fingers of scotch then sat across from her in a matching leather chair. “Have you had a chance to peruse any of the new editions—he’s added an entire bookcase with just poetry, over there,” he pointed with his glass before taking it to his lips.

Charlotte shook her head and took a quick sip from the crystal glass, wanting to get down to business. “So, what have all the little spies told you about Mr. Parker?” she asked, giving him a smirk.

“Enough—I think he’s had his demons as we all do, but he’s a good man. And since he’s won the favorable opinion of four people whose judgment I believe is rock solid—how could I not agree,” he said, taking another sip.

“Four?” she asked.

“Jarvis, Sheila, Mr. Bates, and most importantly, you,” he smiled, reaching over to pat her hand. “But you do know his brother has made a bit of a financial mess of things with Sanditon—looks like Sidney is righting the ship there…which seems to be something of a talent of his.”

“I suspected there was quite a lot of support with his brother Tom—he’s something of a visionary, but not very practical,” she smiled. “Isn’t that usually the way with great dreamers?”

Her father nodded, his gaze turning a tad serious. “While you know you’ll be financially secure…you’ll have your inheritance and Mr. Parker has a respectable fortune…are you sure you want to marry…a commoner?”

Charlotte looked at her father and within seconds they both burst out laughing.

“I know, I know, but I had to ask,” he said, finishing his drink. “I’m happy you found your match, my dear—title or no.”

“It’s hard to believe—isn’t it?” she said, looking down at her unfinished drink. "You like him, really? It’s not because you and mother were worried I’d spend my days in the ‘spinster cottage’ you secured for me?”

“Sweetheart, I’ve spent no time with Mr. Parker…but from what I have heard and what I saw today…I respect him and that’s a very good start. In fact, I wouldn’t mind talking to him about some opportunities in the North…” he paused as he heard the library door open.

“Ahh, here they are,” the Queen smiled, and they’ve already started. The Duchess and Sidney followed her into the room. Charlotte resigned her seat for her mother and started to pour and refill drinks. Two fingers for everyone…three for the Queen.

“Okay?” she whispered to Sidney, who stroked her finger lightly as she handed him his glass.

“Better now with you…you’ll need to draw me a family tree one day,” he whispered, giving her a nervous smile. “Charlotte,” he turned a bit so others could not see his lips. “Are you sure that I am good enough for you? Your mother told me all of your…opportunities…” he asked nervously.

She raised her fingers to stroke the arrow pin that she had reaffixed to her dress near her heart and simply responded with a tender smile that reassured him of her love more than any words ever could.

“Our two love birds seem to be making their way to the philosophy books in the corner…you know, the corner that’s obstructed by the new bookcase of poetry texts. What do you think of that, my dear?” the Queen whispered to the Duchess as she downed one finger of her drink. They both turned and watched as Charlotte and Sidney disappeared around the bookcase. The nervous, clean-shaven young man who arrived at eight that morning, was clearly a bit more settled and looked somehow excitingly experienced and a bit naughty with his stubbled jaw. Both women kept their eyes focused on the space he had just occupied, inhaling deeply as their minds wandered.

“If you haven’t already, you may want to have ‘the talk’ with Charlotte,” the Queen said, finishing the rest of her drink and remembering with great pleasure the short conversation she had with him earlier that morning on how to properly woo a woman.

“I believe you are right,” the Duchess replied, downing hers as well.

*****

“You look tired…you really need to go and rest a bit and clean up if you still plan on trying to ‘run into’ Mrs. Campion tonight,” Charlotte said, as her hand instinctively stroked his check…wanting to know how the stubble felt against her soft skin.

Sidney turned his lips to kiss the palm of her hand then took it in his, letting his lips linger on her ring finger where proof of their union would one day rest. “I don’t want to leave you,” he whispered, knowing that all ears were most likely listening for any indication of indiscretion.

“Every minute you are away, I will be waiting for you to return,” she pledged as she lifted his hand to her lips, to match his affection. “Now, you must go…you have work to do… for as Heraclitus writes… _p_ _eople ought to fight to keep their laws as to defend the city’s walls._ Your efforts will ensure our government is lawful and true.”

Sidney nodded. “I will send either Jarvis or Babington with word on my progress,” he said. “I love you,” he whispered as he turned from her.

Charlotte stayed hidden behind the bookshelf as she listened to Sidney deliver his regards and depart. She had all the confidence in the world that he would accomplish his mission—but she was starting to wonder about the lengths he’d need to go to do it.

*****

“I’m so sorry sir,” Sidney’s butler said, quickly reaching for the towel to dab the cut.

“It’s not your fault, I’m just not a good ‘patient’ today,” Sidney gave a forgiving nod as his man continued with the evening shave. He knew his appearance needed to be exactly what Eliza desired if he were to renew their relations and regain her good graces enough so that he’d win an invitation to her home.

Babington had done his best reconnaissance and found that one of Eliza’s followers—the tedious Mrs. Fairchild—was entertaining that evening with a reenactment of _Much Ado About Nothing_ no less. Sidney had already arranged for a bouquet to be delivered that evening to thank Eliza for her support of Sanditon and apologize for his quick and highly regrettable departure from the regatta. Deception did not suit Sidney and he continually reminded himself of what was at stake and how it was so much more important than his happiness. The thought that resulted in the new nick on his jaw was the fleeting wonder if Charlotte had ever been asked to put herself in such a ruse for the country. “They would never,” he told himself. “Right?”

*****

Upon entering Mrs. Fairchild’s ballroom, it was obvious that you’d be hard-pressed to find a white orchid left in all of England—exactly the opulence Sidney detested. Some arrangements were clearly orchestrated to highlight the grandeur of those of the beau monde standing near them while others created hidden alcoves to provide for the frequent illicit rendezvous always accommodated for at such gatherings. 

“At least try to look as if you want to be here,” Babington muttered through his clenched smile. Sidney took a deep breath and did his best to replace his scowl with an arrogant guise that was most certainly suited for the event.

They didn’t need even a full lap around the room to spot Eliza—her admirers were many, men and women alike. When she laughed, they laughed—when she did not, they stood silent and fearful. “Perhaps you should go and join the crowd,” Babington recommended.

Sidney shook his head. “No, Eliza won’t go for the easy catch,” he said, scanning the room. “Apart from Eliza, who is the most eligible woman in the room?”

Babington thought for a moment, taking a drink from the passing waiter and giving Sidney a concerned look as he refused one. “I’d go for Mrs. Brown there,” he pointed to a woman some five years younger than Eliza with thinning blond hair and a ghostly complexion who stood alone near the punch. “While she has something of the sickly appearance, she is known to be kind and her father left her eighty thousand.”

Sidney nodded and slowly made his way to the woman, who greeted him with a gentle smile. Before he could utter a word, Eliza was at his side and had clearly given Mrs. Brown a look that made her immediately disappear.

“Sidney, I’m quite surprised to find you here,” she said, quickly unfolding her fan and flicking it dismissively. “This never seemed to be something you appreciated,” she gave him a sneer.

“Mrs. Campion—I always appreciate beautiful things, places, and people,” he looked at her and smiled as tenderly as he could.

“After seeing your excitement at the regatta, I thought that perhaps country life might be more to your liking,” she said, closing her fan.

“I can enjoy many things—but I always return to what I truly desire,” he whispered, keeping his answer intentionally brief.

A blush appeared across Eliza’s cheeks and suddenly she felt like the young girl she once was. She knew she needed to get her feelings under control, after all, he was quite rude at the regatta and did abandon her party.

Sidney could see the thoughts running through her head and he knew he needed to refocus her. “I am sorry about the regatta—I hope you enjoyed the flowers. They cannot express my disappointment in needing to tend to an emergency that day.”

Eliza looked to her friends, who signaled the play was about to begin. “Will you stay for the play?” Eliza asked.

Sidney nodded, “At least until act 2, scene 3, when Benedick says, _When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married_. You see, I find that line means more to me now.”

Eliza was quiet for a moment. “Will you join me?” she motioned to her seat.

Sidney again gave her a smile. “Actually, I’d rather sit in the back so I might have something beautiful to regard during the play.”

Eliza’s blush became deeper. “Perhaps a walk tomorrow afternoon?”

“I would love nothing better,” he said, his stomach aching from the words and his lies.

*****

Charlotte stood at the window of her room at the palace, looking out at the full moon, her hand nuzzling the ears of Chauncy who rested on the window seat enjoying the breeze. Her parents had returned to Dunbar Place that evening and it was decided that she’d remain at the palace for the short term to enjoy the library and to satisfy her godparents’ wishes to learn more about Sidney and any future plans. The Queen had already scheduled fittings for a line of new dresses. And the King had taken a liking to Chauncy and was keen on teaching her some new tricks. Charlotte was more interested in discussing how they might enhance international trade that would support businesses in the North and knew the best way to do that would be through her godparents' varied diversions.

It was nearly midnight and all she could do was wonder about how Sidney’s plan was progressing. Earlier that day he’d had more than enough feedback from the Queen on how to woo a woman, which he all took with a thankful smile. Some of the comments were clearly embarrassing to him and at one point, he asked Charlotte to retrieve a book of Keats’ poetry so that she might not hear the Queen’s thoughts on how he should try to innocently brush his fingers across the nape of Eliza’s neck to excite her. Charlotte grimaced as she remembered overhearing the Queen say, “and if you really want to stimulate her, try to brush your hand against the side of her breast—right under her arm when you lead her in to dinner or in a dance. That sends chills right to the…”

A soft knock at the door interrupted her disturbing memory. “What is it?”

“It’s Jarvis…I have a message from Sidney for you,” he said.

Charlotte opened the door a crack as she had not donned her robe. “He asked me to give you this—he is doing well. I can take a response in the morning if you like,” he offered.

“Yes, thank you,” she said, her smile tired. “Good night.”

Charlotte unfolded the thin paper.

_My Dearest Charlotte,_

_The game has begun. Things went well tonight. We are to walk tomorrow. I plan to update you, my beloved fiancé, each night on my progress through one of our two friends._

_To keep my mind light, I have focused on our upcoming nuptials. What type of ceremony would you like? I am satisfied with any type as long as at the end of it, we are married._

_All my love and devotion,_

_Sidney_

_P.S. Please have no worry—the detailed advice I received today from your godmother is not the approach I plan to take._

“How did he know exactly what I needed?” she asked herself and held the letter to her chest, feeling that finally, she could sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Blizzard today so Butter and I are hunkering down and thought we’d write a chapter to amuse ourselves instead of finishing things for work 😊. Not really a chapter that drastically advances the story—really just something for fun—just in case you want to skip it.
> 
> By the way, Butter did a wonderful thing this morning so I am going to brag about her. We were out walking in the snow and another dog had escaped its owner (um, left in an unfenced yard, no leash). Butter befriended the dog and we were able to lead it away from the snowplows in the street safely back to its home. You need to understand, Butter is extremely protective of me so when an unleashed dog approaches us, she is typically very barky, but today, she did a very good thing. Good girl Butter! Good girl!

"You should add a dart there, then her breasts will appear larger,” the Queen instructed her modiste, who was fitting Charlotte for yet another new gown. Charlotte had already bore many of these recommendations with a glare to the designer who gave her an understanding smile—a silent agreement that she’d ignore the Queen’s more daring recommendations.

“Oh, I don’t think Charlotte needs any help in that department,” the Duchess laughed upon entering the Queen’s dressing room, which was now covered in fabrics and ribbons, so much so that one of the assistants needed to clear a seat for her to sit as Beurre was most certainly not giving up hers.

Charlotte shot her mother a look that clearly indicated she was most certainly not having a good time. Her mother responded with a smirk—enjoying this most feminine of rituals that Charlotte always detested.

Charlotte desperately wanted to discuss something other than how various cuts would accentuate her assets and shifted to, for her, a more interesting topic. “Godmother, this French silk is lovely…but for everyday wear the mills up North spin a wonderfully thin and soft wool that keeps me cool and is very pleasing to the touch. It would be good for the country if that became something of the fashion…don’t you think? Perhaps you might have a gown made in that fabric for yourself?”

The Duchess admired Charlotte’s clever mind but knew just by the Queen’s demeanor that she was not in a mood today for anything other than playing dress-up with Charlotte. “Oh, this would make a lovely wedding dress,” her mother said, her fingers running over the fine white silk brocade. “And the blue ribbon that has somehow found its way around Beurre’s neck…I could see that as some decoration.” She watched as Charlotte’s expression turned from one of surprise that she knew of the engagement to one of interest as her mother held up the fabric for her review.

“Are they set then?” the Queen asked happily, signaling to her maid for another cup of tea, contemplating the need for champagne.

“Nothing is set yet…and he has so much to do with his ‘situation’…but yes, it is still secret, but we are engaged,” Charlotte nearly whispered, excited to finally say it aloud. In her letter to Sidney that morning, she said she’d prefer a small, simple wedding…just her family and his…a few friends. She would prefer to head home for the ceremony but knew that was a long journey for everyone and they had yet to even decide where they intended to live. She quickly glanced at the clock, knowing that it was nearly time for Sidney to meet Eliza for their walk, and actually found herself becoming thankful for this diversion.

“Oh, we must begin planning then,” the Queen said, calling for all the wedding fabrics to be displayed immediately. “And champagne to celebrate! Bring the champagne!”

*****

Sidney waited for Eliza at the entrance to Ranelagh Gardens. His objective was clear…try to obtain an invitation to her home before needing to use the option of shaming Charlotte as the Jinx in public. He could barely stomach yesterday’s conversation with Eliza but he knew he would never be able to live through hurting Charlotte with such a foul display—even if it were her plan. He needed to do everything he could to avoid engaging that ploy.

“Let’s go,” he told himself as he spotted Eliza’s coach approaching. It was very easy to identify with her initials ornately painted in gold on the door. He forced a welcoming smile as he watched her friends Mrs. Maudsley and Mrs. Chesterton be aided by the footman from the coach. He then made his way to lend his hand to Eliza. “Mrs. Campion,” he nodded, his eyes expressing that he expected they’d be alone.

Eliza took his hand then dramatically expanded her parasol, even though the clouds had hidden the sun the entire day. Her companions quickly followed her lead with their own parasols and Sidney held in a snicker at the sight. For nearly an hour he followed the women around as they chatted and gossiped about the party the night before, first praising then criticizing Mrs. Fairfield’s choice of orchids then entering a long discussion about the play. He tried a few times to interject but found Eliza inexplicably dismissive—behavior that began to worry him deeply. He had felt the night before that he was winning her affections, but now…

“But I believe Mr. Parker greatly enjoyed the play, did you not?” Eliza turned to look at Sidney.

“I found several of the lines appealing…and I had a particularly good view,” he said, trying to take Eliza’s attention from her friends. 

She gave him an appreciative smile and took his arm, signaling her friends to walk ahead. “So, what are your thoughts on the day,” she said. “Is this what you wanted?” she asked, already knowing the answer. She had spent several hours considering their interaction yesterday and how after he left, she realized she felt a little under his power…a position she did not like. Eliza had wasted enough of her life under her now-dead husband’s control and would not resume the position, even for Sidney. 

“I thought we’d have a moment alone, but I am enjoying the company of your trusted companions,” he said.

“I can barely tolerate them so I can’t imagine what you’re thinking,” she laughed in a way that reminded him of the girl he once knew.

“Then why are you with them?” he asked, genuinely interested in her reply.

Eliza looked at him, clearly trying to form an answer. “Company, I guess,” she said honestly. Embarrassed, she removed her hand from his arm, again thinking that Sidney may be an indulgence that made her weaker, and perhaps she simply should cast him aside as she did back then.

They walked in silence for a few moments until Mrs. Maudsley started a long explanation of why her ankles were starting to hurt. She replaced Eliza on Sidney’s arm and leaned heavily on him all the way back to the coach. By the time Sidney arrived with Mrs. Maudsley, Eliza and Mrs. Chesterton were already seated and ready to go. Eliza looked out the opposite window as he assisted Mrs. Maudsley up into the coach and Sidney immediately felt he was failing—Eliza’s interest all but extinguished. “You must,” he told himself, feeling he had no other option. “Will you perhaps join me for tea tomorrow, Mrs. Campion…and your friends, of course? We can meet at Claridge’s? That is if your ankles are well, Mrs. Maudsley.”

After a few moments, Eliza gave Sidney a nod. “I believe I can rework my schedule for a short time.”

He watched the coach pull away, knowing he must see, not write, Charlotte before tomorrow’s now unavoidable encounter.

*****

“I am very happy to instruct Charlotte on the ways of marriage,” the Queen said, standing quickly. “I can start now.”

“Thank you, but I think I can handle it,” the Duchess interrupted, almost needing to grab the Queen’s hand to hold her back from joining Charlotte behind the changing screen. “You are very kind,” she added, quite aware that the Queen’s advice most definitely would lead to Charlotte’s premarital deflowering at best, taking a lover or four after marriage at worst. While she loved her friend and shared similar intense appetites, the Duchess had found herself satisfied with her marriage bed, whereas, the Queen had not.

Charlotte adjusted Sidney’s arrow pin on her dress and emerged from behind the screen, clearly interrupting something between her most loved mothers and feeling somewhat uneasy.

“Charlotte, dear, let’s head to the library. The Queen has some obligations to see to and we can talk a bit,” she said, taking her daughter’s arm.

“Thank you, godmother…they are all very lovely,” she smiled, genuinely appreciative for the many gowns and more so, that the fitting was finally over.

“I’m sure with my recommendations, you will look spectacular my dear. You know,” she said glancing at Charlotte’s chest, “I find you can never have too much,” she pressed her arms to her sides, drawing attention to her own voluptuous form that was accentuated by a low neckline. “Enjoy it!”

Far down the hall, both Charlotte and her mother let out the laughs they’d fought to keep in. “I love her desperately you know,” the Duchess said. “And her love of life and the female form is wonderful.”

Charlotte nodded and smiled, very well aware that even though her godmother could be somewhat outrageous, she was still one of the savviest negotiators and truly brilliant people she knew.

The Duchess motioned Charlotte to take a seat as she closed the library door, nearly catching Beurre’s tail, unaware the dog had followed them to the room. “I thought you and I could have a little time alone,” she said, pouring a sherry for herself and a scotch for Charlotte.

“I’d like that…I’ve missed you,” Charlotte gave her mother a confused smile as she took the glass. Her mother was not one to drink much, and rarely during the day. “So was it Father or did Sidney tell you? I’m sorry, I should have told you yesterday…”

“Sidney. I guessed and he did not deny it. You told him to ask you—I like that. I did the same to your father, you know,” she smiled then took a sip of her drink. “When would you like to have the ceremony? Next summer? Maybe up North?”

“Actually, I’d like to marry as soon as possible—I think that would be the best,” Charlotte said. “And I believe Sidney agrees. There are things we need to sort out, such as where to live. But I really think we should have the ceremony immediately after he has completed his ‘mission.’”

Charlotte looked at her mother who had gone quiet. After several awkward moments, the Duchess spoke. “Is there a reason you need to marry quickly?” she asked.

“I want to begin my life with him…we want to be together…I think we’ve both been alone and now that we’ve found each other, I can’t imagine why we’d wait,” she explained, trying to understand her mother’s concern. “I thought you approved. Do you not? I am more than of age.”

The Duchess took another sip of her Sherry and realized that she needed to be direct, remembering that while Charlotte was definitely one of the most intelligent people she knew, the topic she was broaching was not one her daughter had studied nor did she have girlfriends to ever really introduce it. “Charlotte, have you had sex with Mr. Parker?”

Charlotte’s jaw dropped. “No, we’re not married,” she said immediately. In every book Charlotte owned…from Greek tragedies to Shakespeare to Richardson…women were to wait or they suffered horrible consequences. She knew those were only books, but they greatly influenced her understanding. She also knew she had no experience in the real ways of love and wondered if she had done something wrong. Sidney had said nothing. “Was I supposed to?” she asked quietly.

“No, no, my dear,” the relieved Duchess smiled, regretting that she hadn’t forced the discussion with Charlotte when she was younger. Every time the Duchess tried to propose the subject of love or anything related to the opposite sex, Charlotte would brush the conversation away and change to a more studious topic. She knew that Charlotte had long thought herself a jinx and unworthy of romance and never wanted to be reminded of what she couldn’t have. “That’s something I’d hope you’d wait until your wedding night to do.”

Charlotte looked at the Duchess, her eyes wide. She hoped her mother might provide more details on what to do and what not to do. While Sheila had assured her that her ‘feelings’ were normal, Charlotte didn’t know how to define those yearnings and wanted to know why her body seemed to be craving Sidney even more now since he proposed. And she wanted to know why, when she thought of him and the desires came that she, what she could only call, “leaked.” She was trying to find the right words to start, but her mother began first.

“Charlotte, I know you and I have never really had the opportunity to talk of these things…” she finished her sherry and poured another. “I think…you see…there are birds and bees. No.” She took a deep breath, “when a woman and man marry—and when they love each other…there is this wonderful attraction that makes you want to be one with that person,” she stuttered, walking to the window and spying her husband in the garden with the horticulturalist. She smiled as she watched him throw a heavy stick for Chauncy to fetch, marveling how he always seemed to have such a joyful spirit in everything he did.

“You want to kiss them, you want to touch them, you want them to touch you in many ways—everywhere—and with more than his hands,” she explained as she watched her husband remove his coat and cravat then roll up his sleeves, clearly eager to help with the annual grafting. She loved to watch him when he became engrossed in his hobby…his body still rugged after all these years, his hands rough and dirty. “And your body reacts and does all these wonderful things to ready itself for your husband…and you really can’t predict when it will happen sometimes,” she said, nearly finishing her second drink as she watched the Duke lift one of the heavy limbs onto his shoulder then toss it into the cart with a loud ‘bang.’ “You may be at a ball, in a carriage, in the garden…standing in a window just watching him,” her voice somewhat breathy. “Maybe sometimes you’re playing a game, like he’s the baker and you can’t afford the baguette and he makes you pay for it by…” she suddenly caught herself and turned back to her daughter, her cheeks flushed.

“You understand…so yes, your wedding night. Wait for it,” she said confidently. “I believe I hear your father calling. Good talk, good talk. Let me know if you have any questions,” she said, quickly exiting the room and thoughtlessly slamming the library door behind her in her rush.

Charlotte sat on the sofa, the untouched drink in her hand, feeling more confused than she was before the conversation began. “Do you know what she was talking about?” she asked Beurre, who hopped up next to her and laid her head in her lap. “No answer. Great,” she said as she looked around the room, hoping one of the thousands of books might have at least one answer.

*****

“I just need five minutes, Jarvis. Please, I know we agreed to stay apart until this is all over but I must see her,” Sidney said, his voice nearly pleading.

Jarvis shook his head. “Son, it’s too dangerous. If you’re seen, everything could be over. And this is too important,” he explained, leaning his arm on the fireplace mantle in Sidney’s shipping office.

“I fear it may already be over…Eliza seems to have gone off me today,” he fell heavily onto the sofa, clearly disappointed. “I need to prove to her that I share her same thoughts and tomorrow,” he looked up intently at Jarvis, “…I will need to say horrible things to Charlotte…and…I can’t without seeing her first. I need her forgiveness now.”

“You know she understands…after all, it’s her plan. You have nothing to worry about. And we all knew this would take some time…women can be unpredictable creatures, you know,” Jarvis said, seeing his words were not having the desired effect.

Sidney was quiet for a few moments. “I didn’t know how hard this would be…just the idea of hurting Charlotte—even as a ruse—is killing me. I won’t be able to go through with it without seeing her first…just five minutes…,” he said, hating that he needed to alter their agreement, but knowing he had no choice.

Jarvis looked at the young man, so obviously in love, and realized Sidney may not be able to fulfill his mission without Charlotte’s blessing. “Come, Sidney…let’s go.”

*****

Charlotte had relentlessly searched the shelves for something that might help in her research, coming up with _The Mating Habits of Mammals_ , _Equine Breeding Practices_ , and a hidden edition of Cleland’s _Fanny Hill_. Beurre watched as Charlotte placed the books on the reading table, allowing herself to take the full expanse of the sofa for her nap.

_When not erect, the penis is housed within the prepuce, 20 inches in length and 2 and a half inches in diameter. Erection and protrusion take place gradually by increasing tumescence of the erectile vascular tissue in the corpus cavernosum penis and doubles in size when fully erect._ Charlotte's breath caught. “Forty inches,” she said aloud and bit her lip nervously. “That’s a horse, Charlotte, not a man, a horse,” she repeated to calm herself. The idea that she was completely ignorant of what to expect was making her terribly nervous. Even though she was wonderfully confident and trusting in Sidney, she was horribly worried that she would disappoint him. She tried to remember anything useful from her conversation with her mother but recalled nothing—she was only left with the wonder of what a ‘baker’ had to do with anything.

Charlotte was so deep in thought that she did not hear the library door open.

After winding his way with Jarvis through the city streets and back alleys, Sidney entered the palace through a secret entrance then quietly made his way to the library where Jarvis rightly assumed Charlotte would be. He knew his time was limited, but Sidney could not help but spend a few moments watching Charlotte ponder whatever question was on her mind. She seemed to be reviewing some diagrams as she bit her lip, clearly concentrating.

“Charlotte,” he whispered, startling her to attention.

Embarrassed, she quickly leaned her arms to cover the pages. “What are you doing here? Does Jarvis…”

“He brought me…I only have a few minutes. I needed to see you,” he sat next to her at the table and rested his hands on hers.

Charlotte gave him a confused look, “are you alright? What has happened?”

“I believe we will need to execute your plan tomorrow…at tea. Charlotte, I will need to say some very cruel things and I need you to know…I don’t mean…” he started. “Damn, I’m sorry, I don’t think I can.”

“Yes you can…I trust you, I love you, and I will be there tomorrow. And you, you must maintain your role. You cannot break if I say my own horrible things or if I cry, do you understand, Sidney?” she asked, her question sounding more like a command. “We are a team, you and I, and we will do this, together,” she smiled at him as he squeezed her hands. “And when this is done, we will marry.”

“A small ceremony,” he said. “Just family and close friends—as you wrote,” he smiled and raised her hands to his lips, kissing them in thanks as he now felt confident he could get through tomorrow. “And where should we live? London? Sanditon? Or is there another town you prefer in the North?” he asked as his eyes noticed the books open in front of her and a large graphic of a stallion mounting a mare. “What is this?” he released her hands and reviewed the titles of the texts. “Charlotte?” he gave her a roguish smile.

“I just don’t know… _anything_ it seems…and I don’t want to disappoint you after we are married…” she admitted, not looking at him. “And I can’t find anything in these books…”

“I believe we’re supposed to learn together…I don’t think it’s anything you need to study for,” he smiled, wanting to ensure she knew he was supporting and not teasing her.

She kept her eyes focused on the table, feeling terribly silly that she was thinking on this when there was so much else at stake.

“Charlotte, darling,” Sidney took her hand, holding it palm side up in his, his thumb gently stroking her wrist. He looked at her lovingly and felt her pulse begin to race. They were quiet as he continued to draw small circles then he raised her wrist to his lips and kissed it tenderly, letting his tongue lightly brush against and suck her throbbing vein for several moments. He could hear her breath catch and lowered his eyes to see her shift her legs then press her thighs together tightly under her dress. “How about instead of studying animal husbandry…you close these books and identify exactly how and where you want me to touch you, to caress you, to kiss you, to stroke you,” he whispered as he raised his eyes up to meet hers. “Serving you is what will please me most on our wedding night,” he said, as he brushed his thumb across her lips.

Charlotte inhaled and nodded in committed agreement.

“Sidney,” they could hear Jarvis’s voice from down the hall. Charlotte quickly closed the books and Sidney stood.

“Are you ready? We must go.” Jarvis said, giving a nod to Charlotte.

“I’m right behind you,” he said, waiting for Jarvis to exit before quickly turning and placing a loving kiss on Charlotte’s waiting lips. “I love you Charlotte,” he smiled. “And I look forward to fulfilling every one of your commands,” he said while softly stroking her cheek.

Before Charlotte could form the words, Sidney was gone. She wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened but felt much more excited for what was to ultimately come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi…FYI. In case you want to stick with the story, another crazy work week ahead so most likely the next update won’t be until next weekend. Have a good week and please stay safe and healthy!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading and for the kind comments and support—it means the world. Hope this chapter keeps your interest after, um, the 40 inches discussion. I meant to get a little farther ahead in the story before posting but then, you know, the J.O.B. and all, and Butter said, go ahead and post. As you know, she’s in charge.
> 
> We are currently in an Arctic blast where I live, which means Butter wants to be outside all the time. She would rest in the snow all day if I let her. I lured her in with a treat to edit this chapter…let’s see how she did. Continuity is her job as is historical accuracy and typos…so 😊.
> 
> Take care and be safe! I hope to have another chapter up in a couple of days, work allowing 😊 Love and peace to you all!

Charlotte inhaled deeply as her coach came to an easy stop outside of Claridge’s. She smoothed the skirts of her new, robin’s egg blue gown that made her feel confident and again touched Sidney’s arrow pin as she had several times on the ride already. Their conversation yesterday had played repeatedly in her mind. Until she met him, she didn’t realize that she had been living something of a half-life and while she knew she had a very happy existence with her work to support the North, the people on her father’s estate, and her own investments, she couldn’t wait to begin their lives together. “I love you,” she whispered, hoping somehow Sidney could feel her thinking of him.

As her coach turned the corner and the Claridge’s sign appeared, she felt a little nervous, but not much. “Nothing like walking right into the lion’s den,” she laughed a little to calm herself as she exited the coach. She kept her head held high as she felt countless eyes fall upon her and the murmur of whispers. Claridge’s was _the place_ to be seen among the beau monde and those looking for attention had turned all of theirs to Charlotte. She met no one’s gaze, keeping her face forward, only acknowledging and thanking the attendant who opened the door for her.

“Is that her?” she could hear a few people say as she followed the host to her table. “She looks more mature…I heard she was hiding in that new resort town…Sanditon. I can’t believe she would show herself here…and alone. Well, would you want to sit with her? Think of the bad fortune that could befall you. Her parents must be so disappointed and embarrassed.”

Charlotte worked to block out all of the noise, proud that she was finding it easier than she thought. It wasn’t until she turned the corner and spotted Sidney sitting with Eliza and one of her friends that Charlotte’s stomach dropped. Eliza was elegant beyond description, her smile was bright and easy, and she wore a similarly-colored blue dress as Charlotte’s that featured a nearly identical neckline. As Charlotte sat at the adjacent table, Eliza’s eyes caught hers and the look was of surprise then immediately one of a cat readying to play with a mouse.

Eliza turned and smiled at Mrs. Maudsley, signaling her to slyly look at Charlotte.

“Oh, that she’d be so brazen. I’m sure all the milk will curdle with her being here,” she said loud enough for Charlotte to hear. “Doesn’t she know she is not welcome here?” she asked, almost making the sign of the cross.

Sidney’s jaw was already sore from clenching. The moment Charlotte walked into the room he could hear the word “Jinx” whispered among the crowd. He wanted to rise up and defend her, take her in his arms and declare his love for her in front of the entire cruel mob, but he knew he could not. He swallowed hard as he listened to Mrs. Maudsley continue with her heartless teasing, Eliza eager to listen but not speaking. Sidney thought it interesting how Eliza kept her deniability in any attack by simply spurring her friend on.

“But did you not dance with her—I believe I saw you in Sanditon at the concert with the Jinx, Mr. Parker?” Mrs. Maudsley asked.

“Yes,” he smiled shocked at her knowledge and fumbled as he tried to come up with something mean to say. Even though he had rehearsed, he found bringing words to his tongue that could harm Charlotte nearly impossible, even as a ruse.

Eliza and Mrs. Maudsley looked at him, keen to hear more.

“I’m surprised I regained the feeling in my feet after her clumsy dancing,” he said, noticing Eliza’s smile broaden.

Eliza leaned in closely to Sidney. “I was under the impression that you cared for her,” she said, remembering the deeply tender words of his stolen letter to Charlotte that she reread many times, wishing she had received such a heartfelt declaration at least once in her life.

“That’s before I knew the type of woman she really is and all she’s done, clearly not the type of woman a gentleman would want,” he gave Eliza the most adoring look he could.

“Oh Sidney, you need to do better than that,” Charlotte thought to herself overhearing their exchange and trying to think of some way to provide him with an opportunity to display his true animosity for and abhorrence of her. Suddenly, she realized the waiter coming to refill the teapots was her best play and she moved her chair just in time for the man to spill hot water on Sidney’s coat.

Sidney stood quickly, his first impulse to ensure Charlotte was not scalded but she looked and gave him an almost imperceptible nod to do his worst.

“Of course,” he exhaled, rolling his eyes as he brushed the water from his coat. “How they let a woman like you among civilized people, I have no idea,” he said loud enough for not the entire room but a few of the surrounding tables to hear.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Par…,” Charlotte tried to begin politely, behaving meekly as she believed Eliza would expect and want.

“Shhh, please don’t utter my name, who knows what bad luck you’ll bring me just by having it on your lips,” he sneered.

Eliza stood, her look victorious, and wrapped her hand under Sidney’s arm. “I don’t think I’ve officially had the pleasure,” she smiled at Charlotte.

“My dear, trust me you don’t want it,” he said and patted her hand. He muttered to himself so that Eliza could hear…“thank god there was a mix up with those letters.”

Eliza stood closer to him and squeezed his arm, keeping her smile on Charlotte.

Sidney looked back at Charlotte, “I think you’d be much happier back up North by yourself reading Heraclitus or some other silly book…at least we’d all be safer if you did,” Sidney laughed lightly, only able to as he noticed Charlotte gently running her fingers over his pin. He was about to deliver his next jab when an unexpected voice halted his assault.

“Sidney!” Crowe interrupted.

Sidney hadn’t noticed his friend at a nearby table—this was most certainly not part of his plan.

“I think that’s more than enough,” he came and stood next to Sidney. “What are you doing? What or should I say who…” he said, eyeing Eliza, “…is encouraging you to be so cruel.”

Sidney gave Crowe a look to step away, but Crowe was much too angry and couldn’t care less about consequences, especially with Mrs. Maudsley. He had grown tired and frustrated by all of the beau monde’s malice and now to see his friend apparently corrupted by it as well—he could not stay silent. “You should choose better companions, Mr. Parker,” he sneered at Sidney. “My apologies for my _friend_ here—he must be under someone’s toxic spell,” Crowe said to Charlotte who smiled at his genuine kindness. “If you’d like, I’d be happy to escort you to a much more civil venue.”

“Thank you, Sir. I think it’s best I go,” Charlotte said and made her exit, quickly making eye contact with Sidney to ensure he seized the opportunity to defend Eliza’s honor.

“Please wait here, my dear,” Sidney said to Eliza then looked toward Crowe. “Outside,” he gritted through his teeth.

Crowe followed Sidney out the door. “What the hell, Parker…this is not you. Are you drunk? I thought you liked that woman…weren’t you dancing with her in Sanditon?”

Sidney turned. “I’m really sorry about this Crowe—go see Babington and he’ll explain after we’re done here. I really do owe you more than you know right now,” he said, thankful he didn’t need to hurl even more insults at Charlotte. “Now, try to hit me.”

“What?! I’m not going to hit you, even though you certainly deserve it for what you just did to that poor young woman,” Crowe said.

Sidney shook his head. “I will give you five pounds to try to hit me,” Sidney offered.

Crowe shrugged and let his fist fly. His effort was quickly blocked and Sidney repaid the attempt with a blow to Crowe’s cheek. Even though Sidney pulled his punch, it was enough to send Crowe to the ground. “Go see Babington…it’s not what you think…all will be well,” he said quietly as he straightened his coat to return to Eliza, who had witnessed the altercation from the window.

Eliza had forgotten how physical Sidney was compared to the typical London dandy and now found herself a bit breathless by his activities as well as somewhat excited that her little Jinx fun had ensnared him as well. “I think I need to throw a little dinner party tomorrow to thank Mr. Parker for defending my honor, don’t you agree?” she said to Mrs. Maudsley, who nodded, herself a little breathless from the spectacle.

“Is this the kind with spouses or lovers?” she whispered to Eliza, disappointed that if it was lovers, she would no longer be able to invite Crowe.

Eliza thought for a moment. While she had originally had ideas to marry Sidney…which may again be a consideration one day…she had something gnawing at her that pushed that thought of total commitment away. “Lovers,” Eliza uttered, already planning what she’d serve Sidney for breakfast the morning after.

*****

“That man deserves a medal,” Charlotte thought to herself as she watched Sidney floor Crowe from her coach that she had parked out of sight down the street. She had never had someone stand up for her like that before and made a note to find and thank him once this was all over. She also intended to have the driver return later that afternoon to ensure the waiter had not been sacked and offer any recompense needed to guarantee his job was retained as well as provide the man with a generous tip.

She smiled as Sidney adjusted his jacket, noticing his strong shoulders and taught waist. “I’m not one for violence but if that display doesn’t win over Eliza…” she thought. “…I’m not sure anything will.”

Charlotte rapped on the window to alert her driver to go then relaxed against the back of her seat, eager for evening to come and for Jarvis to deliver word from Sidney on whether or not their plan had worked. 

*****

“You fat cow!” Sidney could faintly hear Eliza shout from upstairs and immediately felt pity for the servant she was most certainly reprimanding. He stood in the drawing room, waiting for her return. After Claridge’s, she’d invited him for a drink and left him to retrieve a “present” as well as change out of the gown that was now suddenly beneath her as it looked much too similar to Charlotte’s. A few moments after hearing Eliza shout, a young woman entered the drawing room with yards of beautiful yellow silk draped over her arm. It was apparent from her demeanor that she was most likely the maid who had suffered Eliza’s wrath. Her lithe figure proved that she was most certainly not a “fat cow,” and looked to have a kind smile, if she was ever encouraged to show it.

“Good afternoon,” Sidney said kindly, trying to demonstrate that not all in Mrs. Campion’s circle were horrible. “I’m Mr. Parker.”

She looked at Sidney, a bit shocked by his kindness. “Sylvia,” she all but whispered, looking to see if Eliza was near. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, sir, I just need to check the color,” she quickly walked to the window. “Mrs. Campion wants the fabric dyed to the precise shade of the sun hitting the window in this room at exactly this time,” she said nervously. It was obvious on her face that she was terrified to see the result of her efforts. “Do you think it matches?” she asked, holding up the silk. “I don’t think it will do…not at all.”

“I think it’s lovely, you’ve done well,” he said, knowing his words were not penetrating and wondering what working in this house must be like.

Upon hearing Eliza’s footsteps in the hall, Sylvia turned fretfully and knocked an ornate vase from the table. Within seconds, small shards of porcelain were scattered about the floor. Sidney glanced at the poor girl, who looked as if she was about to splinter into the same number of pieces. “I’m so sorry,” Sidney said loudly. “I’m such a brute…” he started as Eliza entered the room in a bright pink gown. “I knocked into your lovely vase,” he apologized, giving Eliza a remorseful look as Sylvia quickly exited to alert the front maid. “I hope I can find something to your liking to replace it.”

“I believe I can think of some way to be repaid,” she laughed lightly to herself…her words almost inaudible. “Actually, it is I who would like to repay you for your chivalry this afternoon,” she smiled as she stood close in front of him. “First, I’d like you to come to dinner here tomorrow—be my special guest at a small party. I’ll only invite the most amusing people—some who I’m sure would be interested in investing in Sanditon.”

“You need not thank me, my dear,” he tried to smile while saying the words. “It was my honor,” he said and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

After a few seconds, Eliza removed her hand from his and turned toward the windows. “I’ve had some doubts about you, you know, Sidney,” she said, causing a look of deep and honest concern across Sidney’s face as he knew he must be failing in his mission. “You left me to go to Sanditon, then you were short with me when I came to your home, and let’s not forget your treatment at the regatta…and now, you’re back…and even much improved, more agreeable in my opinion. Why is that?”

Sidney gave her a kind look and quickly tried to assess exactly everything she knew about him and what she needed to hear. “I became distracted—distracted by the hurt feelings of losing you all those years ago and, to be honest, distracted by a duplicitous woman.”

“The Jinx?” she asked, a slight smile on her lips.

“Embarrassingly, yes. She presented herself as someone else—used a different name. It was only after I understood her deceit that I realized exactly what I had before me and knew I could not lose you again,” he turned from her as he said it, feeling like he was betraying Charlotte with every word.

“I wonder what people would think if they knew of your affections for such a woman?” Eliza asked, stepping behind him. “Would they be confident to invest their money in Sanditon with you, trust you with their shipping business, if they knew of your lack of judgment?”

While he wanted to say he didn’t give one damn of what others think, he knew he could not. “It would be humiliating,” he said, turning to face her.

“That’s why you may want this back…it’s my second present for your gallantry today,” she said, handing him the letter to Charlotte that she had taken from his study. “I was simply trying to protect you…you wouldn’t want this falling into the wrong hands. I will always take care of you.”

Sidney inhaled deeply, trying to contain his anger and turn it into false gratitude. He opened the letter and read the first words he’d written that declared his love for Charlotte and his desire to spend his life with her. Even though it made his head spin to think that Eliza had read these words instead of Charlotte, and it pained him to remember how hurt Charlotte was with the letter she did receive— he swallowed hard and gave Eliza an appreciative smile as he quickly folded and placed it in his breast pocket to keep his declaration safe.

“I have no words to express how I feel about your actions,” he said truthfully, with a weak smile.

“You don’t need to thank me, now as to that drink,” she said, looking down with disdain at the broken pieces of the vase still on the floor, making a note to chastise one of the maids for not having it cleaned up yet.

Sidney was trying to determine how he might make his escape and was relieved when Mrs. Fairchild called with Mrs. Brown, interrupting Eliza’s afternoon plans. After brief goodbyes and promises to see her for dinner tomorrow, Sidney quickly took to the street and when out of sight, loosened his cravat which seemed tighter than ever as his muscles pulsed in anger. He needed to get word to Jarvis immediately and put an end to this all tomorrow at dinner—for if he did not, he could not be held accountable for his actions.

*****

“You owe Crowe ten pounds,” Babington said as he took another swig of his brandy.

Sidney had collapsed on the sofa in his study and refused any refreshment. “What did you tell him?”

“No details…I just told him to play along with everything and not to talk about it with anyone,” he said. “That’s when he said you now owe him ten pounds—five for the hit and another five for the silence. Actually, he was relieved you weren’t truly the scoundrel you appeared to be. He was genuinely worried for you.”

“He has right to be…they are fairly horrible people. Hopefully, this can all be over tomorrow,” Sidney said, his eyes closed as he tried to relax. “The idea of having to woo that woman any further…or even…”

“I hope it doesn’t have to go too far,” Babington said. “She is most certainly not to be trusted…just make sure you count your teeth if she kisses you,” he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“I don’t think I could stomach that,” Sidney replied seriously. “Is Jarvis on his way?”

“I’m here,” Jarvis said quietly, he’d been listening at the door. “So tomorrow then?”

“Yes, a dinner,” Sidney sat up and nodded. Jarvis gave Babington a look that clearly indicated he needed time alone with Sidney and Babington made his excuses and closed the door behind him. Babington had his own mission and realized he must write to the Duke immediately.

“You alright, son?” Jarvis asked as he sat beside Sidney.

“Just disappointed…I half hoped she wasn’t the woman everyone said she was. It makes me feel silly for ever caring for her,” he said. “But everything she does, it’s just so…it was hard to be in the same room with her.”

“I’m impressed with how much you’ve accomplished; I know it’s not easy. You’ve got a good heart to care for Charlotte and this country like you do,” he said.

Sidney replied with a weak smile. “I need your help to get the ledger tomorrow…as fast as possible because I don’t think I can…”

“I don’t think you can either,” Jarvis said. “You’re too in love with Charlotte to be able to do anything than just give Mrs. Campion the promise of, um, physical attention. No offense, but I think in your case, the anticipation of a ‘kiss’ will be much better than the act itself. She’ll know the minute she touches you that you don’t truly care for her,” he smiled and stood to retrieve his saddlebag from the opposite chair.

Sidney was embarrassed and looked away. “I feel like something of a failure at all of this. I do know how important this is.”

“I was never good at deceptions of the heart—I don’t think many honest people are,” Jarvis smiled. “Now let’s go over the house and all the potential threats and opportunities,” he said, laying out the architectural plans of Eliza’s home as they had done before. The two men walked through everything not twice, but three times, ensuring Sidney knew her house as well as he knew his own.

*****

Charlotte searched nearly every room with Chauncy trailing behind but had yet to find her parents. After Claridge’s, Charlotte was eager to share with them the details of the afternoon, but they were nowhere to be found in the palace. She realized she had not seen either of them since the awkward talk with her mother yesterday and became slightly concerned. It was her look of worry that caught the eye of the Queen as Charlotte entered the small chapel where she liked to sit and think in the afternoons.

The Queen watched as Charlotte meandered around the modest space, unaware of her presence. “You look troubled my dear,” she said, startling Charlotte. “Come sit,” she extended her hand to direct Charlotte to rest beside her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your solitude,” Charlotte apologized.

“Oh my dear, your godfather is making such a ruckus in the west wing. He is trying to train Beurre to jump through hoops—literally. The dog is schooling him, though. She will only do one hoop per one piece of thick roast beef. I swear, that dog is going to eat us out of house and palace,” she smiled. “Now, what has you so concerned? Is it Sidney?”

Charlotte shook her head. “No, I was looking for my parents…things went well with Mrs. Campion today…if that is how you describe it. Sidney is doing his best but I feel as if I’m doing nothing to help and my parents must be so busy with all of this blackmail business and the votes,” she said.

The Queen smiled, knowing full well the look in the Duke’s and Duchess’s eyes when they quickly left the palace for Dunbar Place yesterday. “I think they are just fine and you are doing what you can—I think your keen mind will most definitely come into play once we have the evidence,” she said and took Charlotte’s hand. “Tell me more about you. How are you, my dear?” she asked sincerely. “Did you and your mother have a good conversation yesterday?”

Charlotte stared down at her hands and remained silent.

The Queen regarded her bright and smart goddaughter and shook her head. She was well aware that her dear friend the Duchess thought her a bit wild in her ways, but there was no doubt that Charlotte and Sidney were marrying for love—not for obligation like she and the King had, or their son for that matter. The Queen had no desire to tamper with that perfection. “My dear, my advice is to trust Sidney. And, after you are married, if you have questions—about anything, even things that make you uncomfortable to talk about—come speak with me.”

Charlotte looked at the Queen and smiled. “I had forgotten how lovely this chapel is, with the stained glass and the afternoon light—it’s perfect.”

The Queen marked how Charlotte’s eyes lit up as she took in the charm of the sacred space and immediately started to plan. “Come, dear,” she stood. “Let’s walk and you can tell me all about these dresses I should have made of Northern wool. And yes, I was listening,” she teased as she was always listening to Charlotte, knowing that if, in fact, she was needed, Charlotte would make a fine queen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking again! Butter and I so appreciate you sticking with this little story. Ended up having to work the weekend so short chapter to keep us going. Butter was too lazy with the cold to check for typos so apologies there. I hope you stay safe and healthy! Much love, R&B

_Dearest Charlotte,_

_Because of your remarkable performance today your strategy has played out just as you planned—you brilliant woman—and tomorrow night, I am determined to deliver the needed evidence to you and your family. After which, I look forward to discussing our wedding plans and anything and everything else on your mind._

_I hope you know how desperately I wanted to declare myself and our love today. It destroyed me to hear the vicious words of the ton and I cannot wait to stand by your side and pronounce my undying esteem and affection. I promise you will never need to face them or anything alone again. I pledge myself to you, body and soul, forever._

_Included here is my letter you should have received before the regatta. I will explain how I obtained it when I am again with you. I will call your attention to two things. First, I clearly declared my love for you before you did for me, so in any debate, I win that point for making the argument first. Second, I believe I have also won the debate on Kant’s views on passion, which I very much look forward to discussing with you in person upon my return._

_Your adoring fiancé,_

_Sidney_

_P.S. I believe my friend Crowe will want a knighthood if at all possible._

_P.P.S. I hope you have halted your research and have conceived your list._

Charlotte finished reading his letters for the second time then looked out at the gardens that were bathed in the light of the nearly full moon. There was so much to plan—everything from the reading of the banns to determining where to live and everything in between. And there was still the matter of her sharing her identity with his family. She wondered if they would welcome her knowing that she had deceived them.

With all of this on her mind, she knew she must have a plan. She sat at her writing desk and began to map out all they needed to do and decide upon even before planning a wedding. “And I’m to spend tomorrow knee-deep in tiaras,” she laughed lightly that she had agreed to help the Queen evaluate what should be kept and what stones should be reset into new designs. In return, the Queen would have ten new gowns made of Northern wool and promised to wear and talk about them in high public view. In fact, she had sent instructions to her modiste that day. Charlotte knew she had to keep her word and started to wonder how she might advocate the wage rights of Northern miners in their upcoming discussion about precious stones.

*****

“I’ll keep the coach just down the street there. And as we agreed, my men are already stationed in Sanditon, just in case there is some type of retaliation upon your family,” Jarvis said gravely, aware that Mr. Campion had many connections and unsure whether or not Mrs. Campion employed the same violent methods if anyone crossed her.

“See you shortly,” Sidney gave a smirk as he exited the coach then made his way quickly to Eliza’s door. 

Relieved of his hat and cane, Sidney stood in the entryway and steadied himself. He knew he would not leave the house without the evidence they needed to put an end to the corruption. He patted his side pocket, confirming the presence of the skeleton key from Jarvis that he placed there earlier, silently praying it would work on the safe.

“Sidney!” Eliza’s bright voice welcomed him. She wore a pale orange gown with a thick gold necklace that looked as if it took the load of nearly an entire mine to create.

He smiled graciously. “Is that oranges I smell?”

“Yes,” she said taking his arm and squeezing it lightly. “I remember how much you loved oranges and have them about the house today…in every room…even mine.”

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Sidney breathed in the delightful scent, knowing full well that after tonight he would most likely never want to smell the aroma again. 

Eliza led him through the entry rooms passed a grizzly bear of a man a good foot taller than Sidney with hands larger than his head. The man stood stoic in the hallway, his eyes dark.

Eliza noticed Sidney’s gaze and whispered, “oh, that’s just Jack…he protects me. Don’t do anything to upset me and you’ll be just fine,” she joked. “I must tend to a few things, but please, make yourself at ease with the other guests in the parlor.”

Sidney stole another look at Jack, knowing full well that one punch from a man that size would certainly snap his neck. “I’m so thankful for Jarvis’s thinking to protect Georgiana and the others,” he thought turning toward the parlor. Glancing about the room, he noticed the couples were much more amorous than acceptable. In a dark corner, he spotted something rather scandalous for a house party. Sidney knew Mr. Fairchild and the man currently trailing his hand up Mrs. Fairchild’s leg was not him.

He’d been to a few such parties long ago and even then, detested them. But when business called, he knew he had to go. Unlike this party, typically they were men favoring their mistresses in “public.” Sidney would limit himself only to the gaming tables, not participating in the other entertainments. This was most certainly a different type of party where women made the calls and he immediately understood his current standing with Eliza. No longer was he considered marriage material...the expectations for the evening were detestably clear yet, he thought, it may make his task that much easier.

*****

Charlotte had spent much of the day with the Queen, deciding on jewels then helping her sort through various social responsibilities, including picking gifts for numerous foreign acquaintances who were celebrating this, that, or another thing. She was happy to at least have her mother join them later in the afternoon and was glad to find her seeming uncommonly contented in the midst of all the drama.

As she stood under the bougainvillea, Chauncy at her side, Charlotte was well aware of where Sidney was at that moment and winced that he may be charming Eliza in ways he had yet to show her. While she knew him to be true, this situation was not one she ever wanted repeated and wondered how many times her parents and godparents had worried as she did now for those they loved and cared for.

“Charlotte,” her father’s voice tugged her from her wonderings. “Come inside. It will do you no good to be with your own thoughts right now,” he said, extending his hand for hers.

“Father, you send Jarvis and others into situations much worse than this…war even. How do you not spend every minute worrying for their safety,” she asked, taking his hand.

He laughed lightly. “My dear, I do worry for their safety. I may not show it, but I think the minute I stop worrying marks the time that I have no right to ask for anyone’s service. Some people see Jarvis and others as simply pieces on a chessboard. I cannot and do not treat people that way…neither does your mother…or you…or from all I’ve seen and heard, Sidney. I have to say, the more I hear of your young man, the more I look forward to having him as my son-in-law.”

Charlotte squeezed her father’s hand. “Thank you for that,” she smiled.

“We will all wait for Sidney to return together…and the King is anxious to show you some new tricks he’s taught Beurre,” he rolled his eyes at yet another one of the King’s ill-planned distractions, knowing full well that the King was just as impressed with Sidney as he.

*****

The wine and champagne flowed freely—more so than at any party he’d ever attended. “Even Crowe would have a hard time walking after this level of consumption,” Sidney thought to himself. He skillfully managed to empty his glass into various plants and vases throughout the house, determined to be of his wits while those around him lost theirs. Eliza seemed to be of the same mind, and while she did imbibe, she was most certainly more prudent than her guests—a behavior that disappointed Sidney.

“Is everything to your liking?” Eliza asked, placing her hand on the small of his back, surprising him by her approach.

Sidney gave her a slight smile. “To be honest, I think I may have given you the wrong impression of my intentions,” he said, his eye catching the roaming hand of Mrs. Polk’s young lover on the woman’s bum. “I thought we were on a similar path to the one we were on a decade ago.”

“Did you?” Eliza asked, tilting her head and giving him a quizzical look. “At first, I admit, I thought the same, but I think now I need more proof of your love. You see, it seems strange that you could so quickly give your heart to the Jinx and then to me—remember, I read your letter. I’m a much wiser and wealthier woman now and have much more to lose today than just my virginity.”

“Proof is what you ask for?” he asked as he stroked her cheek then trailed his fingers lightly down her neck and leaned his lips close to her ear. “Then proof is what you shall have.”

Eliza inhaled deeply, the scent of oranges mixed with Sidney’s cologne and she knew she would never forget that wonderful fragrance.

“Enjoy your guests and then meet me upstairs in an hour…there are a few things I would like to prepare for your pleasure,” he whispered and ran his fingertips up her arm.

“Third door,” she uttered, barely able to speak.

His eyes dark, Sidney kissed her hand then headed to the stairs where Jack stood guard. Eliza gave the giant a nod and Jack allowed Sidney to pass. After a few more seconds, Eliza gave Jack another look and he followed after Sidney, to stand guard outside Eliza’s bedroom.

It only took four minutes to find the safe concealed behind what looked to be a recently commissioned portrait of Eliza. As Sidney inserted the key, he said a small prayer and was relieved when the lock gave and the door opened easily. Sorting through boxes of jewels, containers of papers and coins as well as a variety of contracts, he found what appeared to be the evidence—a think ledger book with columns and columns of names with amounts and various notes. _Mr. Fairchild—10,000 pounds. Services by Mrs. Fairchild, credit of 20._ _Lord Granger, 12,000 pounds, repaid by V*._ There were names going back more than twenty years—long before Eliza became Mrs. Campion. But there were also entries entered as recently as last week.

Sidney righted what he could in the safe, tucked the ledger under the waistband of the back of his trousers, and covered it with his coat. “Almost there,” he said to himself as he placed his hand on the doorknob to leave the room.

“What are you up here for?” he heard the deep voice which he rightly assumed was that of Jack, then the voice of who he guessed was a maid or a guest. “Damn,” Sidney ran to the windows which he and Jarvis knew might be a dangerous but alternate way of escape. “It will be a hard fall, but I will live,” he thought as he looked out. His hand was on the window latch as he heard the door open and turned.

Sylvia raised her finger to her lips and closed the door behind her. Her eyes fell onto the painting that covered the safe, noticing it askew. After placing the silk robes on the bed—one for Sidney and one for Eliza—she joined Sidney near the window. “You need to leave here now…she has many suspicions about you and it’s clear you’ve taken something from that safe.” Sylvia had kept a keen ear to Eliza’s and her husband’s schemes over the years and knew the man before her might just be the person to bring her to justice. “Are you here to help people or will you hurt them as she does?”

“I am only here to help…I only seek justice,” he said quietly, his eyes expressing the truth.

“Do you have the ledger?” she asked. Sidney gave her a slight nod.

“You’ll need the key for the codes,” she said, returning to the safe. Sidney handed her the key and she quickly rifled through, taking out what looked to be a ring box, but inside was a folded piece of paper. She slid the paper in his pocket and secured the safe.

“You must go,” she said. She opened the window wide. Sidney began to ready himself to jump when Sylvia took his hand. “No, this way,” she said, leading him to the opposite end of the room. “Mrs. Campion does not know this is here, no one does,” she said, pressing a hidden button revealing that the full-size mirror was actually a door. “Mr. Campion liked to watch her, he liked to watch us all,” she said with disgust. “Stick to the left. If you go right, you will wind up in his room, to the left and you will let yourself out near the garden gate.”

“Why are you helping me?” he asked.

“You were kind…and all of us servants here…apart from Jack…have been waiting for someone like you to help us,” she said, urging him on.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Sidney said. “Please, seek me out, you will be rewarded, I promise.”

Sylvia nodded, handed him a candle, and closed the door behind him.

Within seconds, Sidney was on the street. He was confused for a moment on where he exactly had exited, but Jarvis was quickly at his side and ushered him into the coach.

“Success?” Jarvis asked, looking anxiously at a most exhausted young man.

Sidney reached under his jacket and removed the ledger, feeling the weight of every soul listed in his hands. He nodded, surprised that they had actually pulled it off. “Yes—now take me to Charlotte.”

*****

Charlotte had left her parents and godparents long ago. The King had fed both dogs nearly two pheasants trying to get them to obey his tricks and the rest of the party had started to clearly believe that Sidney would not return until the next morning, maybe later—all of them obviously feeling uneasy for Charlotte and her thoughts of the activities which may be keeping him.

She barely remembered how she found herself outside the port cochere at that hour. The moon was full and the city seemed quieter than she could ever remember. Charlotte sat heavily on the marble step and pulled her wrap around her shoulders tightly. The guards had observed her but said nothing, not even one word when a few tears escaped her eyes. Instead, they became even more diligent in their watch.

It had been nearly an hour and Charlotte started to feel it was time to perhaps go in, but yet she did not move. It was strange to her, but she felt Sidney was close and right at that moment, she started to hear the clop of hoofs in the distance. She watched as the coach passed through the gate and slowed within a few feet of where she sat. She could not stand, fearful if she did and he was not there, she might collapse with disappointment. She did not want to worry the guards nor did she wish to appear weak.

She watched as Jarvis descended from the coach. He gave her a caring look, one she first misunderstood as indicating that Sidney was not with him, but a moment later, Sidney emerged with the ledger in his hand. Charlotte barely found her feet to welcome him, her look one of both exhaustion and hope. With two steps Sidney enveloped Charlotte in his arms, her concern obvious.

“Oh my dear, do not fear, I kept my promise,” he said, brushing his lips against her forehead as he pulled her closer into a most protective embrace. All he had experienced that night made her pure love and care for him even sweeter as he realized how rare it truly was.

Charlotte laid her head against his chest, not caring if it was proper. She needed to hear his heartbeat to calm her own racing heart.

“I promised you, my body and soul—they are yours, only yours,” he whispered, resting his chin in her gently tousled hair.

With a timely throat clearing from Jarvis, Charlotte slowly unwrapped herself from Sidney’s embrace after placing a discreet kiss on his heart. She took the ledger from his hand and gave Sidney an appreciative smile. “Let’s get to work,” she said and led Sidney into the palace as Jarvis followed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lovely Readers,
> 
> Hi! It’s been a while since we’ve chatted and I’ve missed you! I’ve been very busy—licking the windows, begging for treats, plotting where the sun will hit so I can always sleep in the warm spot. It’s been cold here and even though I like the weather, my paws don’t and I refuse to cover them with those silly boots. Anyway…my mom has been a little strange lately. She’s been working a lot and then she gets somewhat frustrated on work Zoom calls and starts writing chapters instead of the JOB. Shhh, that’s a secret.
> 
> Just so you know, I have no idea where my mom is going with this story because she didn’t let me read this shortish chapter before she posted it. Bad Girl! I do hear her get all happy when she reads your comments and she also asked “how did they know” when she read the last tweets—she loves those. I wanted to go outside for another short walk but instead, she gave me a big pig ear so she could keep typing so I’m okay with staying in a bit longer. She did say that timing might seem screwy in this chapter, but then she just kept clicking away at the keyboard and I have no idea what she meant.
> 
> Be well and I can’t wait for my next belly rub from Sidney! Do you like those too? Be safe and don’t lick anything I wouldn’t lick! 
> 
> Love, Butter😊
> 
> P.S. If she screwed up this chapter, I’ll make sure she does better next time…unless she offers me another pig ear then all bets are off!

Once she knew that Sidney was secured in her room with Jack on guard and no escape but perhaps a dangerous and possibly deadly fall, Eliza launched into her own plan and summoned Mr. Howard to the study, closing the door tightly behind him after he finally arrived.

“Did your men find anything interesting or, more to the point, incriminating in Mr. Parker’s office near the shipyards?” she asked, impatiently looking at the clock on the wall as some twenty minutes had passed and she wanted to ensure she had her safeguards in place before eagerly joining Sidney in her room. Even though she had already discreetly looked into his finances earlier and found nothing to leverage, she was convinced there had to be something she could use. While she desperately wanted to believe Sidney’s intentions were true, she could not be certain of him. The letter to the Jinx would never be enough to demand his loyalty and the fact that he did not destroy it upon receipt gave her great pause. Something wasn’t right and while Mr. Campion didn’t value her for much, one thing he did trust was her intuition.

The large, swarthy man slicked long strands of sweaty black hair from his brow and gave Eliza a disappointed look. “We went through everything, Mam, but like all of our inquiries before…, it’s fairly clear Mr. Parker’s business is above board. There is nothing that indicates he’s into anything we can use,” he explained slowly, laboring over each word.

“Did you at least place the parcel under the floorboards? And make it fast…I only have an hour and you’ve already wasted twenty minutes,” she said, wanting to ensure there would be proof of some treachery, even fabricated, so she’d have some leverage over Sidney if things should, in fact, go sideways.

“Yes Mam, just as instructed,” Mr. Howard nodded, happy to have done something right.

“If there is anything I’ve learned from being married to Mr. Campion is that no man is that clean. What about at his home…Bedford Place?” she asked, again glancing at the clock. “Did you find anything there?”

Mr. Howard looked at the floor for a moment. “Mam, we could not enter. There were some men about the outside of the house that were much too familiar. I can’t place them, but even though they were in plain clothes, they looked like the kind of men who would be very comfortable in red coats. It was as if they were standing guard.”

Eliza looked at him, the color draining from her face.

“And if I may be so bold, Mam. I would never make you wait an hour; I’d be ready to go lickity split,” he stuttered. “I can go right now if you like,” he smiled through his tobacco-stained teeth as he inserted his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers.

Eliza was now completely white and gripped her chest, relieved that the safe key which was always kept in a special corset pocket was still there. She quickly threw open the study door and took to the stairs as fast as her silk-slippered feet would take her.

*****

Charlotte wasn’t positive of what they’d find in the ledger but had requested alphabetized lists of all members of parliament and their staffs as well as lists of magistrates and military personnel with the rank of captain and above to be prepared before Sidney’s return. She hoped they’d be able to identify any key business leaders or members of the beau monde just by the name, but she couldn’t be certain and sent for Babington to help with his intimate knowledge of the ton.

For hours she, Sidney, Jarvis, and Babington sat in the library sorting through names. The others had fallen asleep long before Sidney and Jarvis had returned and Charlotte decided not to disturb them with this exercise until they had determined the facts.

It was a somber night as the four of them sifted through the details until the early morning light started to softly filter through the windows. The evidence before them filled them with much sorrow and when names of friends or acquaintances were read, each held their breath to understand what had been done to repay their debts—determining if they were in fact victims or accomplices to villainy. While the code key helped, there were several notations missing. They were able to determine from the titles, dates, and amounts that V* meant votes. Some other codes were more difficult to understand and they made their best guess.

Over several hours they worked back nearly a decade, feeling that was enough to start with as Jarvis was eager to take Eliza into custody as well as others before they had time to escape. After evaluating who in the constabulary could be trusted, Jarvis assembled the list that contained the handful of parliament members who had clearly sold votes as well as other key leaders who needed to be immediately detained and readied himself to show it to Charlotte’s godparents and parents for approval before deploying his men. Babington quickly offered his service in the efforts.

“One moment, please,” Sidney called before the men left the room. “The servants at Eliza’s, please make sure they are cared for. One person, in particular, Sylvia, I owe her my life. She can be trusted to help you sort the wheat from the chaff there,” he advised.

“You have my word, they will be protected,” Jarvis said then hurried out of the room with Babington.

“Sidney,” Charlotte stood and stretched. She was stiff after hours of sitting in the rigid chair calling out names and details for the others to check and compose their lists. “There is something you need to see,” she walked solemnly over to him with the ledger and sat next to him on the sofa.

Sidney gave her a concerned look, immediately concluding that she had found Tom’s name among the roles. He knew how many times he’d been desperate for funds and hoped he had not resorted to taking a loan from the Campions while he was away in Antigua. “Tom,” he closed his eyes as he whispered his brother’s name.

“No,” Charlotte said, shaking her head lightly. “Your family is not to be found,” she gave him only the weakest of smiles. She opened the book and ran her finger midway down stopping at the middle of a page and directed him to the entry. _Mr. Brandish 20,000 pounds. Repaid in full with Eliza Brandish V._ During the evening, she had covertly asked Babington for Eliza’s maiden name as she had something of a horrible hunch that she hoped wasn’t true. She wouldn’t say it aloud but started to believe that an undecorated _V_ meant “virgin” and she had seen it more than a few times in the ledger in Mr. Campion’s hand. “I couldn’t fathom how any parent could agree to wed their daughter to such a man,” she said softly.

Even though they had both suffered at Eliza’s hands, neither Sidney nor Charlotte were that vengeful to not feel pity for her past and they sat for several minutes simply staring at the entry. Finally, Sidney took the ledger from Charlotte’s hands and closed it softly, placing it securely behind him as he laid back on the sofa, pulling Charlotte gently down with him, not thinking of propriety only care.

Charlotte rested her head on Sidney’s chest while his arms enveloped her. “Those poor people,” she said quietly. Sidney could feel her tears dampen his shirt and he slowly stroked her back to calm her as he placed kisses at the crown of her head. Exhausted, they both fell deeply asleep within minutes, feeling secure in each other’s embrace.

They hadn’t been asleep long when the Duke entered the room to thank and inform them of the next steps. He stood quietly watching Charlotte and Sidney sleep and even though he knew it was not proper to allow it, he simply turned and quietly closed the door. “You, please,” he whispered to a passing guard. “Please stand watch on this door and don’t let the occupants be disturbed…on my orders. Understood?”

The guard nodded and took his post as the Duke departed to prepare to hear the confessions or excuses of the nobility and peers of the realm who Jarvis and Babington were discreetly collecting.

****

Sylvia had never seen Mrs. Campion in such a state and she worked hard to hide her smile. Ever since Mrs. Campion had taken a liking to Sylvia and her former mistress had “offered” her to Eliza’s household as some form of “payment,” she was eager to see them both get their just desserts. With no family and little savings, there was nowhere for Sylvia to go as no other member of the beau monde would dare hire a maid away from Eliza—nor any of her other servants.

She committed to memory every one of Eliza’s words the moment she was called to her room. First, there was the anger of Sidney’s departure that was directed solely at Jack. Then there were the harsh words about the robes, which Sylvia was quickly able to deflect back to Jack as she claimed the room was empty and the window opened when she arrived.

As she ranted, Eliza tore at her dress to retrieve the safe key, relieved to find it secure when she removed her painting. Her mind had only envisioned Sidney after her money, nothing more, and now she felt terribly ill. “The only way he’d have a key is if he was working with the authorities…,” she muttered angrily to herself as she thought of the red coats outside of his house. "He couldn't...." She opened the safe and immediately noticed the missing ledger. She furiously threw the remaining papers and jewelry boxes to the floor in anger.

“Mr. Howard! Here! Now!” she yelled.

In a few moments, the sweaty man appeared, breathing heavy.

“Make sure you have witnesses lined up to testify against Mr. Parker. Go!” she commanded.

She turned her attention back to Sylvia and violently threw the empty ring box that once held the codes at her. “Pack this all up and a few essentials. I want the coach ready within thirty minutes,” she shouted. “And tell everyone to leave, now!”

Sylvia gave Eliza a deep curtsey and ran to retrieve the trunks, allowing herself a quick smile as she reached the hallway.

*****

Charlotte opened her eyes slowly then shut them again tightly as she was temporarily blinded by the mid-morning light. She gave herself a moment to remember how she had come to be in this most lovely but unfamiliar position as her body rose and fell with each of Sidney’s deep, peaceful breaths. She took inventory of every feeling—his soft stubble grazing her forehead, the overall warmth of his body heating hers, the crush of her breasts against his hard chest, the lovely heaviness of his arms with hands spread wide embracing her back, and then, she inhaled quickly at the sudden feeling of something very hard pressing against her just below her stomach. 

Charlotte opened her eyes, lifted her head lightly, and glanced at Sidney—his eyes closed and his long eyelashes flittering just slightly as if he was lost in a dream. She gave it no thought—on its own her body slightly adjusted and her legs widened to better align her hips with his. She let out a soft, audible sigh that she most certainly did not intend as every ounce of blood rushed to where they met and her hips rolled slightly against his.

“Charlotte,” Sidney whispered, awakening to a pleasure he did not expect or plan. Believing himself still in a dream he pulled her even closer, one hand traveling to her lower back while the other reached behind her neck to gently bring her lips to his. A light and lingering kiss turned increasingly passionate as Charlotte brought her hand to his cheek then his neck to caress as her tongue searched for his.

“What do you mean I can’t enter my own library?” the voice of the King rang loudly throughout the hallway.

Within less than a second, both Charlotte and Sidney separated. Charlotte found a quick seat at the library table while Sidney took shelter behind the high wingback chair near the window. 

The door opened as they both tried to smooth their hair and clothing. Luckily both Chauncy and Beurre charged their way in first, giving them a few extra seconds to ready themselves. Chauncy nuzzled to her mistress while Beurre sought out Sidney for a belly rub.

“Ahh, here you are,” the King said, clapping his hands. The Queen followed a few steps behind, very aware of the young lovers’ disheveled state. “We’ve come to offer our thanks to you both. Mr. Parker, we have a carriage ready to take you home so you might get some rest. I’d hope you’ll return this afternoon…there are some things that I’d like to discuss with you, my son.”

“Why don’t we give them a moment to say their goodbyes,” the Queen nodded to Charlotte as she took the King’s arm. “And Charlotte, I’d like to speak with you later as well.”

They left the door ajar as they departed the room, the dogs remaining behind, which more than slightly irked the King. Both Charlotte and Sidney looked at each other from across the room and burst into nervous and relieved quiet laughter. They knew that the distance between them at that point was something they should maintain and Sidney made his way to the door as Beurre followed. “And after you speak with the King, I would like to talk with you about our wedding. I was thinking…perhaps we could have the banns read as early as this coming Sunday?” she asked hopefully.

Sidney’s smile widened; his eyes as hopeful as Charlotte’s. “Yes, please, my darling. I cannot wait to be your husband,” he bowed slightly and exited with Beurre following closely behind.

“And I cannot wait to be your wife,” she said to herself as she mentally augmented the list of ways she’d like to be touched on her wedding night. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! While Butter is away at her grandparents for the day (so I can work on work, um not on this), I decided to play and this is where my mind wandered…I kinda like to challenge my way into and out of things. Sorry! In other words, don’t blame Butter for the chapter. I’ll have to give her lots of treats after this one. As a reminder…remember when I said horribly historically inaccurate…this short chapter is a terrific example of that! Have a great day and stay safe!

The few hours he slept with Charlotte in his arms were all Sidney needed, so instead of resting, upon his return to Bedford Place, he quickly bathed and dressed. While he could not give his family the details, he wrote to ensure that all was well after his quick departure from Sanditon and promised everyone, especially Georgiana, that he would see them very soon with the most wonderful news.

Following much internal deliberation, he also wrote to Susan requesting a brief meeting early that afternoon. While he felt he may perhaps be imposing too much on her kindness, he knew he needed advice and while the Queen and the Duchess were more than accommodating in sharing their opinions, he thought Susan may offer a different perspective.

The Charlotte he knew seemed to have much simpler tastes than those in the circles to which she truly belonged and while he had originally planned to offer her his grandmother’s wedding ring, he realized after seeing the jewels adorning her mother and godmother that such an offer was most likely well beneath her station. He became embarrassed at the thought that all he had gifted was a simple gold pin he won as a boy, knowing he’d need to do so much better in the future but not having a clue how to really please a woman at her level. He was desperate for Susan’s sage advice.

After handing his correspondence to his man to post, he headed out to his office in the coach the King had provided for the day to ensure Sidney’s unfettered return to the palace later that afternoon. A street away from his office, he impulsively ordered the driver to stop to pick up flowers for Charlotte—a wild bouquet of purple asters that symbolize wisdom as well as devotion, purity, and faith.

“I’ll need a couple of hours to handle some business on some departing ships. Might you deliver these flowers to Lady Charlotte, take some food for yourself, and then return? It seems silly for you to wait that many hours. I can walk the rest of the way to my office and will meet you there later,” Sidney said to the driver who welcomed the task instead of sitting without anything to do. He nodded graciously and headed off as Sidney walked in the opposite direction. Enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face, Sidney decided to take a bit of a longer stroll before going to his office so he could daydream a little about his wedding and their life to come.

*****

“Well, these are lovely. From Sidney?” the Queen asked as she felt one of the petals.

Charlotte smiled, wondering if she should include asters in her wedding bouquet. She hoped she could have wildflowers but was fairly confident her mother would opt for something a bit more extravagant.

“We’d like the room,” the Queen said to the servant who was collecting Charlotte’s clothes for laundering.

Only after she was sure the door was securely closed did the Queen take a seat and motion Charlotte to join her. “I know my request is somewhat unconventional, but I hope you understand my position,” the Queen said quietly then leaned back in her chair and looked at Charlotte, feeling as if she was about to let the young woman in on a secret that might, unfortunately, change her views a bit on love and marriage as well as put her family’s dear friend in an unintended negative light.

“You know I’m at your service,” Charlotte smiled, feeling a bit uneasy at the Queen’s tone. “Just tell me what you need.”

“I am no prude and you know I don’t generally care about gossip, but it’s not as if I can have an easy audience with my son’s, shall we say, ‘special friend,’” she explained.

Charlotte gave her a quizzical glance.

“Lady Susan,” she barely whispered the name.

It took a moment for Charlotte to understand the Queen’s meaning and then she looked at her, eyes wide.

“I, of course, hold no animus toward Susan as my son was very much required to marry to strengthen our relationship with Germany—there is no love there between him and his wife, amiable friendship, but no love. I actually appreciate Susan’s steady hand and admire her greatly for keeping the Prince focused on duty and country,” she said, looking at a confused Charlotte and realizing she had yet to get to the point. “Charlotte, I need you to tell her what has happened with Mrs. Campion and I need you to ask her to again take the helm of the ton. I know my son has already asked this of her, but the King and I prefer he stays out of this messiness right now and let her take the reins.”

“Today?” Charlotte confirmed.

“Yes, my dear. There will be a void now with Mrs. Campion—if not already, hopefully shortly—arrested and there can be no one but Susan who fills that void,” she said, her direction clear.

Charlotte nodded in understanding. “And I can tell her all?”

“Yes. Information is power and she needs all she can get if we are to put this ship right,” the Queen said and motioned Charlotte to give her a kiss on the cheek before she left.

“Godmother,” Charlotte stopped at the door. “I thought Sidney would be here by now but he has yet to arrive. Can you ask him to stay until I return if you don’t mind? There is much we need to discuss.”

The Queen smiled broadly. “Oh my dear, I welcome the time with him. I’ll keep him entertained until you return.”

*****

“Jarvis is taking my security quite seriously,” Sidney let out a light, astonished laugh upon seeing a number of soldiers in full attire outside his office. “I wonder if this is how it will be in the future,” he asked himself, now without any hint of a smile as he considered how his life might change after marrying Charlotte.

“Mr. Parker?” a Captain approached Sidney; his look serious.

“Yes, I’m Mr. Parker. Is everything alright? Lady Charlotte?” he asked, glancing about at the soldiers who had turned their attention to him.

“I would say nothing is right, Mr. Parker,” the Captain signaled to his men who quickly grabbed Sidney by the arms.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sidney asked, trying to free himself but he was easily subdued by the larger men.

“You are under arrest Mr. Parker, for smuggling and tax evasion. Hangable offenses even for a gentleman,” the Captain said, his face close to Sidney’s. “A little arrogant don’t you think to hide the evidence in your own office…then again, members of the fancy beau monde don’t have to be smart, do they?” he alleged with clear avarice. “Get this ‘gentleman’ out of my sight!” he ordered and Sidney was promptly led away.

“This is a lie! You must release me,” he shouted, breaking one arm free and accidentally hitting one of his captors in the jaw with his elbow. “You must let me contact…” but he could not finish the words as his cheek swiftly met the blunt end of the officer’s firearm. An unconscious Sidney was swiftly dragged away, his boots leaving a trail in the dirt.

“That’s the problem with this pretty set. Always trying to talk their way out of their crimes,” the Captain said, happy to have received the anonymous tip and very sure he’d soon be seeing an advance in rank as there was certainly no tolerance for runners no matter their position in society. “There ain’t no talking your way out of smuggling—it’s worse than murder these days,” he said, nodding to his officers as they removed the evidence from Sidney’s office and gently loaded it into their wagon.

“With all of this proof, they’ll probably try him fast and he’ll be swinging by tomorrow,” he said, holding up one of the bottles of port that clearly did not display the excise officer’s seal. “Yep, he’ll be swinging by tomorrow.”

*****

As her coach made its way through the busy street, Charlotte mulled over what she had just learned of her friend Susan. She knew that Susan desperately loved her late husband, there was no mistaking it. Apart from her parents, she’d never seen such an adoring couple. And now to learn of Susan’s relationship with the Prince, Charlotte was a bit confused about love. “Could I ever love anyone but Sidney?” she wondered.

After a warm welcome, the next several moments were awkward as Charlotte explained why she was there and what the Queen requested—not once did she look Susan in the eyes.

“Oh my, quite the intrigue, I am glad all is well now,” she said, trying to catch Charlotte’s eye. “And you can tell the Queen I will most certainly fulfill my own mission and I’ll take the lead at Mrs. Lewis’s gathering tonight. There will be no void.”

“Thank you,” Charlotte said gratefully but kept her eyes downcast.

“You seem a bit befuddled, my lovely girl,” Susan said, pouring them both some tea. “Do you wonder how I could have loved my husband and now…with the Prince?” she asked.

Charlotte looked up and nodded. “I’m sorry, I just thought there could be only one…”

“Love is long as is life. The Prince and I loved each other first when we were young but we both knew of his duty. When I met my husband, it wasn’t as if I stopped loving the Prince. My heart was large enough for them both. To be very clear, I was loyal to and deeply loved my husband, but the Prince always has held part of my heart. And now, the Princess has her own interest and he has me,” she smiled and studied Charlotte’s expression. “I hope I have not shocked you too much.”

Charlotte shook her head lightly. “I haven’t paid attention to love my entire life and now, I feel like all of this is flooding in and I have so much to learn, so much to understand. Please excuse me if I fumble around in this as I try to find my legs,” she smiled. “I meant no offense.”

“Oh, my dear. Your heart is so true, I could never even imagine that,” she said as she leaned forward and patted Charlotte’s hand then gracefully took up her cup.

“I’m happy to hear of your engagement,” Susan smiled over her tea.

Charlotte was taken aback as that was certainly still a secret that she did intend to share with Susan shortly.

“Don’t worry, your secret is more than safe with me. Your fiancé wrote me this morning looking for some advice,” she reported.

“Advice?” Charlotte questioned.

“I think he may be a bit intimidated by your surroundings and wants to make a good show with the ring,” she revealed.

“He could tie a string around my finger and I’d be over the moon,” Charlotte admitted, letting herself feel a bit giddy at the thought that after all he’d been through, he would even care about such things.

“Actually, I expected him here nearly two hours ago. Perhaps you might gift him a new watch for your wedding,” Susan teased.

Immediately, Charlotte’s stomach dropped and while she couldn’t explain it, she felt something was horribly wrong. “He would never be so late,” she said, knowing they had yet to locate Eliza at the time she left the palace. “I must go.” Charlotte clumsily placed her cup on the tray and quickly made her way to the coach, leaving her wrap behind.

*****

“We have men on their way to her country estate right now—hopefully we’ll have her in custody by nightfall,” Jarvis said to the Duke and King, concerned not just for Eliza’s capture but the safety of her maid, Sylvia, who the servants had reported was forced to accompany her in the escape. He was feeling he had failed even though he had rounded up every other person listed.

“Well done,” the Duke said to Jarvis, knowing his dear friend was taking Eliza’s evasion harder than he should. “Well done to you both,” he turned to Babington, who had played right hand for Jarvis throughout the campaign.

“Where might we find Sidney? We should give him an update,” Babington said, looking more than exhausted from the day’s events.

“The young man was to see me, but he has yet to return,” the King said, removing his watch from his pocket and grimacing at the time. He then walked toward the hallway to summon the driver of the coach he provided for Sidney.

Charlotte nearly knocked the King over as she burst through the door. “Sidney’s missing!” Charlotte exclaimed, out of breath. “The driver said there was no one about at his office when he arrived. After waiting nearly an hour he went to explore and found things horribly disturbed. Help me, please,” she looked at Jarvis who immediately realized he had not secured Sidney’s office, adding to his list of failures. 

“I’ll find him, do not worry, my dear,” he committed. “Lord Babington, you keep on the search for Eliza, I will locate Sidney,” he said then rushed from the room with Charlotte following quickly behind.

*****

Sidney awoke on the hard stone bench in his cell. His head ached and he tried to piece together all that had happened.

“Ahh, the pretty boy’s awake,” he could hear a chiding voice in the distance. He sat up to seek out the sound and found the Captain that had arrested him on the opposite side of the bars sneering at him. “Your kind always thinks you can get away with anything…but it’s me who caught you, a son of a miner,” his sneer turning into a smirk.

“I am innocent. What evidence do you have?” he asked, Sidney’s head pounding.

“Well, all of the port under the floorboards of your office, and then there are the witnesses,” the Captain almost sang.

“Witnesses? There has been nothing to witness. It’s all lies. I need my attorney. Give me things so I may write to him and to my fiancé,” he said, rubbing his neck.

“Soar neck?” the Captain chided. “You won’t need to worry about that soon enough,” he said as he signaled for the waiting barrister who immediately joined Sidney in his cell.

“You’ve got quite a case against you,” the bespectacled man said, who was a foot shorter and two decades older than Sidney. He shuffled his papers and started to list the charges.

“I’ve been framed…I’ve never smuggled anything,” Sidney tried to explain.

“They have witnesses against you and they are claiming your ship spent time in Brest recently, where it loaded up on French port—the same port in your office,” he said.

“No, this is all a revenge. You must talk with the Duke of Banbury, he will explain,” Sidney said.

“The Duke of Banbury, really? The most anti-smuggling voice in parliament?” the barrister asked.

“He will know this is not true, he will not believe it,” he said, hoping all he had done was proof enough of his loyalty to the Crown. “I need you to get to the Palace…that is where they all are.”

“Do you think the King’s guards are going to let me anywhere near the Palace?” the little man laughed at the thought.

“Then go to Lord Babington, Crowe, my brother Tom in Sanditon, Lady Susan…” he said, trying to list anyone who could help unravel this mess.

“You really are innocent, aren’t you?” the barrister asked with a serious countenance.

Sidney nodded and buried his head in his hands.

“Then we better get to work. I’ve never seen a case against a gentleman go this fast. They want to try you in the morning and hang you by the afternoon,” he said quietly. “Now tell me who will speak on your behalf, and don’t leave anyone out.”

*****

Charlotte dismounted from her horse as Jarvis did his, happy that Jarvis had not wasted time with a coach. They stood outside Sidney’s office where Jarvis surveyed the area which was now deserted as night fell. He quickly spied a man closing up his apple cart for the day. “Have you been here all day?” he asked, the urgency in his voice clearly indicating he was in no mood for apples.

“Yes sir,” the man said, nervously.

“Did you see anything out of the ordinary happen here today?” Jarvis asked, his breathing heavy.

“They took that poor Mr. Parker away for smuggling…that’s just wrong. He’s a good man, always buys apples at double the price and I know he just gives them away,” he said, glancing over at Charlotte and offering her an apple. “For free, mam.”

Charlotte did her best to kindly decline the offer and reached for Jarvis’s hand, pulling him away from the gentle merchant. “We must find Sidney now…the penalties for smuggling…” the details were too revolting for her to voice aloud and Jarvis gave her a look that signaled he clearly understood. “That is where my father and I have very different opinions,” she said and started running to her horse, fearing they were already too late.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear kind and gentle reader,
> 
> My sincere apologies. I go away for one day, ONE DAY, and she puts Sidney in prison! It is nearly Valentine’s Day after all! I made her write this short chapter asap as penance. I am happy to report that I have changed the AO3 password and have removed her posting ability without my approval. Sometimes I wonder if we need to go back to obedience school. I’m trying to figure out how to scold her—I’m such a good girl that I’ve never been punished so not sure what to do. It’s not as if I can “put her nose in it,” as they say. I’m thinking of spilling every glass of wine she pours this weekend…let me know if you have better ideas.
> 
> Anyway…sorry for not keeping her in line. Bad Girl, Renee! Bad Girl!
> 
> Take care and be safe, Love Butter

To her sudden shame, Charlotte realized that she had never seen a prison and had no idea the conditions even those who had yet to be tried faced, let alone the convicted. As someone who considered herself to be an advocate of the ‘common person,’ she had little experience with this side of reality.

Jarvis offered her his handkerchief so she might block the smell, but she refused just as adamantly as she had when he told her to return to the palace. It wasn’t until now that she was aware of just how inappropriate her new, yellow linen dress was for the surroundings as she watched the eyes of the prisoners follow her every move.

“He’s not here,” Jarvis said, inspecting the last cell. “There is another prison…a twenty-minute ride away,” he said as he quickly turned to head to their horses. “I don’t suppose,” he started, knowing his words advising her to return to her parents would fall on deaf ears.

Even though Jarvis took long strides, Charlotte was at his side, keeping steady with his pace. There was no doubt in her mind that Eliza was behind all of this and any pity she felt for the woman and what was done to her by her parents had completely eroded. “If anyone harms Sidney,” she looked at Jarvis, “I will deal with them personally.”

Jarvis nodded as he knew any other reaction would be completely unwelcomed. He had never seen this fire in Charlotte and was convinced that the wrath she was ready to unleash would be worse than any punishment he might conceive for Mrs. Campion. He also wondered if she was ready to deal with the consequences upon her soul if she did take any deadly course.

When they arrived at Newgate Prison, it was the view of the gallows that halted Charlotte’s quick steps. “How many innocent people get the noose?” she quietly asked Jarvis.

“With more than 100 hangable offenses on the books, it’s hard to know,” he said, resuming his gait and keeping his mind focused on his lone objective. “We will not let Sidney be one of them.”

After a heated argument with the guard who repeatedly refused them admittance given the late hour, Jarvis and Charlotte were finally allowed in for a brief look. They toured the upper cells which were for the more elite and wealthier prisoners, with no luck.

“If the man you seek is of your station, I doubt he’d be down there with the rabble,” the guard said, pushing them to leave.

Charlotte shot the guard a harsh glare and he stepped aside. She and Jarvis wove their way through the lower cells that were dark, damp, and crowded. At one point, Charlotte felt what she believed was a rat brush her shoe and she refused to react. Finally, Charlotte spotted Sidney standing with his back against the bars. “Sidney!” she called, running to him as other prisoners began to yell and whistle. One look from Jarvis silenced them all.

Sidney turned, his pained eyes becoming hopeful as they met hers. “I swear, I am innocent…I would never,” he started as Charlotte reached through the metal bars for his hands.

“I know, I know…it has to be Eliza,” she said as she lifted his hands to her lips. “We need to get you out of here. Jarvis, fetch the guard.”

Jarvis looked at them both and shook his head. “The best we can do is get him into a more comfortable cell until we can speak with the magistrate in the morning. The guard has no authority to release him, nor do I. We can’t supersede the courts.”

“Then fetch my father, my godfather…dammit, what good is any of it if we can’t help Sidney…” she said, feeling suddenly lost as she remembered how, not long ago, there were bars between her and Sidney with a much happier ending. She lifted her hand to Sidney’s face and gently touched his sore cheek. He winced and she silently mouthed “sorry.”

“According to my barrister, Eliza did a very good job of planting evidence. The best we can do is find people to speak on my behalf—I’m up before the bench at first light tomorrow. I don’t have many people who will come…I’ve always been something of an outlier…” he started.

“Are you serious? I believe my parents and godparents will be enough,” she smiled. “And your friends…” She turned to Jarvis. “Go and tell my family what has happened and to be here before dawn. Then find that barrister and give him everything he needs to free Sidney. And, as you leave, send the guard here so we can move Sidney. I will stay with him tonight.”

“Charlotte, you can’t,” Sidney tried to command and knew instantly from her stoic posture that he’d failed. 

She ignored his wishes and kept her focus on Jarvis. “And thank you, my dearest friend. We’ll be waiting here for you.”

*****

The four guineas Jarvis provided the guard ensured that Sidney had the best-unoccupied cell available and Charlotte was given a simple chair on the opposite side of the bars to keep him company throughout the night.

“You should get some rest,” Charlotte said, noticing the exhaustion in his eyes. “I know all will be well in the morning—I’ll keep watch over you, my love,” she smiled as she reached through the bars and gently smoothed his tousled hair.

“I’d rather talk about our wedding,” he looked up and smiled at her in the boyish manner that made her knees weak.

“I’m thinking small and simple…perhaps the chapel at my godparent’s home,” she started.

“You mean at the palace,” he let out a soft laugh. “Not sure if that is small and simple…but I could see that. Apart from my family, Georgiana, Crowe, and Babington, I don’t have anyone else to invite.”

“In addition to my parents and godparents, Susan and her “friend,” I would like Sheila and Mr. Bates to attend…and of course Jarvis. And the dogs…the King will want the dogs,” she smiled.

They each went through the details of what they’d prefer for the menu, discussed how they’d like simple gold bands, and dreamed about where they might escape to after the wedding as they playfully interlaced their fingers. Both liked the idea of going abroad. Charlotte described the fields of lavender at Susan’s estate while Sidney’s passionate description of Antigua’s blue waters made Charlotte feel she was already there with him. “I will go anywhere with you as long as we can spend time in the North…I can’t wait to show it all to you,” Charlotte said, excited at the prospect that perhaps he would love it as well.

“Do you want us to settle there? Near your parents?” he asked. “Or we could purchase a London house, as Bedford Place is rightly Tom’s since he is the eldest and it is ultimately for Henry. There is always Sanditon, as well, or somewhere completely new.”

“To be honest, I think it would be too hard for me to stay in the North,” she said, looking away. “I love it so but to know it will all go to a distant relative that couldn’t care less for the title or the responsibility. London is most likely best,” she squeezed his hand. “…With your business and all.”

“We don’t need to decide tonight, darling,” he concluded seeing her distress. He kissed her hand, so wanting to instead kiss her lips but knowing they were under observation by not just the guards but other inmates. “All I know is that my home is where you are.”

“So even here?” she asked, her eyes surveying the dank prison.

“Yes, even here,” he smiled. “Although it does make one think about Kant’s views of freedom and many philosophers’ theories on the treatment of our fellow men…and women,” he stood and walked the length of his cell. “There is so much to improve on, isn’t there?”

Charlotte nodded. “I think you and I could make a dent if we tried.”

The sound of keys jingling in the distance made them aware that it was already after dawn. Charlotte and Sidney were so engulfed in their conversation, they had missed the sunrise. Charlotte had worked so hard to be confident and supportive, she didn’t realize how scared she truly was and tears started to fall in quick succession. She tried to brush them away before Sidney could see, but she failed and he gave her a reassuring grin. “Think of the amazing story we’ll have for our children—nine or ten, right?”

Charlotte laughed lightly. “I think two or three.”

“Whatever you say, my darling. Whatever you say,” he tried to reach for her hand between the bars but the guard instructed him to step back.

“Sorry sir, looks like no one is here to speak on your behalf—should be a quick trial.” The guard said as he took Sidney by the arm and led him out of the cell.

“That cannot be,” Charlotte said in disbelief. “Where is his barrister? We cannot proceed without him.”

“He’s missing as well…the judge will not wait,” the guard said, pushing Sidney forward as another guard came to his side, blocking Charlotte from taking Sidney’s arm.

As they entered the hearing room, it was empty but for the judge, the advocate for the government, and four swarthy men that neither Sidney nor Charlotte knew. Charlotte ignored the direction of the guards and followed Sidney to the table, standing where his barrister should and taking his hand in hers. “This is wrong,” she whispered. “Where are they?”

Sidney squeezed her hand, wanting to tell her to have hope, but at that point, he had none and knew his words would ring hollow.

“No barrister I see. He must know the evidence is quite overwhelming. And no one to speak on your behalf either. Does not look good, not good at all…Mr. Parker, smuggled port was found in your office and these men here are witnesses to your crime,” the judge started without any mercy in his voice.

“I am innocent and I have no idea who those men are,” Sidney said angrily, as Mr. Howard pushed the three “witnesses” forward.

“I know one of the men,” a familiar voice rang from the back of the room. “He tried to give me ten guineas yesterday if I’d speak against Mr. Parker,” Otis said, storming into the courtroom followed by the crew of two of Sidney’s ships and their families. “We are all here to speak on Mr. Parker’s behalf,” he shouted to the judge over the din of people packing the benches and lining the walls.

Crowe followed closely behind with several of Sidney’s well-heeled business associates, customers, and friends from the club, some even from his days at school. “I didn’t know this was a party,” he joked, trying to find a place to stand.

Charlotte took Sidney’s arm and pointed as she saw who she assumed was his barrister run up the center aisle. “Your honor, I’m sorry for the delay,” he said and took a position next to Sidney. “I had so many people who wanted to help you, I didn’t even need to send to Sanditon,” he smiled at them both. Sidney smiled broadly with relief as he studied every face in the crowd.

Charlotte kept looking behind them, trying to find Jarvis and her family. “They will come, they must come…they wouldn’t believe the charges…” she thought to herself, trying to have faith.

Just then the room fell silent. Charlotte smiled as she saw Chauncy and Beurre lead the way—both settling in front of Sidney as if his personal bodyguards.

“We DO NOT allow dogs in here…” the magistrate angrily started then quickly stopped.

Charlotte exhaled as she watched the wave of people bow and curtsy when her godparents lead her parents into the room.

Sidney bowed deeply and didn’t rise until the King placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry we’re late, my boy. Busy morning—we thought we should bring the real villain along,” he said, motioning for Sidney to rise to face a more than defeated Eliza.

“Your honor,” the King said to the judge. “Do you know who I am?”

The magistrate nodded, his eyes wide.

“Good,” he rapped his cane on the floor a few times. “So that kind woman there is going to tell you a very interesting story,” he said, pointing to Sylvia who at the sound entered the room on the arm of a rather captivated Jarvis. “And then you will realize this man, Mr. Parker, was horribly framed by that woman there,” he lifted his cane at Eliza, who was in Babington’s custody. “And you will release him,” he said, waiting for the magistrate to nod in agreement. “You will not try that woman today…she has many other crimes to answer for at a higher court. And I’m sure she will want to try to mount a defense. I doubt anyone here will speak for Mrs. Campion today.” The King looked around, as everyone lowered their heads.

Much to his and everyone’s surprise, Charlotte released Sidney’s arm and walked toward Eliza, locking eyes with the soon-to-be-convicted woman. For so long, Charlotte thought herself smaller than Eliza, when in actuality, she was a good inch taller. She studied Eliza’s blue eyes, thinking how many times her victims must have sought some compassion. “Did you intend for Sidney to die by your false accusations?” she asked quietly, her countenance stonelike.

Eliza looked down at her bound hands, the tears falling freely. “No, I didn’t…I didn’t think...”

“Confess to everything and I will do all in my power to keep you from the gallows,” Charlotte committed.

Eliza looked at her, confused by the offer.

"I will not offer again," Charlotte growled.

After a few moments, Eliza simply uttered a quiet “yes.”

“I tell you, from this moment on, I will never think of you again…although I am quite sure you will think of me and my future husband, Sidney, often.” Charlotte turned swiftly and bowed in front of her godfather. She gave Sidney a brief glance as she rose and he looked at her adoringly, knowing what she was about to do.

“I do not condone any of Mrs. Campion’s despicable actions, but I do not want her death on my conscience. Once she confesses to all, which she has just agreed to do, use her accounts to repay her victims then banish her from England and all of its territories and holdings. It will be punishment enough that she is exiled from your most wonderful realm. That is what I ask, your Majesty.”

The King gave her a stern look and shook his head as he considered Charlotte’s request.

“You’ve always had a big heart, sometimes too big,” he whispered. “Are you sure?”

Charlotte nodded.

“Fine, fine,” he said loudly. “My goddaughter has just saved your neck!” he shouted at Eliza whose mouth opened wide at the revelation and she fell back into Babington’s arms.

“Mrs. Campion, I would give thanks every day for Lady Charlotte,” Babington said. “Every. Single. Day.”

After Sylvia gave her testimony and identified Mr. Howard as responsible for planting the evidence, the magistrate quickly dismissed Sidney to the happy roar of the entire chamber. The Duke and Duchess were the first to embrace Sidney. Charlotte never had the chance to hold him as the Queen quickly approached. “I’m very proud of you, my dear. I think any other woman would have taken Mrs. Campion’s head as a trophy.”

“What good would that do? All I know is that after today, I will never think of her again,” Charlotte said, the exhaustion of the week’s events starting to take their toll.

“What is it you most want now?” the Queen asked, taking Charlotte’s arm in hers.

“I would like to have the first banns read this Sunday so Sidney and I can be married as soon as possible,” she said as they followed a tired Sidney supported by her parents into the hall.

“Don’t be silly,” the Queen said, to a somewhat dismayed Charlotte who stopped at her response.

“Haven’t you ever heard of a special license? I am fairly sure I can arrange one,” the Queen smiled. “I’ll have you married by the weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… so the line “All I know is that my home is where you are.” of course made me think of Panstick so if you haven’t read that story or her new one…you gotta do it! https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884277/chapters/62897887
> 
> Have a good day…BTW, Butter was super controlling with this chapter but she didn’t bother checking for typos so those are her fault! Hey, Butter, leave that wine alone!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Butter won’t let me have any chocolate (or wine) until I post something. She is really a taskmaster lately! Just a short, little chapter to keep us going. I hope to have another one up before the end of the week, work allowing. Thank you for clicking on this little piece of fun and for your kindness. Much love and stay safe everyone! 

Charlotte stood to the side and watched with admiration as an exhausted Sidney shook hands and gave thanks to every person who came to his defense, followed by her parents who continued to protectively flank him and gratefully did the same. “I’m starting to think they might just like him more than me,” she said only half-joking to the Queen who was doing her own evaluation of Sidney’s various business associates and friends while the King took his first-ever tour of a prison.

“You seem to be Sidney’s lucky charm,” Crowe said, bowing graciously to both Charlotte and the Queen.

“I actually think he is mine,” Charlotte extended her hand. “I am very thankful to you sir,” she said, her eyes most grateful as she knew she was looking upon a true friend. “Godmother, I find myself very much in Mr. Crowe’s debt after his kind service at Claridge’s,” she smiled as Crowe gently accepted her hand and kissed it then took the awaiting hand of the Queen. “It’s good to see that your bruise is disappearing some. I believe Sidney said a knighthood may be in order,” she suggested. “What do you think, godmother?”

The Queen let her eyes wander from tip to toe then she tugged Crowe a touch closer as his lips respectfully grazed her hand. “I would be very happy to discuss what we might do at night,” she said so softly to Crowe that Charlotte couldn’t make out her words.

“I’ve been a long-time friend of your son,” he said somewhat awkwardly.

“I don’t think we need to discuss that, do we?” she whispered as he winked in response. “I take it Mr. Crowe will be invited to the wedding?” she asked Charlotte yet kept her eyes on Crowe.

“Of course,” Charlotte responded, somewhat distracted as the crowd around Sidney was starting to dwindle and she sought her own audience with him. She approached just as Babington gave Sidney a warm embrace.

“My friend, that was most certainly a close shave,” he said as he released Sidney, Babington’s eyes a bit glossy from exhaustion and tears. “I almost didn’t think we’d make it on time. The roads were muddy from the early morning rains…more than once the coach was detained.”

“I hope you will not be delayed when you stand as my best man on my wedding day,” Sidney said, giving Babington a warm smile.

“Only if Charlotte approves,” Babington said quietly, not seeing Charlotte approach. He held out the hope that his service in this endeavor had partially repaid his debt to her.

Charlotte regarded her old friend as he spoke, realizing for the first time the very deep regret he carried all these years. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, surprising him. “Of course, dear friend, of course. I can think of nothing better,” she smiled and reached for Sidney’s hand. “And the date may be closer than we imagined,” she looked at Sidney. “The Queen has ideas to have us married by the weekend if you are agreed.”

Before he could respond, the Duchess quickly reclaimed Sidney’s arm and Charlotte released his hand. “We have much to do. Much to do indeed. Your father and I will see to Sidney and make the arrangements for his family to join us for the wedding. Charlotte, you go with your godparents to see about other matters for the day.”

Neither Sidney nor Charlotte could make any objections as they were both ushered into discrete coaches. Separately but together they both fell asleep as their respective companions chattered on about various wedding plans knowing that none of it mattered as long as by the weekend, they were both able to begin their lives as husband and wife.

*****

It was early afternoon by the time Sidney awoke in the unfamiliar room at Dunbar Place. Within moments of his waking, a servant was at the ready with a hot meal, a warm bath, and fresh clothes retrieved from Bedford Place. The last thing he remembered before being led up the stairs was giving the Duchess information on who to contact about the wedding in Sanditon with the request to only mention that he was to marry Charlotte Heywood and nothing more. He preferred to share the details about her true identity with his family in person.

He found his soon-to-be in-laws in their study, gathered around numerous papers. “I don’t know, do you think he will agree?” the Duchess asked laying down one of the large documents.

“Good afternoon,” Sidney interrupted, knowing he needed to announce his presence as to not hear things they did not intend.

“You are looking much better,” the Duke glanced up from the table, amazed at the young man’s resilience and hoping he’d be willing to take on their next, most important scheme.

“You shaved. The Queen and I rather liked the start of a beard—perhaps something to consider on your honeymoon,” the Duchess only half-teased. “We’ve sent word to Sanditon for your family and the coaches should arrive tomorrow, with the wedding planned for the day after.”

“Thank you. Is Charlotte here? Is she keen on this arrangement?” he asked, feeling as if things had been somewhat suddenly removed from their hands.

“She is at the palace, hopefully helping with the arrangements. We will go there directly, but we’d like to talk with you first, please,” the Duke said, motioning for Sidney to take a seat at the table. “How much has Charlotte told you about my estate?”

Sidney shook his head. “Not much. I only know that she loves the North and is passionate about supporting the people. Her face lights up when she speaks of its beauty. I am looking forward to visiting after we are wed—and,” he thought before sharing, “while she has said she would not prefer it, I do think in her heart the North is where she wants to live.”

“Sidney,” the Duke started. “We both think you are a solid and honorable gentleman and today, without you even realizing it, you had an army of people stand at your back in your defense,” he took his wife’s hand. “You are a natural leader and I don’t think you even understand yet all you could accomplish for this country and its people…but we do,” he said, smiling.

Sidney looked at them both with gratitude and a touch of suspicion. “Thank you, but everything I’ve become is due to Charlotte. I believe it’s your daughter that makes me my best self,” he said.

“You both bring the best out in each other,” the Duchess added. “I’ve found that most men marry women thinking they will never change, and women marry men thinking they will. I don’t see that with either of you…I see you both as knowing you make each other better, stronger,” she smiled and looked at her husband. “It’s because of that partnership, that the Duke and I would like you to become heir to the estate.” 

Sidney looked at them thinking it a joke. “I cannot,” Sidney said, somewhat laughing at the thought. “I apologize, but you do not know me yet, really.”

“Would you say that Lord Babington knows you? He is the one that gave us the kernel of the idea,” the Duke said.

“But I am not a peer of the realm,” Sidney countered, wondering what his old friend was thinking.

“Well, the King and I would like to change that. We’d make it official at your wedding. You see, my current heir has no desire to return to England as he far too well enjoys the warmth of the West Indies and the complete lack of responsibility. For a most meager sum he has renounced his claim and the King has made a special arrangement to grant you a title and the smaller estate next to mine. When I pass,” he said, looking at his wife. “You and Charlotte…and your heirs, will inherit all, including my family title.”

Sidney’s eyes were a mix of disbelief, joy, and fear. “I could never lead as you have. What does Charlotte say about this?”

“She does not know. We wanted to talk with you first…if you have no interest then we would just end the discussion here,” the Duke said, studying Sidney’s expression. “Charlotte need never know we spoke.”

“I appreciate the offer,” Sidney said as he stood. “I would never make this decision on my own…every decision about our future, Charlotte and I make together. I think it would be good to head to the palace and talk with her. I do need to retrieve an item from Bedford Place first. Should I go there now and return for you?” he asked.

“Of course,” the Duchess said and waited until Sidney exited the room before speaking. “So that was the right answer, wasn’t it?” she smirked at her husband.

“That he would involve Charlotte on every decision…most certainly. I like him even more now,” he said, as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

*****

“I don’t think you’ll need anything too lavish,” Tom said, choosing the less ornate vest of the two in front of him. “Remember, she’s of rather humble means and you don’t want to outshine the bride, my dear…which you will do even without trying,” he smiled, placing a light kiss on Mary’s cheek. “I just didn’t realize that the love he spoke of finding was with Charlotte. She’s a lovely girl, but with none of the wealth or connections that could truly benefit him…or Sanditon for that matter. Not that I’m complaining—I’m very happy for them both—it’s just a simple fact. He could do better.”

Mary gave Tom a dismissive glance. “I’m glad to see Sidney finally settled and Charlotte is simply charming—and the children absolutely love her. It’s only…the wedding, it just seems so…sudden,” Mary said. “They haven’t even had a chance to properly read the banns…have they?” she asked, directing the maid to pack some of her simpler dresses.

After the maid departed and she and Tom were once again alone, Mary leaned in close to her husband. “You don’t think there is a reason they need to quickly marry, do you?” she smiled, remembering her own wedding.

Tom pulled Mary to him and gave her a roguish look. “You mean like Alicia being born some nine months from our ‘ _wedding night_ ,’” he teased, giving her a lingering kiss on her neck. “If Sidney and Charlotte have found half of the passion that we…” his words were muted as Mary placed a loving kiss on his lips.

“Ahh, now I just wish we weren’t sharing a coach with Diana and Arthur to London,” she teased as she unwrapped herself from his arms and picked up the box which contained the quickly but lovingly purchased gift she planned to give Charlotte for her wedding.

“Perhaps they can ride with Georgiana… or Mr. Bates and his wife?” he joked.

Mary raised her eyebrow at her husband, eager to enjoy these few days without the children to their fullest. “I think that is a marvelous idea, husband,” she said, her comment sending Tom from the house and directly to Arthur’s.

*****

“I would prefer these,” Charlotte said about the simple flower arrangements for the alter, to the obvious disappointment of her godmother. After sleeping until the early afternoon, Charlotte spent the rest of the day going through wedding ideas with the Queen who took two hours trying on dresses for Charlotte’s approval and placing lots of precious bits on bobbles on her goddaughter as they laughed.

“I now know what I am wearing to your wedding. What will you wear?” the Queen teased as she displayed her last gown.

“I thought I could just wear my white linen with a blue ribbon,” she said, realizing she hadn’t given it much thought.

“Good thing I have some options for you arriving tomorrow,” she smiled as Charlotte wondered how ornate and flamboyant her choices might just be. She marked that she must remember to ask the maid to ensure her white linen was ready just in case.

The Queen took a seat next to Charlotte and gently laid her hand on her arm. “I know you understand that marriage isn’t about the wedding…or you’d be much more interested in these silly plans we’ve wasted the afternoon on. Marriage is about the day after the wedding and the next and the next. I know the King and I were not wed for the same reasons as you and Sidney but know that no matter how much love you have, it will be work…that’s what marriage is…two people working hard every day to make something good together. Some books make it all about romance—and there is that—but it’s really two people accepting each other and going forward in life as a unified partnership.”

Charlotte’s countenance was serious as the Queen spoke—taking every word in as she was desperate for such guidance. “I think I understand that…I think that’s why I’m nervous,” Charlotte said. “Don’t misunderstand me, I have every confidence in Sidney and love him dearly, it just seems that you need to be so strong and sometimes I wonder if I’m strong enough…good enough for someone like Sidney…” Charlotte didn’t finish her thought.

“Oh dear, don’t doubt yourself. You are the best of women. But we all have doubts and insecurities. All I can tell you is to share each and every one of them with Sidney as he should his with you. That will make you both that much stronger…and ready to face what comes,” she gave Charlotte a compassionate smile.

At that moment, the maid interrupted. “Excuse me, but Mr. Parker is asking for Lady Charlotte. He’s in the garden.”

Charlotte immediately smiled and with the Queen’s permission sought Sidney out, finding him pacing under the bougainvillea arch where he had first proposed…somewhat on command. She watched him for a few moments before announcing herself. His jaw was clenched and he looked more concerned than he had in the jail the night before. “I believe we are supposed to have a chaperone, Mr. Parker,” she said, trying to lighten his mood.

He smiled in return, but without the enthusiasm she had hoped. Sidney’s eyes rested on the jeweled rings on her fingers, and the necklaces the Queen had layered upon her to compare the colors.

Charlotte tracked his glance and shook her head. “I forgot. My godmother was using me a bit as a dress-up doll. When I heard you were here, I left her room without removing them. I must look ridiculous,” she said, peering down at the large emeralds, diamonds, and rubies that could most likely feed an entire village for years.

“Makes what I have to offer somewhat worthless,” he whispered to himself but Charlotte had heard the words and quickly noticed the small, silk pouch in his hand.

“You know, this is not me—I care nothing for such trappings,” she said, removing the rings and placing them in the pocket of her dress. She then did the same with the necklaces. All she wore now was the simple pin he had given her as she always did…at the neckline of her dress nearest to her heart.

“You don’t have to change…if that is what you want…please tell me. I don’t want to disappoint you,” he barely smiled.

“This pin means more than anything to me because it was from you…it’s your promise to choose me as I choose you,” she rested her hands on his chest and slowly rose on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“We have so much to talk about,” he said, taking her hands in his. “But first, I want to at least get this right,” Sidney smiled as he lowered himself to one knee. “Charlotte, you and I have read the great philosophers and we know what they say of love. We both know that humans are flawed, are imperfect, are wanting for that which they do not in themselves possess. Everything I am not, you are and I hope that I can give to you that which you seek. And together we can experience everything—every happiness, every emotion—that makes life worth living. Will you marry me, Charlotte?” he asked as he slid his grandmother’s small, diamond and emerald engagement ring on her finger.

She stood for a moment looking at the perfect ring—more beautiful than anything she could have imagined. Her smile was wide and her eyes happy, erasing any concern that Sidney had about the appropriateness of his simple offer.

Charlotte pulled Sidney up to stand before her. “We are both two flawed, imperfect people who love and accept each other and I know you are the only man I want to build my life with. I cannot wait to marry you, Sidney,” she fell into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They laughed a bit at the jingling of the jewelry in her pockets as they enjoyed the humble pleasure of being together.

After several moments, Charlotte looked up at Sidney. “You know I’ve never been a wife before…but I’ve also never been a sister or an aunt or a guardian before. Tomorrow, I’d like for us to go out as normal, engaged couples do. Will you tell me everything that pleases your family? We can have lunch, maybe row on the pond, go to stores, perhaps I can even gather some gifts for my new family?”

Sidney nodded, eager to start on such domestic tasks. “Before that though, I think we need to deliberate on your parent’s latest scheme. If you agree, we may just have our house sorted out for us,” he smiled and kissed her hand as they walked around the garden and discussed their noble future in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Charlotte’s ring. I’ve used it before in another story, but I really like it so here it is again 😊
> 
> https://www.antiquejewellerycompany.com/shop/georgian-18ct-gold-diamond-emerald-ring/
> 
> Sorry for any typos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking and for your patience as I ramble through this story. Sooooo, this chapter is rather long and conversation/exposition-heavy. Not the wedding…yet. So feel free to skip…it’s just me having fun with some things I feel need to happen. Guess I’m in an odd, snow-drenched mood and was hungry for details! Love you and please stay safe out there everyone! 😊

Charlotte couldn’t wait to start the day, and, even though she and Sidney had talked late into the night, she was up before dawn eager to have their time together. They both had their appointments set: Sidney had arranged to have an early breakfast with Babington to seek his advice on what it would mean to be a Lord and, one day, Duke. Charlotte made similar plans with Jarvis to get the sage advice of the man who had kept her father and their family safe for many years. The plan was to reconvene after nine at Regent’s Park and continue their deliberations as they walked the grounds, with both Jarvis and Sylvia offering their services as distant chaperones.

While the honor was certainly a great one, Charlotte knew this would be a more than enormous change to the life Sidney had planned and it was not a decision to be made lightly. While she knew her father would be a committed and attentive mentor, Charlotte also understood the nobility could be much worse than the beau monde with their exclusivity and, if they chose, they could secretly make things difficult for Sidney—even with the support of her father, the Prince, Babington, and the King. She did have faith that Sidney’s common sense and keen ability to assess what people needed would likely make him successful and he did joke frequently last night that he was quite familiar with being an outlier so nothing would be new there.

Her biggest concern was ensuring that Sidney would make the decision _with_ her and not _for_ her. They were definitely leaning in the direction to accept, but Charlotte wanted to confirm that he truly wanted it as well, not just because of her zeal for her home and people. This was not a decision he could make just to please her.

After a romp about the gardens with Chauncy in a simple linen dress, she summoned her maid and readied for the day. She was eager to look the part of fiancé and even sat frustratingly still while the maid tamed her hair into a time-consuming, fashionable style using pearl hairpins gifted the night before by her godmother. Once she changed into a new lavender silk dress, she confirmed her appearance in the mirror and laughed as she was genuinely enjoying these female rituals like she never had before. She couldn’t remember having ever looked in the mirror so much as she had that morning and wondered what she might be like tomorrow before her wedding.

“No time for thinking on that now,” she told herself as she grabbed her things and dashed to meet Jarvis in the library where she had arranged to have a light breakfast served. 

*****

Sidney examined every room of Bedford Place, ensuring everything was well-appointed for the arrival of Georgiana, her maid, and the rest of his family. The next two days would be full and he welcomed it, knowing that at the end he’d be married to Charlotte. Because of the limited time, they had decided to have an early supper with his family at Bedford Place where she could intimately share the truth of her identity. Tomorrow, they could all meet her family at the wedding.

Even though he had discussed the Duke’s plans with her the day before, there was one nugget that he had not shared and hoped that she would be pleased and not disappointed with his secrecy. As part of the potential new title and Northern estate came a house in London. It was larger than Bedford Place and smaller than Dunbar but had a massive garden that was simply unrivaled. Her parents had toured the house with Sidney before they went to the palace yesterday and even if he chose not to accept their arrangement, they offered the house as a temporary escape after the wedding so they could have some privacy to plan their honeymoon and whatever future they desired.

He was handing the final list of preparations to his man so that he might transfer there that night and ready things for Charlotte when Babington entered.

“You’re looking quite eager to get a jump on the day,” Babington said, pleased to see his friend clearly so elated. “I doubt this happiness is for my breakfast visit,” he joked, sneaking a piece of bacon from the buffet.

Sidney gave his old friend a bit of a sideways glance. “You must tell it to me straight. Why did you recommend to the Duke that I could be his heir?”

“You will accept, won’t you?” Babington asked, serving himself some eggs and taking a seat across from Sidney.

“I know nothing about this world of yours…you’ve been groomed for this your entire life. I could never…” Sidney tried to finish but Babington quickly interrupted.

“Don’t, just stop. From the time we were young, you’ve always held this belief that the ‘nobility’ are some special breed. Well, we are,” he joked. “No, in all seriousness, you are a worthy gentleman who cares about people, who lives his life honorably—mostly—and who is open to new thoughts and ideas while preserving the best of what’s come before. You are exactly the type of man this country needs. And with Charlotte at your side…I believe you will both do great things,” he pointed his fork at Sidney for emphasis then quickly stood to fetch more bacon.

“There would be so much to learn and what if I don’t get it right? And what of my own business?” Sidney said, poking holes where he could.

“That’s why you have friends like me…the Duke…the King…the Prince…we’ll help you. And apart from me, those are three really good resources,” he smiled. “So what do you say?”

“Charlotte and I are debating the idea today. I’m meeting her shortly,” he said, picking at a piece of toast.

“Sidney!” Babington threw a slice of bacon at him to grab his attention. “I have known you nearly my entire life and I have known Charlotte for all of hers—I have nothing but confidence in you both. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have recommended it to the Duke. I only hope I can win the heart of one Miss Denham to be my partner and achieve half of what you and Charlotte will one day.”

Sidney looked up at Babington. “You have won your point. I’ll see what Charlotte says. For now, I need you to take care of some things for me as my best man.”

*****

Charlotte’s discussion with Jarvis was fairly straightforward. She sat at the table and poured them both a glass of orange juice from a large crystal picture. “So do you think he can do it?” she asked flatly.

“Yes, no doubt,” he said after taking a sip.

“And me, do you think I can be a Duchess?” she questioned, looking him dead in the eye.

Jarvis smiled and glanced around the room to ensure they were alone. “I think you could be queen, my dear.”

Charlotte laughed him off. “We’ll need your help to set things up. Make sure Sidney and I have the right protection, the right confidants—will you help?” she smiled.

“I will. I also think I might have someone who would benefit your household greatly. She knows the ins and outs of society, is quick on her feet, and is versed in keeping secrets,” he recommended, smiling a bit at the thought of having a partner for the first time, perhaps more than in just work. While he was older, it wasn’t an unbridgeable gap and Sylvia seemed to have quickly taken a liking to him as he did her…at least that’s what he dared to dream. “Oh and she helped Sidney escape from…” he started.

“Please don’t,” Charlotte gave him a look that told him to stop. “Yes to your recommendation, but no to saying that woman’s name. That’s all in the past. I only want to think on the future, yes?”

“Yes,” he agreed, wondering if that was truly the best approach and fearing that Charlotte had yet to really deal with all the impacts that woman had on her life. He was honestly hopeful she had, for he knew that Eliza would not be the last malevolent person Charlotte would face, especially as a Duchess.

*****

“Do you snore?” Charlotte asked bluntly after Sidney greeted Jarvis and Sylvia and then took her arm to lead her separately to the rose gardens.

Sidney looked at Charlotte a bit confused by the question, expecting her first inquiry to be about his breakfast with Babington. “I don’t really know, maybe,” he said, keeping their slow gait.

“What if I snore and you can’t sleep, or I can’t sleep. You do want to share a room, yes? Or no? I do, but I’ve never shared a room with anyone before, ever. I sleep in the middle of the bed. I can’t do that anymore. Right?” she was rambling and not aware of how intimate she was with her comments. When Sidney took her arm to begin their walk, she realized that it would be nearly this time tomorrow that she’d be heading to the chapel and that the life she lived largely alone would be no longer. Suddenly, every little thing that never crossed her mind finally did. “And sometimes I like to sit up and read until the candle goes out. I could go somewhere else I guess,” she was now talking more to herself than to Sidney.

“Darling,” he stopped their stroll and pulled her near the fountain. “What is all of this, today?” he asked, his eyes full of joy and a touch of concern.

Charlotte exhaled and smiled. “There are just so many things I haven’t thought about…ever…and tomorrow everything changes.”

“And I have no doubt that in total they will change for the better,” he squeezed her hands then quickly glanced around to ensure their ‘chaperones’ were otherwise engaged and placed a loving kiss on her lips which he hoped would quiet her nerves. “If I snore, just push me out of the bed…and you can sleep in any position you want and read until all the candles are out, as long as it's in our bed,” he said and Charlotte blushed, realizing everything she rambled.

Sidney took up their stroll again and enjoyed the feeling of her hand in the crook of his arm.

“What if end up annoying you?” she asked quietly.

“I have no doubt there will be times that you do, and I have no doubt that I will frustrate you excessively,” he laughed and looked at her with a raised brow. “I have a feeling our quarrels will be quite grand and the apologies somewhat wonderful…at least on my side,” he said, remembering how their early altercations had excited him in ways he’d never experienced.

His roguish comment again made her blush and the fact that he was ready for things not to be perfect gave her unexpected relief.

“I must admit I wasn’t expecting this conversation…I thought your first question would be about my conversation with Babington and our future,” he began, leading down a quiet path between two tall hedges.

They were quiet as they walked. He was expecting her to speak but she did not. “Are you going to ask?” he broke the silence.

She smiled at him broadly. “Tell me…what do _you_ really want?”

“I want you and I to have this amazing adventure together…it will be hard work…but yes, I think we should accept,” he released his arm and instead took her hand. “Yes?”

“Yes,” she smiled and kissed his hand. “Hmmm, Lord Parker, and one day Duke, what will your family say?”

Sidney again laughed. “I hadn’t really thought of that. I know Tom will be shocked by your real identity, but I never considered this. I think we may want to have smelling salts at tonight’s dinner.”

“From the little I know of him; I think you may be right. I was also thinking I should have gifts tonight… I have a lovely music box from an emissary from Switzerland that I thought Tom and Mary might enjoy,” Charlotte offered. “I know how they like to dance and it plays the most beautiful music. And then for Diana, I thought she might like a new shawl as she is always cold. Arthur is a conundrum, and books and toys for the children,” Charlotte was again starting to excitedly ramble a bit.

“Honestly, my dear, I think you are ‘present’ enough. You don’t need to spoil the family…not on your wedding day,” he smiled. “This should be about you. Are you set for tomorrow?”

Charlotte furrowed her brow and gave him an apologetic look. “I should warn you, I think tomorrow may be just a bit more ornate than I’d prefer…the Queen has been at work and she’s selected some dresses for me and while I have instructed her to keep things simple, well, you’ve seen her in action.”

“Yes, she is rather flamboyant,” he said, remembering how bejeweled Charlotte was the night before.

“I know it bothers you a bit,” she said quietly, “but please know that is not me. This, this is me,” she said, holding up her hand with his grandmother’s ring.

Sidney smiled at her. “How does she always know exactly what I need to hear,” he thought, wanting desperately to take her in his arms.

Just then, several other couples descended upon the path, interrupting their privacy. Sidney gave Charlotte a devilish smirk and quickly stole her away to the rowboats docked at the shore.

At first, they laughed as they climbed into the rocking boat, but quickly found their balance and settled. They quietly sat across from each other as Sidney directed them to the center of the pond, their eyes locked, imagining what was to soon be. “Now, your turn,” he said, reaching out for her hands and placing them on the oars. “Even strokes,” he whispered and laid his rough hands on hers to steady the rhythm. They leaned slightly in synch with each lap of the blade on the water. “Keep your back straight,” Sidney smiled, placing his hand on Charlotte’s waist, and quickly removing it, brushing her thigh with his fingers as he did, which sent a pleasing shiver through her body.

Charlotte smiled, “it’s not that I’m ungrateful for the guidance, but what makes you think I cannot row a boat…I do sail, if you remember.”

“Good point. I think there is very little I can offer you…that I can teach you that you don’t already know,” he said smiling in the boyish way she so loved.

“I think there are a few things I am eager to learn from you,” she barely whispered as she forced herself to keep his gaze and not blush nor turn away.

Sidney had never in his life wanted to escape with her to Scotland as he did at that moment.

As if sensing the growing tension between them, Jarvis called out from the shore, “Mr. Parker…the hour.”

It wasn’t until Jarvis repeated himself that Sidney turned and waved, acknowledging they must go.

“Tomorrow at this time, we will be married,” he said, taking the oars from her hands and directing them back to shore.

“Yes,” she smiled. “Yes, indeed.”

*****

Charlotte knew she had little time to ready herself for dinner. After a quick bite to eat at the park’s tea house, she and Sidney got lost in a bookstore for what they thought was a short time, but was, in fact, nearly two hours. She thought it charming that Sidney kept meticulous track of every book that held her interest and was only slightly concerned that he was planning to read the texts and prepare his arguments before she had the chance.

Charlotte rushed into her room at the palace and was a bit taken aback to see her mother waiting for her and sorting through the dresses the Queen had selected as options.

“They are all rather grand,” she smiled, opening her arms to welcome Charlotte.

Charlotte surveyed the elegant gowns that seemed much more suited for a royal wedding than the event she desired. While she knew this day was going to be more to the Queen’s liking than her own and was thankful for all she’d done, she truly wanted to wear something simple that was more to her style.

Reading her daughter’s mind, the Duchess hugged her tightly. “I’m sure you favor the Queen’s assortment, but perhaps you’d humor your old mother here,” she said, releasing her embrace. “I actually saw this dress many years ago, when you were a young girl, and I thought, one day, you might like it. I had it altered when you had your other dresses made,” she said a bit nervously as she opened the large dress box.

Charlotte’s eyes widened at the sight—the simple lines yet elegant fabric was exactly what she would have chosen if she had more time.

“Do you think it will do?” her mother asked hopefully. “I know I’ve spent more time with your father, and even more with Sidney than with you of late, but I wanted so much to get the estate worked out and with the Queen involved, I knew you were in good hands on the wedding plans. So what do you say?”

“I say yes,” Charlotte said.

“To the dress, or to the estate?” the Duchess asked.

“Both,” Charlotte smiled and hugged her mother, in awe of all the woman had accomplished in such a short time and knowing she had much to learn if she would ever hope to be such a partner to Sidney. 

*****

After committing her mother to secrecy to let Sidney tell the Duke of their decision, which Charlotte was most certain it was a promise her mother would not keep, she refreshed herself for dinner and headed to Bedford Place with a large trunk strapped to the back of the coach.

With a deep breath, she rang the bell, hoping first that they would be happy with her engagement to Sidney and then that they would be understanding of her initial deception. She quietly asked the footman to store the trunk before she was escorted into the parlor where her new family waited. It was Diana that surprised her by quickly leaping up from her seat and energetically greeting her with a warm embrace. “We are going to be sisters! Sisters! This is going to be so fun,” she smiled and took Charlotte’s hands in hers.

Mary and Tom placed their empty glasses on the mantle. Mary gave Charlotte a loving smile as she walked to welcomer her. She placed a quick kiss on Charlotte’s cheek, genuinely happy with her new sister and pleased that Sidney was clearly already playing doting fiancé. Charlotte’s fine silk dress and pearl hairpins were evidence of that.

“My dear, my dear,” Tom smiled. “Welcome to the Parker family. I assume you will be making a home in Sidney’s rooms here,” he supposed.

“I would think so, tomorrow she will be Sidney’s wife and my new sister,” Arthur said proudly, motioning Georgiana to rise and join them in welcoming Charlotte.

“So I take it I am now your ward and not your friend?” Georgiana gave Charlotte a stern look.

“I’m hoping both,” Charlotte said, waiting nervously for a moment before Georgiana gave her a smile and nodded, then followed with a hug. “Lovely dress,” she said in Charlotte’s ear, marking that Sidney had beautiful taste.

“Thank you for being so welcoming. I’ve never been part of a large family before…it’s really just my parents and godparents, who you’ll meet tomorrow,” she said with a large smile.

“And your aunt and uncle,” Tom corrected. “They were kind enough to travel up with Arthur and Diana,” Tom informed, secretly patting Mary on the bum to remind her of the private ride.

“Yes,” Charlotte said a bit nervously. “My aunt and uncle. Where is Sidney?” she asked, looking around the room.

“He had a few things to take care of. He should be here shortly,” Mary said, taking her hand as she realized it must be somewhat intimidating to be without Sidney in the presence of his family, especially considering her station. “Come, it gives us a chance for the girls to talk,” she pulled Charlotte into the music room as Diana followed. Georgiana instead opted to conquer Arthur in another game of chess.

“There was such little time, but Diana and I did want to give you a somethings for your wedding night. I’m assuming Sidney will handle your trousseau, but we are very willing to help supplement what you may still need,” Mary said, handing her two boxes with bright pink ribbons. “I think you will be able to quickly tell who selected which,” she laughed.

Charlotte’s heart was so full because of their generosity and kindness but her stomach dropped as well when she tried to determine how to tell them the truth. “Where the hell is Sidney?” she silently asked herself as she smiled at them. Her new sisters started to pepper her with questions about how long they’d stay at Bedford Place, if they wanted to stay at Bellows until they became settled, and several other questions that normally should be easy for a fiancé to answer.

“Excuse me,” the maid signaled for Mary and talked loud enough for Charlotte to hear. “Mr. Parker was very clear that dinner needed to be early and we are ready to serve. Any more heat and the bird will burn,” she said.

“Well then, let’s eat,” Mary decided quickly.

“I’m going to kill him,” Charlotte thought to herself as she took the seat Tom held out for her.

They all sat silent for a few awkward moments, glancing at Sidney’s empty chair. “So, Mr. Parker,” Charlotte looked at Tom. “Tell me all of the latest of Sanditon. Was the regatta successful?”

That one question took Charlotte through the first two courses. Every time Tom mentioned how Mrs. Campion’s friends took houses, Mary gave him a glare warning him not to mention Sidney’s former relationship while Charlotte focused on her meal. She knew Tom was unaware of what had occurred with Eliza and held no ill will to his comments, but she was eager for Sidney to arrive so she could kick him in the shin for not being there to make his brother stop.

Just as dessert was being served, Charlotte could hear the front door and was both relieved and furious at the same time.

“She is going to kill me,” he mumbled as he quickly handed his new cane and hat to the butler and sped into the dining room. What was to be a quick stop at their house to accept some deliveries became an ambush by her father who was eager to hear from his lips what his wife learned from Charlotte and followed the news with a long diatribe about commitment to the Crown.

“Sidney!” Tom jumped up and greeted his brother—the only true greeting he received as everyone else gave him a glare that showed they would not soon forget his ill-treatment of Charlotte. When his eyes met Charlotte’s, he wondered if the wedding was actually still a go considering her scowl.

All he could think to say was the truth. “Your father. Honestly,” he explained.

Everyone else looked at Sidney confused while Charlotte closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then burst out laughing. “I should have warned you…he can be…a bit verbose.”

“Then he and Tom should get on quite well,” a somewhat tipsy Arthur chimed in, his comment making Georgiana laugh. Tom nodded, conceding the truth.

Sidney pulled a chair to sit next to Charlotte, kindly waving away the plate the maid brought. “Have you talked with them?” Sidney asked, taking her hand.

“I have not shared the news…I thought it best for us both to be here,” she said, as Sidney placed his arm around the back of her chair.

Tom gave Mary a knowing look, expecting to hear the news of another Parker on the way.

“There is a lot to share and we’ll have time to get into details later as I know we have a big day tomorrow, but it’s important for you all to know the truth,” Sidney said, gently pulling Charlotte’s chair closer and giving her a nod.

“I wasn’t completely truthful with you all. There are reasons…but Mr. and Mrs. Bates are not my relatives, they work for me,” Charlotte started to explain, purposely avoiding the word ‘servants’ as Sheila and Mr. Bates were so much more than that.

The entire table looked muddled and Charlotte glanced at Sidney for encouragement.

“My father is the Duke of Banbury,” she said quietly.

“Oh, I see,” Tom started. “That is some news. He sowed some wild oats, eh,” he laughed. “We would never hold that against you, my dear,” Tom said, knowing it was more than a bit scandalous. He immediately knew he could not deny the true love Sidney had for the girl, despite her being born out of wedlock, and would support them as best he could.

Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh, knowing poor Tom was about to feel rather embarrassed by his assumptions. “Actually, my mother is the Duchess.”

“So you’re, Lady Charlotte,” Mary said slowly and looked at Tom with astonishment.

Charlotte nodded. “I didn’t mean to deceive you…”

“Oh well played, Miss Heywood. Well played! Oh, I mean Lady Charlotte,” Arthur clapped and poured another glass of wine. “This is very well done. Will we meet your parents at the wedding tomorrow?”

“Yes, and my godparents—it will be a small wedding,” she tried to explain but needed the eyes off her and tried to shift the attention to Sidney. “There is more. Sidney, perhaps you should share.”

“Yes, more. Well…so tomorrow I’ll be named a Lord and heir to her father’s estate,” he said quickly and stood. “Anyone for a drink? Port perhaps?

The entire table fell silent, even Arthur had no response. They all looked stupefied as they tried to process the news.

It was Mary who broke the silence with a simple question as she evaluated her ‘humble’ wardrobe thanks to Tom. “This is all very unexpected news. Simple wedding you say. And where is the ceremony?”

Charlotte bit her lip as Sidney quickly poured two glasses of port and placed one in front of Mary and handed the other to Tom as they seemed the most astonished of the bunch. “At my godparent’s house,” she said, looking at Sidney who mouthed the word ‘chicken.’

“My godparents are very down to earth…incredibly kind. My godfather loves dogs,” she smiled and nodded her head.

Sidney gave her a look to come out with it.

“It’s at the palace. The King and Queen are my godparents,” she quickly said then watched as both Tom and Mary drained their port.

“Oh, I’m so excited I brought my best dress!” Diana said, elated.

Mary looked at Diana, then again glowered at Tom who started nodding his head as he evaluated all of his assumptions and decided to quickly move forward.

“Duke of Banbury…his estate is in the North…have you ever thought of opening a seaside resort there,” he started.

“It’s a bit cold,” Charlotte smiled.

“I think we’ve all had a busy night…lots to sink in. We should get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow’s adventures,” Sidney said, pulling out Charlotte’s chair.

Charlotte hugged Diana, Georgiana, and Arthur goodbye. “Do we curtsey and call you Lady Charlotte?” Georgiana asked, genuinely curious.

“Not on your life,” Charlotte smiled. “We are family.”

Charlotte watched as Tom peppered Sidney with questions and noticed Mary looking somewhat distraught.

Charlotte pulled her aside. “I’m sorry if the news disturbs you…I honestly didn’t mean to deceive you,” she said sincerely.

“Oh my dear,” Mary said and gave her a quick hug. “I’m concerned about the silliest thing—you see, I’ve brought nothing fine enough for the palace and I would hate to show badly for you and Sidney.”

“Mary, you could never show badly. But I did think perhaps that you not knowing before you came could result in some difficult wardrobe decisions. There is a trunk of items in your front hall for your choosing. I’ll send my godmother’s modiste in the morning to fit you if you like,” Charlotte offered.

Mary looked at her, amazed at the kindness considering her and Tom’s assumptions.

“Isn’t that what sisters do…we look out for each other?” Charlotte smiled.

Mary gave her another hug, this time she lingered, regretting every silly thought she and Tom had and wishing Charlotte nothing but happiness.

Sidney escaped Tom’s questions and interrupted Mary’s embrace to escort Charlotte to her coach. “I know it’s late, but will you show me our room,” she asked looking up the staircase. “I’d like to know where we’ll spend tomorrow night. And I need to know how much room I’ll have for my things. Mary and Diana gave me these, perhaps I can leave them there,” she said holding her unopened gifts.

Sidney shook his head as he helped Charlotte with her cape. “We won’t be spending tomorrow here,” he said.

“Then where?” she asked.

“Let me have my surprise,” he said and kissed her gently before taking her hand and leading her outside.

Sidney closed the door of her coach and smiled at her confused expression, waving as the coach pulled away.

“I cannot spend my wedding night at my parents',” she thought to herself as she sat back in her seat. “Please say we are not going to my parents' house…or my godparents',” she closed her eyes, trying to figure out any other option and hoping Sidney already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for forgiving typos -- Even though I did check, Butter wasn't in the mood to spellcheck and she is so much better at hunting out errors. She was busy guarding the house against squirrels.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking! Hope you are staying safe and warm with all of this crazy weather…and of course the ongoing pandemic. So, again, another horribly historically inaccurate chapter, but it makes me happy. If you want to see some of what Charlotte wears there are links at the end—not totally right, but kind of. Butter approved the chapter, although she does have some questions, which were easily quelled by feeding her a piece of chicken and giving a promise that I’m all about happy. Hope it’s not too rambling but seeing the word count…hmmm, it might just be. Again, please stay safe and well! Sorry for typos!

Sidney sat on the floor of the library, running his hand back and forth over the new oriental rug he quickly selected and Babington had arranged for delivery with several other items the day before. It was one of only five of the many rooms that had any furnishings—and they were sparsely outfitted at best. Even though Charlotte’s parents had offered to swiftly ready the new house, Sidney wanted to work on it with Charlotte to create something of their own. While he accepted the gift of linens, china, crystal, silverware, and a few other items from the Queen, he had only done so because she had covertly determined Charlotte’s choices when she had asked her to help select gifts for “friends” abroad. It was all so lavish; it was for him hard to comprehend.

He chose a few essential items for the dining room so they would have a place to eat, arranged for a vanity and cushioned chairs for her dressing room and a bureau for his, and a large bed, chairs, and tables for their bedroom. The library was where he focused most of his efforts—a sofa, partner’s desk, comfortable leather chairs were its current furnishings as well as the nearly one hundred books Charlotte had admired at the bookseller’s the day before.

“We have our work cut out for us,” he laughed to himself as he glanced around the dawn-lit room, hoping she’d at least appreciate his efforts—even if they did fall painfully short. The library was so large that the fine leather editions only took up half of one shelf and what he thought was impressive furniture was overwhelmed by the empty space. Sidney stood and stretched, having slept on the floor the night before so he could leave the new bed untouched until their wedding night—not wanting to ever sleep in their bed alone.

When her father had visited the day before, he not only provided a discourse on a Lord’s commitment to the Crown, but detailed all the financial specifics of marrying Charlotte, down to the shilling. The estate and London house that came from the King with becoming a Lord would double when he became a Duke and he’d have four homes to consider—for someone who had only taken rooms before and never owned a house, it was inconceivable. If he and Charlotte wanted, they could outfit the entire house in the finest of everything without making even the slightest of dents in their new fortune. It was suddenly overwhelming and Sidney knew he needed to focus.

He picked up his list from the desk and looked at the remaining items, adding one happy task regarding Georgiana. He promised months ago that once he found a house, she would join him. Now, both he and Charlotte wanted to make it very clear after the ceremony that Georgiana was to live with them when they returned from their honeymoon—no matter where their home was. He was quite sure that Georgiana would be happy at this new house and desperately hoped that Charlotte would be too.

Determined to make Charlotte’s first days there as delightful as possible, he set out to the garden to start his morning’s joyful chores before readying for the wedding.

*****

“What are you doing!” the Duchess yelled out the window at a fairly filthy Charlotte who was making her way through the garden with an equally soiled Chauncy and Beurre.

Charlotte looked up and smiled, a large smear of mud across her cheek. “They were chasing a rabbit and wouldn’t let up on the poor thing. I had to stop them,” she explained, brushing her hand across her forehead, and leaving another wide strip of dirt.

Terribly frustrated, the Duchess didn’t let her irritation last long as she gazed upon her loving daughter who would put a rabbit’s life first, even on her wedding day. “Come you three, mucky animals…it’s far past time to prepare!”

The maids were at Charlotte’s laces the moment she entered the room and quickly had her disrobed and in a no longer hot, but warm bath in record time. “I don’t know if we can have her hair completely dried by the ceremony, what will the queen say?” the younger maid whispered nervously to the older.

“I think she will be just fine,” Charlotte smiled. “I need a few minutes, please.”

The maids reluctantly exited the chamber, worried that every minute Charlotte delayed would somehow be a mark against them.

While Charlotte most certainly understood the need for the maids and the importance of offering good employment, she was not terribly keen on having anyone wait upon her every moment and marked that she’d need to spend some time thinking through her household and the jobs she would offer. “With Sidney, of course,” she said aloud, remembering that it wasn’t just her any longer.

She could hear the maids pacing outside the door and then the impatient voice of her mother. “Is this really my day?” she laughed as she emerged from the bath and dried herself with a thick towel in front of the large mirror. “Will I look different tomorrow, as a wife?” she asked as she noticed every scar and fault on her skin. “Imperfect, most imperfect,” she said somewhat nervously, remembering how her nanny warned her when she was a girl that she’d someday regret all of the marks she won climbing trees and roughhousing. She smiled, not regretting a one but wondering what Sidney would think of them.

After a short while, she decided to put the maids and her mother out of their misery and opened the door only to be quickly whisked to her dressing table where a large jewelry box awaited. “It’s a gift, from your godmother. She’d like you to wear it today,” her mother said, giving Charlotte an assuring smile.

“Will it match the style of the dress?” Charlotte asked apprehensively, knowing the ornate and often hefty jewelry both the Queen and her mother preferred. While she did not want to offend them, she also did not want their gift to make Sidney or any of his family feel uncomfortable nor give them the impression that she was truly desirous of such adornments.

“I have not opened it,” the Duchess said, placing a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder, urging her to open the leather case.

Charlotte inhaled and held her breath as she unhinged the brass latch. “Oh,” was all she could say, as she looked at the gold tiara adorned with amethysts, diamonds, and emeralds in the form of delicate asters. “It’s…” she looked up at her mother, embarrassed she had doubted her godmother.

“It’s perfect,” the Duchess said as she leaned to kiss her daughter on the cheek. She turned and watched her daughter in the mirror as Charlotte returned the gaze. “I’m going to miss you desperately, my dear girl,” she said, tears starting to drop onto Charlotte’s shoulder. 

“Mother, it’s hardly like you’re losing me or Sidney! The King’s gift of the Lordship—which you arranged—comes with the estate next door to your estate! And I’m sure Sidney will spend an inordinate amount of time with father learning how to take over his operations as well, when it’s time,” she smiled at her mother, who was now happy at the thought of her new son and daughter and hopefully soon, grandchildren.

Charlotte’s expression turned serious and tears of her own started to fall. “You know, I never thought this could happen. That I could be so happy…with everything they said about me…I thought I’d be alone…I’d be an old woman walking down the street and the children would tease me, calling me Jinx,” she all but whispered.

“Oh, my darling,” her mother said. She hugged Charlotte about her shoulders and pressed her cheek to hers, their eyes locked in the mirror. “I had no doubt we’d be here one day…I always knew you’d get through all of this stronger and happier for it. That’s why I bought the dress,” she smiled and gave her shoulders another hug. “I’ve always had faith in you, and always will. Now let’s get you ready.”

*****

“Mary! Diana!” Tom yelled up the stairs, turning back to Arthur and Georgiana who had been waiting a good twenty minutes, both with looks of frustration. “Why don’t you wait in the coach and I’ll bring them along,” he said, starting to fold some papers to place in his pocket.

“Are those Sanditon flyers, Tom?” Arthur asked, giving him a disappointed shake of his head.

“I just thought the King might want to know about some of our upcoming events,” Tom said as Arthur snatched the papers from his hand.

“This is Sidney’s day…I have no doubt that he will help you and Sanditon very properly, but let him have today,” Arthur scolded as he offered his arm to Georgiana who also gave a reproachful glance to Tom.

“Right, right,” Tom said, straightening his jacket. He was quite aware that he had made a number of wrong assumptions about Charlotte and welcomed the advice to not make yet another misstep—at least not until after they were married. “Lord Parker takes the season in Sanditon…Duke Parker,” he laughed as he thought about how far his brother had come and how he was truly happy that Sidney was to be so well settled.

“Diana,” Tom smiled as his sister descended the stairs in a newly-altered light blue silk gown of Charlotte’s that somehow made her immediately feel more confident and womanlier. The slight changes the modiste had executed to the dress encouraged her to stand taller and own her form. Tom knew something was different and felt happy for his sister, not know the cause. “You look absolutely radiant, my dear sister. Time most well spent. Now, where is Mary?”

As he asked the question, his eyes caught the image of his most beautiful wife and mother of his children and he took a step back. She was beyond words in a light yellow silk gown adorned with white organza rosebuds at the collar.

Mary gave him a sly smile as she stood before him. “Will it do for the palace, Mr. Parker?” she asked.

“Very well,” he whispered as he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

Mary waited until Diana was out of earshot. “Well, we had this all very wrong,” she said quietly. “I think we must be on our best behavior today.”

“Yes, yes,” Tom said, extending his arm to escort her to the coach. “It is a shame though that the ton won’t be in attendance…I would like to thank Mrs. Campion for her support of Sanditon,” he said, leading her through the hallway.

“One piece of advice that I do hope you will heed, Tom…I would avoid any an all mention of Mrs. Campion today—no one needs to be reminded of past loves on their wedding day,” she said seriously.

“Yes, yes, most certainly. Oh, what should we do with this?” he asked, pointing to what appeared to be a large flower box addressed to The Future Lady Parker that arrived that morning.

“I guess bring it with us. It would be a pity if they died,” Mary said as Tom signaled to the footman to load it onto the coach. “Whoever sent it must already know that Sidney will be named a Lord today.”

*****

“Lord Parker!” Babington shouted, hearing his voice echo through the nearly empty house. “Your bride awaits!” He was a bit dismayed that he had let himself in and wondered if he had misunderstood the directions to pick Sidney up here instead of Bedford Place.

“Mr. Parker will be down in just a minute, Sir,” Sidney’s butler said as he carried a basin of mirky water that had been obviously used for a shave. “My apologies, Sir, we are not yet fully up to muster. May I fetch you something?”

Babington shook his head. “I come bearing courage,” he said, holding up a bottle of fine whiskey. “Also, during the ceremony, I’ve arranged for several crates to be delivered. Will you be here to receive them?” he asked quietly. “One is a parcel that Mr. Parker would like placed in the garden.”

The butler nodded. “Yes sir, in fact, other well wishes have crates arriving,” he smiled. He had long served Mr. Parker and was happy that, now, as he was on in years, he’d at least see his master settled before considering any retirement.

“Beautiful day!” Sidney said as he found Babington in the dining room pouring two glasses. Sidney was sliding on his black jacket over the delicately woven gold and white vest his future mother-in-law sent and ‘strongly recommended’ he wear.

“This was the first room I saw with a table,” Babington laughed. “You have some work to do,” he said as he capped the bottle. “This was one of the most magnificent houses when I was a child…I’m happy that you and Charlotte will be the couple to bring it back.”

“You know, I never asked what happened to the Lord whose title and properties I’m taking over,” Sidney said, taking the glass from Babington’s hand and feeling somewhat surprised that he hadn’t asked earlier.

“Something about treason…I want to say that it was about the colonies and the French, I believe. I honestly don’t know for sure. It was decades ago. He was the last of his line and long gone now,” Babington clinked Sidney’s glass. “But that’s no concern for today…today you become a Lord and a husband.”

“‘Husband’ being the more important of the two,” Sidney said reactively, not intending to say it aloud.

Babington smiled, so happy that his two oldest friends had found each other and feeling for the first time that he had truly been redeemed in Charlotte’s eyes. He couldn’t fail her this day on his most important job. “So, give me the rings…I have a special pocked secured with two latches as not to lose them.”

“Ah, my friend. I am sorry to disappoint you. The King has some plan for the rings…and who says ‘no’ to the Kind,” Sidney said, finishing his drink. “You’ll have to make do with the job of getting me to the chapel and standing by my side.”

Babington laughed. “Yes, there is no saying ‘no’ to the King. Let me do my job then…let’s go.”

*****

“This is much bigger up close,” Diana said tensely as she glanced up at the palace upon exiting the coach. “I think every building in Sanditon could fit inside,” she whispered to Arthur who already had Georgiana on one arm and extended the other for his sister.

“I’m happy to lend an arm,” Crowe said, quickly exiting his own coach that had arrived just seconds after theirs. “And who is this lovely vision?” he asked as Diana took his arm.

“Oh, stop it,” she said patting his hand. “Your flirting doesn’t work with me.”

Crowe inhaled, suddenly realizing that he was speaking with one Diana Parker. Although he’d seen her, he hadn’t spoken with her in well over a year, maybe more and today she seemed so different, so confident—not the timid girl with the runny nose he once knew.

“Your dress is beautiful,” he said softly and led her into the palace, keeping his eyes forward while he tried to understand why his heart was beating faster than it ever had in his life.

Jarvis and Sylvia watched as the Parker family exited the carriage. “You’ll want to see if there is anything amiss—perhaps a package that shouldn’t be there. Or a ‘new’ servant,” Jarvis advised as he tried to instruct his new protégé while doing his job.

“Oh, like that,” he said as Tom exited the coach. “Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious…I need to handle this before there is a stop to the wedding,” Jarvis said as he quickly approached Tom.

“Sir,” Jarvis said and bowed slightly. “I’m in charge of security and a friend of both Mr. Parker and Lady Charlotte, would you please follow me.”

Both Mary and Tom shared a concerned look and followed Jarvis quickly into the palace and to the first empty receiving room. Jarvis closed the door behind him and secured it. “It’s something of the silliest thing, Sir, but the King does not allow others to wear purple in the palace…purple is reserved for the royal family,” he said.

Tom looked down at his purple and gold vest then glanced apologetically at Mary. “I didn’t know.”

“I have an idea, just wait here,” Jarvis said. “Don’t let the King see you.”

After several minutes and many nervous apologies from Tom, Jarvis returned with a yellow and white vest that perfectly matched Mary’s dress.

“Much better, Sir,” Jarvis smiled. “I will have this placed in your coach,” he said, balling up the vest as he opened the door to the room to direct them to the chapel.

“Thank you,” both Mary and Tom said at the same time. “Oh, and there is a present for Lady Charlotte that was sent to our home this morning. It looks as if they are flowers…we didn’t want them to die but also didn’t want to violate the privacy of the gift.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Jarvis said, and then set off to their coach.

*****

While only slightly damp, her hair was finally arranged and the tiara secured for the day. The maids held their breaths as Charlotte stood, exhaling only when they were sure it was firmly in place.

“You did a wonderful job,” Charlotte said, taking both their hands. “Should we start with the gown or is it too soon?” she asked, knowing it was not and that her eagerness to dress would make them both desperately happy.

A knock interrupted their plans. The Duchess opened the door just an inch then turned back to her daughter. “Do you have time to welcome your ‘Aunt and Uncle?’” she asked.

“Most definitely,” Charlotte smiled.

Mr. Bates and Sheila stood near the doorway as Charlotte greeted them both with generous hugs. “You both look so happy, I think Sanditon suits you,” she said, her eyes beaming.

“Oh how fast the years go,” Mr. Bates said, taking Sheila’s hand. “Wasn’t it just yesterday that we were shooing you out of the kitchen so you’d stop picking at the pies,” he said with tears in his eyes.

“I think it was,” the Duchess responded. “It’s a blink of an eye.”

“And now you have your young man, and a bright future,” he said, wiping away a tear then handing his handkerchief to Sheila whose tears fell a bit more freely.

“I knew you were meant to be together,” Sheila said as she dabbed her eyes.

“Stop, all of you! You will make me cry,” Charlotte said. “Now go find Sidney and make sure he’s in the chapel when I arrive!” she joked. She looked at Sheila, who had already fully dampened the handkerchief. “Here, take one of mine,” she said, opening one of the dresser drawers only to find it empty. She opened another drawer, also empty. “Where are my things?”

The maids looked to the Duchess. “They’ve been moved,” she said simply.

“Where?” Charlotte asked with a raised brow.

“It’s a secret,” she smiled and gave Mr. Bates and Sheila a grin and escorted them out. “Now, for the dress.”

*****

“My estate in France is at your disposal,” Susan said after she gave Sidney a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. “It’s a lovely location for a stop on your tour—I’m assuming a tour is to be had,” she smiled, noticing her particular friend at the back of the chapel, and knowing they’d need to remain separate in this setting.

“Thank you and thank you for everything…I would not be here without you and your kindness that day after the regatta,” he smiled. “If I might be so bold, may I seek your advice on matters beyond Charlotte in the future? I think I may have many questions about all of this nobility business,” he said quietly. “I feel as if I’m entering the great unknown.”

Susan laughed lightly. “Don’t doubt yourself. You are more than equal to any nobleman. And, you can count on my service,” she said. “Now let me take my seat and you can welcome your family.”

Diana’s eyes were wide as she entered the chapel on Crowe’s arm. The soft light streaming through the stained glass illuminated the space in such a way that it seemed a dream. And the lovely scent of the simple flowers affixed to the end of each pew and at the alter filled the air. “Beautiful,” she whispered solemnly. “Simply beautiful.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Crowe said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Sidney watched as his friend was clearly enamored with his sister. “Keep an eye on him,” Sidney said quietly to Babington. “I think he actually looks lost.”

“No, he looks as if he’s found,” Babington said, wishing he had invited Miss Denham to the wedding.

Family greetings were quickly interrupted with the unceremonious arrival of the Queen and King, who were only announced by the arrival of a clean but still a bit damp Beurre and Chauncy.

“My boy!” the King said, causing the Prince to look up then realizing his father meant Sidney. Susan caught the misunderstanding and gave her friend a gentle smile from across the chapel.

The King embraced Sidney followed quickly by the Queen. “Is everything all set?” she asked. “Is the house to your liking?”

“Work to do, but it’s perfect. I can’t thank you enough,” Sidney said gratefully. “May I present my family?”

Sidney proudly introduced them all, and all but Georgiana seemed terribly nervous.

“Antigua?” the Queen asked. “When we are done here today, I would appreciate an honest account…it’s hard to trust some of what I hear, but I know I can trust family,” she said, as she took Georgiana’s hand. “Will you do me the honor of tea tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Georgiana said, a bit taken aback, not expecting the generous greeting.

Sidney gave her a proud nod as the King stepped forward and eyed Tom. “I think I have a vest very much like that,” he said, staring at it intently.

Tom could feel the perspiration forming at his brow and wondered what the penalty might be for wearing the King’s vest and if it was worse than the price for wearing a purple one.

“Very good taste, very good taste indeed!” the King smiled and heartily slapped Tom on the back. “You’re the brother with the Sanditon idea, yes? Let’s talk after the ceremony. I’m anxious to hear more.”

Tom beamed and Mary quickly took his hand fearing he might faint as the King left to take his seat.

The Queen watched as Crowe unknowingly kept his gaze upon Diana, instantly giving up on her own plans and instead pledging to help true love’s efforts instead. “Mr. Parker,” she turned to Arthur, immediately feeling he shared similar desires, at least of the drink. “Would you see me to my seat?”

Arthur’s happy expression turned to one of astonishment. “Of course,” he said as he held out his arm.

“Perhaps you and I can enjoy a glass of port in my private garden and you can tell me all about yourself,” she whispered as she reached her pew, then she discreetly pinched his bum as he turned to retake his seat.

“I think we may be joining a most interesting family,” he whispered to Georgiana as he sat next to her. “We may need to be on guard,” he smiled and she grinned and nodded in return.

*****

Jarvis quickly placed Tom’s vest in the coach and retrieved the gift addressed to Charlotte. He knew he was running late. He also knew it was rather improper to be the person standing up for Charlotte, but she insisted and he was, as she adamantly pointed out, her most trusted friend. He was halfway through the entrance when he stopped cold and motioned to Sylvia, who had been standing watch, to join him.

“There is something not right here,” he said looking at the card. “Everyone who knows that Sidney is to become a Lord is in the palace. Why would anyone here send something addressed as such to Bedford Place?” he questioned, as he turned into an empty room. He opened the card as Sylvia untied the ribbon on the box and lifted the lid.

“They are all dead, and all of the thorns—none of them have been clipped,” she said of the dozens of long-dried roses.

“You will regret,” Jarvis read the card aloud. He thought quickly and walked into the hallway and signaled for one of his men. “Sylvia, my dear, don’t speak of this to anyone. Store those where no one will find them,” he said, placing the card in his pocket. “Then go to the chapel and keep an eye out. And you,” he started, turning to his man. “Send a man with Sylvia then instruct them to double the guard at Bedford Place as well as at Lord Parker’s new home…tell them to be on alert…and keep it quiet,” he said hoping this was just a last attempt from Eliza but feeling it was more. “I must go, but make sure everyone is in place immediately.”

*****

“Where is Jarvis?” Charlotte asked her father, who had come to escort her to the chapel.

“I’m sure he will be here shortly…he is not yet late,” he said, brushing away a tear.

“Too many tears today, you all must stop!” she exclaimed taking her father’s and mother’s hands. She smiled at them both. “Thank you so much for everything, but especially for welcoming Sidney and accepting us.”

“You’ve done marvelously…and so has he,” the Duke said, fighting another tear. 

“I agree,” her mother said, squeezing her hand then pulling her small family together for a hug. “And soon, hopefully, you’ll add to our family,” she whispered.

“Let them get married first,” the Duke said before Charlotte had the opportunity to say the same.

“I believe it’s time,” Jarvis said as he straightened the gardenia on his lapel and subtly surveyed their surroundings.

The party of four made their way to the chapel and stood outside the doors. “Thank you, my dear friend, for doing this…and for everything,” Charlotte said and embraced Jarvis tightly, nearly crushing his flower.

Jarvis smiled as the Duchess handed Charlotte her bouquet of asters and wildflowers then took his arm to be led to her seat. Jarvis shook Sidney’s hand proudly before taking his position across from Babington to serve as witness for Charlotte. He gave a nearly imperceptible nod to Sylvia who watched from the back of the room. 

As the doors of the chapel opened, a small quartet began to quietly play ethereal and holy music. Sidney did not look to them; his eyes were focused only on the dreamlike image he saw in the distance. It wasn’t that he did not appreciate the flowing white silk gown with its delicate gold bodice and nearly-there sleeves that revealed her lovely arms and decolletage, nor that he didn’t notice the tiara which reflected the light in such a way that made her appear like something of a goddess, he just couldn’t remove his eyes from hers. The love and acceptance in them were so fantastic that he stumbled a bit and Babington took his arm for a moment to steady him.

His response caused a light laugh throughout the chapel and even Charlotte giggled a bit.

“Charlotte,” he whispered as she approached. “Every time I see you, I fall deeper in love with you—as if that was even possible.”

“That’s a very lovely response, but I believe I’m supposed to offer my daughter now,” the Duke smiled and shook Sidney’s hand then looked at Charlotte. “But I don’t think she’s mine to give, are you?”

“Thank you,” Charlotte said and kissed her father’s cheek then took Sidney’s hand.

The elderly reverend looked through his spectacles at the couple with hands held and wondered if he should continue with such impropriety. He glanced up at the Queen and she nodded, giving him a stern look to go ahead.

The reverend gave his blessings and recited the oaths, again flabbergasted as neither Sidney nor Charlotte followed his guidance.

“Charlotte, I vow to love you all the days of my life and I give you my pledge to honor you, respect you, debate every issue you like, dance every dance, be your friend and husband, and to work with you as a partner to make the world a better place. You are the best of me and every day I will work to become the best of you,” Sidney pledged, ignoring every person in the room other than Charlotte, including the reverend.

Charlotte smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, only faintly hearing a gasp from the reverend. “And I…I vow to love you, and to respect and care for you. You are my best friend and now my husband. I will challenge you as I know you will me and I pledge that every day I will work to be stronger and better…because I know with you, I am my best self,” Charlotte ended by squeezing his hand…both of them forgetting to turn back to the reverend and keeping their eyes on each other.

It was only the nuzzle of Beurre at Chauncy at their knees that pulled them from their gaze. Both Sidney and Charlotte laughed as they reached over to untie the gold rings from each of the dogs’ collars.

“I taught them that,” the King proudly whispered loudly to the Parker family.

After both Charlotte and Sidney exchanged rings, again without listening to the reverend’s directions, the reverend announced that they were both man and wife while they were already midway through a rather passionate kiss. “Was I even needed here?” the reverend muttered to himself and loudly closed his bible.

Charlotte and Sidney laughed at the comment and turned to exit the chapel, hugging everyone on their way to the small lunch set up in the garden where he had twice proposed.

The hours passed quickly as families and friends shared embarrassing stories of the couple. Tom discussed how Sidney once loved running naked from the house as a toddler to the ocean, most especially when their parents were entertaining. Mr. Bates shared a similar story of Charlotte and how she’d appear covered in mud from head to toe during many a tough negotiation—making some rather tense emissaries laugh.

“They all seem to be getting on quite well,” Charlotte said as she took a few steps back from the crowd and pulled Sidney with her.

“I’m pleasantly surprised,” he responded as they surveyed their guests who had all broken into smaller parties. The King was entertaining Tom by showing him the tricks he’d taught Beurre and Chauncy while asking numerous questions about Sanditon; Crowe and Diana were in a deep conversation while Mary and Georgiana giggled as they looked on; Susan was masterfully avoiding the Prince; and the Queen had just then disappeared into her private area with Arthur.

“I don’t think we’re needed here any longer, do you?” Charlotte asked, stepping closer to her husband so she could lean her head on his arm.

Sidney gently placed a kiss on her forehead. “Doesn’t appear so,” he said, turning her body to face his. “Mrs. Parker,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “Lady Parker, my Lord,” she said, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him as lightly and lovingly as she did after he said his vows. Every cell in her body was alive and suddenly all she wanted to be was alone with him, “but where?” she thought.

“Would you like to go home?” he asked as if reading her mind. 

Before Charlotte could answer, Babington interrupted. “The coach is ready at the private, family entrance when you wish to leave,” he said, noticing they both looked as if it was time to go.

Both Sidney and Charlotte gave Babington a loving thanks and made their quick goodbyes, with nearly everyone except the King understanding their desire to leave. “But I have new tricks,” he said, as Charlotte gave him a grateful kiss.

“And I can’t wait to see them,” she said, bending over to give a temporary goodbye to Chauncy. “I will see you soon my friend, once we are settled,” she nuzzled the dog and gave her a kiss on the nose. Beurre sought the same from Sidney and additionally a quick belly rub as she rolled on her back.

Charlotte relaxed into the coach as Sidney climbed in and softly kissed her cheek before taking his seat next to her. “How long until we get to your secret place?” she asked as she turned and lifted her hand to his cheek, feeling the lightest evidence of yet unseen evening stubble forming.

“Not very long at all, my darling,” he said as he turned his head to kiss the palm of her gloved hand.

Jarvis discreetly watched as the new couple boarded their coach and signaled the guards to inconspicuously follow. Sylvia was already stationed at their house to serve as maid to Charlotte and the rest of his men were posted about the street. “I will never let anyone harm them,” he pledged as he removed the note from his pocket and reread it, studying the paper, the ink, and the handwriting, memorizing every element and trying to recall why it seemed so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see her dress as something like this…nope, this is not my site.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/313281717807892954/
> 
> And while not exactly what I imagined…this is the closest I could find for the tiara. From my own collection—just kidding! ….she writes as she places an old beauty pageant crown on her head believing it’s normal to wear it around the house.  
> https://www.lotsearch.net/lot/a-regency-gem-set-gold-tiara-48636641
> 
> Also….if I didn’t make it clear in an earlier chapter, I’ve completely revised any and all correct history and gave Sidney and Charlotte their own London House and Northern Estate next to her parents—that was the gift he received from the King for becoming a Lord as arranged by her parents. He’ll get all the other property too when he becomes Duke…yep, winner winner, chicken dinner! 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. How are you? Sooo, a little bit of a spoiler alert. First, this chapter and the next, um and maybe the one after that, it’s all wedding night/day, etc. Second, I was intending to end this story but then got an idea (and something that felt almost like a challenge from a friend – you know who you are) and thought maybe I’d roll right into a part two and bring in some additional Sanditon friends and some new characters. If it doesn’t work, we’ll end it….here we go//let me know if you think it’s a bad idea.
> 
> Oh, and Butter has not read this. I had to try to earn the M rating at some point and she is only 9 and is too innocent for such things. Not really, but that’s my typo excuse since she didn’t proofread it and I somehow can't see them anymore!
> 
> Be well and safe, friends!

Sidney kept his eyes on Charlotte’s as he gently removed her right glove, tugging each finger lightly until the fabric gave and he slowly pulled the silk over her hand. He laid the delicate covering across his thigh and then reached for her left hand to remove her other glove just as slowly as the first.

Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn’t eaten much or the heat of the carriage, but Charlotte suddenly felt light-headed as Sidney unhurriedly laced and unlaced his fingers with hers, repeatedly running his thumb over her wedding rings. He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed both of her wrists as the carriage began to slow.

“We’re home, my darling,” he smiled as he lowered her hands and motioned for her to look. He watched her eyes as she took in the white granite façade. “It’s called Fleur House, it came with being granted the Lordship,” he said, trying to gauge her response.

Charlotte was quiet, her expression unreadable. She had yet to speak as the driver opened the door.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Sidney explained as Charlotte exited the coach before him and surveyed the building, running her fingers across one of the four stone columns as she walked slowly between them. His stomach sank as he awaited her response. “I’m sure we can change the name,” he all but whispered.

“No,” Charlotte said, peering into one of the windows. “It’s beautiful…it’s perfect…and it’s ours?” she asked turning to him, her eyes sparkling, her smile wide.

“Yes, yes, ours…” he quickly stepped forward to take her hand. “I’ve acquired a few things to make it livable…but you’ll see there is so much more to do. I wanted us to work together on it. I want it to be completely ours—for our family.”

They stood for a moment, simply enjoying the happy moment. “Shall we, Lady Parker?” Sidney asked and with the simple nod of her head, he lifted Charlotte up and carried her through the door that had been opened by his butler and a smiling Sylvia.

“Welcome home, Lord and Lady Parker,” his butler smiled and offered to take their things.

“This is Jacob, he’s been with me many years now—we met when I arrived in Antigua,” Sidney said and Charlotte extended her hand to greet him.

“Congratulations, my Lady. There are many crates that arrived today…they are in the parlor,” he said as he left the eager newlyweds to their exploration.

Charlotte and Sidney leisurely walked through the house, laughing when they approached the parlor to see the number of containers that awaited them.

“This is from Babington,” Sidney called out as he opened the lid and smiled. “It’s champagne,” he said as he looked at the others from his good friend, assuming he most likely had set forth to help fill their cellar.

“Come, husband, show me the rest before it gets too dark to see,” Charlotte said, extending her hand.

They made their way through the empty rooms to the library. “I think this is the most furnished room apart from our bedroom,” he said the last words quietly as she gazed up at all of the books she said she appreciated just the day before then gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek. “I thought a hundred books would take up more space, but the room is just so large,” he said turning around with his arms open wide.

“I like the open space,” Charlotte said, placing her hand on his shoulder and extending her other hand for his. “We can dance in here…we can dance throughout the entire house,” she smiled as Sidney began to lead her in a silent waltz from room to room as the light outside faded. They wordlessly imagined their life there—holidays, children, friends—seeing their future in the other’s eyes.

It was the echo of Jacob’s footsteps on the wood floor and the light of his candle that made them aware of how much time had passed. 

“Excuse me, Sir, I believe the time you requested is approaching,” he said softly then left the candle on the table and turned to leave.

“I thought we might give Jacob and Sylvia the night off. I’ve arranged rooms for Jacob at a fine hotel and Jarvis has seen to accommodations at the palace for Sylvia. Perhaps she might help you change?” he shyly suggested as he reached for the candle.

Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and slowly led her up the stairs. “Would you like to see the rooms on this floor now or later?” he asked.

“Later, perhaps when we are alone,” she squeezed his hand.

“This is your dressing room. It’s sparsely furnished. Just the basics, for now,” he said before opening the door. “Our bedroom is just through there,” he whispered and nodded to Sylvia who was waiting to assist Charlotte. “I noticed you didn’t eat much…I thought we could have something of a picnic.”

“Sounds perfect. No more than twenty minutes, I should think,” Charlotte whispered her reply and Sidney kissed her hand then left to finish a few tasks.

*****

“I wasn’t sure which one you’d like,” Sylvia said as she unhooked the final button and carefully lowered Charlotte’s gown to the floor, allowing her to step out from it.

Charlotte surveyed the variety of nightgowns gifted her for her wedding night that were draped gently across one of the chairs. The first was from Susan—blue with delicate white lace. Another was pure white silk with fine pearl accents at the straps from her mother. The one from Mary was almost transparent lace while that from Diana was thick cotton with long sleeves and a high collar. Charlotte thought them all so beautiful and was very grateful for their gifts. The last was from the Queen and was something of an enigma, it had the image of a large jaguar across the black silk and was quite short—it most certainly didn’t cover much, if anything.

Before Sylvia could remove the rest of her clothing, Charlotte stopped her. “I’ll be fine on my own from here,” Charlotte nodded. “Good night.”

“Congratulations again, my Lady. And many blessings. I’ll return when you and Mr. Parker summon us back tomorrow,” the young maid smiled shyly and left Charlotte to prepare for her night.

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror, her curls softly pinned under her tiara…only a few had found their way loose at her neck from the day’s events. “You are a wife,” she said, almost not believing it and looked down at her rings. “He loves me. Me…” she glanced back into the mirror and smiled. A mix of excitement and nervousness was accelerating her breathing and she knew she was somewhat stalling. “Choose…he is waiting,” she whispered, trying to decide among the nightgowns, immediately ruling out the Queen’s. Charlotte gave herself a confident nod, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

*****

Sylvia bid Sidney goodnight and waited until he secured the door behind her, ensuring he had bolted all of the doors of the house before she left. She walked midway down the street to join Jarvis in an awaiting coach. “All is locked,” she said as she climbed in and sat across from him. “Why didn’t we inform them of that most unusual gift?” she asked.

“There is no need to worry them tonight of all nights. We’ll keep them safe,” Jarvis nodded to her, quickly sorting through all of the arrangements he made for their security. He smiled as he opened the picnic basket next to him. “Now, we can’t keep guard on an empty stomach,” he said, offering her a strawberry from the King’s private cache—taken with his approval.

“Is this what you provide to all of your men?” she asked shyly.

“What do you think?” he grinned in return, most confident that tonight Charlotte and Sidney were safer than the King.

*****

Sidney stood at the window looking out over the expansive gardens that now belonged to him and his wife. “My wife,” he thought and smiled at the word as he considered what fruit trees he might harvest below for their breakfast. The evening was warmer than anticipated and he threw open all of the large latches to cool the stuffy room. He tried to anticipate everything she’d want and need—flowers, water, wine, bread, cheese, sweets—what he didn’t anticipate was his own nervous anxiety. After donning a nightshirt, then changing it for just a robe, then removing that, he now simply stood in front of the large window in his breeches and nothing more, feeling the summer breeze on his bare chest.

Within a few hours Sidney had become a Lord, a landowner, a member of the House, and, most importantly, a husband to a woman who loved him, “me…she loves me,” he said to himself in disbelief, still astonished by everything but most overwhelmed by that fact.

He was in such a wonder that he didn’t hear Charlotte’s dressing room door open. She stood silent, watching him, his hands braced against the sides of the window frame, the position accentuating every muscle in his back. “He is beautiful in so many ways,” she thought to herself and smiled. Suddenly, Charlotte wasn’t quite sure if she’d correctly thought about her appearance and considered returning to her dressing room but her feet told her differently as they would not move.

After several moments, she swallowed hard and simply whispered, “Sidney.”

He turned and his expression made clear that he did not expect the sight. Before him was the divinity he saw in the window at Bellows, naked, her hair long, her curls gently rustled by the evening breeze. Charlotte’s only adornment were her wedding rings, which would occasionally catch the flickering candlelight. Sidney couldn’t move; he could barely think as his wife stood before him. The trust she was putting in him at that moment was profound and he was speechless with the increased sense of responsibility he felt to protect and care for her always.

Her eyes revealed that with every moment of his silence her confidence was beginning to fade and Sidney quickly tried to find the right words. “Charlotte…I know we say we are imperfect creatures, but you…I have never seen nor could I imagine a being so perfect as you. You are simply…I haven’t the words,” he all but whispered as he slowly stepped forward to stand before her. He reached his hand to touch her, but let it drop to his side, very aware of the varied callouses from his years of fighting. “I suddenly feel as though my clumsy hands would somehow offend your lovey skin,” he said, looking down at her and watching as her chest rose and fell faster as did his.

Charlotte reached for his hand and lifted it to her lips where she kissed his palm tenderly then lowered his hand and laid it on her heart. “Yours—body and soul,” she looked up at him, her pledge serious. Sidney felt her heart for several beats then she again spoke. “Although, you did tell me to make a list, if you remember,” an impish smirk slowly crossed her lips. 

“Tell me what you want…I am your servant,” he promised, meaning every word. Sidney knew what he wanted—the thought had pleased him many a lonely night leading to this moment. But now, he knew that he needed to encourage her to reveal her desires to him, let her set the pace. The memory of her researching husbandry and equine texts, so insecure and uncertain, made him want to do everything he could to make her feel confident in what she felt and wanted. He had no intention of making her doubt herself in even the slightest way tonight.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, the slight shudder in her voice revealing she was not as confident as she was trying to appear and that reaffirmed him in his plan.

“Where?” he asked, now displaying a playful grin. “Here?” he asked then lowered his lips to her shoulder, leaving a soft, lingering kiss. “Or here?” he traveled to her chest, just above her breast, and again kissed her lightly. “Or did you mean here,” he brushed his lips up to her neck and remained there for several moments, resisting the urge to run his hands over her body until he was so instructed.

Charlotte lowered her head, her lips desperate for his. She found them quickly and they passionately kissed and nibbled, exploring with tongues and teeth until Sidney pulled away and whispered into her cheek. “Where would you like me to touch you?” he asked, breathlessly, controlling his hands at his sides.

“My back, please,” she whispered as she lifted his hands and placed them behind her.

Sidney stroked Charlotte’s back, pulling her close, as he reclaimed her lips. After memorizing the feel of her tongue and mouth, he removed his lips again. “Where else is on your list?” he teased, trying to control the need to whisk her into bed and instead wait for her command. “Where do you order my lips and hands next, Lady Parker?”

Charlotte looked up at Sidney nervously, then lowered her eyes to her breasts, arching her back slightly.

Sidney followed her gaze then led her to the side of the bed so he could sit on the edge. He pulled her gently between his legs so he could massage and lay wet kisses across where she most desired. Sidney studied every reaction, trying hard to memorize how every one of his movements affected her and working hard to not let them overly excite him.

Charlotte ran her hands through Sidney’s hair, trying to gain some steadiness as she felt her blood rushing through every vein and was becoming dizzy with feelings of pleasure she’d never experienced nor knew she could. “Sidney…” she started and looked down at him as he released her erect nipple from his mouth with a playful pop.

“Where?” he smiled.

Charlotte was desperate to make sense of her body and turned her back to him, then momentarily rested her hands at her lower back. Sidney took the instruction and nuzzled his lips at the graceful curve above her bum while his hands gently stroked her back in light waves, occasionally reaching his fingers around to graze the sides of her breasts.

What she thought would be an order that would calm her, only excited her more and she slowly reached for Sidney’s roaming hands and brought them to her stomach. With a deep breath, she lowered them and Sidney stopped with his kisses. He stood up behind her and his lips found her ear. “Are you sure?”

Charlotte uttered a barely audible “yes,” finding it hard to speak as anticipation of what was yet unknown had taken hold of every thought.

Sidney lowered himself back onto the bed, lovingly taking Charlotte with him as he sat against the large pillows. He opened his legs then drew her into his protective embrace. Charlotte relaxed back against his chest, her hair brushing his cheek as he leaned his head over her shoulder to watch her expression as his hands traveled down her body. “Place your legs next to mine,” he whispered as she opened her legs for him while looking up at him, her eyes trusting and eager. “Tell me what you like,” he requested as he slowly brushed his fingers across her thighs and rested his hand where she asked, feeling her wet warmth.

He unhurriedly let his fingers explore, again memorizing by sight and touch what strokes aroused and which most pleased her, encouraged by the sounds of her moans and the pace of her breath which increased rapidly as he explored deeper with his fingers. As she started to get lost in the pleasure, Sidney wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her tight to him, letting her know she was secure and accepted.

As she rocked her hips to meet his manipulations, Sidney threw his head back against the pillow willing himself to focus on her pleasure instead of the painful desire that was growing as she rocked against him and gripped his thighs mercilessly for support. With a nearly silent gasp, Charlotte collapsed against his chest while Sidney placed light kisses on her cheek. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Sidney repeated as he continued to embrace her.

After a few moments, Charlotte looked up and smiled at Sidney, her hands pulling at the fabric of his breeches. “Why are these still on?” she asked as she slowly turned and knelt before him, appearing wonderfully confident.

“I’m trying to control myself,” he smiled.

Charlotte reached for the buttons and he took her hands. “I have thought about this night…for quite a while…I’m not sure how long I can,” he stuttered, remembering how her body felt then suddenly worried. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Charlotte pulled to release her hands but he would not give. “After what you just did…” she smiled. “If you think I’ve been dreaming about our wedding night and pictured us just holding hands, you’re wrong,” she said, as she leaned forward to kiss him passionately while pulling her hands to unhitch his buttons.

Sidney didn’t move, a bit shocked yet even more desperately aroused by his wife.

“I am yours, body and soul, and I would like the same,” she said quietly with all sincerity.

“I am yours,” he said, then kissed her tenderly as he rose from the bed and let his breeches drop to the floor.

Charlotte let out a small sigh of relief, that set Sidney slightly aback—the confusion in his eyes clear.

“I’m happy to see you are, in fact, not a horse, but a very perfect man,” she smiled and bit her lip in response to the ache that suddenly became so very much more intense at the impressive sight of him. She quickly pulled the covers from the bed and reached her hand for his as she rested against the pillows.

“Charlotte,” Sidney whispered as he joined her, letting his hands now freely explore her body marking every scar and wanting to know its origin but knowing his passion was too tenuous to be delayed if he was to offer her even the slightest pleasure.

“If I hurt you,” he whispered as he positioned himself over her small frame.

“You won’t,” she responded, traveling her hand down his chest and stomach, letting her fingers gently touch and guide him to her as she lovingly kept his gaze.

Sidney tried to go slowly but was dreadfully failing in no small part to Charlotte’s encouragement. Her moans, her caresses, how she unexpectedly rolled her hips to meet his, were much too much and as he felt her begin to come, he did as well, fearing it was too soon but he had spent all of his control and collapsed on top of her as she embraced him tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it will be better,” he kissed her damp forehead as he gently tucked her tousled hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.

“It gets better?” she said breathlessly. “I can’t imagine how,” she smiled and lightly brushed his lips with hers. “But I am very willing to learn.”

Sidney laughed at her generous response. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Ravenous!” Charlotte responded quickly, stretching her arms over her head.

He stood and first retrieved a clean cloth and wet it, then playfully wiped his wife’s damp brow, her chest, and her legs. “Will you always do that?” she asked, enjoying the feeling of the cloth on her body.

“Anything you wish,” he smiled as he brought the tray of food from the dresser to a low table near the windows. “Come join me, darling,” he smiled, extending his hand.

They both sat on the floor, picking at the selection as the late evening breeze cooled their warm bodies. “What is this one?” Sidney asked, laying a kiss on the scar on her shoulder.

“Fell out of a boat when I was learning to sail,” she responded, placing an almond in his mouth.

“And you, what is this?” she asked, running her fingers lightly over a small scar on his thigh.

“Playing pirates with Tom and we were acting a bit too realistically with my father’s foils,” he smiled thinking on the memory.

“And this, this is?” he looked up at her as his thumb ran over the scar across her shin. “That night?”

“Yes, the night you saved me,” she took his hand and nestled it to her lips.

“No, I think that was the night we found and truly saved each other,” he looked at her with admiration. “I love you, Charlotte,” he whispered and pulled her to him.

“I love you more,” she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Let’s back to bed,” she suggested and Sidney agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night will continue…hopefully by this weekend…work allowing. Have a good day!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! A short chapter to continue their evening—they deserve some alone time. We’ll get back to reality next chapter…maybe 😊. Have a great day and stay safe! Oh, and in case I didn’t tell you personally, thank you so much for your lovely comments and support. I appreciate you clicking on this little story.

Sidney awoke with a start realizing he had only one cheek on the bed and was about to tumble to the floor. He was able to get his arms out in front of himself so that he hit the new rug with a soft “puff” rather than a loud “thud.”

A bit confused, he sat up and looked at Charlotte who was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her lips. Somehow, she had shifted herself out of his arms to the center of the bed with all of the bolsters around her. Just how his petite wife had managed to claim every pillow and push him to the edge of a bed that was large enough to fit not only them but, he thought, perhaps two or three children nuzzled between them, was a mystery and he smiled at the thought of all he had yet to learn about her. Moreover, he was continuously amazed at the notion that they could have children—something he long considered out of reach for an outlier such as he.

He stood and looked about the room, the candles were not yet halved so they clearly hadn’t slept long. After pouring a large glass of water, he gazed at the bare walls and appreciated how sparse it all really was and hoped, that together, they’d make it a home. “Do we have the same tastes?” he wondered, placing his hand on the carved wood of one of the bedposts.

Sidney sat on the windowsill and beheld the gardens, occasionally glancing back at Charlotte and thinking about the man he wanted to become. He found himself with more role models than he’d had in many years. While his father was a most honorable man, the elder parker was definitely taken much too young and Sidney longed for the steady hand of his father during so many tumultuous times as well as the loving guidance of his long-deceased mother. In marrying Charlotte, it seemed he gained many strong and loving people willing to assume the job as caring, substitute parent—albeit thinking upon some of the Queen’s racy comments, she may be more of the crazy aunt—yet another amazing thing his new wife had provided. He couldn’t help but feel, at that point, at a loss as the scales tipped so far in her favor and what did he really offer her but everlasting love.

Charlotte ran her hand over the pillow and opened her eyes, confused as she thought she had fallen asleep in Sidney’s arms. She smiled broadly, remembering how he allowed her to explore his entire body—her nervous fingers becoming more confident with every one of his pleasured breaths. Each touch felt like a marvelous discovery and her eyes were wide with every find—amazed at how his nipples became excited by the flick of her tongue, how the muscle in his jaw twitched when she ran her fingers over his taut stomach, how the soft skin of his sex masked the strength beneath. She kissed nearly every inch of him except that which she most desired inside her—although she did try he quickly urged her lips back up to his with simple whispered words that she barely heard as “not yet, I won’t last,” but wasn’t positive as her own desire to again be one with him seemed all-consuming.

She bit her lip at the memory of how their second time was indeed better than the first and wondered what the third might be like. It was slower and longer and more intense—so much so that she thought her body had somehow floated above the bed—only brought down to earth when she felt the wonderful weight of her Sidney collapse upon her.

In a few short hours, she felt as if an entire world had opened up to her. She already knew that Sidney inspired new and exciting feelings in her but now, to understand where everything led, life was simply spectacular and all she felt was a wonderful sense of hope. Quietly, she propped herself up on her elbows to spy her new husband. By this time, Sidney had found his way back to the food and was taking a sumptuous chocolate from the box he’d purchased for her.

“You know, you don’t have to pay for those,” she teased.

“I thought it would be good to support the chocolatier with your father’s crest,” he smiled, popping the delicate confection in his mouth.

“That’s actually my, I mean our, business,” she said. “I, I mean we, own the majority shares. You and I also own the building in London where the store is located. He pays his rent in chocolate and the rest he owes, I have him employ those in need,” she explained as she sat up on her knees. “What is your favorite?” she asked eagerly, viewing the selection from a distance.

Sidney looked at her somewhat confused. Her father had explained the vast wealth that was suddenly under his management and felt a bit silly that he didn’t fathom that she had her own interests—he knew better to underestimate her. He had amassed what he believed was a respectable fortune but realized that what he offered may just be something of a rounding error in her world and wanted to laugh. “Hazelnut,” he said after his few seconds of wonder.

“I like coconut, myself. Are there any? They are usually bumpy,” she described as she lazily dropped her feet to the floor and stood above him, gazing at the box.

“Are there other things you own that I should know about?” he asked, finding the truffle she desired and holding it up for her.

“I was actually thinking we could use your ships to export the chocolate—there may be a market in America. And there are some woolen mills where we could…” she looked at him a bit suspiciously. “Are you bothered by this?” she asked as she sat and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his shoulder and looked at him. “You know we are partners in this…we agreed…I won’t let you down,” she smiled. “And I never thanked you for the partner’s desk in the library,” she said softly and kissed his neck as her hand traveled down his chest.

“No…not bothered, my partner and wife. I’m just starting to think the only reason you married me was for my ships,” his smirked as he grabbed her hand before it reached its destination. “Aren’t you tired? A little tender or sore?” Sidney started to half ponder if encouraging Charlotte to unleash her desires would be his undoing.

“Not yet,” she buried the words into his mouth as her lips found his.

Within mere moments, his tongue trailed down her neck to her waiting breasts that were again clearly eager for his touch. What felt like just seconds later, she had pulled him to her as she reclined onto the rug and wrapped her legs around him. However slow he wanted, Charlotte wanted fast and the intensity became unexpectedly intoxicating as Sidney complied with her every move, speeding up to meet her until she released her firm grip on his arms and fell back in exhaustion—his release following closely behind.

“I just,” Charlotte said through heavy breaths. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” she rolled on her side and wiped the perspiration from her brow. “I’m so hot.”

“I may be able to help,” he said as he turned to her and kissed her nose. “Stay here. I’ll come to get you when I’m ready.”

“Should I put on some clothes?” she asked, watching him walk to the door.

“Absolutely not,” he responded with a wink.

*****

Charlotte stared up at the ceiling. She had no idea the hour and for the first time in her life, she didn’t care. She knew they wanted to discuss where they’d travel on their honeymoon, but if asked at that particular moment, all she wanted was to be alone in a room with Sidney—it didn’t matter where—just alone.

After several minutes, Charlotte forced herself to stand. She slowly tidied up the room then ran a damp cloth over her body, remembering why she so enjoyed the north and its cool summer nights. It felt so much hotter than the day had been and she couldn’t imagine donning a stitch of clothing tomorrow.

Sidney stood in the doorway and watched his wife slowly run the white cloth over herself, his body revealing just how pleasing the site was. He realized he needed to speak or they’d never leave their room. “Come on, Charlotte…I have a surprise,” he said, motioning with his hand.

“I think I’m becoming fairly familiar with that surprise,” she smirked as her eyes happily roamed his body.

Sidney took a step into the hallway to lure her from the room. Charlotte slowly followed him, a few paces behind as they descended the stairs and headed toward the garden. “Close your eyes,” he whispered and took her hand.

The cool stones under her feet were soothing and the soft moss in between them tickled her toes. The distant sounds of falling water that she imagined hearing from their room became louder and she could feel the lightest mist across her body. Sidney released her hand. “Keep your eyes closed,” he whispered in her ear then gently kissed her neck. She could hear him take a few steps then nothing for several moments.

“Open your eyes, darling,” he said, smiling broadly—very happy she had not asked to see the gardens earlier.

Charlotte let out a light gasp at the sight. “How?” she asked, taking in the beauty of the large fountain before her with its stunning rose-shaped spout cascading water over stone flowers.

“I believe they’ve built it over a natural spring…and it’s deep,” he said as he walked toward her in the waist-high water. “Come in,” he said holding out his hand for hers.

With Sidney’s help, Charlotte eased into the cool water until her feet touched the slick tiles beneath. She smiled as she looked out at the garden. Sidney had surrounded the fountain with candles and had arranged, what appeared to be, a new daybed under a generous cherry tree. “It’s simply magical,” Charlotte beamed, walking around the fountain, her eyes taking in every stone petal and ornate ceramic inlay. 

“Yes, magical,” Sidney agreed as he watched his wife relax under the spray, her eyes closed, the water soaking her hair and trailing down her full breasts.

Sidney had let her set the pace but now, his desire left him nearly speechless and the ache was unrelenting. “Charlotte,” he said softly but determinedly.

Charlotte looked at her husband, his eyes dark and his countenance seeming more that of an animal surveying its prey than of a man. She hadn’t yet seen this in him and she could feel her pulse begin to race with anticipation.

Sidney approached her slowly then quickly seized her hips with his rough hands and lifted her up. Charlotte instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around him and felt the edge of one of the stone petals press into her back. He entered her quickly and fully, his thrusts powerful and unforgiving as his lips found her neck where he sucked and nipped at her soft skin. Charlotte gripped his muscular back, pulling him closer with each thrust as the water flowed down the nearly non-existent space between them. As she approached her most urgent release, Charlotte could feel Sidney’s clasp upon her tighten as he trailed one hand up her body to her head, to ensure she would not throw it back into the stone fountain when she came.

The echoes of their mutual consummation drowned out the sounds of the water and Charlotte collapsed into Sidney who lost the ability to stand and they simply floated for a few seconds.

Charlotte wasn’t quite sure how, but she found herself laying on the daybed, her wet body pressed against Sidney’s and her ears full of his repeated promises of never-ending love. With that vow on her own lips, she fell asleep, safe in Sidney’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos...Butter is still a little too young for this content to review. Have a wonderful day...hope to see you again later in the week if you'd like to stick with the story.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a little chapter to kick up things and get us going. Thank you and XOXOXO for all of your kindness…and your wonderful forgiveness of typos—Butter went to daycare today and said she was too tired from sniffing and playing to review but sends her love. Keep safe and have a lovely day!

Sidney opened his eyes, half believing the sight a dream. He watched as his wife stood above him, gently picking cherries from the tree overhead, looking a bit like Eve in her pure and natural glory. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, he gently brushed his fingers across her ankle, startling her and bringing a shower of cherries that were cradled in her arm down upon his head.

Charlotte raised a brow at him. “There goes breakfast,” she teased as she knelt next to him and picked a cherry off of his chest, removed the pit, and popped the tart fruit into her mouth. “Good morning, husband,” she said as she happily kissed Sidney’s cheek.

“Good morning wife,” he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and tugged her to him for a more passionate kiss. “I didn’t think it was possible,” he said looking lovingly in her eyes as he lightly stroked her cheek.

“What?” she asked, furrowing her brow as she became impatient waiting for his response.

“That I could wake up loving you more than I did when I fell asleep,” he admitted, his heart feeling it would nearly burst from such never-before-known happiness.

Charlotte had no words and simply held his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly as she stretched out beside him. Quietly and adoringly they made love while the sun rose over the roofline of the house and started to illuminate the garden.

****

At some point during the night, both Sylvia and Jarvis had opted to forgo the concealment of the coach and sat atop in the footman’s seat in hopes of catching some hint of a breeze. “Did you hear that?” Sylvia asked, her expression one of concern as she tried to determine if the faint yet deep moan was that of an animal or a human.

Jarvis nodded, a bit embarrassed and he was never embarrassed. “Yes, yes, it’s nothing,” he tried to quickly ignore what he concluded was Sidney’s voice. “Perhaps it’s time for you to get some rest. I think all is safe for now. You did very nice work here,” he smiled and patted Sylvia’s hand before leaping to the street to help her down.

“But we’re no closer to knowing who sent the flowers,” she said as she accepted his hands about her waist to lower her slowly to the ground. “I was thinking, do you think it’s a friend of Eliza’s?” she asked as she tried to find some words as her feet had been firmly planted on the walkway for a number of seconds and Jarvis’s hands were still resting on her hips.

“I’ve had Eliza’s closest associates under observation since we arrested her…Mrs. Maudsley and the entire insipid crew…and most are happy to be out from under her thumb,” he said, somehow forgetting to remove his hands and getting uncharacteristically lost in her sea-blue eyes.

Sylvia could feel a blush come over her entire body as she realized that this intriguing man she’d come to have feelings for might just care for her as well. Both of them were so distracted by their unspoken emotions that it took them a few extra seconds to spot the young man with a basket turn the corner and run toward the front door of Fleur House.

Jarvis was in front of him within seconds as Sylvia blocked any escape.

The young man removed his hat, full of apologies. “I’m sorry, I know I’m a few minutes late,” he said as he gripped the basket firmly in his hands. “Mrs. Harris just finished the scones and they needed a few extra minutes to cool,” he tried to explain as Jarvis took the basket from his hands and examined what was clearly a breakfast assortment.

“Who ordered this?” Jarvis asked tersely then turned as he heard the door open behind him to find a robed Sidney looking confused at the unexpected crowd. “You okay, Charlie?” he smiled, reaching out his hand for the basket and offering the young man a handsome tip in return. “Tell Mrs. Harris, thank you…we’ll take a dinner basket at five,” he instructed and signaled him to go.

Sidney placed the basket down inside the house then closed the door behind him lightly to shelter Charlotte from hearing the upcoming conversation. “Please, excuse me Sylvia for my appearance, but may I ask what you both are doing here?” he questioned turning to Jarvis, his hands on his hips awaiting an answer from two very tired-looking friends.

Jarvis took a deep breath and ran his hand across his rarely-stubbled face, trying to decide how honest to be and realizing he needed to let Sidney know the truth.

Sidney’s expression was one of growing concern. “Please, Jarvis, what’s wrong?”

“Yesterday, we found a strange gift left for Charlotte at your family home—dead flowers with an unsigned note with the words, _You will regret._ ” Jarvis quickly added, “we’ve had Eliza under tight guard and her friends under surveillance. We’re not sure the origins of the threat, but…”

Sidney interrupted, “but you’re taking this seriously.” Sidney looked down the street and spotted several of Jarvis’s men.

“We didn’t want to spoil your wedding,” Jarvis said, very aware he was now interrupting their honeymoon. “I have men outside Bedford Place as well and they will guard your family—discreetly, of course.”

“Are Charlotte’s parents informed, and the King and Queen?” he asked.

“Not yet, I still have my men investigating. I’ll deliver my report to them shortly,” he said, taking a step toward Sidney. “While this may be just some nasty joke, I think it might be good if you leave quickly for your tour. I will send a few of my men to pose as servants to escort you, and Sylvia here has proven quite capable,” he offered.

“I have a ship sailing for France tonight, perhaps we can arrange for Lady Susan’s estate for a time,” Sidney thought aloud. “I don’t think we’d be able to pack everything to meet the departure…”

“I can see to it, Sir,” Sylvia offered, suddenly energized by a worthy task.

“And I can see to Lady Susan and I’ll stop at your office as well to arrange passage,” Jarvis confirmed.

Sidney gave them both a decided nod. “And Jarvis, can you please have word sent to the hotel for Jacob and ask him to return as soon as possible. I’ll need his help to see to some details and to staff up the house while we’re gone,” he said, knowing his old friend was becoming too frail for such a journey and thought entrusting him with the startup of the house would be his best role. 

“And Lady Charlotte?” Jarvis asked. “Would you like me to explain things to her?”

“No, my friend,” Sidney gave him a weak smile as he looked back at the front door of their new home, knowing the honeymoon had come to what he hoped was simply an intermission and not an end.

*****

Charlotte had decided to quickly take one last dip in the fountain as Sidney retrieved the breakfast basket he had thoughtfully arranged to be delivered. She had never been so decadent before as to swim naked and found it wonderfully liberating. The rather overgrown trees made this something of their private Eden and she had every intention of keeping it that way. Floating on her back she gazed up at the sky then at the house, thinking how perfect it was that their bedroom overlooked this little nook. She studied the other windows and wondered how they might arrange it so they could keep this their private retreat while not denying Georgiana views of the garden.

Even though she would be happy to float there all day, the rumble in her stomach made her climb from the fountain in search of her husband and a promised a breakfast of bread, cooked ham, and boiled eggs. She looked up at what she believed was her dressing room as she donned the light robe Sidney had left for her. “It looks bigger from here,” she thought to herself as she picked a few more cherries. She nibbled on them as she left the garden in search of heartier fare.

Sidney stood in his robe, his back to her as she entered the kitchen. From what Charlotte could tell he was carefully platting the food and she adored how he had so considerately planned sustenance for their wedding night and this next morning. “I’m anxious to taste your efforts,” she teased as she spanked him spiritedly on the rump. Parched from the activities of the morning, she picked up a glass of juice from the counter and took a long sip, stopping abruptly as Sidney turned to place the plates on the small table. She could see immediately just by his posture that something was wrong.

“I thought perhaps we should discuss our honeymoon,” he said, displaying a clearly forced smile. “Even tonight one of my fastest ships sets off for France and Lady Susan has offered her estate,” he started, not meeting her eyes.

“Stop,” she stepped toward him. “No secrets…partners,” she said as she placed her hands gently on his chest and forced him to meet her eyes.

Sidney knew she was right and looked at her with profound care. “There is a threat,” he said as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

“My family, my godparents?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“You,” he said pulling her slightly closer.

Charlotte bit her lip nervously. She had only been the target of cruel gossip and vicious words, never of violence. Charlotte inhaled deeply and stood up taller. “And Jarvis, did he bring this to you? Does he think it’s legitimate? Does he want us to go to France?”

Sidney nodded as if an apology. “There was a package…” he began to explain.

“Doesn’t matter. We must go,” she patted her hands on his chest. “I’m sorry I’ve ruined this,” she smiled and tried to pull away.

“No, as you said, we are partners and neither of us ruined anything—we’re just heading out a bit sooner on our travels than planned,” he gave her a smirk and pulled her into his chest where she rested her cheek over his heart. Sidney worked to keep his breath calm as inside his fury grew as did his commitment to find and bring whoever made Charlotte feel this way to justice.

*****

The next several hours seemed to fly by. Sylvia had yet to unpack all of Charlotte’s things from the palace so it was simply an exercise of removing any excess and including a few gifts from the wedding—she packed all of the nightgowns Charlotte had received except for the one from Diana, believing Charlotte might use that in colder climates.

Jacob had returned promptly upon hearing from Jarvis and expertly assembled Sidney’s things. “Shall I include a few of the books from the library?” he asked before he fastened the lock on the last trunk.

“Lady Susan has a rather impressive library,” Charlotte offered as she entered Sidney’s dressing room.

She wore a dark blue linen dress, with her hair tightly pinned up in a series of neat braids that Sylvia advised for travel. Near her heart was Sidney’s arrow pin, the only adornment she wore apart from her wedding rings.

Sidney knew Charlotte was strong but standing in the large doorway she appeared terribly vulnerable and he considered setting sail for the other side of the world to keep her safe instead of nearby France.

“Have you talked about the house yet?” Charlotte asked, looking back and forth between the two very solemn men.

“Yes, my Lady, I will review the applicants and I am to consult with Jarvis before offering employment to any new staff. I will only hire the most necessary positions until your return,” he offered, deeply valuing the trust the new Lady Parker was placing in him to establish her household.

“I was thinking, please find a gardener as well. I want to keep it as lush as possible, but I fear some things are terribly overgrown and need some help before they choke out some of the flowers,” she said as she took Jacob’s hands in hers. “And thank you. I know we haven’t gotten to know each other yet but please understand that I trust you completely—I see what good care you’ve taken of my Sidney here.”

Jacob nodded and smiled. While he regretted that he could not travel with them, he was desperately excited for the work ahead.

*****

Following quick and tearful goodbyes with her parents and godparents, Charlotte and Sidney had a fairly serious discussion about safety with Georgiana who the Queen had insisted remain with her until their return so she and the young woman could continue their conversations about Antigua and the abolitionist movement. The Queen had made a similar residency offer to Arthur and he was in the gardens with Beurre and Chauncy mulling it over—knowing her Majesty was interested in more than conversations.

The coach ride to Sidney’s ship, _The Trumpet_ , was nothing but silent. Sidney protectively wrapped his arm around Charlotte’s shoulders from the first crack of the reins and his eyes continued to scan the windows the entire ride—neither saying a word. Charlotte had known from childhood to never question Jarvis when it came to security and while she hated running, she knew she was no longer just protecting herself but Sidney as well.

The crew had obviously done their best to ready the ship for their now noble employer and his new bride, including tying flowers to the mast and wearing what was clearly their uncomfortable Sunday finest. It was most certainly not a pleasure vessel and the cabins were tight and utilitarian at best. While the captain had offered his own quarters, both Sidney and Charlotte adamantly refused and stored their trunks with the cargo, simply taking the necessities to their cabin which was equipped with one barely single-sized bed and a small desk and chair.

“Shall we wave to Jarvis and Jacob as we set sail?” Charlotte said exceedingly brightly, trying to make the best of things. She was well aware that on either side of their room rested Jarvis’s men, with Sylvia further down the hallway. “It’s a good thing that Susan assumed we’d take her up on her offer and already had her servants working to ready it, isn’t it? I think we should plan to send her a fine case of wine. I know she prefers the grapes of the Bordeaux region. And we should stock our own cellar…I know Babington provided several wonderful bottles, but you can never have enough, can you? And I forgot to mention that Susan’s estate has a lovely small lake…it won’t be as cozy as our fountain…” she said as she removed then put on her gloves for the third time.

Sidney took her hands and removed her gloves, placing them on the bed. “Sweetheart, my beautiful sweetheart,” he repeated, recognizing how her nervousness had turned into rambling. “It will be alright, I promise. I will do everything to protect you.”

Charlotte looked up at him, her eyes tired. “I’m not worried about myself. I’m worried about you. You know, I never really feared anything in my life and now my only real fear is losing you,” she said, her weary eyes turning angry. “I don’t care who it is…I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Sidney gently held her chin, rubbing his thumb lightly over her beautiful dimple. “I believe you could teach Jarvis a thing or two,” he grinned and kissed her forehead tenderly. “Shall we go up and see if Jarvis and Jacob are waiting for us to wave as you suggested?”

Charlotte shook her head. “I am suddenly very tired,” she paused and thought for several moments before asking her next question. “Would you just hold me until I fall asleep?” she requested quietly, feeling silly to ask to be held and comforted—something she had never requested of anyone before, not even as a child.

Sidney removed his jacket and vest and then slowly helped Charlotte with her dress and stays. One by one he unhurriedly rolled her stockings down her legs—his caresses not meant to arouse but only to show care and express his love. After lifting her chemise over her head, Sidney pulled back the blankets and guided Charlotte into the bed to the spot against the wall then fully undressed, kicking his boots and stockings to the corner of the cabin.

“The door, does it lock?” she asked softly.

Sidney secured the latch and placed the one small chair in the cabin under the knob then climbed next to Charlotte. She immediately covered them both and placed her head on his chest. He gingerly removed the pins from her hair and unbraided it, letting it fall gently over her back.

“Thank you,” Charlotte barely uttered as Sidney rhythmically stroked her hair while keeping her tightly pressed to his chest. “I love you,” she exhaled as she fell asleep, completely exhausted.

Sidney managed to stay alert for another hour before succumbing to his own fatigue, his arms locked around Charlotte to keep her safe.

*****

Jarvis and Jacob stood on the dock until the ship was far off in the distance, their eyes focused on the horizon as they spoke.

“I’ll start my inquires for the house tomorrow,” Jacob said. “I’ll have a list for you…I should think in a week or two to review.”

“I’m also going to send a man over to keep an eye on things at Fleur House and keep you safe until we understand exactly what’s going on. Can you make a room available?” Jarvis asked.

Jacob nodded and the two men returned to the coach, not noticing the figure dressed in black who had overheard their conversation and was quickly walking from the dock and disappearing into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry… we’ll get back to the fountain 😊
> 
> BTW, work is fairly crazy again so I hope to get another chapter up either Sunday or Monday. Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy Weekend! It’s been a crazy week so I’m sorry that I didn’t respond to your lovely comments…the entire thing of having to make a living is so tiresome but, as Butter reminds me daily, she must be fed. She also just told me as I made the grocery list that she’s tired of chicken and would like steak for the next few weeks—yes, she tells this to a vegetarian and I always comply.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please stay safe and healthy. One last thing, apologies for any typos again…the chapter is still not suited for Butter’s young eyes to proofread.

The rumbling of the coach wheels on the rough streets was hypnotic as Jarvis tried to search his mind. There was something desperately familiar about the flowers and those words— _You will regret_ —and it was right there in his head, yet just slightly out of reach. He knew he was tired and had to admit he would have told any of his men who were in a state such as his to stand down days ago. He’d barely slept more than a few hours in weeks and now his heart was both full of new feelings for Sylvia and of concern for Charlotte—emotions which he knew must not distract him from his duty.

Jacob kept an eye on the man who Sidney had said to trust with his life, and could see the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was a look he saw in Sidney many times. “Sir,” Jacob began quietly. “If I may be so bold, please allow me to make a bed for you at Fleur House tonight. I believe some rest and food will do you good. There is also a bathing fountain…”

“No,” Jarvis said curtly, not meaning to be rude but he was simply exhausted. “I must get to the bottom of this.”

“Sir, I have only known Lady Charlotte for moments, but I have as much care for her as I do for Lord Parker and I fear you will not do them any good in this state,” he advised, his dark eyes locked with Jarvis’s…his look determined. “And, it may benefit you to have a new perspective.”

Jarvis felt the stubble on his normally clean-shaven face and reluctantly nodded, nearly collapsing at the energy the simple gesture expended.

*****

It was a narrow opening, but the full moon found its way through the porthole to shine on Charlotte’s face, gently pulling her from a deep sleep. The sound of the waves lapping against the sturdy vessel and the steady rocking were soothing and she would have fallen quickly back to sleep on Sidney’s chest if it weren’t for the ache in her belly. She’d only eaten a few cherries earlier that day, eschewing Sidney’s appeals for her to sample something from Mrs. Harris’s basket and instead focusing only on the arrangements for their immediate departure.

His arms still firmly encircled her body and she moved her head slowly as not to wake him. Charlotte looked up at her husband and watched him sleep, wondering how he’d learned to be so affectionate and thoughtful—something she would never have imagined upon their first meeting. She had never expected to feel so completely cherished in her life and looking at Sidney now, she became somewhat embarrassed that her hunger was suddenly no longer for food.

Feeling almost scared and even more ashamed by her desire for him in their current perilous situation, Charlotte began to unwrap herself from his embrace. Even in his sleep, Sidney quickly responded and tightened his arms around her, causing her body to respond in exactly the manner she was working to stifle. She tried to shift her legs so that she was no longer straddling his, but the attempt only stirred him in a way that he moved his thigh firmly between her legs, the sensation eliciting a soft moan Charlotte could not control.

“Charlotte,” Sidney whispered. “Are you alright?” He opened his eyes lightly and watched as his wife buried her head in his chest. It took him a moment to appreciate the soft curls and damp heat he felt on his thigh and wanted to tease her about her seeming insatiability but knew by her response he should not. “Darling,” he softly breathed as he began to stroke her back with one hand and trailed his other hand down to caress her thigh.

He gave her a few moments, willing her to look at him but she would not. “Charlotte,” he whispered again as he slid his hand between them to address her desire.

His had barely touched when a muffled “I’m sorry” was uttered against his chest.

“For what?” he asked, confused by her response.

“Is it appropriate to want you now…to feel this way when we are in such a desperate situation?” she barely whispered into his chest.

Sidney paused for a moment, remembering how new this truly all was to her. “Sweetheart, please look at me,” he said, pulling his hand up to lift her chin. Even though her eyes were now visible, she cast them down.

“I love you. Please don’t apologize—never doubt your desire,” he said, trying to catch her eyes but with no luck. “Unless, of course, your desire is not for me,” he smirked, his slight joke finally attracting her gaze and she responded with a small smile.

“I will always be here to comfort you, to care for you whenever you need,” he pledged as he pulled her up his body then rolled them both on their sides so they could face each other, sharing the same pillow. Sidney slowly began to lay soft kisses on her face and lips while his hand lightly grazed her neck and chest, stopping to massage her heavy breast and tease her already-erect nipple with his thumb. His tongue found hers and he explored tenderly as his hand traveled lower to lift her thigh over his hip, giving him access to the heat his erection now pulsed for.

The metered rocking of the ship through the waves set the pace of Sidney’s rhythmic drives, met in perfect time with the roll of Charlotte’s hips. With eyes open, their faces illuminated by the light from the full moon, they kept their gaze as they both quietly found their release. After a few moments, Sidney began to close his eyes as the sounds of the ocean began to lull him back to sleep. Charlotte began to place soft kisses on his chin and he opened his eyes. “Are you hungry for more?” he asked, feeling not yet ready to comply but willing to try.

Charlotte smiled and kissed his nose. “Hungry for food,” she grinned, her stomach grumbling on cue.

“As you wish, my Lady,” he said, newly energized as he realized his own hunger. He quickly dressed and saluted to Charlotte as he opened the door, which was all he needed to do to find sustenance. Sylvia had kindly left a wrapped basket secured on a hook outside their door, full of everything they’d need for the rest of the journey.

*****

There were only two beds in the house at the moment: one for Jacob and the other belonging to Lord and Lady Parker—neither of which were on the entry level. Jacob wasn’t sure Jarvis could manage the stairs and instead guided him to the couch in the library. Jarvis was asleep before he’d removed his boots, a task Jacob nimbly handled as well as removing his stockings and jacket—a skill he had deftly learned during Sidney’s nights of imbibing.

Jacob lit a candle and sat at the desk, wanting to keep an eye on his charge while also reviewing and adding to the list of tasks he’d need to accomplish in such a short time. First, he’d need to arrange for furniture for the staff quarters as well as partially outfit at least one guestroom for a guard. Then he’d need to arrange an agency to send applicants. A slight smile came to his lips and he thought how filling positions may be something of an adventure as not many servants wanted to take orders from a black man. “Just wait until Miss Georgiana arrives,” he thought, remembering what a terror she could be to the help when she wanted.

He was driven from his task by the sounds of Jarvis muttering something in his sleep and wrote down the only word he could make out… _Bayla_.

*****

It was mid-morning when Charlotte and Sidney decided they should emerge from their cabin—at least to show some sense of propriety. Sidney laughed as he helped Charlotte with her stockings, becoming somewhat confused as he had never actually dressed a lady before. “I’m only familiar with rolling these down your leg as I did last night, not tying them up,” he smiled as his fingers fumbled with the bows. After he succeeded, he tried to trail his fingers a bit higher up her thigh.

“We will never leave if you don’t stop,” she said, already feeling the earliest signs of her desire building at the thought. She pushed him away and he stood so she could button his vest. “I think Sylvia will be quite upset with my hair,” she smiled and shook her head lightly, the tousled waves falling across her shoulders.

“I love it like this,” Sidney said as his fingers lightly caressed her locks. 

Sidney led Charlotte to the deck where the crew was wise enough to meet his eyes with respect and not let their gaze linger on his beautiful bride.

“A few more hours and we’ll be in Le Havre,” the Captain said giving a respectful nod to Charlotte but keeping his eyes on Sidney. “I hope you both slept well. I can arrange secure lodgings or transport unless you are already cared for,” he quickly offered.

“I believe we will need to see what we’re met with,” Sidney replied, hoping that the messenger Jarvis had sent was able to give some advanced notice but knowing there was such little time, he had low expectations. “My friend, I would ask, if arrangements must be made, please do not make our identities known,” he instructed, his voice low.

“Use the name Heywood if you must use a name,” Charlotte advised. “Mr. and Mrs. Heywood,” she repeated and took Sidney’s arm and he smiled at hearing her former alias.

Sidney and Charlotte stood at the bow of the ship, enjoying the cool ocean spray against their faces. “I have several letters to write when we are settled and I’d like you to review them,” he said, wanting her to know about all of his business. “I didn’t have a chance to arrange everything before our departure, and the last few weeks, well, we’ve been very busy,” he smiled, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close.

They stood together until the faint outline of land appeared in the distance. “My Lady,” Sylvia hesitantly interrupted. “Would you like me to reset your hair before we dock? And…I think it may be best for you to remain out of sight until we know what we are dealing with,” she advised, channeling her best Jarvis.

Charlotte gave a proud smile to see Sylvia assert herself and readily complied. “Good thinking,” she said and followed her down below.

*****

Jacob spent the morning quietly seeing to his tasks, regularly checking on his guest and marking down any of the words he could understand. In addition to _Bayla_ , he added _treason, hanging,_ and _regret,_ the final word having been repeated numerous times.

He had set a tray of food on a table for Jarvis, assuming he would be hungry upon waking and left a note to announce his departure for the servants’ agency. Before Jacob reached the front door, he heard Jarvis yell, “Bayla!” and made his way quickly back to the library where he found a newly wakened Jarvis sitting on the sofa, his head cradled in his hands.

Jarvis kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember his dreams. All he could recall was the night he had been shot years ago—his partner and only woman in the service to the King, Bayla, kneeling above him, her cloak pressed hard against his chest, the blood covering her hands. It was all a true memory but his dream had altered the recollection slightly, with Bayla now repeating “it’s true, it’s true!”

“It can’t be,” Jarvis said and looked up at Jacob then his eyes fell beyond him to the rose carving above the library door. “He’s been dead some twenty years.”

Jacob poured a now warm tea and handed Jarvis a cup. “Who, sir?”

Jarvis looked up, his eyes confused, and shook his head. While he thought it, he would not give the idea life by saying it aloud. “Just a dream,” he said as he tried to consider the possibility that the horrible man whose title and estates Sidney had been granted may still be alive. “No Jarvis, no. You saw him hang with your own eyes,” he thought. “It was just a dream.”

Jarvis quickly redressed and thanked Jacob for the hospitality, knowing he needed to talk with Bayla about the man who shot him years ago. It was the night she had saved him from a mortal wound and he half-thought her a witch for doing so. All he knew for sure was that he and Bayla were bound in friendship for eternity.

*****

“Jarvis has seen to everything—your bridesmaid is simply a phenomenon,” Sidney joked as he opened the cabin door. Sylvia had just finished securing Charlotte’s silver comb and brush in the leather case and was readying to fetch her own belongings when she heard the compliment about Jarvis and blushed lightly as she thought of him.

Charlotte noticed her reaction and was very happy for her new friend and her old.

“We are set with secured passage to Susan’s estate, Madam,” Sidney held out his hand. “The coaches await.”

Sylvia originally boarded the smaller coach, but Charlotte welcomed her into theirs so she could get to know the young woman better. Jarvis’s man had arranged for additional guards and the small party felt secure as they made their way over the rough roads. They all wished to stop and spend the night in some inn or home but Jarvis had organized for the coaches to ride through to Susan’s, changing horses twice in already-established and vetted connections along the way.

“I know it’s rather uncomfortable, ladies,” Sidney offered a sympathetic smile several hours into the ride after hitting a fairly rough patch of road. “It is best we travel through directly,” he said and they nodded in agreement, the entire party appreciative of the heavily-cushioned coach.

They spent the majority of their time sharing stories, playing cards, reading, and sleeping. With some prodding, Sylvia shared how she came from a small village, Willingden, and was proud to have worked her way up to lady’s maid until her mistress had “given” her to Eliza.

“And you couldn’t go home?” Charlotte asked, her eyes full of sympathy for the young woman’s plight.

Sylvia shook her head. “No one left there to go to and no savings to travel,” she said, giving Charlotte a slight smile.

“Some people withhold their servants’ wages or give them very little—claiming they are provided room and board in exchange for their work,” Sidney added, shaking his head in disgust.

“How simply shocking,” Charlotte whispered almost embarrassed that she hadn’t before been aware of such treatment. “Know you won’t find that here,” she confirmed. “And you will be paid fairly for both your roles—as security as well as maid,” Charlotte reached over and patted her hands.

With the next changing of the horses, Sylvia opted to take the other coach to provide Charlotte and Sidney the time alone she rightly assumed they desired as she keenly observed how Sidney had been discreetly lacing his fingers with Charlotte’s for the last hour before their arrival at the station.

Sidney took advantage of their new-found privacy to remove his jacket and vest then helped Charlotte loosen her dress and stays. They both enjoyed their now relaxed state as Charlotte leaned against Sidney’s chest while they watched the moon through the passing trees. 

“The moonshine, stealing o'er the scene, Had blended with the lights of eve; And she was there, my hope, my joy…” Sidney began reciting, his hand tenderly stroking Charlotte’s arm.

“I doubt I’m any Genevieve,” she looked up and smiled at him. “I didn’t know you read Coleridge.”

“I have my secrets,” he replied roguishly as his hand traveled up her arm and found its way under her loosened gown to caress her breasts. He began another recitation…

_Have ye beheld with much delight  
A red rose peeping through a white?  
Or else a cherry, double grac'd,  
Within a lily centre plac'd?  
Or ever mark'd the pretty beam  
A strawberry shows half-drown'd in cream?  
Or seen rich rubies blushing through  
A pure smooth pearl and orient too?  
So like to this, nay all the rest,  
Is each neat niplet of her breast._

With each line his hands pushed Charlotte’s dress further down her arms, revealing her breasts to the moonlight. He massaged until he could stand it no longer and, with the last line, lifted her to face him so he could take her breast in his mouth, her legs straddling his.

“I didn’t know Herrick was so wonderfully popular some two centuries after his death,” she said breathlessly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Oh to find the words to describe your beauty,” he whispered, his eyes focused on her breasts then they flashed up at hers, even darker than they had been in the fountain. As Sidney reached to unbutton his breaches Charlotte lifted her skirts then looked out the windows to ensure that they were in fact, in the middle of nowhere. Unlike the gentle rocking of the ship, the erratic rhythm of the racing coach demanded they muffle their loud moans erupting from unexpected bumps with deep kisses. After very pleasing yet rough minutes, Charlotte collapsed against Sidney and he finished with one final thrust that was accentuated by a sharp dip in the road. Both sat in a quiet embrace to confirm they were unheard before they started to quietly giggle.

Using his handkerchief, Sidney worked to erase the evidence of their desire and righted his wife’s attire, regretting with each lace how her beautiful breasts were now hidden from his view. Convinced that they both were well-adorned for their expected dawn arrival at Lady Susan’s; they fell asleep as the coach drove on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading. I think this chapter unintentionally became something of honeymoon continued and not the advancement I was planning. Really sorry about that! I’ll try to get to that tomorrow or Monday if you want to read on. Thanks!
> 
> And thank you for lending Bayla! Read Panstick's amazing Lady Denham's Scheme! https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654419/chapters/70241574


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, for the comments, and for the questions, especially on #Jinxfic. I swear, I had to explain to Butter that I am not trying to confuse people…really, I’m not! We’ll sway to and fro a bit, but we’ll get there. It’s not my intention to drive anyone crazy. Hope this little chapter helps and isn’t horrible. Also, apologies in advance. While Butter did proofread this and told me there are nine typos, she wouldn’t say what they are since she’s not in the chapter. She has her attitude today and wants me to go back to writing about dogs.
> 
> Have a good day and stay safe!

Charlotte gently jostled Sidney awake. “Come on, Bear, you don’t want to miss this,” she said, opening the coach curtain wide to let in the dawn light.

“Bear? Is that what you just called me?” he asked, rubbing out the kink in his neck.

Charlotte smirked. “You, in fact, do snore. You sound like a bear. I saw one once at the zoo in Paris. I spent nearly half the day observing it—so powerful yet such human mannerisms. You have a bit of their regal countenance,” she complimented and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come Bear, we must look.”

While he wasn’t sure if he should appreciate the comparison, he had to admit he liked the way she said it as an endearment.

“Don’t blink! It’s right over this hill,” she quickly glanced back at Sidney to ensure he was watching and took his hand in hers.

The pure enthusiasm she expressed was infectious and Sidney could feel his own excitement growing, for what, he did not know, but he felt it just the same. As the coach reached the top of the hill, he held his breath at the sight before him. Lavender fields spread out as far as the eye could see against a sunrise displaying its own tremendous spectacle of deep orange, yellow, pink, and red with trails of white clouds parting the colors.

“It’s magnificent,” Sidney finally uttered, his eyes wide. He’d seen his fair share of nature’s early-morning beauty on the ocean and in Antigua, but this was something completely new and the hint of lavender in the air made it all the more remarkable.

Charlotte had yet to look at the view. She was too captivated in watching her husband’s enjoyment and how the sides of his eyes crinkled when he smiled as he took in the stunning landscape. “I love you,” she barely whispered and turned her attention out the window. Sidney lowered his head to her shoulder and kissed her cheek. “I love you, too.”

Sidney pulled her back to again lean on his chest as they watched Susan’s home appear in the distance. “That is not an estate, that’s a castle,” he said, half laughing.

“Susan would call it her humble home,” Charlotte corrected.

“It has a moat…anything with a moat is not humble,” Sidney craned his neck to get a better view of what he estimated would be their dwelling for at least the next fortnight, perhaps a month.

“Maybe that’s why Jarvis thought this would be such a good location—take up the drawbridge and all,” she teased as the coach clapped across the wooden bridge.

Immediately upon stopping, their coach was surrounded by servants who quickly untied their trunks and carried them inside, with Sylvia following swiftly behind.

“I’m Bernard, Lady Susan’s butler. Welcome, welcome! We have everything set,” the graying and plump man said while nodding eagerly.

“It’s wonderful to see you again, I’m not sure if you remember me,” Charlotte began.

“Oh, but of course…Lady Charlotte, you were the only guest whoever put a dent in the library…as well as took so quickly to the blade,” he smiled.

Sidney gave Charlotte a questioning look, trying to understand what Bernard meant and assuming perhaps she had learned to carve delicate wood ornaments or the like.

After several minutes of updates about families and a full description of her dress and the ceremony at Bernard’s happy request, they were led to their room which featured a large balcony overlooking the lavender fields. “I’ve taken the liberty of placing a few newer editions of poetry and philosophy on the table for your review. Also, you’ll find loaded pistols as well as a rifle in this cabinet,” he said as he opened the carved mahogany door to show them. “Daggers are in the night table drawers. I can set up some practice areas if you like this afternoon.”

Sidney glanced over at Charlotte, clearly confused. “Jarvis and Susan have taught me a few things, nothing serious, just enough to buy some time and escape if needed,” she smiled as she removed one of the daggers. “It’s been a while Bernard; practice would be a good idea.”

“Yes, of course. I have your baths being prepared as we speak and I’ll have breakfast trays brought up after. The baths are right through that door,” he pointed. “I’ll leave you to it. The servants will alert you with a knock when the water is ready,” he said as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Sidney walked around the large yet cozy room, its elegantly designed furniture and walls lightly etched with delicate flowers seemed to perfectly reflect Susan’s taste. “You throw daggers and shoot guns?” he asked with a look of astonishment and pride. “You and Susan?”

“Not well, it’s nothing,” she said, turning for him to help her out of her dress. “Susan is really much better than I am.”

Sidney pulled at her laces, laughing to himself that he believed she’d actually sit quietly and carve small pieces of wood. He knew her much better than that. The knock came quickly alerting them to their ready baths. Sidney and Charlotte donned the robes left for them on the bed then entered the bathing chamber, which included two tubs side-by-side, the room lush in the smell of lavender.

“Susan has a business that makes lavender soaps and oils,” Charlotte explained as she stepped into her copper tub. “It would be good if she could export more, I believe,” she offered. “She and her former husband were very generous to share profits with their workers…that saw them through a number of sticky situations years after the revolution.”

“I am starting to think you married me for my ships again,” Sidney teased as he lowered himself into the lavender-oiled bath and reached his hand out for Charlotte’s. They sat for several moments enjoying the peace.

“Perhaps after writing our letters we can explore, maybe take a picnic to the lake,” she offered before she dipped her head under the water to rinse her hair of the lavender soap she had applied.

Sidney watched as she emerged, remembering how she looked in their fountain and hating how they were interrupted. “We can’t let our guard down—there is a reason we’re here,” he cautioned, retaking her hand and holding it a bit tighter.

Charlotte gave Sidney a serious nod. “I remember, you’re right. Just so you know, nearly every one of Susan’s servants has seen battle and has been trained by Jarvis…and don’t let Bernard fool you. He may be a bit rounder these days, but his aim is unmatched—with both his fists and a gun.”

Sidney gave her a slight smile. He knew he was entering a new world by marrying Charlotte and becoming a Lord but wasn’t expecting so many people to be battle-ready and felt he needed to up his own skills. “Perhaps you and Bernard can teach me a thing or two later today. I am an eager student,” he said and kissed her hand.

“I believe you will need to focus if you truly intend to learn,” she giggled.

Both Sidney and Charlotte were both energized by their plan for the day ahead — and since they had been trapped first on a ship then in a coach for so long – neither wanted to relax in the bath for the length of time they originally planned. Charlotte was first out of her tub and dried off quickly as Sidney watched and reconsidered their agenda. “You do know, lavender is an aphrodisiac, especially for men,” he smirked and extended his hand for her to join him in his tub.

“From what I’ve seen the last few days, I don’t think you need any artificial encouragement,” she teased and held out her hand to take his, then removed it quickly. She did this a few more times as a playful game then Sidney finally grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into the water with him, overflowing the tub. “You know, bears like to play in the water…and just like them, you’re making a mess!” she laughed as he sat up and arranged her on his lap to face him.

“It’s about to get much worse,” he promised—their joined movements emptying the tub by more than half before they decided to officially exit the bathing room to start their day.

*****

“Have you talked with Parker?” Crowe asked plopping down nonchalantly and most certainly unannounced in the chair across from Babington’s desk.

“He and Charlotte just married, I doubt he has any desire to talk with either of us for quite a while,” he put his paper down and looked at Crowe. “You’re here uncharacteristically early. What are you planning?”

Crowe fumbled with some words, clearly questioning if stopping by was the right decision. He finally started. “It seems Tom is taking Mary and Diana back to Sanditon today. Georgiana is staying with the Queen...and so is Arthur,” he said, giving Babington a look that made him spit out his tea. After Babington collected himself, Crowe continued. “I thought I might escort Diana…I mean the Parkers all back. I was thinking I should let Sidney know first.”

“Not sure if I’d want to be the one interrupting him right now, but we can drop a letter at his new house…see if he responds,” he offered.

Babington had yet to receive a response from Miss Denham since his post recounting Sidney’s and Charlotte’s wedding and decided to throw caution to the wind as he knew Edward Denham was currently drinking his way through London and would be absent from Denham place. “It seems that perhaps you and I have been inspired by our friend’s recent nuptials. I’ll join you on your way to Sanditon…see if my Miss Denham is inspired as well.”

Babington placed paper, a quill, and ink on the edge of his desk. “You write the letter to Sidney about wanting to court his sister,” he winked. “I will help you deliver it, but I’m not the messenger.”

“Already done,” Crowe said, pulling the letter from his pocket. “Twenty-first draft is the charm, right?”

“Oh, you are lost, aren’t you?” Babington laughed. “Come, let’s get this over with,” he said, standing. After instructing his man to ready the coach and pack a bag for Sanditon, Babington and Crowe made their way to Fleur House.

*****

Even though Jacob had plainly told the agency that the servants would be reporting to a black man, his presence still came as a surprise to a few who decided to leave the line and not wait to be interviewed. He had made his way through several candidates before Babington and Crowe appeared.

“Good day, Jacob,” Babington started, signaling to the line of men and women who trailed through the entryway and out the door. “Where might I find Mr., I mean Lord Parker? And what is all of this?” he asked, looking behind him at the gathering.

“Sir, he and Lady Charlotte are traveling and I am currently staffing the house. May I be of assistance?” he offered, then pointed to the scotch in the corner and motioned if either would like a glass.

“Can you get him a letter? It’s rather important,” Crowe asked, showing a bit of anxiety as he removed the post from his jacket.

“It may take a bit of time, but yes, I will see it is sent immediately,” Jacob promised.

Jacob escorted Babington and Crowe from the house past the hopeful applicants. “Sir, your trees overhanging the back wall, especially the cherry trees, they look as if they have a fungus. I’d take care of them today or they’ll die right quick,” an older man near the middle of the line said, his hair white and skin wrinkled from the sun.

Charlotte’s instructions about the garden were fresh in Jacob’s ears as were Jarvis’s about security.

Jacob turned to the man. “We are just interviewing today. All applicants will be vetted over the coming weeks. I’ll be with you shortly.”

“It’s just…I saw this happen at Lord Denham’s place and it was a good thing we took fast action,” he added. “They could have lost the entire park. I’m sure you’ve seen the trees there. Haven’t you Lord Babington?”

“Do we know each other?” Babington asked.

“Pardon me, Sir, I thought I had seen you there with Miss Denham,” he said, bowing his head further and not meeting Babington’s eyes.

“You saw to things there?” Babington asked.

“Yes. I was not the head gardener, but did a great deal of the work,” he explained.

“How many gardeners have applied?” Babington asked Jacob quietly.

“None, Sir, and I know how Lady Charlotte loves the garden,” Jacob whispered his reply.

“I don’t envy your job, my friend,” Babington said. “Better to play it safe,” he advised and patted Jacob on the shoulder.

After Babington and Crowe departed, Jacob weighed his options. That the gardener knew Lord Babington and worked at the Denham’s provided him some assurances. He knew Charlotte and Sidney were safely away and had no desire to disappoint his Lady’s instruction to tend the garden. With Jarvis not returning from his trip to find Bayla for at least another day or two, he knew he needed to make a decision. “Come with me. Let’s take a look at those trees,” he said and led the man through the house to the back.

*****

“That was, um, better, Bear,” Charlotte said retrieving Sidney’s latest attempt that lay on the grass, far left of the mark. “You want to make sure your body is aligned to the target,” she advised as she positioned herself and threw the dagger. It wasn’t center, but it was at least close.

“How about a drink?” Bernard interrupted with a tray of refreshments, sensing Sidney’s frustration with his dagger throwing performance.

“Brilliant!” Sidney said to him, tossing one last dagger and rejoicing when it stuck to the board instead of dropping off or missing completely as all his previous attempts had. “Perhaps you are my good luck charm in these matters,” he said to Bernard as he took a whiskey from the tray.

“I thought I was your good luck,” Charlotte feigned a pout and picked up the other whisky instead of the wine Bernard offered. “Please,” Charlotte signaled to Bernard to take a drink and join them as they enjoyed the late afternoon sun.

“From what I understand from your guards, sounds like you’ve had much excitement these past weeks,” he smiled then finished the small glass of wine and poured another. “Now where are you making your home when you return to London—it’s been years since I’ve been.”

“Fleur House,” Sidney responded. “It has the most amazing garden…and fountain,” he gave Charlotte a sly grin then turned back to Bernard and noticed something of a grimace on the man’s normally cheerful face. “Do you know it?”

Bernard was undoubtedly befuddled. “Lord Primrose, right? Hung for treason some twenty years ago? He also had the estate next to your parents’ in the north I believe as well as Fleur House…yes, yes…I remember, horrible, horrible …for the Duke to be so betrayed by a friend,” he rambled, trying to piece it together.

Sidney briefly remembered Babington saying something about treason but he was so focused on his wedding at the time he hadn’t thought to make further inquiries.

“My father?” Charlotte shifted her body to face Bernard who was starting to wonder if he had said too much. “Please…Fleur House is our home now and with everything going on…” she took Sidney’s hand “…we really do need to know as much as we can.”

Bernard looked at Sidney and Charlotte, who had leaned in to hear his tale, and resigned to share all he remembered after refilling his glass.

“It was during one of the tense times of Napoleon. I remember hearing how your father and Lord Primrose were as close as brothers nearly all of their lives. Then, a young agent in the King’s guard, you know him as Jarvis but to most of us, we thought of him as simply, Yummy…” he commented, now a bit more relaxed. “Well, he found evidence that Lord Primrose was working against England and for France. Jarvis confided in your father and they gathered more evidence. Oh, and when they went to apprehend him—that’s when Jarvis got shot…when he was trying to arrest Lord Primrose at Fleur House. What a scar! It was all very sad business…Lord Primrose was tried and hung within days. I don’t think Lady Primrose or their young daughter were ever seen again. Some say they went to America, others say she drowned herself and the child too in the Thames.”

“That’s horrible. Why wouldn’t my father tell us this?” Charlotte looked at Sidney, who could only shake his head with no answer to give. “How can we live there knowing this?”

“My dear, every house and estate throughout Europe has these stories—some are lovely and some are not. My advice…” Bernard started as he stood and refilled their whiskeys, “don’t let it haunt you. Be assured, the past is dead and long buried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to have another chapter up this weekend. And hope I’m not posting too many of these chapters too frequently—let me know. They are just in my head. Have a good day!


End file.
